Aún no tiene
by Hikari236
Summary: Se tuvieron que separar. Pasado el tiempo, el destino les hará volver a encontrarse. Ahora tendrán que superar ciertos problemillas de una típica pareja que comienza. / Después de casi un año de abandono de ese Fic he vuelto... xD Y todavía sin título xD
1. El mejor sitio para ver el cielo

Aquí esta el primer capítulo de un FF que tenía en mente desde hace mucho tiempo. Espero que os guste 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El sol amenazaba con salir en el pueblo de Karakura. Todavía no había ningún movimiento, ya que era demasiado temprano. Aunque para cierta morena el día ya empezaba. En la casa de los Kurosaki, Karin, que tenía 16 años, se estaba vistiendo para salir, a pesar de que el sol todavía no había salido del todo.

Se puso unos pantalones de chándal negros con una franja roja a lo largo, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y después una chaquetilla también negra con una franja roja a lo largo del pecho, a juego con el pantalón. Para acabar, recogió su largo pelo negro en una coleta que casi la llegaba hasta la cintura.

Había decidido dejárselo crecer a petición de su hermana Yuzu. Aunque su pelo no era lo único que había crecido. Ahora estaba más alta y tenía sus curvas. Aunque lo que más se notaba que había crecido, a disgusto de ella, eran sus pechos. Estaban del mismo tamaño que los de Orihime. Ese detalle era realmente un problema para ella, porque decía que la molestaban para jugar al fútbol. Sí, su pasión seguía siendo el fútbol. Y ahora precisamente, se iba a entrenar con sus amigos. No había cambiado nada. Seguía siendo poco femenina, tanto en personalidad como en la forma de vestir. Pero sus grandes pechos su cara bonita y su pelo largo, se encargaban de darle un toque de feminidad. Aunque a Karin la molestaba mucho ser así. Mayormente, por el sinfín de tíos pervertidos que atraía. Aunque siempre acababa dándoles una paliza ella o Ichigo. Aunque el pelinaranja, últimamente se pasaba mucho tiempo en la Sociedad de Almas por lo que mayormente la tocaba a ella.

Cuando Karin terminó de arreglarse, cogió su bolsa de entrenamiento donde metió el balón antes de salir. Todavía no había amanecido del todo y Karin se puso a correr, así iba calentando.

Cuando ya quedaba poco para llegar al campo de entrenamiento sintió la presencia de un hollow. Tuvo que cambiar rápidamente de dirección. Ichigo no estaba en esos momentos en la Ciudad de Karakura, así que ella tendría que hacerse cargo.

Cuando lo encontró dio un suspiro de resignación, esperaba algo más interesante. Era un hollow pequeñito y con pinta de poco poder. Como ése, ya se había cargado más de mil. De repente sintió nostalgia, teniendo en cuenta que hollows como ese era de los primeros que había vencido. Sacó su balón rápidamente y le dio una patada directa hacia el hollow, aunque no le hizo mucho daño que se diga.

**-¿Pensabas hacerme algún daño con eso niña?**- El hollow la miró con una sonrisa burlesca.

**-Realmente no, es que me dio nostalgia.**- El hollow no entendió ni una sola palabra de lo que había querido decir Karin. En ese momento, sacó una píldora gicongai y se la metió en la boca. Tras esto consiguió salir de su cuerpo vestida de shinigami. Le dijo a su cuerpo que se alejara y desenvainó su zampakutou. No tardó mucho en acabar con el hollow. Usó movimientos rápidos, no quería llegar tarde. Tras acabar con él sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, volvió a su cuerpo. Recogió su balón del suelo y se fue corriendo hasta el campo de entrenamiento.

Sociedad de Almas

Tras una gran pila de papeles estaba un peliblanco con el ceño fruncido y, para variar, trabajando. Había crecido bastante en estos últimos años. Ya no se le conocía como el bajito de los capitanes. Además se había hecho bastante famoso en el Seretei y no solo por su habilidad como capitán. Pero a pesar de su popularidad, él, al igual que Karin, no había cambiado nada. Seguía siendo igual de responsable.

**-Taichooo!!**

Una voz inconfundible asomó por la puerta del tranquilo despacho. Y acompañado por ese pequeño grito iba una sonrisa que se puso a escasos centímetros de la cara del capitán tirando algunos papeles de la mesa.

**-Valla, se han caído. Bueno eso no importa ahora. ¿Sabes taicho? Me he encontrado a Renji cuando venía para acá y me ha dicho que hay reunión urgente de capitanes.**

Un tic apareció en la ceja del capitán que denotaba su enfado.

**-Pues a mi todavía no me ha llegado esa información.**

**-Es que te la tengo que dar yo.**- Dijo Matsumoto sonriendo todavía más.

Toushiro comenzó a prestarla atención por lo que dejó de mirar a los papeles y se fijó en ella esperando a que le diera la información sobre la reunión.

**-Pues yo que usted iba yendo. Porque me encontré a Renji hace más de dos horas y diro que era urgente. Taicho, creo que llega tarde.**

**-Mierda…**-Dijo Toushiro en un susurro totalmente enfadado. Aunque no tenía tiempo de regañar a Matsumoto. Así que se levantó rápidamente de la silla y salió usando shumpo.

Al cabo de poco tiempo había llegado a la sala de reuniones y ya todos estaban allí.

**-Llega tarde. Hitsugaya-taicho.**

**-Hai, gomen nasai.**

Tras su disculpa ante el comandante Yamamoto ocupó su lugar.

**-Bien, ahora que estamos todos, os comunicaré la razón de esta reunión. Al parecer un reiatsu ha aumentado notablemente de poder estos dos últimos años en el mundo humano.**

**-¿Cuánto exactamente?**- Preguntó Ukitake.

**-Del nivel de un capitán.**

Todos los presentes en la sala abrieron los ojos sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaban.

**-Pero eso no es importante ahora. La misión consiste en encontrar a la persona que contiene ese reiatsu y traerlo aquí.**

**-¿Acaso su intención es tenerlo como un shinigami aquí, en la Sociedad de Almas?**

Pregunto esta vez Soi fon.

**-Eso dependerá de quién sea. Pero ya sabéis lo necesario. Un capitán, su teniente y si lo desea, alguien más, irán al mundo humano y se encargarán de completar la misión.**-hizo una pausa-**Hitsugaya-taicho, ha sido elegido para completar esta misión. Así que esta misma tarde partirá hacia Karakura.**

Hitsugaya se mantuvo todo el discurso sereno y con los ojos cerrados hasta que escuchó la palabra Karakura. Que tan solo llevo un pensamiento a su mente. Karin.

En el mundo humano, Karin se encontraba todavía entrenando. Ya era más de media mañana así que el entrenamiento ya estaba por finalizar. Cuando acabó tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la tienda de Urahara. Cuando llegó vio a Ururu y a Jinta, como siempre, barriendo. Los saludó y entró a la tienda donde estaba Urahara.

**-Buenos días Karin. ¿Has venido para que te convenza de que le cuentes a Ichigo que eres una shinigami?**

Karin se sentó enfrente de Urahara con toda confianza.

**-Llevas recibiéndome de esta forma durante más de dos años. ¿No te cansas Kisuke?**

**-Es que sigo pensando que él debería saberlo.**

**-Sabes como es Ichigo. Si ya es sobreprotector de por sí, imagínatelo si se enterase. Además, después de dos años en secreto, el castigo por su parte sería peor**-Dijo Karin con pesadez, pues siempre que quería hablar con él, tenían la misma charla.

**-Bueno dejémoslo. ¿Para qué has venido a verme?**

**-Quería saber si ya habías traído las píldoras gikongan del pato.**

**-¿No te gustan las de chappy?**

**-Algo así,¿las has traído?**

**-Gomen. Todavía no han llegado.**-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Karin dio un suspiro de resignación y se levantó para irse, ya que estaba realmente cansada como para ahora ponerse a entrenar.

**-Pues ya me voy.**

**-Antes de irte. ¿Qué tal va tu entrenamiento con los vizards?**

**-Todavía me cuesta mantener mi máscara de hollow, y Hiyori me tiene agotada.**

**-Ya veo, ella es así. Bueno, pásate cuando quieras para entrenar con Ururu y Jinta tu bankai.**

**-Hai, arigatou.**

Tras esto salió de la tienda, se despidió de Ururu y Jinta y se puso a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Tan solo la apetecía pasear un rato. Las mañanas en Karakura eran muy agradables. Mientras caminaba se puso a recordar como había llegado a conocer a Urahara y como había tomado esa confianza con él.

_**Flash back**_

Karin iba por las calles de Karakura vuelta a casa tras las clases. Yuzu ese día estaba enferma, así que volvía sola.

De repente sintió un hollow muy cerca de donde se encontraba. Así que corrió al encuntro del hollow. Al da la vuelta a una esquina se lo encontró de frente. Estaba a punto de atacar a un alma, un niño pequeño que lloraba desconsolado. Karin corrió y se puso delante del hollow, mientras le decía al niño qe corriése lo más lejos que pudiera. El chico, se secó un poco las lágrimas y comenzó a correr, alejándose de donde se encontraba el hollow.

**-Lárgate de aquí-**Le gritó la morena intentando sonar convincente.

**-Valla, tu también tienes un alto reiatsu. Te comeré a ti primero.**

El hollow alargó la mano pero Karin pudo esquivarlo, era algo lento. Ichigo no estaba esos días en el mundo humano y sabrá Dios dónde coño estaba el shinigami encargado de esa zona. El caso es que estaba sola frente al hollow.

Ya se estaba cansando de evitar ataques. El hollow, también se hartó así que comenzó a atacarla con agujas afiladas. Karin logró esquivar algunas, pero varias la alcanzaron, en la espalda, la pierna, un brazo y otra la rozó el estómago. La empezaba a costar mantenerse de pie y tras el segundo ataque de agujas calló al suelo de rodillas. En ese momento el hollow la cogió con una de sus manos y Karin calló inconsciente.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró en medio de un desierto de arenas blancas con un cielo negro que no tenía ni una sola estrella ni tampoco una luna. Y aún así sorprendentemente todo el lugar estaba iluminado. Cuando se vio así misma iba vestida de shinigami y se asombró al verse así.

**-¿Dónde estoy?**- preguntó en un susurro totalmente asombrada por la situación en la que se encontraba.

**-Bienvenida a tu subconsciente**.-Al oír esa voz se giró rápidamente. Delante suya vio a una mujer joven de cabellos rubios dorados y ojos color ámbar que la miraban con una sonrisa. Era bastante hermosa. Llevaba un vestido largo y negro con una túnica encima del mismo color.

Además traía unos guantes sin dedos y unas zarpas de oro estaban colocadas en sus hombros sujetando la túnica.

**-¿Qué…qué hago aquí?**

**-Idiota.-**Dijo la mujer con calma.

Karin puso una mueca y vio a la mujer enfadada. Estaba confundida, pero en ese momento puso una mirada seria con algo de enfado por recibir ese insulto de su parte.

**-¿Se puede saber quién te manda meterte con ese hollow? Haber esperado a que llegara el shinigami encargado de la zona.**

La mujer se cruzó de brazos mientras la regañaba. Karin no entendía nada. ¿Acaso estaba muerta? Pero la mujer todavía no había acabado con su discurso.

**-Que sepas que tenía pensado presentarme dentro de unos añitos. Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer.**

La mujer dio un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos con resignación. Entonces los abrió con mucha decisión y miró a los ojos negros de Karin. A lo que ella sintió una gran confianza hacia la mujer.

**-Soy tu zanpakutou y tu eres una shinigami. No tengo mucho tiempo, dado que la mayoría lo he gastado en enfadarme. Así que ahora te voy a decir mi nombre para que puedas acabar con ese hollow y salvarnos la vida a las dos.**

Karin la escuchaba sin acabar de creérselo. Entendía todo lo que la estaba explicando dado que Ichigo la había contado todo sobre estos temas. Pero la costaba creerse que ella era una shinigami.

**-Mi nombre es "Kin'iro Megumi" y me invocarás diciendo "Ilumina".**

Karin memorizó rápidamente el nombre. Estaba algo confusa, pero la mujer la inspiraba confianza.

**-Está bien.**

La mujer sonrió satisfecha al ver que Karin no ponía ninguna pega al respecto.

-**Nos vemos Karin. Y sobre todo, más te vale no morirte.**

Karin también sonrió desafiante. Tras estas últimas palabras de la mujer, Karin despertó ya fuera de su cuerpo y en el suelo. Su cuerpo todavía se encontraba en la mano del hollow. Desenvainó su espada y el hollow la miró atónito.

**-Ilumina, Kin'iro Megumi**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había cortado el brazo del hollow que tenía su cuerpo. Su zanpakutou era realmente hermosa. Completamente negra y en la empuñadura tenía una media luna dorada. Además una franja del mismo color recorría la espada desde la empuñadura hasta la punta de la espada. Y para finalizar, una pequeña cadena colgaba de la empuñadura, también del mismo color.

En un momento había derrotado al hollow sin necesidad de ninguna técnica especial de su zanpakutou. Aunque el haber ganado al hollow, no quitaba la gravedad de sus heridas y agotada calló inconsciente.

Al cabo de unas horas Karin abrió nuevamente los ojos pero esta vez se encontraba acostada en un futon y sus heridas estaban casi curadas. Miró a su lado y se encontraban Jinta y Ururu. Ururu sonrió al verla despertar y Jinta se levantó corriendo mientras gritaba.

**-¡Urahara, la chica ha despertado!**

Ururu siguió a Jinta y Urahara apareció por la puerta con su abanico en la mano.

**-¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?**

Karin conocía a ese tipo, pero no entendía como había llegado hasta allí.

**-Ururu y Jinta te encontraron. Eres la hermana de Ichigo ¿verdad?**

**-Así es. Bueno…gracias por todo. Supongo que debería irme ya.**

Karin se levantó con algo de dificultad e hizo una reverencia. Cuando ya iba a salir de la habitación, Urahara volvió a hablar.

**-Con que…has sabido el nombre de tu espada el mismo día en que te has hecho shinigami. Increíble, me recuerdas a tu hermano. Si no te importa decírmelo …¿Cómo se llama tu espada?**

Karin se dio la vuelta algo asombrada pero decidió responder.

**-Kin'iro Megumi.**

**-Bonito nombre. Te gustaría…¿Qué te hablara más sobre ella?**

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Sonrió ante este recuerdo. Realmente Urahara había sido un gran apoyo para ella y con él el resto de personas que trabajaban en la tienda. Sabía que ellos habían ayudado a su hermano cuando lo había necesitado. Conocía la historia. Recordaba las primeras conversaciones con Kin'iro Megumi en el sótano de Kisuke.

_**Flash Back**_

En el subconsciente de Karin se encontraba ella abriendo los ojos torpemente. Era la primera vez que intentaba entrar en contacto con su zanpakutou y lo había logrado sin muchos problemas.

**-Hola Karin. ¿Qué tal con kisuke?**

Reconoció su voz al instante. Se dio la vuelta y allí estaba ella. Con la cabeza bien alta y los brazos cruzados.

**-Hola, Kin'iro Megumi.-**Tras decir su nombre con total seriedad se dio cuenta de que era algo largo. Si su nombre normal era así, ¿como sería el del bankai? Aunque claro, quién sabía si acaso ella algún día podría conseguirlo.

**-Ya sé que mi nombre es algo largo así que llámame Kin. Te ahorrará saliva.**

**-Está bien, Kin.-**¿Acaso es mujer ahora leía sus pensamientos?

**-Ya veo que has decidido aceptar el entrenamiento del loco del gorro. El mismo que el que hizo con el viejo Zangetsu?**

**-¿Le conoces?**

**-Pues claro que le conozco. Siempre burlándose de mi por ser más fuerte. –**A Karin la calló una gota por la cabeza. "kin" era muy ruidosa. Y parecía odiar a la espada de su hermano.

**-Pero ahora que sabes mi nombre pienso ser mucho más fuerte que ese estúpido viejo y le ganaré en una batalla. Lo tengo decidido.**- A pesar de tener el aspecto de una mujer madura parecía una niña pequeña retando a otro niño. Además, Karin no tenía intención de luchar con su hermano. ¿Pero cómo iba a quitarla a la mujer su ilusión?. Además el bankai estaba lejos y mucho más el poder de hollow que tenía su hermano.

**-Bueno Kin, si algún día eres tan fuerte como Zangetsu lo intentaremos. Pero ahora relájate.**

**-Sería mejor que dejaras de hablar conmigo y te pusieras a entrenar. Que sepas que yo adoro la lucha y el pelear y detesto perder.**

Además de ruidosa era mandona. Menuda zanpakutou la había tocado. Pero en fin, alguna cosa tenía en común con ella y era que quería hacerse fuerte y también odiaba perder.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Definitivamente su zanpakutou no había cambiado nada, estaba como loca por controlar bien a su hollow interior para enfrentarse a Zangetsu y era más pesada que Kisuke en el tema de contar todo a Ichigo. Dio un suspiro y siguió caminando. El tan solo pensar en Kin la estresaba bastante.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta había llegado a su lugar favorito. Una sonrisa nostálgica y triste se dibujó en su cara. Miró al cielo. Estaba donde años atrás había sido su lugar de reunión con una persona muy importante.

**-Realmente…este es el mejor lugar para mirar el cielo…ne, Toushiro?**

Lo susurró al viento, no esperaba respuesta de nada ni nadie. Una única persona ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento. Toushiro. De no haber sido por la promesa de no volver a llorar nunca, probablemente habría dejado correr una lágrima por su mejilla. Pero en vez de eso sonrió con tristeza, después, se dio la vuelta en dirección ya sí, hacia su casa.

En la Sociedad de Almas, el capitán Hitsugaya y Matsumoto estaban esperando a Renji, Ikkaku y Yumichika se encontraban delante del portal.

**-Ne taicho. ¿Estas contento?**-preguntó Matsumoto con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

**-Por qué debería estarlo?**-Hitsugaya ni si quiera miró a Rangiku y siguió con su misma cara seria, de la que últimamente no se despegaba para nada.

**-Hace más de dos años que no ves a Karin y ahora tienes la oportunidad.**

Toushiro continuó serio ante su comentario.

**-No tengo ninguna intención de ver a Karin en esta misión.**

Matsumoto le miró preocupada. Sabía muy bien que esos dos últimos años había estado especialmente serio por no ver a Karin. Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad no quería verla, sus ojos mostraban tristeza.

_**-Cómo…¿Cómo podría verla ahora? Después de lo que pasó, después de lo que la dije. Lo que daría por poder hablar con ella o tan solo verla de lejos. Pero ella…debe odiarme.**_-Pensaba Toushiro.

En ese momento llegaron Renji, Ikkaku y Yumichika. Tras unos breves saludos, todos se dirigieron al mundo humano.

Mientras, en el mundo real, ya estaba atardeciendo y Karin se encontraba caminando hacia su casa, pues había tenido que salir a comprar algunas cosas que la faltaban a Yuzu para la cena. No sabía como, pero siempre acababa yendo hasta ese sitio que era tan especial para ella. Aunque esta vez, ella quería ir.

Se apoyó en la barandilla que tantas veces había compartido con él. Miró al cielo. Como si en él pudiera ver esos ojos que la hipnotizaban. El atardecer la recordó a la primera vez que habían hablado como amigos y también, la recordó la última vez que le había visto.

_**Flashback**_

Tras conocerse ambos cuando Karin tenía 11 años, ambos se hicieron muy amigos. Tanto, que Toushiro cada vez que podía iba al mundo humano para estar con ella. No hacía falta que se buscasen, Karin tomó la costumbre de pasar todos los días al atardecer por aquel sitio. Fueron dos años de verdadera amistad a pesar de que Toushiro pocas veces tenía oportunidad de ir y esas pocas veces que iba a penas se quedaba unos pocos días. Toushiro ya sabía a la perfección la vida de Karin y él siempre la contaba cosas sobre la Sociedad de Almas a petición de ella. Karin sentía que ya había estado allí, dado que las explicaciones de Toushiro para ella eran simplemente perfectas.

Ambos se estaban dando cuenta de que entre ellos estaba surgiendo alo más que una amistad, lo cual aterrorizaba profundamente a Hitsugaya. Él siempre había defendido las normas y sabía que un shinigami y un humano era algo muy mal visto. A pesar de que Karin fuera la hermana de Ichigo Kurosaki y de que pudiera verlo.

Un día, como cualquier otro, Karin llegó hasta "su sitio especial" donde estaba Toushiro como siempre esperándola apoyado en la valla. Llovía a mares. Una lluvia fría e incesante que tenía a Karin completamente empapada. Ya que ese día no había cogido el paraguas porque no sabía que llovería. Además, a ella no la importaba mojarse, es más, la gustaba. Al verle, también empapado y sin paraguas, ella le saludó con una sonrisa, como siempre. Él era la única persona a la que saludaba así.

Toushiro no la saludó y bajó la cabeza sin mirarla, Karin sintió como un escalofrío la recorría el cuerpo acompañado de un mal presentimiento.

**-¿Pasa algo Toushiro?**-preguntó Karin preocupada.

Él no la miró.

**-Regreso a la Sociedad de Almas.**-Dijo sin mirarla y totalmente serio.

**-Pues valla. Pero si esta vez has estado menos tiempo de lo normal. ¿Cuándo volverás?**-Pregunto Karin algo apenada.

A Hitsugaya se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y bajó la cabeza todavía más, no quería mirarla a los ojos. Temía que si lo hacía cambiaría completamente de opinión.

**-No voy a volver Karin.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?**

Karin ya estaba totalmente preocupada. No entendía nada. Toushiro apretó los dientes. Quería mirarla a sus ojos negros, decirla que la quería y que se quedaría junto a ella para siempre. Pero no lo iba a hacer. No podía.

**-No voy a volver y ya está. Es algo que no te incumbe. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en la Sociedad de Almas, no puedo estar perdiendo mi tiempo aquí.**- Dijo con un tono muy desagradable.

Karin no le reconoció en ese momento. Nunca la había hablado así. Esas palabras la habían hecho daño. Quería llorar. Pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Empezó a sentir rabia. ¿Acaso ella era un problema para él? ¿Entonces por qué la visitaba cada vez que podía?

**-Pues si estas perdiendo tanto el tiempo, vete. Yo…yo pensaba que éramos amigos, pero ya veo que para ti soy un estorbo o algo peor.**-Dijo todavía con un tono tranquilo.

Toshiro todavía no la miraba a la cara. Le dolía todo lo que estaba diciendo Karin. Pero él se lo había buscado. Era mejor así.

**-Toshiro mírame. ¡¿Realmente no soy nada para ti?!**

Karin le gritó. Cuando acabó sonó un gran trueno. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Ella era la persona más importante para él. Él la quería. Aunque ahora mismo no lo estaba demostrando. Quería mirarla. Quizá esa sería la última vez que tendría la oportunidad de ver sus ojos. Dudó un poco y finalmente levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada dolida de Karin. Ella, al verlo, sintió un gran dolor en su pecho. Los ojos verdes turquesa de Hitsugaya mostraban un gran dolor.

De repente empezó a llover con gran fuerza. En un momento, Karin notó como los labios de Toshiro se abrían dudosamente para darla por fin una respuesta.

**-Gomen nasai.**

La lluvia era tan fuerte que apenas había dejado que las palabras de Toshiro llegaran a los oídos de Karin. Toshiro miró un momento hacia arriba para ver las nubes negras sobre el cielo ya oscurecido. Karin le miraba con más tristeza todavía. Esas palabras la habían dado en lo más profundo de su corazón. Estaba intentando alargar el adiós. No quería irse. Pero era inevitable. Finalmente volvió a mirarla a la cara.

**-Sayonara.**

Karin pudo ver una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Ella no fue capaz de sonreír. Toshiro lo entendió.

**-Sayonara, Toshiro.**

Después de esas palabras la sonrió dulcemente todavía con la mirada triste y en un segundo desapareció usando shunpo. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre Karin que se quedó un rato allí sola. Gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cara ocupando el sitio el que deberían estar las lágrimas que Karin, por su orgullo, no dejaba salir. Pero sin querer, en un momento, una lágrima rebelde, solo una, rodó por su mejilla. La primera en años, aunque rápidamente, Karin la quitó de su cara con su mano.

_**Fin del flasback**_

Karin abrió los ojos con tristeza. Desde ese día no había vuelto a saber nada de él. De repente oyó un trueno. Ya había oscurecido. Se la hacía tarde. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había empezado a llover. Una lluvia fría y fuerte golpeó toda Karakura y empezó a empapar a Karin. Esta sonrió, ¿acaso el destino se estaba burlando de ella? Se apartó de la barandilla y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a casa, con tranquilidad, al fin y al cabo, no tenía prisas y no la molestaba mojarse

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta de la ciudad, el Capitán Hitsugaya y los demás ya habían llegado. Hitsugaya miró toda Karakura con su semblante serio, le pareció hermosa. Hacía más de dos años que no veía esa ciudad.

_**-Llueve, justo como aquel día**__._- Pensó.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Y aquí está. ¿Os ha gustado? Si es así, por favor dejadme un reviw. Y si no, también xD, para decirme que no me vuelva a aparecer por aquí.

Gracias por leer 


	2. Comienza la misión

Aquí está el siguiente capi 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La lluvia seguía en Karakura y los cinco shinigamis todavía no se había movido. Estaban esperando una orden del Capitán Hitsugaya, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado mirando el paisaje.

**-Taicho!!Vayamos a la tienda de Urahara para que nos de unos gigais.**-Dijo Matsumoto con su típica sonrisa. Pero Hitsugaya no la escuchaba y ella sabía el por qué. Entonces Renji se acercó hasta Matsumoto para hablarla al oído.

**-Matsumoto, ¿qué le pasa al capitán? Está como ausente.**

Rangiku se alejó un poco de Toshiro e hizo un corrito con Renji, Ikkaku y Yumichika para contarles lo que sabía.

**-Verés, lo que pasa es que mi taicho está enamorado.**

**-¿Queéeee?**-gritaron los tres hombres a la vez totalmente sorprendidos.

**-Valla ahora entiendo por qué se siente así.**-Dijo Renji mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**-Me cuesta creer que Hitsugaya-taicho esté enamorado**-Decía Ikkaku sin acabar de creérselo.

**-Pero eso no es todo. Está enamorado de una humana que vive aquí. En Karakura.**

**-¿Una humana?**-Volvieron a gritar los tres aún más sorprendidos.

**-Una relación prohibida, qué hermoso.**-Decía Yumichika con alegría.

**-Es verdad, relaciones así están prohibidas.**-Dijo Ikkaku todavía sin acabar de creerse lo de que el capitán estaba enamorado.

**-Pues mirad a Ichigo y a Rukia**-Dijo Renji convencido.

**-Pero Ichigo también es un shinigami y además, todavía no son nada.-**Dijo Ikaku llevándole la contraria a Renji.

**-Esa relación es hermosa, pero pobre capitán, vive un amor imposible.**-Dijo Yumichika algo triste sin prestar mucha atención a la discusión de Ikkaku y Renji.

**-Y hablando de Kurosaki…¿queréis que os diga quién es la chica que le ha robado el corazón al taicho?**

Los tres hombres dejaron de especular y miraron a la mujer esperando a que hablara. Y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, un golpe le llegó a la cabeza haciendo que se callara y se llevara las manos a la zona donde la habían golpeado.

El propietario de ese golpe no era otro que Hitsugaya, que tenía una venita en la frente y un tic en la ceja que mostraban su cabreo.

**-Deja de decir estupideces Matsumoto. Vámonos ya a la tienda de Urahara.**

Todos con temor se callaron e hicieron caso a las palabras del taicho.

Mientras ellos iban al quiosco de Urahara, Karin se encontraba ya con el pijama puesto y con una toalla secándose el pelo mientras entraba a su cuarto. Su pijama era muy sencillo, unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes color morado.

Se sentó en la cama y en ese momento un peluche salió de su armario para abalanzarse contra ella.

**-Kaaaarin.**-Gritaba alegre el peluche mientras alargaba sus brazos con una sonrisa, aunque poco duró, ya que Karin se levantó rápidamente de la cama para aplastarle la cabeza contra el suelo con su pie.

**-Joder Kon, que pesado eres. Todos los días igual.**

Entonces dejó de pisare la cabeza y se volvió a sentar sobre la cama con la toalla en los hombros. Kon se puso de pie ágilmente.

**-Ya sabes que esta vez Nee-san y el otro han vuelto a dejarme aquí. ¡Y yo me aburro !**

Karin dio un suspiro al techo.

**-Pero bueno, paso de esos dos. ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? ¿Cuántos hollows te has cargado?**

Así es, Kon sabía que Karin era una shinigami. Y aunque pareciera mentira, había sabido guardar el secreto perfectamente.

**-Solo uno, pero estoy agotada. El entrenamiento de hoy ha sido duro y el paseo que acabo de hacer bajo la lluvia se me ha alargado un poco.**

Karin se echó hacia atrás en la cama dejando las piernas colgando y cerró los ojos para intentar relajarse y Kon se subió para gritarla al lado de la cabeza.

**-Y seguro que ese paseito ha sido por allí ¿verdad? ¿Se puede saber cuando vas a dejar de pensar en ese capitán? Después de todo lo que te dijo ese idio- **Kon no pudo acabar debido al puñetazo que recibió por parte de Karin. Lo que hizo que Kon se pusiera a quejarse. Sí, También sabía que ella sentía algo más por el capitán. Debido a las muchas veces que se había puesto a espiarles acompañado de Rangiku.

_**Flashback**_

**-Sayonara.**

**-Sayonara Toshiro.**

Kon se encontraba escondido en un árbol junto con Ranqiku mirando la escena. Aunque la mujer en seguida se fue siguiendo al capitán. Kon se quedó mirando como Karin dejaba que la lluvia la mojara hasta que se acercó a ella.

**-Etto…Karin. Deberíamos volver ya a casa.**

Karin le escuchó pero no se movió. Kon quería animarla pero no sabía como.

**-Ese taicho es un idiota. No deberías hacerle mucho caso. Te prometo que cuando le pille yo mismo le daré una paliza.**

Karin le miró con la cara triste. No hacía mucho que conocía a ese peluche y la mayoría de veces que hablaba con él le pegaba, pero era majo y ahora estaba siendo muy amable con ella.

Kon la miraba preocupado, Karin se dio cuenta y le dio una sonrisa, ella se prometió a sí misma que nunca preocuparía a nadie.

**-Tienes razón. Volvamos a casa.**

_**Fin del flasback**_

Kon seguía quejándose diciendo un montón de estupideces por el golpe que había recibido de Karin. Ella suspiraba ya enojada porque no podía relajarse por culpa del peluche. Pero de repente abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente dejando la toalla en la cama. Ante esa reacción Kon paró de quejarse y se acercó a ella preocupado.

**-¿Pasa algo?**

**-Es que…acabo de sentir un reiatsu que me resulta familiar.**

**-¿Y de quién es?**

**-Pues…no lo sé.**

**-Ay que ver. Eres igual de inútil que tu hermano para sentir reiatsus y esas cosas.**

Karin le volvió a dar un puñetazo que lo estampó contra el armario. A consecuencia, el peluche volvió a empezar con sus quejas. Pero era verdad, Karin, al igual que Ichigo, no era nada buena para sentir o identificar reiatsus. Tan solo los de los hollows. Además, se la daba bastante mal los hados y los bakudos. Y Urahara tampoco era muy bueno con esas explicaciones. Además, cuando se enfadaba o alteraba sin querer liberaba su reiatsu. Aunque siempre conseguía acabar ocultándolo.

**-¿Me escuchas o qué?**

Ese último grito muy cerca de su cara la hizo volver a la realidad.

**-Bueno Kon, yo me acuesto. Haz lo que quieras.**

Karin se levantó de la cama para apagar la luz y dejó la toalla sobre la silla, no la apetecía salir a colgarla ni nada. Kon se calló no muy convencido y se metió en el armario para dormir y ella se metió en su cama.

_**-Ese reiatsu…podría ser de él.**_- Al pensarlo, una brisa de esperanza la azotó la cara e hizo que sonriera ilusionada, pero en seguida recordó sus palabras.

_**Flashback**_

**-¿Cuándo volverás?**

**-Nunca.**

_**Fin del flashback**_

Su sonrisa llena de ilusión se cambió por una triste y llena de resignación. Que él volviera era algo imposible. Entonces se durmió.

Mientras, en la tienda de Urahara las luces seguían encendidas. Los shinigamis acababan de entrar.

**-Bueno…¿Y cuál es el motivo que os trae a molestarme a estas horas de la noche?**

**-Tenemos la misión de encontrar una persona con un reiatsu tan alto como el de un capitán.**

Urahara supo al instante de quien hablaban pero simplemente sonrió haciéndose en desentendido.

**-Y queréis que os de unos gigais y unas píldoras gicongan ¿no?**

**-Hai.**

Respondió Matsumoto feliz por ver que pronto podría ir de compras.

**-Está bien. Tesshai, ¿podrías traerlo por favor?**

**-En seguida.**

Tesshai salió de la habitación.

**-¿Y dónde os vais a quedar?**

**-Hitsugaya-taicho y yo en casa de Orihime.**

**-Pobrecilla. ¿Y vosotros tres?**

**-En casa de su novia.**-Respondió con una sonrisa burlona Yumichika mientras señalaba a Ikkaku.

**-Que no es mi novia pesado.**-Gritó Ikkaku avergonzado y con algo de sonrojo.

**-Pero si se notaba que os queríais.**-Dijo Renji viendo la oportunidad de hacer avergonzar a Ikkaku.

**-Y tu Renji. ¿Volverás a ser nuestro ocupa concertado?**-Dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

**-Si no es molestia… **

**-Pues claro que es molestia…pero qué remedio ¿no?**

A Renji le calló una gotita por la cabeza. Entonces llegó Tesshai con los gigais y las píldoras gikongan. Rápidamente entraron todos en los gigais.

**-Y bueno…con la tormenta que ahí afuera…creo que también os daré unos paraguas. **

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos "nuevos hogares". Urahara se fue a su cuarto y comenzó a caminar hacia el futon ya preparado cuando sintió la presencia de Yoruichi en forma humana detrás suya.

**-¿Por qué no les has dicho que es Karin la persona que buscan?**

Urahara no se dio la vuelta y Yoruichi comenzó a caminar hasta él.

**-Yo no tengo que hacer el trabajo de los shinigamis, será divertido ver como la buscan.**

**-Sabes que les costará encontrarla.-**Yoruichi dijo esto con una vos muy sensual mientras que le abrazaba por la espalda dejando apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de él.

**-Ya lo sé, pero como he dicho, eso será divertido.**

Yoruichi sonrió y Urahara se dio la vuelta para besarla.

**-Eres cruel.**-Dijo Yoruichi divertida.

**-Lo sé.**-Dijo rápidamente para volver a besar a la mujer con más pasión que antes.

Mientras esos dos hacíanseguían a lo suyo, Matsumoto se encontraba cenando en casa de Orihime. Hitsugaya estaba en el tejado, mirando la luna con un único pensamiento en la cabeza, Karin. Se concentró e intentó sentir su reiatsu. Le costó bastante, como si ella intentara ocultarlo, pero pudo sentirlo ligeramente y sonrió. Ella estaba en Karakura, el tan solo pensar que se encontraban bajo el mismo cielo le hizo feliz.

**-Taichoo!-**Ese grito llamándole le hizo salir rápidamente de sus pensamientos y asustarse.

**-¡Me has asustado Matsumoto!**-Gritó mientras se daba la vuelta con una venita en la frente.

**-Se te ve animado taicho.**-Dijo Matsumoto mientras subía del todo y se sentaba a su lado.

**-Estoy normal.**-respondió con tu tono serio mientras volvía su vista al cielo. Intentaba ocular su alegría pero a Rangiku no la engañaba.

**-¿Has conseguido sentir su reiatsu verdad?-**Dijo Matsumoto ya con un tono de voz más tranquilo. Toshiro se quedó callado, lo que Matsumoto interpretó como un sí.

**-Se que este tipo de problema son los más difíciles de solucionar, pero no creo que ella te guarde rencor, deberías ir a verla.**

Toshiro se quedó callado unos minutos. Matsumoto ya no esperaba que respondiera.

**-Puede, puede que ella no me odie. Pero yo siento algo especial por ella, y probablemente ella ya se habrá olvidado de mi y ya tendrá a alguien especial en su vida. Y no tengo el valor como para afrontar eso ahora mismo. Y todavía queda la parte de que somos de diferentes mundos.**

Matmumoto no dijo nada. Le miró de reojo y vio a un Toshiro preocupado sin saber que hacer. Él nunca perdía la calma y siempre pensaba con la cabeza fría, pero ahora, le veía totalmente perdido, sin saber que era lo mejor.

Ella simplemente se quedó callada. Acompañándole en su silencio. Él se lo agradeció. Y se quedaron allí mirando la luna que reinaba en el cielo.

A la mañana siguiente un despertador comenzó a sonar en la habitación de cierta morena. Ese día no la apetecía para nada levantarse así que le dejó sonar más de lo normal. Hasta que de repente se abrió la puerta del armario, del que salió un peluche con cara de mala leche.

**-Maldito despertador.¡Cállate!-**Kon le dio una patada que hizo que el despertador llegara hasta la cabeza de Kurosaki. Lo que hizo que ésta se levantara enfadada y mirara a Kon con un aura negra detrás suyo, a lo que Kon comenzó a temblar asustado. Había despertado al demonio.

**-Estúpido Kon. ¿Quién te manda tirarme el despertador a la cabeza? Te mato.**

Karin empezó a pegarle mientras Kon pedía perdón.

En ese llegó Yuzu que se puso a hablar del otro lado de la puerta sin abrir.

**-Karin, el desayuno está listo. Y oye…¿pasa algo? Hay mucho ruido en tu cuarto.**

**-No, no es nada. Ya bajo.-**Respondió nerviosa y entonces dejó de pegar a Kon. Se la hacía tarde. Cojió su uniforme y lo puso sobre la cama. Era igual que el de Rukia. A ella no la gustaba para nada. Esa falda tan corta no era precisamente bonita para ella. Pero no podía hacer nada. Empezó a levantarse la camiseta cuando se acordó de Kon. Miró hacia atrás y ahí estaba él. Mirándola con ojos pervertidos y un hilito de sangre saliendo de su nariz. A Karin la apareció un tic en la ceja de enfado y con rapidez le dio una patada que llevó al peluche hasta el interior del armario. Entonces Karin cerró la puerta impidiéndole salir.

**-¡Oye!¡Oye Karin, déjame salir!**

**-Cállate peluche pervertido.**

Kon siguió quejándose pero ella no le hizo caso y se puso a vestirse rápidamente. Ella no se ponía el cordel rojo en el cuello porque lo encontraba ridículo, así que se lo ataba a la muñeca. Además dejaba un botón sin abrochar, pero no enseñaba nada. Bajó las escaleras hasta el comedor y tuvo que esquivar una patada de su padre antes de poder sentarse. Cuando Ichigo se iba, ella era su centro de atención.

Ella no sabía que su padre era un shinigami poderoso y que lo hacía porque sabía que podía evitarlo.

**-Vaya Karin, que raro que no le devuelvas la patada.-**Dijo Yuzu que ya se encontraba desayunando. Ella también estaba muy guapa. Se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta debajo del hombro y estaba bien formada, pero no tenía tanta delantera como su hermana.

**-Es que…hoy no tengo ganas.**-Respondió calmada.

Isshin rápidamente se acercó hasta el póster de Masaki forever.

**-Masaki. ¿Has visto eso? Nuestra hija está deprimida. –**Dijo al póster mientras lloraba al lado.

**-Callate viejo.**-Le gritó Karin.

Mientras ella comenzaba a desayunar Yuzu se fue con sus amigas. Ella prefirió no ir así que se fue al rato. Ambas estaban en clases distintas así que no coincidía mucho. Al llegar al Instituto se fue directa a clase. Cuando entró, caminó tranquilamente a su sitio y se sentó. En eso apareció Hiro. Su único amigo en la clase. No era que se llevara mal con la gente, solo que él era el único en el que tenía mucha confianza. Era muy amable y divertido, a parte de guapo y bastante popular en la clase.

**-Ohayo karin.-**Dijo con una sonrisa.

**-Ohayo Hiro. Te ves cansado.**-

**-Tu también deberías estarlo. El entrenamiento de ayer fue demasiado.**

**-Estoy acostumbrada al trabajo duro. No como otros.**

Ambos rieron un poco y en seguida entró el profesor así que todos los alumnos se sentaron y callaron. Hiro y ella se hicieron amigos poco después de que Toshiro se fuera. A Karin la asombraron sus ojos verdes, parecidos a los de Hitsugaya. Aunque ningunos ojos en el mundo podían competir con los de él. Hiro tenía el pelo castaño y era bastante popular entre las chicas, tanto fuera como dentro de la clase. Aunque Karin solo lo veía como un buen amigo.

Por otro lado en casa de Urahara estaban todos reunidos.

**-Hoy será el primer día de búsqueda. Como sé que no todos sois buenos sintiendo reiatsus, id pendientes de los móviles que os dirán si hay una actividad diferente a la de los hollows.**

**-Hai.**-Dijeron todos al escuchar las indicaciones del Capitán Hitsugaya.

**-¿Por qué habéis cogido mi tienda como base de operaciones?**-Preguntó Urahara desde la puerta de la sala donde se encontraban mientras se abanicaba.

**-Pues que comience la misión.**

**-Hai.**

A Urahara le calló una gota por la cabeza al ver que le ignoraban completamente. Pero todos se fueron rápidamente así que tampoco se enfado ni nada.

Enel Istituto, Karin se encontraba subiendo las escaleras hacia la azotea para comer y detrás de ella iba subiendo Hiro.

**-Hoy te has dormido tres veces. ¿Cómo es posible?-**Le regañaba la Kurosaki al chico.

**-Y tu te has perdido en la lectura, si no llega a ser por mi habrías estado perdida.**-Intentaba defenderse el chico.

**-Pero si me lo has dicho mal.**

**-Bueno Karin-chan, nadie es perfecto.**-Dijo en un tono que sabía que molestaba mucho a la chica.

Ésta solo apretó los dientes y finalmente abrió la puerta de la azotea donde ya se encontraban comiendo el resto de sus amigos. Pero ninguna chica. Ella no tenía amigas en el Instituto. Su única amiga era Ururu. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Hiyori también era algo parecida a una amiga. Según ella, las chicas de su edad estaban preocupadas de cosas que a ella ni la iban ni la venían.

**-Hola chicos.**- Dijo con calma.

Todos se saludaron y comenzaron a comer hablando de cosas triviales. Pero de repente, Karin sintió muy cerca el reiatsu que sintió la noche anterior.

**-¿Pasa algo Karin?**-Preguntó Hiro preocupado.

**-No, nada.-**Respondió Karin con una sonrisa para no preocuparle.

Y es que, Toshiro se encontraba en un parque cerca de donde ellas se encontraba. Iba con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta roja sobre la que iba una chaquetilla negra con la cremallera medio cerrada.

Caminaba tranquilamente pendiente del móvil hasta que se topó con un puesto de helados muy conocido por él.

_**-Este fue uno de los últimos sitios en los que estuvimos juntos.**_

_**Flashback**_

**-Toshiro, compremos unos helados.-**Decía Karin con alegría mientras señalaba un puesto de helados no muy grande.

**-¿Qué te hace pensar que me gustan los helados?-**Respondió con su tono serio.

**-A todos los niños de primaria les gustan los helados.**- A Toshiro le salió una venita en la frente mientras que Karin sonreía divertida.

**-Si sabes que soy mucho más mayor que tu ¿por qué sigues con los mismo?**-Preguntó enfadado a la Kurosaki.

**-Es divertido molestarte.**

Después de un poco de discusión Karin consiguió convencerle y llevarle hasta el puesto de helados.

Aunque él no iba muy convencido, pero si Karin se lo pedía, no se podía negar.

**-¿De que sabor lo quieres?**

**-Chocolate-**Respondió serio mirando al suelo.

**-Lo que yo decía, como un niño.**- A Hitsugaya le salió un tic en la ceja que Karin pudo ver claramente.

**-Era broma, era broma. ¡Dos de chocolate por favor!**- El hombre de la heladería se los dio y ambos los recibieron.

**-Sentémonos en alguna parte.**-Toshiro asintió y acabaron sentándose en un banco con vistas al gran lago. Empezaba a atardecer y, sorprendentemente, Toshiro comenzó la conversación.

**-Ne Karin. El pelo te ha crecido un poco.- **Dijo mirándola a las puntas del cabello

**-Sí. Es que mi hermana Yuzu insistió en que no me lo cortara y que me lo dejara crecer.**

**-Ya veo.-**Respondió Toshiro y siguió con su helado.

**Oye Toshiro, podrías sonreír un poco. **

**¿A qué viene eso?-**Dijo extrañado.

**-A que muy pocas veces te veo sonreír.- **Dijo Karin a modo de reproche.

**-Ahora mismo no tengo motivos para hacerlo.**-Dijo tranquilamente.

**-¿Cómo que no?-**enfadada-**Te estas comiendo un helado de chocolate, está atardeciendo y el cielo se ve precioso reflejado en el lago. Además, una amiga está a tu lado hablando contigo. Yo creo que es suficiente**

Y Karin volvió a su helado. Hitsugaya se fijó en el helado y realmente el sabor chocolate era delicioso. El cielo, como muy bien había dicho Karin, estaba hermoso reflejado en el agua. Y al lado suyo tenía a algo más que una amiga para él. Toshiro la miró, ella estaba mirando al suelo tranquilamente mientras seguía con el helado y su pelo se movía al ritmo que marcaba el viento mientras unos de los pocos rayos de sol que quedaban, la iluminaban la cara. Le había convencido. Toshiro cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente.

**-Has sonreído.**

Hitsugaya se sonrojó un poco y la miró.

**-No es verdad. **

**-Sí es verdad, te he visto.**

**-Que no.**

Desde un árbol todo esto lo miraban una mujer y un peluche.

**-Déjame los prismáticos.**- Decía Matsumoto intentando quitárselos.

**-Te he dicho que no. Haber traído los tuyos.- **Lereprochó Kon sin apartar la vista.

**-¿Pero qué hacen? Dímelo.**

**-Comportarse como una parejita feliz. ¡Ah! Hitsugaya ha sonreído. Y ahora se está sonrojando. **– Dijo muy asombrado.

**-¿Queeee? ¿Mi taicho? Trae aquí.**

Ranqiku le quitó los prismáticos tirando a Kon del árbol. Su taicho sonriendo ya se lo había perdido. Pero sonrojado por una chica no se lo iba a perder.

Karin escuchó un ruido y giró la vista. Pero no vio nada.

**-¿Pasa algo Karin?**

**-No, nada. Es que he sentido a algo caer.**

**-Bueno, ya es tarde. Vamos, te acompaño a casa.**- Dijo con su tono serio mientras se levantaba.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Hitsugaya sin querer había llegado al mismo banco donde se había sentado con ella. Ese recuerdo le parecía muy lejano.

_**-¿Cómo estará ella? ¿Se habrá dejado crecer el pelo al final? Quizá ella ya ni me recuerde.**_**-**

**-Taichooo no estés triste. Ya sé que este fue uno de los lugares en los que estuviste con ella, pero no llores.**

Matsumoto le había abrazado por la espalda a lo que Toushiro puso una cara de enfado.

**-Yo no iba a llorar y no me pasa nada.**

Inútilmente intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos.

**-Ya,ya. A mi no me engañas.**

Matsumoto dejó de abrazarle y se puso en frente de él para seguir hablando. Y así se empezaron a alejar de aquel banco.

Ya habían acabado las clases y Karin fue a buscar a Yuzu para decirla que no iría a casa a comer porque iba a entrenar. Aunque no iba a entrenar futbol. Pero es que la sabía mal mentir a su hermana, así era solo media mentira.

Se dirigió a la tienda de Urahara algo apresurada, quería llegar y ponerse a entrenar cuantos antes. Adoraba ese sótano. Con los vizards se sentía bien pero ese sótano la recordaba sus primeros entrenamientos. Además quería descansar un poco de su hollow interior. Recordó cuando fue la primera vez que se encontró con su hollow en su mente.

_**FlashBack**_

Estaba luchando contra un Urahara, la primera pelea en serio tras conseguir su bankai. Pero claramente estaba perdiendo. Todavía no se había familiarizado con su bankai y Urahara era demasiado poderoso. Entonces sintió como su hollow salió de ella y empezó a luchar contra Kisuke. Yoruichi, que estaba presenciado todo no se alteró mucho al verlo, Kisuke la había contado que era muy probable que eso pasara y cuanto antes mejor para controlarlo. Por eso era el motivo de esa pelea.

Mientras su hollow luchaba con Urahara ella se encontraba hablando con él.

**-¿Cómo es posible?**

**-Ya ves, Se nota que eres una hermanita de Ichigo. ¿Acaso no se te había pasado por la cabeza que esto podía pasar?-**la sonrisa en el hollow enfadó a Karin de una manera increíble y consiguió volver a hacerse con el control de su cuerpo. Aunque al hacerlo, tan solo pudo caer de rodillas al suelo agotada.

Urahara paró y se acercó hasta ella con Yoruichi.

**-¿Cuánto antes mejor no?**

**-Así es Yoruichi, ahora tendré que hablar con los vizards.**

Tras decir eso, se agachó y recogió el cuerpo cansado de Karin para llevarla fuera del sótano y curarla.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Gracias a ese hollow había aumentado mucho sus fuerzas. Aunque no soportaba la risa tranquila que tenía. Pero la daba igual, ya que no solía hablar mucho con ella.

Al llegar vio a Ururu y a Jinta que la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos

**-Hola Karin. ¿Has venido a entrenar?-**Preguntó Ururu tímidamente.

**-Así es, hacía mucho que no venía por aquí..**-Respondió con una sonrisa.

**-Hoy si que te daré una paliza Kurosaki.-**Gritó Jinta con mirada desafiante a lo queKarin le miró indiferente

**-Ya,ya. Como siempre ¿no?-**Dijo Karin con ironía.

Después de discutir un rato Karin finalmente consiguió entrar en la tienda de Urahara acompañada por los dos. Al entrar al primero que vio fue a Tesshai.

**-Hola Kurosaki. ¿Vienes a entrenar?**

**-Si no es molestia.**

**-Nunca lo es.**-Entonces Tesshai hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa.

En ese momento vio a Renji que iba saliendo de una de las habitaciones después de comer y tomar un descanso de toda la mañana buscando. Cuando vio a Karin sintió que la conocía. Hasta que se dio cuenta.

**-Tu eres… ¿la hermana de Ichigo verdad? ¿Qué haces aquí?**-Realmente ella había cambiado. No la recordaba así. La recordaba con el pelo corto y… con menos delantera. Al pensar en su delantera se sintió un pervertido. Si Ichigo le pillaba pensando eso de su hermana pequeña, sin duda alguna era hombre muerto.

**-Viene a entre…-**Karin le tapó la boca rápidamente a Jinta para que dejara de hablar.

**-Vengo a entre..entre…¡entretenerme! ¡Sí! Eso mismo. Ahora Ururu y yo íbamos a salir ¿verdad Ururu?**

Ururu asintió tímidamente mientras Karin sonreía con nerviosismo a la vez que ahogaba a Jinta. Renji no podía saber que iba a entrenar con ellos dos. Entonces sabría que era una shinigami. Y se lo contaría a Ichigo. Y Ichigo la mataría.

**-Ahh. Vaya. Bueno, pues yo me voy antes de que Hitsugaya-taicho se entere de que no estoy trabajando.**

**-¿To-Toshiro?-**Dijo Karin sin acabar de creérselo.

Renji se asombró al ver que le llamaba por el nombre. Como si le tuviera confianza.

**-¿Acaso lo conoces?-**Preguntó extrañado.

Karin tardó un poco en responder asimilando lo que había escuchado. ¿Toshiro en la ciudad? ¿Por qué? Tenía que verle, claro, el reiatsu que estaba sintiendo era de él.

**-Algo así. ¿Pero por qué estáis aquí?**-Tenía que saberlo, lo necesitaba.

Renji no sabía si responder. Ichigo le había contado que Karin lo sabía todo. Pero aún así no sabía si era lo mejor.

**-Una misión.**- Esa no era la respuesta que Karin esperaba. Era obvio que era una misión.

**-Debe ser algo muy serio para que la Sociedad de Almas mande a un capitán y aun teniente. ¿No será nada grave verdad?**- Dijo Karin preocupada.

Renji la miró extrañado. ¿Acaso Ichigo la había contado tanto?

**-Tranquila, es solo una búsqueda. Nadie corre peligro.**

**-Ya veo.**

Renji se fue rápidamente. Quería evitar las preguntas de Karin.

En ese momento entró Urahara e hizo que Karin dejara de pensar en Toshiro durante unos minutos.

**-Hola Karin. Hoy vienes a entrenar ¿verdad?-**Dijo mientras se abanicaba.

**-Así es.**-respondió mientras seguía pensando en Toshiro.

**-Bueno ahora os abro el sótano, y por cierto, ya he traído las píldoras gikongan del pato.**

**-....**

Urahara vio que Karin estaba distraída pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

Ella solo tenía espacio en su cabeza para Toshiro**. **

_**-Quiero verle, tengo que verle. ¿Pero cómo le encuentro? No soy buena sintiendo reiatsus. Además…él no se acordará de mi.**_

Urahara abrió el sótano y Jinta y Ururu comenzaron a bajar. Karin les iba a seguir pero Kisuke la detuvo.

**-Karin, ¿Cómo llevas lo de ocultar el reiatsu?**

**-Bastante bien. Aunque cuando me enfado y eso, se me va un poco.**

**-Es importante que lo controles y sabes por qué.**

_**Flashback**_

En el sótano Karin y Urahara se encontraban entrenando. Ésta, ya estaba bastante cansada. Esto ocurrió antes de que tuviera su primer contacto con el hollow. Al poco de conseguir el bankai

**-Karin, quiero que a partir de hoy aprendas a ocultar tu reiatsu.**

**-¿Ocultar mi reiatsu? ¿por qué?**

**-Verás, cuando un shinigami se hace fuerte, su reiatsu también se hace fuerte y más pesado. Lo que a veces perjudica a las almas cercanas evitándolas respirar.**

**-¿Soy mala?**-Preguntó Karin sin acabar de comprender.

**-Que va.-**sonriendo-**Eso lo estoy haciendo yo ahora mismo para no perjudicarte a ti.**

**-Así que todavía eres más fuerte que yo.**

**-Así es.**

**Está bien. Creo que lo podré hacer.-**Dijo muy convencida.

_**Fin del flashback**_

**-Si, si lo sé. No hace falta que me lo repitas.-**Dijo ella con pesadez.

**-Otra cosa. Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto y Hitsugaya-taicho están aquí. Así podrás descansar un poco de hollows y te lo digo además por si no quieres que sepan que eres una shinigami.**- Karin le miró con agradecimiento.

**-Vale. Gracias Kisuke. Nos vemos en un rato.**

Sonrió y se metió una píldora gikongan para salir de su cuerpo antes de bajar. Entonces cojió su cuerpo y se lo entregó a Urahara.

**-Toma, cuida de él, Kisuke.**

Después de eso le dejó el cuerpo y bajó al sótano. Urahara sujetó el cuerpo con una gota en la cabeza.

**-Creo que esa chica está perdiéndome el respeto…**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Espero que os haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a las personas que han dejado reviews, eso es lo que más alegra a alguien que escribe fics, también gracias a quien lee pero no deja reviews, aunque a ellos menos xD.

Mata ne


	3. Un reencuentro solitario

Aquí está el siguiente capi. Espero que os guste :D

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Karin ya estaba bastante cansada de entrenar. A pesar, de que había estado bastante torpe y de que casi Jinta la ganó un par de veces. Eso sí, sin usar su bankai ni su máscara de hollow. Algo que nunca había pasado en el tiempo que llevaban entrenando. Ururu se preocupó un poco. Sabía que entre Hitsugaya y Karin había pasado algo. Pero no sabía muy bien qué y tampoco quería preguntarla. Ella sabía que a Karin no la gustaba mucho hablar de ello y ella no la insistía. Se limitaba a sonreírla para ayudarla y su amiga se lo agradecía. Realmente se tenían confianza entre ellas.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era muy tarde y salió del sótano rápidamente. Buscó su cuerpo y se encontró con Rin-Rin. Se saludaron y hablaron un poco del estúpido de Kon. Hacía bastante que no se cruzaba ni con ella ni con los otros dos. Después de eso encontró su cuerpo y se metió rápidamente. Estaba atardeciendo y llevaba todo el día fuera de casa. Seguro que Yuzu ya estaba llorando.

El entrenamiento no había sido muy duro. Pero echó en falta el entrenar con Yoruichi shunpo, hacía mucho que no entrenaba con ella. Se había centrado mayormente en pelear contra Ururu yJinta. Tampoco había hablado con Kin, no estaba de humor para sus gritos como "ya podemos acabar con el viejo estúpido Zangetsu" o "si no entrenas más tu bankai me meteré en tus sueños y no te dejaré dormir". Además, ella conocía toda su mente y con lo pesada que era la molestaría con Hitsugaya, más de una vez hablaba de él. Y tampoco había entrenado ningún hado ni bakudo, total, su maestro no era muy bueno. Tenía que buscar a alguien que la ayudara. Pero ahora ese era el menor de sus problemas. Toshiro seguía en su mente sin dejarla pensar en el resto de su vida. Ocupaba todo su espacio. La apetecía ir a su lugar especial. No pasaba un día sin ir. Estaba agotada. ¿Pero cuando había parado el cansancio a Karin Kurosaki? Tras esto, salió corriendo hacia allí, si no se daba prisa no llegaría a ver el atardecer.

Mientras ella corría, Toshiro se encontraba ya allí. Llevaba un buen rato. Había extrañado el cielo de Karakura, y todavía tenía ganas de seguir mirándolo. Una brisa fresca hizo que su pelo se moviera ligeramente. Su cara mostraba mucha nostalgia y tristeza. El atardecer se estaba acabando y él seguía pensando en ella.

En eso llegó Matsumoto usando shunpo y se colocó detrás de él. Él la sintió y bajó la mirada con los ojos cerrados. **-Taicho, todos están yendo a la tienda de Urahara.** **-Está bien. Vámonos ya.** **-¿No quiere quedarse un rato más?** **-No, es tarde.**

Toshiro se dio la vuelta y vio a Matsumoto con su cara preocupada. Él se puso serio y se fueron caminando con algo de prisa.

Al cabo de poco rato había llegado Karin al mismo sitio donde poco tiempo antes había estado él. Apoyó sus manos en las rodillas y respiró agitadamente por la carrera que había hecho hasta allí. Cuando normalizó su respiración se levantó y se apoyó en la barandilla para mirar los últimos rayos de sol del día. Miró a los lados. Esperaba ver a Toshiro allí. Sonrió intentando burlarse de ella misma. Estaba claro que él ya no pensaba en ella. Se quedó allí callada mirando ya al cielo casi oscuro. El mismo viento que antes había despeinado un poco a Toshiro ahora la despeinaba a ella. Se apartó unos pocos pelos de la cara y miró ya a la luna en el cielo. Al verla sonrió. Al menos sabía que ya ambos estaban bajo el mismo cielo. A pesar de no tenerle a su lado, en ese momento se sentía muy cerca de él.

_**-Me pregunto, si él estará mirando ahora a la luna.**_

Ella no sabía que en ese momento Toshiro estaba por entrar a la tienda de Urahara, pero antes se giró para mirar la luna un minuto. Estaba realmente hermosa. Después de ello entró a la casa. Karin sin querer volvió a ocupar sus pensamientos. Pero poco duró ya que el olor a sake que salía de la tienda le hizo dejar de pensar en ella en un momento.

Vio a Renji, Ikkaku y Yumichika bebiendo sake y ya totalmente borrachos. No veía a nadie más allí y tampoco le importaba mucho.

Entonces Ranqiku puso una gran sonrisa y se metió en la casa corriendo agarrando la primera botella de sake que vio y sentándose con los demás. A Toshiro le salió una venita en la cabeza acompañada de su característico tic en la ceja. **-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis borrachos?**-Gritó totalmente enfadado por la incompetencia de las personas que había traído para la misión. **-Después de un duro día de trabajo no hay nada mejor que un poquito de sake.-**Gritó Ikkaku con una botella en la mano. **-Tienen toda la razón taicho. ¡Siéntate con nosotros!-**La mujer estaba muy feliz. Después de un duro día de compras sin dar un palo al agua sobre la misión quería emborracharse un rato. **-¿No la habéis encontrado no?-**Preguntó Hitsugaya refiriéndose a la persona que andaban buscando. Sabía que no conseguiría mucha información de ellos, pero esperaba que le respondieran a esa simple pregunta. **-¿A quién?-**Preguntó Yumichika muy extrañado ante la pregunta. No recordaba que tuvieran que encontrar a nadie. **-¡Yo! Yo encontré a Karin. Y estaba justo ahí donde estas tu. Hitsugaya taicho.-** Toshiro se quedó mudo. Karin había estado allí. ¿Pero por qué? Empezó a pensar en ella al instante.

Iba a preguntar a Renji sobre ella. Pero ya empezó solo a hablar.

**-Está muy muy muy muy guapa. Tiene el pelo asíiiiiin de largoo.-**Dijo mientras abría los brazos para expresar el largo del cabello de la chica.-**Y además la han crecido los pechos, casi como los tuyos Matsumoto.-**Todos rieron ante el comentario. Y Rangiku ya estaba tan borracha como los demás.** -Yo quiero verla. Debe estar muy guapa ne taicho? Haber si te das prisa en ir a verla o te la va a quitar este pervertido.- **Dijo mientras se acercaba a su taicho y le daba en la nariz con su dedo como a un niño pequeño.

Hitsugaya se quedó callado un momento y se empezó a sonrojar. Pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y su seriedad y les dio un golpe en la cabeza a todos. **-Dejad de decir estupideces. Deberías saber compor…-**Entonces sonó la alarma del hollow. **-Mierda, ahora un hollow-**Estaba muy enfadado y un hollow era lo que le faltaba para acabar el día. -**¡Un hollow! Venga chicos. ¡Al ataque!-**Tras gritar esto Rangiku se levantó muy decidida hacia la puerta con todos detrás siguiéndola, pero Toshiro la paró poniendo sus manos en sus hombros y haciéndola sentarse. Todos los que iban detrás de ella se sentaron igual. **-Yo me encargo del hollow. Vosotros no os mováis de aquí.**-Tras decir esto Toshiro salió rápidamente de la tienda con el móvil en la mano vestido de shinigami. Tras salir él, los demás siguieron a lo suyo y justo entró Kisuke. **-Oye chicos, no me importa que uséis esto como Base de Operaciones pero usarlo como bar ya es pasarse.**

Todos siguieron a lo suyo sin prestar el mínimo de atención al hombre. Le salió una gotita en la cabeza y dio un suspiro resignado.

Por otro lado, Karin volvía a casa con tranquilidad. Iba con los ojos entrecerrados. Parecía que iba durmiéndose por el camino. Había sido un lunes agotador. Solo quería llegar a casa ducharse y acostarse a dormir por mucho tiempo. De repente vio como un alma se acercaba corriendo hacia ella perseguida por un hollow. Era una niña pequeña de pelo castaño recogido en dos coletas. La niña llegó hasta ella.

**-Por favor ayúdame.-**Karin vio al hollow y tomó la mano de la niña para salir corriendo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si se convertía en shinigami y llegaban Renji y los demás se enterarían de su secreto. De repente la niña tropezó y calló al suelo. El hollow estaba demasiado cerca. No podía esperar a que alguien viniera a salvarla. Lo tenía decidido. No estaba dispuesta a dejar morir un alma por cubrir su secreto. Se tomó una píldora gikongan y ordenó a su cuerpo que se fuera a casa. Y allí se quedó ella delante de la niña empuñando su zampakutou.

**-Ilumina, Kin'iro Megumi.**

Su zampakutou se transformo e intento darle un golpe con toda su fuerza, pero este hollow era demasiado rápido así que lo esquivó. Sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes de que llegara alguien así que tenía que acabar con él lo antes posible.

-**Brillo suave.**

En ese momento la zampakutou comenzó a iluminarse cegando al hollow que tenía delante y haciéndole retroceder. La luz era espectacular. Había iluminado toda la calle y parecía que hubiera empezado a amanecer en esa pequeña parte de la ciudad.

La niña, que se encontraba detrás estaba con la boca abierta. Podía ver y sentir aquella luz. Era cálida y la tranquilizó totalmente.

En ese momento llegó Hitsugaya que se quedó con la boca abierta al ver aquella luz. Y se asombró todavía más al ver una shinigami. Tenía que moverse, pero sentía mucha paz y simplemente se quedó allí atontado, observando. Sin duda alguna era una chica lo que tenía delante. Su silueta se difuminaba con la luz que tenía delante. Sus cabellos negros bailaban al ritmo que marcaba el viento. Hitsugaya no sentía muy bien el reiatsu ¿acaso era ella la persona que buscaban?

Mientras lo pensaba, Karin, se decidió a acabar con el hollow. Dio un gran salto quedando a la misma altura que la cara del hollowy de un solo golpe hizo que empezara a desintegrarse. Bajó al suelo y entonces sintió el reiatsu de alguien demasiado cerca. No sabía quien sería pero tenía que irse. Envainó la espada rápidamente haciendo que la luz desapareciera. No tenía tiempo para el entierro del alma. Ya lo haría quien llegara. Dio un primer paso cuando una voz la hizo detenerse.

**-Espera-**Al escucharlo sintió como si la tiraran un balde de agua fría sobre el cuerpo. Era su voz. Sin duda alguna era su voz. Sabía que había una posibilidad de que fuera él, pero no se lo esperaba. Se sintió muy feliz. Después de tanto tiempo podía escucharle. Tenía que irse o sería descubierta, pero no podía. No quería moverse, tampoco podía verle, pero sabía que estaba detrás de ella y eso era suficiente.

**-Soy Hitsugaya Toshiro. Capitán del 10º Escuadrón de Defensa de la Sociedad de Almas.**

Una sonrisa burlona salió en la cara de Karin y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Se la quitó rápidamente pero salió otra y así comenzó a llorar. Se sentía estúpida. Llorar por el niño de primaria. Se intentaba quitar las lágrimas rápidamente.

La niña, que se encontraba a su lado, la miraba con ganas de ponerse a llorar. No entendía por qué aquella chica estaba así. Miró a al extraño de pelo blanco que se encontraba a escasos pasos de ellas.

Él empezó a caminar hacía Karin.

**-Verás, estamos buscando una persona con alto reiatsu y…**

Karin seguía de espaldas, no tenía valor para girarse. Entonces la niña se levantó del suelo y se acercó corriendo a Toshiro para gritarle.

**-¡Vete! ¡Haces llorar a la chica de la luz cálida!-**Estaba muy enfadada. Ese chico estaba molestando a la persona que la había salvado la vida. Karin seguía de espaldas asombrada por lo que decía la pequeña. Sonrió un poco.

Hitsugaya se quedó callado mirando a la niña. Después miró a la chica que seguía quieta.

Sin esperárselo Karin usó shunpo y se puso a su lado para coger a la niña y seguir usando shunpo para alejarse.

A Toshiro no le había dado tiempo de girarse cuando ya había cogido a la niña que estaba delante de él. La había sentido muy cerca. Su olor era muy agradable. Era como si ya lo conociera. Pero tan solo pudo sentir el aire fresco que dejó al marcharse tan rápidamente.

Entonces comenzó a usar shumpo para intentar alcanzarlas, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había tardado mucho en reaccionar a lo que había pasado y Karin había sido entrenada por la misma Diosa del Shunpo así que al poco tiempo Hitsugaya se dio por vencido.

En un tejado cercano a la casa de los Kurosaki, Karin se detuvo y apoyó a la niña allí. Ésta la miraba con los ojos llenos de asombro y admiración por ella. Karin la sonrió.

**-Gracias por hablarle a ese chico por mi.- **La niña seguía callada observando a Karin.-**¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-Akira Suou-**Karin la sonrió todavía más.

**-Yo soy Karin Kurosaki. De verdad muchas gracias. Me hiciste reaccionar.**

**L**a niña sonrió y Karin la hizo el entierro de alma.

Fue hasta casa dando saltos de tejado en tejado y vio su cuerpo en la esquina de su casa.

**-¿Pero qué haces aquí? Te dije que entraras en casa.**

**-No, no, no. Me dijiste que viniera hasta aquí, no que entrara.-**Respondió muy convencida el alma sustituta.

Karin se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró. No tenía caso hablar con ella. Se metió en su cuerpo rápidamente y entró en casa.

**-¡Karin! Por fin llegas. Estaba preocupada.-**Karin estaba buscando una escusa cuando de repente salió su padre directo a pegarle una patada a lo que Karin respondió estampándolo contra el suelo. Cuando quitó el pie Isshin se recuperó rápidamente. Tras una escusa rápida por parte de Karin diciendo que había estado entrenando toda la tarde hasta ahora se sentó a cenar. Pues estaban a punto de hacerlo. Después de ello, a pesar de que ya era tarde se dio una ducha que la relajó bastante. Ya con el pijama puesto, entró a su cuarto para encontrarse con el peluche saltando encima de la cama.

**-¡Karin!-**Saltó para abrazar a la chica y esta sorprendentemente no hizo nada para evitarlo. Kon se soltó rápidamente y se volvió a subir a la cama alejándose todo lo posible. La empezó a mirar con ojos desconfiados.

**-¿Dónde está Karin? ¿Qué has hecho con ella?**-Karin pasó de responderle y se tiró en la cama boca abajo.

-**Ha sido un día agotador. Así que déjame descansar un minuto aunque sea, gato de peluche.**

**-Todos tus días son agotadores y no por eso te dejas abrazar. Y no soy un gato de peluche, soy un león. El rey de la selva.**

Kon se calló un minuto y observo a Karin que no movía ni un músculo.

**-No sabía que entrenar con los vizards te agotaba tanto. Apropósito, con quien estabas hace un rato. Tenía un reiatsu muy alto.**

Karin ignoró su pregunta y cerró los ojos. No quería responderle así que decidió que ya era hora de dormir.

**-Hoy he estado con Urahara en el sótano, no he visto a los vizards y no era nadie importante. Apaga la luz que voy a dormir.**

**-¡Apágala tu!-**Kon la gritó y Karin le miró con ojos asesinos a lo que el peluche hizo rápidamente lo que la chica había ordenado. Después de eso decidió que lo mejor sería dormir, Karin estaba muy rara. Ya hablarían mañana, y se metió en el armario.

Karin se puso a mirar a la pared. Estaba agotada. No podía dejar de pensar en él. Había estado a su lado por unas milésimas de segundo. No pudo ver bien sus ojos, ya que no podía arriesgarse a que la reconociera. Quería verle. Tenía que hacerlo. Aunque solo fuera para decir hola y ya está. No sabía cuando se iría así que tenía que verlo cuanto antes. A los pocos minutos se durmió profundamente. Realmente estaba agotada.

En el tejado de la tienda de Urahara se encontraba Toshiro mirando al cielo. No podía dormirse pensando en la shinigami. Parecía poderosa. Además usaba un shunpo excelente. Pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba.

_**FlashBack**_

**-¡Vete! ¡Haces llorar a la chica de la luz cálida!**

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

Esa chica estaba llorando. ¿Pero por qué? No lo entendía. Esa chica…le hizo acordarse todavía más de ella. Lo tenía decidido. Tenía que verla. Aunque no fuera capaz de mirarla a la cara quería ver como estaba y quizá, saber si tenía a alguien ocupando su corazón.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Os ha gustado? Si es así dejadme un review y si no también. Fácil ¿verdad? xD

Muchas, muchas gracias a los reviews, siempre me dan el último empujón para acabar el capítulo :D

Matta nee


	4. La decisión

Aquí está el siguiente cap. Espero que os guste.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un nuevo día aparecía en Karakura. Sobre un tejado se encontraba un chico de pelo blanco durmiendo. La noche anterior no había podido dormirse hasta bien entrada la madrugada, así que no era capaz de despertarse por si solo. Debajo de él, se encontraban durmiendo el resto de shinigamis. Estaban con la resaca del día anterior así que tampoco se levantarían hasta dentro de un buen rato.

Mientras ellos dormían, Karin ya se encontraba en la hora del almuerzo. Estaba en la azotea con sus amigos, como siempre. Pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Seguía pensando en él. Quizá, lo mejor sería ir a la tienda de Urahara y preguntar directamente. Tampoco tenía que ser tan difícil.

Hiro la observaba callado. Sabía que a Karin la pasaba algo. Cualquiera se daría cuenta. Ella era muy animada y divertida, sin embargo en ese momento se encontraba callada, con una mirada llena de miedo. Y Hiro no sabía por qué.

Al salir de clases Hiro se ofreció a acompañarla. Yuzu se iba a casa de una amiga así que aceptó. Él no la acompañaba casi nuca, dado que sus casas no estaban precisamente cerca. Pero él quería saber qué la pasaba. Comenzaron a caminar y Karin iba con la mirada al suelo sin ganas de nada.

**-Karin, ¿Qué te parece si esta tarde entrenamos con todos? **

Lo dijo muy animado para conseguir que Karin reaccionara. Ella tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

**-Sé que hoy no tocaba…pero como te veo tan triste y parece como si tuvieras miedo de algo…**

Karin reaccionó. Hiro estaba preocupada por ella. Eso no lo podía permitir. Él era muy importante para ella. Le miró con cara de culpa y vió sus ojos verdes llenos de preocupación. Karin se detuvo e hizo una reverencia.

**-Siento haberte preocupado. Realmente tengo unos problemas pero ya se solucionarán. Gracias.**

Se levantó y le sonrió. Hiro también sonrió. No le gustaba ver a Karin triste.

**-Si quieres hablar ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo.**

Ella asintió y siguieron caminando. Karin realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre ello. A parte de Kon, con el que no se podía hablar en serio, y Ururu, que nunca encontraba tiempo para pasar una tarde tranquila para hablar con ella.

**-Verás…es que sé que hay alguien importante para mí en la ciudad. **

Hiro no hizo ningún cambio en su expresión y siguió caminando tranquilo. Escuchando lo que Karin quería contarle.

**-Hace más de dos años que no nos vemos y después de una despedida bastante mala creo que me odia. Quiero verle, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.**

Karin calló y Hiro vio que era su momento para hablar.

**-Tienes miedo de lo que pase cuando le veas.**

Karin calló a lo que Hiro entendió como un sí. Él se paró un momento y Karin al ver que ya no iba a su lado se dio la vuelta para verlo.

**-No te lo pienses mucho y deja que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Si sale bien me alegraré mucho al ver que vuelves a sonreír y probablemente me deprima al ver que me haces entrenar igual de duro que antes. Y si sale mal…pues yo y todos lo que te quieren estaremos aquí para que vuelvas a estar bien.**

Karin le miró asombrada. Ella siempre consideró a Hiro su mejor amigo pero nunca pensó que podría dar buenos consejos. Le consideraba el típico amigo que siempre te hace reír y que puedes contar con él para todo menos para hablar en serio. Sorprendentemente se sintió más aliviada y segura. Sonrió, y Hiro se alegró al ver que había conseguido animarla. Él se acercó hasta ella para seguir caminando a su lado.

**-¿Qué tal mi primer consejo en serio?**-Dijo Hiro bastante entusiasmado por saber que pensaba ella de sus palabras.

**-No te pega nada decir cosas serias.**

**-¿Qué? Con lo que me ha costado pensar eso para ti.**

**-Ha estado bien, pero con tu cara de niño mono y tu actitud no te pega.**

Ambos empezaron a medio discutir entre bromas. Lo que hizo que Karin pudiera olvidarse de sus dudas y de Hitsugaya aunque fuera por un rato. Al llegar a casa le invitó a pasar. Pero él se negó.

Así que Karin se despidió de él y se sorprendió al ver que alguien la estaba abriendo la casa. Se suponía que Isshin todavía estaría en la clínica. Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Ichigo delante suya. Gritó "Ichi-ni" y le abrazó. Detrás apareció Rukia. También la abrazó a ella. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se habían ido a la Sociedad de Almas. Entraron a la casa y se sentaron en el sofá para hablar un rato.

**-Por fin venís a hacernos una visita. Ahora mi padre tendrá una nueva diversión.**

**-No hemos venido de visita. Tenemos una misión.- **Dijo Ichigo con pesadez.

**-Así es. Tenemos que encontrar a una persona con el reiatsu del nivel de un capitán.-**Explicó Rukia.

**-Entonces habéis venido a ayudar al grupo de Toshiro.-**Karin no se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más.

**-¿Cómo sabes que Hitsugaya está aquí y por qué sabes de la misión? ¿Y por qué le llamas Toshiro?**

Karin buscaba una respuesta rápida y creíble.

**-Es que cuando fui a ver a Ururu me encontré a Renji y me lo contó.**

**-¿Ururu y tu sois amigas?**-Preguntó esta vez Rukia.

**-Así es.-** Dijo Karin totalmente convencida.

**-Pero bueno dejemos ese tema. Ichi-nii ¿Qué tal te va en tu puesto de capitán de la Quinta División?-**Karin consiguió desviar la conversación y sobre todo el asunto de por qué le llamaba Toshiro.

**-Pues ya sabes que al llegar acepte el puesto después de mucho pensarlo. Y ahora Rukia es mi teniente.-**Dijo Ichigo mientras señalaba a Rukia. Ella simplemente sonrió.

**-¿Y qué ha pasado con Hinamori?**

Ichigo y Rukia volvieron a asombrarse.

**-¿Cómo sabes tu que Hinamori era la antigua teniente?**

Karin había vuelto a meter la pata y Ichigo esperaba una respuesta.

-**Tu me lo contaste. ¿No te acuerdas? Menuda cabeza tienes.**

Volvió a reír nerviosa e Ichigo no muy convencido, aceptó su respuesta.

**-Dijo que no quería seguir en este escuadrón y que entraría al cuarto.**

Karin aceptó y decidió empezar a pensar un poco más lo que decía y siguieron hablando de cosas triviales.

Después de eso Ichigo y Rukia se marcharon para buscar a Hitsugaya y al resto para empezar con la misión.

**-El novio de tu hermana es guapo.**

**-¿Pero qué dices? Seguro que ese tío era solo un amigo. –**Dijo Ichigo algo alterado

**-Tu viste que venían riéndose y además él la estaba acompañando.**

**-Eso no quiere decir nada. -**Ichigo no quería creer lo que decía Rukia.

**-Sabía que eras idiota pero no tanto. Puede que todavía no sean novios, pero yo creo que ese chico quiere algo con ella.**-Decía Rukia mientras intentaba provocar al chico

**- Paso demasiado tiempo fuera. Llego y me encuentro esto. Como ese chico quiera algo con Karin…**

Rukia se empezó a reír de Ichigo había conseguido preocuparlo y se veía muy divertido enfadado.

**-¿De qué te ríes enana? Además, deja de llamarme idiota y tenme un poco de respeto, que soy tu capitán.**

**-No te he tenido respeto en todos estos años como para empezar ahora. Y no me llames enana.**

Mientras discutían llegaron a la tienda de Urahara donde se encontraron con todos durmiendo tirados en el suelo con varias botellas de sake tiradas por el suelo. Entonces salió Urahara a recibirles.

**-Ichigo, Rukia. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?**

**-Venimos por la misión se supone que deberían estar cumpliendo estos.**-Dijo Ichigo bastante enfadado mirando la escenita.

**-Ya veo. Están de resaca los pobres y arriba esta Hitsugaya durmiendo todavía, no hay quien le despierte.**

A Rukia y a Ichigo les calló una gota por la cabeza.

**-¿Pero bueno qué tal con tu nuevo puesto de capitán? Me han dicho que Rukia es tu teniente.**

**-Tu te enteras de las cosas demasiado rápido. –Dijo Rukia, que había olvidado que Urahara y Yoruichi siempre sabían todo antes qu nadie.**

**-Pues va bien. La enana hace bastante bien su trabajo.-**Respondió Ichigo buscando pelea con la morena.

**-¡Que no me llames enana! ¡Descerebrado! **

Urahara vio como comenzaba una de sus típicas discusiones. Por lo que ahora era a él a quien le caía una gotita por la cabeza.

En eso llegó Hitsugaya, que se sorprendió al ver a Ichigo y Rukia en frente de él.

**-Toshiro ¿Qué tal?**

**-Es Hitsugaya. Que seas capitán no te permite llamarme por mi nombre.**

**-Vale, vale.**

Toshiro estaba muy serio, más de lo normal e Ichigo y Rukia lo notaron. Después de hablar un poco, Hitsugaya se encargó de despertar al resto que seguía durmiendo. Y tras unos cuantos regaños de parte de Toshiro para Matsumoto y los demás se dispuso a contarles lo del día anterior. Omitiendo el pequeño detalle de que la chica estaba llorando. Así que ordenó que buscaran a esa chica, ya que ella tendría que saber algo. Todos opinaron lo mismo. Así que se dispersaron para buscarla.

En la casa de los Kurosaki se encontraba Karin sola. Con Ichigo cerca, sería más difícil poder encontrar un momento para hablar con Toshiro. Se estaba vistiendo para ir a la tienda de Urahara a entrenar. Hacía un rato había recibido la llamada de su padre diciendo que no iría a casa por la noche porque tenía mucho trabajo en la clínica y ya dormiría allí. Como Ichigo estaba en casa no había de qué preocuparse. Así que esa noche estarían solo los cuatro. Cuando terminó de vestirse se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y se fue. Al llegar allí no vio ni a Ururu ni a Jinta. Entró y se encontró con Kisuke.

**-Hola Kisuke.**

**-Hola Karin. Vienes muy tarde.**

**-Es para no encontrarme con nadie. Pero creo que hoy será el último día que venga hasta que se vallan todos.**

**-Ya veo. Ururu y Jinta no están y Yoruichi tampoco, pero si quieres entreno yo contigo.**

**-Está bien.**

Karin dejó su cuerpo con Rin y los otros dos y bajó al sótano con Urahara.

**-Antes de empezar Karin, al parecer tuviste un encuentro con Hitsugaya.**

Ese viejo siempre se enteraba de todo. Así que se resignó a contárselo.

**-Es que al volver a casa me encontré con un alma perseguida por un hollow y no podía dejar que nos matara esperando a que llegara alguien. Además, no me vio la cara. No tengo de que preocuparme.**

**-Pues que sepas que te están buscando.**

**-¿Quee?-**Dijo Karin alterada.

**-Creen que puedes ser la persona que buscan.-**Karin se quedó sorprendida al escuchar eso. Realmente era bastante probable. Había conseguido el bankai y ahora se encontraba controlando su máscara de hollow y más de una vez Kin la había dicho que podría ser capitana perfectamente. Pero, como casi todas las cosas que salían de la boca de su zanpakutou, no la había prestado atención.

**-¿Estás seguro de que soy yo y de que no puede ser otra persona?**

**-Sabes que si fuera otra persona yo lo sabría. Además solo hace falta verte. Has alcanzado mucho poder. Tu hermano es capitán de una división y también tardó poco en conseguir todo esto. Además siempre tuviste un alto reiatsu, y es por eso que te pedí que lo ocultaras. Sabes lo que se siente al estar en presencia de un capitán.**

**-Como si te ahogara.**-Dijo Karin acabando el discursito de Urahara.

**-Exacto.**

Karin se quedó callada. Era a ella a quien buscaban. Ya no tenía que preocuparse de encontrar a Toshiro, acabarían viéndose tarde o temprano. ¿Pero qué era lo que querían hacer con ella?

**-¿Qué hago Kisuke? ¿Para qué me quieren?**

**-Seguramente te llevarán a la Sociedad de Almas y al ser la hermana de Ichigo te propondrán entrar a un escuadrón. Pero lo importante es saber si tu quieres ser shinigami.**

**-Yo ya soy una shinigami.**

**-Pero no estás bajo las órdenes de la Sociedad de Almas.**

**-¿Entonces qué hago?**

**-Si quieres ser shinigami déjate encontrar liberando tu reiatsu y si no es así ocúltalo hasta que dejen de buscarte. Aunque no creo que dejen de hacerlo.**

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento. Hasta que Urahara volvió a hablar.

**-En todo caso piénsalo tranquila. Ahora entrenemos un poco. ¿Te parece?**

Karin asintió y se puso a luchar con Urahara un rato. Al acabar habló un poco con Kin ya que no podría hacerlo en casa. Su zampakutou seguía como siempre, tenía carácter y no paraba de insistir en que entrenara más con los vizards para poder enfrentarse cuanto antes a Zangetsu. Y además ahora estaba como loca porque quería ser capitana de una división. Karin simplemente la decía a todo que sí como a los tontos. Era demasiado problemática.

Tras la charla entró en su cuerpo y decidió irse. Ya estaba atardeciendo. Se dirigía a mirar el cielo como de costumbre desde su sitio especial. Estaba realmente concentrada en ocultar su reiatsu. Estaba segura que nadie podría sentirlo a pesar de estar a su lado. Todavía no sabía lo que quería, así que se ocultaría hasta que lo tuviera claro. Cuando estaba llegando vio a lo lejos a un chico de pelo blanco y cuando se estaba acercando reconoció a Toshiro. Él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Karin se quedó embobada mirándole. Hacía mucho viento, lo que hacía que su pelo largo se alborotara un poco moviéndose con el viento.

Ella observó como a él también se le movía el pelo y vio sus ojos turquesas. Sintió una gran alegría al verlos. Estaba bastante alejada de él por lo que no podía verlos con claridad. Se quiso acercar más pero sabía que si lo hacía la vería. Así que se quedó allí, observándolo un rato. Cuando vio que se movía para irse siguió mirándolo. Iba vestido de calle, eso la recordaba al pasado. Cuando ella legaba allí todos los días, y de repente, uno de esos días, se lo encontraba allí. Cuando vio que ya se había perdido se acercó hasta donde estaba él y tocó la barandilla donde se había apoyado. Ya no quedaba nada para que oscureciera del todo. Otro día que llegaría tarde a casa.

En la casa de los Kurosaki se encontraban Ichigo y Rukia que ya había dado por finalizado el trabajo del día. Ichigo vio una nota de Karin diciendo que Isshin no estaría. Yuzu todavía no había llegado. Ambos subieron a la habitación y Rukia se metió corriendo en el armario.

**-¿Se puede saber que haces?**

**-Echaba de menos esto.**

**-Salte de…-**No pudo acabar de hablarla porque Rukia había cerrado la puerta y había dejado a Ichigo con la palabra en la boca. Haciendo que éste se molestara.

**-Oye, enana.**

Abrió la puerta enfadado y se encontró con la cara de Rukia a escasos centímetros de la suya. Lo que hizo que se empezara a sonrojar. Rukia se empezó a reír de él.

**-Que mono estás así.**

Ichigo se dio la vuelta. No le gustaba que Rukia se aprovechara de su debilidad, que era ella. Rukia salió del armario y se puso delante de él.

**-Oye descerebrado, no te enfades.**

Ichigo no la hizo caso y se sentó en la cama.

**-Venga Ichigo no te pongas así. No pensé que te molestaría tanto.**

Ella se puso muy cerca de él todavía de pie. Entonces Ichigo la abrazó y la atrajo hacia si. Ella no se quejó. Desde que habían llegado no habían tenido un momento para ellos. Habían empezado a salir hacia apenas unos días.

**-Cuando esté Isshin les diremos a todos lo nuestro ¿no?-**Preguntó Rukia mientras correspondía su abrazo.

**-Eso quería. Pero no viene hasta mañana. Mejor se lo decimos ahora a Karin y a Yuzu.**

Rukia se separó un poco y asintió. Le miró a los ojos un momento para luego besarlo muy dulcemente. Se separó un poco. Ichigo quería seguir besándola y eso era lo que iba a hacer de no ser por la cara que había puesto Rukia, a parte de que se había sonrojado.

**-¿Pasa algo?**

Ichigo miró atrás para ver que era lo que había hecho para que la morena se pusiera así.

Una gota calló por su cabeza. Ahí estaban Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika y Matsumoto con la cara pegada al cristal.

**-Ya os dije que estaban juntos.-**Dijo Renji.

Ichigo se levantó y se puso a gritarles muy alterado y rojo de la vergüenza.

**-¡Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí?**

Matsumoto abrió la ventana y entró para sentarse en la cama. Fue seguida por los otros tres.

**-Es que, después de lo que hicimos ayer, Urahara no nos ha dejado entrar en su tienda. Así que nos quedamos aquí esta noche.-**Dijo Matsumoto con toda tranquilidad.

**-¿Co-Cómo que os quedáis aquí?**

**-En algún sitio tendremos que cenar.-**Dijo Ikkaku.

**-Para eso hay restaurantes.- **Respondió Ichigo

**-Es que además queríamos beber un poquito de sake.-**Dijo Yumichika.

Ichigo estaba que estallaba. Ahora querían convertir su casa en bar.

**-Venga Ichigo déjales.**-Decía Rukia. Sabía que ellos no se irían fácilmente.

**-No nos iremos muy tarde para que podáis hacer lo queráis.-**Dijo Rangiku.

Ichigo iba a seguir gritando pero entonces escuchó que su hermana llegaba a casa. Yuzu se asombró al ver a su hermano y a Rukia, lo que la dio mucha alegría. Iba a ir a preparar la cena pero Ichigo vio un poco cruel hacer a su hermana preparar comida para tanta gente. Así que decidió pedir pizzas para todos.

Rukia e Ichigo notaron que faltaba la presencia de Toshiro, a lo que Rangiku les respondió con un simple "no va a venir".

En eso llegó Karin, que no sabía si entrar o no a casa por el ruido que había dentro.

Ichigo se disculpó con ella por el lío que había. Karin solo rió un poco. Ahora tenía que preocuparse más de su reiatsu. No vio a Toshiro. Era normal, a él no le gustaban ese tipo de reuniones. Cogió un poco de pizza y se subió a su cuarto. La extrañó no ver a Kon. Se duchó tranquilamente y decidió irse a dormir. Había sido otro día duro. Pero al menos le había visto. Cuando se tiró en la cama y miró al techo la calló una gota por la cabeza.

Kon se encontraba pegado al techo con cinta adhesiva y con la boca tapada. Se rió un poco al verlo así. Después le bajó de allí.

**-¿Se puede saber qué hacías ahí?**

**-Ichigo y mi Nee-san lo han hecho. **

Decía mientras lloraba.

**-Decían que molestaba y me han dejado ahí todo el día.**

Karin se seguía riendo. Realmente ese Kon la hacía olvidarse de todos sus problemas.

**-Y encima han montado una fiesta y no estoy invitado.**-Dijo cruzándose de brazos indignado.

**-¿Vas a bajar?**

**-Si estuviera Hitsugaya bajaría para darle una paliza, pero como no está me quedo aquí contigo.**-Se sentó en la cama y la miró.

Karin se sentó a su lado.

**-Pues hoy le he visto hace un rato. Estaba allí.**

**-Te refieres donde quedabais siempre. ¿Y qué te ha dicho?-**Kon, para asombro de Karin estaba tranquilo. Ella simplemente se decidió a contárselo. Como si no estuviera hablando con un gato de peluche y lo estuviera haciendo con un amigo, aunque al fin y al cabo lo era.

**-Él no me ha visto. Solo lo vi desde lejos.**

Kon se quedó callado. Karin se decidió a contarle lo del día anterior.

-**Ayer no me apetecía contártelo, pero es que ayer también me lo encontré al intentar salvar un alma. Solo me vio de espalda así que no pasó nada. Tampoco hablé. Solo me vio usar mi zampakutou un instante. **

Kon seguía callado.

**-Por eso habías llorado…**

Karin abrió mucho los ojos y le miró asombrada. Él siguió con la vista al frente.

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Te ví por la ventana que llegabas con los ojos rojos vestida de shinigami. Pero en tu cuerpo no se notaba nada.**

Karin se quedó callada.

**-Yo nunca te he visto llorar. **

El peluche se dio cuenta de que estaba poniendo triste a Karin, así que decidió volver a ser el Kon de siempre. Se puso en el suelo de un salto y la miró decidido levantando un brazo.

**-Te juro que cuando vea a ese shinigami le quitaré el cuerpo al idiota de tu hermano para pegarle unas buenas patadas y verás como llora.**

Karin sonrió. En eso, Kon se tiró a sus brazos.

**-Karin, te daré un abrazo para que no estés triste.**

Decía el peluche con ojos pervertidos. Pero Karin le metió un puñetazo que lo estampó contra su armario dándole un buen golpe.

**-No pegues a nadie. Y ahora a dormir.**

Tras decir eso apagó la luz y se metió en la cama. Kon no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo.

En el salón, Ichigo estaba consiguiendo que se marcharan todos junto con Rukia. Cuando acabaron ambos se sentaron en el sofá. Rukia descansando en el pecho de Ichigo.

**-Al final…se han enterado.**

**-Solo falta mi familia.**

Ichigo la abrazó lo que hizo sonreír a Rukia.

-**Lo que no me acabo de creer es que Byakuya, al decirle que estábamos juntos tan solo dijera "ya lo sabía". Pero si llevábamos apenas unas horas saliendo.**

Rukia rió. Él también esbozó una sonrisa.

**-Estaba muy nerviosa delante de Nii-sama.**

Se quedarón así durante un buen rato. Hasta que Ichigo se dio cuenta de que Rukia se había dormido en sus brazos. La miró con mucho cariño. Le parecía mentira que esa enana le hiciera sentir tan bien. La apartó un poco unos cabellos que la cubrían la cara para poder verla mejor.

Entonces decidió que era hora de irse a dormir. La cojió con mucha delicadeza y subió las escaleras con mucho cuidado de no darla con ninguna pared. Después la dejó sobre la cama y se acostó a su lado. La abrazó y se durmió junto a ella.

En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba Toshiro mirando el cielo. Había dormido hasta muy tarde así que todavía no tenía mucho sueño. Se encontraba en "el sitio especial" Sin duda alguna, ese era su sitio favorito. Ya lo tenía claro, al día siguiente vería a Karin. No aguantaba más sabiendo que la tenía tan cerca y que no la había visto todavía. La vería, aunque solo fuera para que ella le gritara y le dijera lo mucho que le odiaba. En ese momento habría dado cualquier cosa por poder ver sus ojos negros.

Karin se encontraba en la cama dando vueltas. Estaba nerviosa, quería que llegara el día siguiente y también lo temía. Se había decidido a verle. Necesitaba perderse en sus ojos verdes turquesa aunque solo fuera una vez más en su vida.

Probablemente también le diría que ella era la shinigami de la otra noche. Y liberaría su reiatsu para que él comprobara si ella era la persona que buscaban. Ichigo la mataría. Pero por lo menos, tendría una razón para hablar con él.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya está. Siento si he tardado mucho en actualizar. Y bueno, como siempre agradecimientos a todos los reviews que me habéis dejado. Y bueno tengo que decir, que mi primer review con crítica constructiva me ha encantado xD. Espero haber podido hacerlo mejor esta vez.

Este cap ha sido algo aburrido, pero el siguiente yo creo que será uno de los mejores…por lo menos en mi mente me encanta xD. Espero así compensaros este :$

Y sobre lo de la zampakutou de Karin, Kin'iro megumi, según mi traducción sería algo así como Diosa Dorada.

Kin'iro= dorado

Megumi= diosa.

Pero digo que eso es mi traducción, así que es más que probable que no esté bien. Si vosotros habláis japonés o sabéis como sería la traducción correcto podrías decírmelo para saber como tendría que ser. Pero no creo que lo cambie xD, porque Kin'iro Megumi suena muy bien ¿no? xDD


	5. Yo te amo

Cap 5. Espero que os guste :D

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Karin despertó con ganas. Apagó el despertador deprisa por lo que Kon ni si quiera despertó. Al salir de su cuarto ya vestida, escuchó a su padre en el comedor con Rukia e Ichigo, estaba montando un escándalo, todo por ver a su tercera hija. Era divertido. Al parecer, había sido la última en bajar. Todos estaban sentados a la mesa, excepto Yuzu que la estaba sirviendo el desayuno. Karin dijo buenos días a todos y se sentó para empezar a comer. Notó que Ichigo y Rukia estaban nerviosos y a los pocos minutos se entero del por qué. Anunciaron que ya estaban juntos. A Karin no la sorprendió para nada. Estaba claro que entre esos dos había algo. Yuzu, a pesar de ser muy inocente, tampoco se asombró mucho e Isshin se puso a llorar de la alegría. Se acercó al poster de Masaki y se puso a hablar con él de su hijo.

Karin terminó de desayunar deprisa y salio de casa antes de que las amigas de Yuzu llegaran. Era demasiado temprano. Simplemente la apetecía salir de casa y mirar el cielo por la mañana. A pesar de haber tardado en dormirse se levantó sin problemas para su sorpresa. En ese día le vería. Estaba decidido. Llegó a clase demasiado temprano pero Hiro estaba allí. Le saludó bajo las miradas de envidia de sus compañeras (todo porque él era demasiado popular) y se sentó.

**-Vaya Karin, ¿tan temprano en clase?**

-**Es que** **me apetecía.**

**-Te ves animada.**

**-Me he decidido a hablar con esa persona de la que te hablé. Tu consejo fue de gran ayuda.**

Hiro la sonrió y Karin le respondió de la misma manera. La mañana comenzó normal para ella.

Pero Toshiro, que se encontraba buscando a la shinigami misteriosa, estaba a cada rato pendiente de la hora. Había decidido ir a ver a Karin a la salida de las clases. No aguantaba más. Estaba ansioso por ver como estaba. La explicación de Renji no le bastaba.

Cuando llegó el descanso, Hiro se acercó a la mesa de Karin como siempre y ella se levantó para ir a comer a la azotea. Cuando iban a empezar a subir las escaleras tres chicas se les acercaron con una gran sonrisa de las que Karin llama hipócritas.

Las miró con un intento de cara amable y Hiro las sonrió al ver que se acercaban a ellos.

**-Esto…Soma-kun nos dejas hablar con Kurosaki un momento.**-Dijo la rubia de ojos azules. Ese tono de voz a Karin la ponía de los nervios. Hiro la miró para saber si ella estaba de acuerdo con lo que había pedido la chica. Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

**-Bueno, pues te espero arriba con los demás. **–Tras decir eso comenzó a subir las escaleras, no sin antes darlas a las tres chicas una sonrisa seductora que las dejó babeando por él literalmente. Karin simplemente las miró con sin entender como esas pobres chicas babeaban por el pesado de Hiro.

Después de que las tres chicas dejaran de mirar a las escaleras por las que se había ido Soma se giraron hacia ella con sus sonrisas hipócritas, Karin hizo lo mismo.

**-¿Y qué queríais?-**Dijo ella como si no supiera lo que querían. Siempre era por lo mismo.

**-TU y Soma-kun sois amigos desde hace tiempo ¿verdad?-**Habló la morena de coletas que se encontraba al lado de la rubia.

**-Sí, desde hace…tiempo.-**Ella seguía intentando mantener la sonrisa pero la costaba demasiado. Además, esas chicas se estaban dando demasiados rodeos.

**-Bueno, pues queríamos que nos contaras algo sobre él, ya sabes, para poder hacernos más amigas de él.-**Karin no tenía intención de hacer de celestina en ningún momento. Odiaba esas cosas. Además, sabía de sobra que Hiro solo tenía ojos para su hermana Yuzu, cosa que ella todavía no aceptaba del todo.

**-Veréis, Hiro ahora mismo no está interesado en nadie…así que no creo que**…-La rubia la interrumpió en su torpe explicación.

**-¿Acaso estás saliendo con él tú?-**Dijo la rubia ya con mirada seria y ojos que hacían que Karin a Karin la recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda. Esa chica había conseguido lo que un hollow nunca consiguió con ella. Y es que, Karin sabía que lo más peligroso en el mundo era una chica adolescente enamorada, porque era capaz de todo.

**-Pues…que va. Él y yo solo somos amigos y lo de la ayuda creo que no va a poder ser. Pero Hiro seguro que te escucha**.-Karin intentaba salir de la situación lo antes posible. Y tras decir eso con una sonrisa nerviosa se abrió paso entre las tres chicas y consiguió salir corriendo hacia la azotea, dejando a las chicas con la palabra en la boca y notablemente mosqueadas.

Al llegar a la azotea se lo contó todo a hiro a lo que él reaccionó con asombro.

**-Hiro, si quieres que te deje salir con mi hermana vas a tener que hacer algo con esas chicas. Esas querían pegarme. Yuzu no sabe defenderse de cosas así y…**

**-Yo nunca dejaría que la hicieran daño.- **Hiro la interrumpió diciéndole esas palabras muy serio, aunque algo sonrojado. Karin se rió un poco de él.

**-Vale, vale. Te prometo que cuando acabe con mis problemas me dedicaré a los tuyos.**

**-No te rías.**

Sí, la mañana para Karin transcurría normal. Tocó la hora de volver a clase y Karin, sin querer volvió a pensar en Toshiro. Estaba nerviosa. Quería que se acabaran ya las clases. Pero es que además ese día tenía entrenamiento de fútbol y no saldría hasta tarde. Suspiró mientras oía como un susurro la explicación de su profesor.

Las clases acabaron y Hiro y Karin se fueron hacia el campo de fútbol. Ese día les tocaba entrenamiento y ella era la capitana del equipo femenino, aunque ambos equipos entrenaban juntos. Ella no sabía, que en ese mismo momento, Toshiro estaba en la puerta de la preparatoria esperándola.

Estaba muy nervioso, aunque su cara no lo mostraba. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada al frente tranquila.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a salir y algunas chicas cuchicheaban al verle allí.  
**-¿Has visto ese chico?**

**-Valla, da algo de miedo.**

**-Pero es muy atractivo. Mira los ojos.**

**-Eso es verdad, es muy guapo.**

Hitsugaya se estaba cansando de esperarla. Entonces vio salir a Yuzu con unas amigas. Era su oportunidad para preguntarla por ella.

**-Perdona. Soy un amigo de Karin ¿sabes si va a salir pronto?**

**-Saldrá más tarde, hoy tiene entrenamiento.**

Toshiro se desilusionó un poco. Quería verla ya.

**-¿Sabes a qué hora?**

**-Es que nunca sale a la misma. Pero te aviso que tardará.**

**-Está bien, gracias.**

Yuzu le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Hitsugaya volvió a donde se encontraba antes y decidió esperarla el tiempo que hiciera falta. Había olvidado por completo la misión. Le daba igual, solo quería ver a Karin.

Ella se encontraba en el campo de fútbol, con una coleta alta dejando unos mechones sueltos. Ese día estaba mejor que nunca. Seguramente porque sabía que luego vería a Toshiro.

El entrenamiento se alargó bastante .Cuando decidieron que era hora de acabar el entrenamiento Karin se fue a cambiar. No tardó mucho y volvió a dejarse el pelo suelto. Ya estaba atardeciendo, así que se iba a pasar por su "sitio especial" para ver si se encontraba con él.

Al salir del baño, estaba Hiro esperándola. Corrió hasta él y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

**-Esto Karin, dijiste que me ayudarías con Yuzu y he pensado en ir a tu casa a cenar.**

**-¿Qué?**-Dijo Karin sin acabar de creer lo que había escuchado.

**-¿Qué día te viene mejor? Yo pienso que lo mejor sería ir mañana mismo.-**Estaba decidido. Quería conseguir aunque fuera una cita con Yuzu.

**-Ahora está mi hermano, y como te vea con intenciones de salir con Yuzu te matará.**

**-Venga déjame ir. Así le conozco y le daré buena impresión**-Hiro empezó a rogárselo.

**-No pienso dejarte ir a una muerte segura.**

Karin comenzó a caminar más deprisa dejando atrás a Hiro y salió por fin a la calle donde Toshiro la estaba esperando. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia dado que Hiro venía detrás haciendo escándalo.

Hitsugaya la miró. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Renji tenía razón. Estaba guapísima. Su pelo azabache la llegaba casi hasta la cintura y sus ojos negros parecían brillar. También, como había dicho Renji, había crecido en todos los sentidos. Le costó reaccionar hasta que por fin pudo susurrar su nombre. Estaba muy cerca de ella. Karin lo sintió y se giró. Al verle allí, se quedó paralizada.

**-Karin-chan, onegai. Te prometo que no me iré muy tarde de tu casa.**

Hiro había alcanzado a Karin y la había puesto un brazo en su hombro apoyándose en ella. No se había dado cuenta de la presencia del otro chico. Cuando lo vio se separó de Karin.

Hitsugaya se había quedado con la boca abierta. Al parecer su mayor temor se había cumplido. Karin tenía novio. Y al parecer iba a ir a su casa. Él solo estaba molestando. Bajó la cabeza. Karin no pudo seguir viendo sus ojos y despertó de su momento de paralización.

Hiro notó toda aquello.

**-¿Quién es?-**Preguntó Hiro. Karin se quedó callada. Toshiro levantó la cabeza.

**-Gomen, no debí haber venido.**

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Karin abrió la boca para gritarle que esperara. Pero se calló. Tenía miedo. ¿Qué le diría?

Hiro entendió la situación. Al parecer, esa era "la persona especial" de Karin.

**-¿Es él verdad? **

Karin no respondió simplemente vio como se alejaba Toshiro. Hasta perderlo.

**-¡Baka!, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ve a por él!**

Karin le miró con cara de temor. Él entendió que Karin estaba asustada. Sin saber qué hacer. Relamente le sorprendió esa actitud. Karin siempre era decidida y parecía no tenerle miedo absolutamente a nada. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella, al fin y al cabo, era una persona normal, con sus miedos como todo el mundo.

**-Deberías ir tras él. Puede que no vuelvas a tener la oportunidad.**

**-Pero…¿Qué le diré cuando le vea? Era muy fácil decir "voy a verle" pero ahora lo he tenido en frente y no he sido capaz de decir nada.**

Karin bajó la cabeza intentando ocultar su cara de frustración y apretó sus puños mientras apretaba los dientes. Hiro estaba preocupado. Si no conseguía que Karin fuera a ver a ese tipo, seguramente ella se arrepentiría durante toda la vida y sería por culpa suya.

**-Karin, tu no eres así. Es normal que tengas miedo, pero tu no eres del tipo de persona que huye de ellos. Si no vas ahora tras él, te arrepentirás para siempre.**

Karin levantó la cabeza y le miró. Él tenía razón. No podía quedarse como una niña miedosa ahí parada. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en una cobarde? Miró al frente, por donde se había ido él. Ya no estaba, pero podía sentir un poco su reiatsu alejándose rápidamente.

Quitó su expresión de miedo y puso una mirada decidida. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que conseguir hablar con él.

**-Gracias, Hiro.**

Él sonrió al ver que lo había conseguido y Karin comenzó a correr siguiendo el reiatsu de Toshiro.

Por otro lado Hitsugaya también estaba corriendo. Quería alejarse de todo. Tenía ganas de ponerse a llorar como un niño pequeño. Siguió corriendo hasta que llegó hasta su lugar favorito. Se detuvo con los ojos llorosos. Se sentía patético no iba a dejar que ninguna lágrima saliera de sus ojos. Lo que ahora necesitaba era irse de allí cuanto antes. Miró al cielo, ya iba a oscurecer. Tras ver como se iba el sol, se había propuesto ir a avisar a los demás de su marcha a la Sociedad de Almas.

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba Karin corriendo. No sabía por donde buscarle. Le había perdido después de que se alejara de su Instituto. En ese momento maldecía el no haber practicado más para sentir su reiatsu. Paró un segundo para tomar aire. Quería encontrarle en seguida. Entonces se le iluminó la bombillita y cambió de dirección para seguir corriendo.

Mientras, Toshiro ya se iba a ir. No había oscurecido del todo, pero ese rato le bastaba, no pensaba seguir un minuto más en esa ciudad que le recordaba tanto a ella.

Karin llegó hasta allí y vio como Toshiro empezaba a caminar alejándose de donde ella estaba. Se encontraba agotada, había estado corriendo todo el rato casi sin descanso. Se puso a correr otra vez.

**-Toshiro.-**Él reconoció al momento la voz de la persona que le había gritado. Se giró sorprendido y vio como Karin corrió hasta quedar a unos metros de él. La respiración de ella estaba muy acelerada, pero no se sabe si por todo lo que había corrido o por tenerle tan cerca de ella.

Él seguía callado. No esperaba volver a ver a Karin nunca más. Se sintió feliz, el tenerla cerca era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

Karin había llegado hasta allí muy decidida, pero ahora no sabía exactamente qué decirle.

**-Quería saber por qué estabas delante de mi instituto-**Dijo algo tímida. No era precisamente eso lo más importante pero era un comienzo, y también quería saberlo. El verse tan indefensa ante alguien la hacía sentirse totalmente absurda. No se reconicía en ese momento.

Por otro lado Toshiro no sabía cómo responderle. Él quería decirla que la había extrañado, que por favor le perdonara por lo que pasó, que la quería. ¿Pero cómo iba a decirla eso después de lo que había visto?

-**Solo quería saber como estabas.**-Karin apartó un poco la mirada, no esperaba esa respuesta. Al menos quería una disculpa por su "despedida". Eso quería decir que no se arrepentía de lo sucedido. Pero eso no cambiaría lo que ella iba a decir.

Toshiro quería matarse por dentro, ¿Cómo la había dicho eso? Y además de esa manera tan fría.

**-Yo…yo tenía que decirte algo importante. **– Ella todavía no sabía muy bien cual de las dos cosas iba a decir. ¿Qué le quería o que ella era la chica que buscaba? Tenía para elegir.

A Toshiro se le aceleró el corazón. No quería oír lo que le iba a decir, dado que a lo mejor lo que diría no sería precisamente algo bueno. Así que se adelantó.

**-Perdóname.-**Karin llevó nuevamente su vista hacia él con sorpresa en la cara. Él estaba serio.

**-Nunca sentí todo lo que te dije aquel día. Solo quería que tu me olvidaras y yo hacer lo mismo contigo. **– Apartó la mirada con tristeza. Karin solo esperó que continuara.**-Los shinigamis no debemos acercarnos tanto a los humanos. **

**-Toshiro yo…-**Intentaba decir algo, pero él no la dejó.

-**Yo te amo.-**Karin se quedó paralizada. ¿Qué la amaba? Eso no era posible. Sabía que eran amigos, pero tanto…

**-Las relaciones entre shinigamis y humanos están prohibidas. Así que cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, simplemente huí como un cobarde.- **Bajó la mirada. No era capaz de mirarla a la cara.**- Lo único que espero…es que puedas perdonarme. No espero nada más.**

Karin no acababa de creérselo. Sentía como Hitsugaya estaba realmente mal. Le miró con ojos de preocupación.

Se acercó a él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros. Cogió su cara entre sus manos haciendo que Hitsugaya se sonrojara y sorprendiera. Ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a acercarse a su rostro. Tuvo que ponerse un poco de puntillas dado que él ahora era más alto.

Entonces le besó muy dulcemente. Se quedó así durante unos segundos hasta que se separó un poco para mirarle a sus ojos.

Él seguía sonrojado y con los ojos abiertos. ¿Por qué le había besado?

**-Yo…yo también te amo.**- Karin se sonrojó al decir esto. Él simplemente no se lo creía. De un momento a otro Hitsugaya la había cogido por la cintura y la había atraído hacia sí. Le parecía un sueño, y temía que si la soltaba se acabaría. Karin se sorprendió un poco pero en seguida correspondió el abrazo. Era lo que siempre había querido.

Se volvieron a besar, esta vez más apasionadamente. Karin rodeó el cuello de Toshiro con sus brazos y él la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. Se quedaron así un rato hasta que se separaron un poco para mirarse, hacía mucho que no lo hacían. Ambos sonreían.

Hitsugaya pasó su mano por el pelo de Karin. Realmente era muy largo.

**-Al final te dejaste crecer el pelo.-**Dijo mientras sonreía.

**-Y tu has crecido, ya no pareces un niño de primaria.**- Dijo ella con una sonrisa. A él no le molestó para nada. Le daba igual lo que dijera si ella lo hacía sonriendo.

Karin miró al cielo aún siendo abrazada por él. El sol ya se había ido. Era tarde, tenía que volver a casa.

Hitsugaya también tenía que irse, pero ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo. Hasta que tuvo que ser Karin la que habló.

**-Creo..que ya tengo que irme. Deben estar preocupados.**

Hitsugaya le miró con cara de que él no quería que se fuera. Ella lo entendió y le sonrió.

**-Está bien, te acompaño.**-Empezaron a caminar bajo la noche. Iban separados, no mucho, pero separados. A ninguno de los dos les gustaban ese tipo de parejas acarameladas que no se separaban ni para ir al baño. Aunque, tenían que admitir que en ese momento querían ser una de esas parejas.

**-Oye Karin. ¿Quién era el chico de antes?**

Karin hizo memoria hasta que entendió a que chico se refería.

**-Te refieres a Hiro…pues va a mi clase y somos muy amigos.**

Hitsugaya seguía mirando al frente con las manos en los bolsillos. Ella le miró y notó algo raro ¿celos?

**-No estarás celoso ¿Verdad?**-Dijo Karin sin creérselo mucho.

Toshiro se sonrojó y miró para otro lado con una mueca.

**-Pues claro que no.**

Ella se rió de él. Toshiro celoso era algo que no se veía todos los días.

**-Oh Shiro-chan, tu celoso por mi. Me halagas.**

Puso un tono meloso que puso nervioso a Hitsugaya y siguió riéndose de él mientras caminaban.

Parecía que no había pasado el tiempo. Era justo como en el pasado. Risas, bromas y confianza entre ellos.

**-No has cambiado nada. **

**-Tu tampoco has cambiado mucho. Sigues igual de serio. Aunque…ahora eres más alto que yo. **

–**Tu también has crecido.**

Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales. Cosas como los entrenamientos de fútbol de Karin, hablaron sobre como se encontraba Hinamori y poco más porque llegaron a casa de Karin.

Ambos habían caminado con lentitud para hacer esos momentos más largos. Pero era inevitable que llegaran.

**-Bueno, ¿nos veremos mañana?**-Preguntó Karin aún sabiendo la respuesta.

**-Yo te buscaré.**

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos. Entonces Toshiro se comenzó a acercar a la cara de Karin. Ella no dijo nada. Simplemente le dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

La besó con mucha ternura durante unos instantes y luego se separó para mirarla a los ojos a su altura. Ella se sonrojó y él volvió a sonreír divertido al verla así. Después se dio la vuelta y dijo adiós con su mano de espaldas. Ella sonrió. Ver a Toshiro sonreír tantas veces seguidas la parecía algo raro y a la vez la encantaba. Y pensar que cuando eran pequeños tenía que rogárselo para apenas conseguirlo unas pocas veces.

Entró a casa todavía sonriendo. No se había dado cuenta de se la había hecho realmente tarde. Al cerrar la puerta con mucha alegría gritó "ya estoy aquí" para que todos lo supieran.

Yuzu se asomó desde la cocina con cara de preocupación desde la cocina.

**-Karin, Hoy llegas más tarde de lo normal. Me tenía preocupada. Pasa que ya estamos cenando.**

**-Ahora voy.**-Respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

**-¿No te cambias?-**Preguntó Yuzu mientras Karin se acercaba hasta el comedor.

**-Ya lo haré luego.-**Karin siguió con su sonrisa y entró al comedor donde ya todos estaban cenando.

**-Estaba preocupado Karin. ¿Acaso siempre llegas a estas horas?-**La preguntó Ichigo algo enfadado por ver que su hermanita pequeña llegaba tan tarde a casa y que además parecía algo normal.

-**Mi pequeña hija llega siempre tarde Ichigo. Y además viene sola. Aunque eso es por el momento ¿ne, Karin? **–Isshin esperaba un grito, una patada o algo por estilo de parte de Karin por su comentario. Pero para su asombro Karin siguió comiendo con tranquilidad.

Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver que Karin no había hecho absolutamente nada.

**-Karin…¿Te encuentras bien?-**La preguntó Yuzu preocupada.

Ella dio un gran trago a su vaso de agua y se levantó de la mesa todavía con su sonrisa de felicidad en la cara.

**-Estoy perfectamente. La cena estaba buenísima. Me voy a acostar.-**Tras esto se dio la vuelta y subió al baño a ducharse.

Mientras en el comedor todos seguían con la boca abierta por la reacción de Karin. Isshin se acercó corriendo al poster de Masaki For Ever.

**-Masaki. ¡Nuestra hija actúa extraño! ¿Qué hago?**-Decía mientras de sus ojos salían dos cascadas. Mientras en la mesa Yuzu, Ichigo y Rukia hablaban.

**-Karin no es así, la debe haber pasado algo.**-Dijo Rukia empezando la conversación.

**-Además hoy no ha quitado la sonrisa de su cara.-**Decía Yuzu siguiéndole la conversación a Rukia.

**-Debe estar saliendo con alguien.**-Sentenció finalmente Rukia cruzándose de brazos en la silla.

**-¿Queee? Eso es imposible.**-Dijo Ichigo sin querer creer lo que oía.

**-Ichigo, es normal, está en la edad.-**Dijo Rukia con tranquilidad

**-Si alguien pretende salir con mi hermana pequeña debería hablar conmigo antes-**Decía Ichigo bastante alterado.

En eso Isshin se acerca hasta ellos todavía con alguna lagrimilla en los ojos.

**-Seguro que Kyo me quiere quitar a mi hija.**

**-¿Kyo?**-Preguntaron los otros tres al unísono.

**-Algún nombre deberé ponerle al novio de mi hija para poder hablar de él.**-Dijo Isshin con toda la normalidad del mundo, aunque a los otros tres les salió una gota en la cabeza.

**-Así que Kyo será mi cuñado.-**Dijo Yuzu pensativa.

Mientras ellos seguían especulando sobre la actitud de Karin y sobre "kyo" Karin ya había salido de la ducha y estaba entrando a su cuarto. Kon salió a su encuentro como siempre. Con sus ojos pervertidos y gritando su nombre con alegría.

Karin le interceptó a tiempo y le cojió por la cabeza, aunque, con algo de delicadeza.

Lo puso en el suelo y ella se sentó en la cama. Kon se subió y se puso a su lado.

**-Pareces contenta. Será por ese beso que te ha dado delante de casa.**

Karin se asombró y miró al muñeco a los dos botones negros que tenía por ojos.

**-¿Cómo sabes eso estúpido gato de peluche?**

**-Estaba preocupado así que te esperé mirando por la ventana. Y ya te he dicho que soy un león, el rey de la selva.**-Dijo con una venita en la cabeza.

Karin se echó hacía atrás en la cama con mucha tranquilidad.

**-Pues…sí, estoy contenta porque he podido hablar con él y arreglarlo todo. Y más te vale no decir nada.**

**-Ya he visto que lo habéis arreglado. Y bueno ¿qué te ha dicho sobre lo de que eres shinigami?-**Dijo volviendo a la calma.

Karin se volvió a sentar y se dio con la mano en la frente.

**-¡Mierda! Se me ha olvidado por completo.**

**-Igual de inútil que tu hermano.-**Karin le dio un golpe que dejó al "rey de la selva" estampado en la pared.

**-Tengo que decírselo. ¿Pero cómo reaccionará?**

Kon se acercó hasta ella tambaleándose todavía un poco por el golpe.

**-Cuanto antes se lo digas mejor.**

**-Ya…Bueno ya lo veré mañana. Ahora vamos a dormir que estoy agotada. El entrenamiento de fútbol de hoy creo que ha sido peor que los entrenamientos de Hiyori.**

**-Yo me voy con el imbécil y mi nee-san. **

Kon cerró la puerta y Karin apagó la luz. Se metió en la cama con una sonrisa. Los labios de Toshiro…eran muy cálidos. Ya le estaba echando de menos. Quería que llegara el día siguiente para poder volver a estar con él. Después de más de dos años sin verle, saber que al día siguiente le volvería a ver era una de las mejores cosas que la había pasado en su vida.

Ese día se durmió sin muchos problemas.

Mientras, en la tienda de Urahara se encontraban todos esperando a su Capitán y, sorprendentemente, no estaban borrachos. Esa era la condición de Urahara para poder estar ahí reunidos. Además, no podían ir a casa de Ichigo, dado que él les había echado a patadas un rato atrás.

Hitsugaya llegó con su cara seria. Matsumoto se levantó y corrió a abrazarle como siempre.

**-Taichoo ¿dónde has estado todo el día?**

Toshiro se dio cuenta de que en todo el día no había hecho prácticamente nada respecto a la misión. Pero él no podía decirla que había estado esperando a Karin y que se había atrasado porque la había acompañado hasta casa.

-**He estado buscando a la chica**- Respondió secamente**.-¿La habéis encontrado alguno?**- Todos giraron la cabeza de un lado a otro. Toshiro en parte se alegró. Cuanto más tarde la encontraran, más tiempo estaría con Karin.

-**Pues podéis iros a descansar.-**Todos se fueron sin decir más nada. Estaban algo tristes por no poder tomar algunos tragos todos juntos.

Hitsugaya se despidió de Urahara y salió de la tienda donde le esperaba Matsumoto.

Ambos empezaron a caminar en silencio hacia la casa de Orihime. En un momento Matsumoto le miró y se encontró la sorpresa más grande del mundo. Lo que nunca se imaginó que sus ojos verían.

Su taicho estaba sonriendo mientras miraba al cielo.

**-Taicho, ¿estás sonriendo?**

Hitsugaya la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se apresuró a negarlo.

**-No, tan solo miro al cielo**.-Volvió a su postura seria. Esperaba que Matsumoto le dejara tranquilo, pero sabía que eso no pasaría.

**-Taicho ¿hablaste con Karin? Seguro las cosas fueron bien.**

Matsumoto sabía perfectamente que su capitán no sonreía así porque sí.

**-No…no ha pasado nada.-**Se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Sabía que esa mujer podría enterarse de todo lo que había pasado sin que él se diera cuenta. Aceleró el paso.

Matsumoto corrió un poco para alcanzarlo.

**-Jooo taicho, cuéntamelo.**

**-No.**-Así llegaron a casa de Orihime. Hitsugaya se subió al tejado. Sabía que esa noche tampoco cenaría. Últimamente, estando en esa casa, a penas comía algo cuando estaba fuera.

Había conseguido evitar contarle lo que había pasado a Rangiku. Se tiró sobre el tejado boca arriba mirando al cielo. Sonrió. Ahora no había nadie que lo viera. Estaba demasiado feliz. Al día siguiente la volvería a ver.

Aunque todavía tenía muchas preocupaciones. Él seguía siendo un shinigami y ella seguía siendo una humana. Las cosas no habían cambiado. Realmente no sabía qué hacer. Pero de eso había decidido preocuparse en otro momento. Ahora solo quería estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible. Cuando encontraran a la chica y se acabara la misión ya vería qué haría.

Se durmió tranquilo. Pensando en ella. Como todas las noches desde que la conoció. Pero esta vez, por fin, después de mucho tiempo, pudo hacerlo con una sonrisa en la cara.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me ha costado pero al fin lo he acabado. Espero que os haya gustado. Si es así dejadme un review y si no también xD

Muchas gracias a los reviews, que son los que me hacen tener inspiración 


	6. Contigo

Primero que nada, mis disculpas (reverencia) He tardado mucho y no sé si alguien va a leer esto, pero bueno, yo lo subo y ya está xD.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los rayos de sol comenzaban a abrirse paso entre las cortinas de la habitación de cierta morena. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, raramente, el despertador no se había encargado de despertarla. Se incorporó un poco con pesadez y dio un gran bostezo. Miró al reloj, se había despertado a penas unos diez minutos antes de lo habitual. Quitó las mantas de encima de ella y quedó sentada en la cama. Se levantó con pesadez y fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Se escuchaba a Yuzu preparando el desayuno en la cocina. Pero no había rastro del resto de personas de la casa. Al salir del baño fue a su cuarto a vestirse. Faltaban unos pocos minutos para que sonara el despertador. Así que se vistió deprisa antes de que se despertara el gato de peluche. Cuando acabó esperó unos segundos a que sonara el despertador y le apagó al momento.

Al haberlo hecho tan rápido el peluche que dormía en su armario no se despertó.

Ese día estaba de buen humor, probablemente por lo sucedido el día anterior. Aunque todavía no estaba muy segura de que todo eso no hubiera sido un sueño.

Entró al comedor y vio a Yuzu y a su padre. Él no la intentó pegar ni nada. Karin pensó que se estaba reservando para Ichigo. De todas formas tampoco la importaban mucho sus razones.

Tras decir buenos días se sentó a desayunar.

Al poco tiempo bajaron Ichigo y Rukia que también se sentaron a comer. Ichigo no dejaba de mirar a su hermana. Tenía que conocer a Kyo fuera como fuera.

**-Esto…Karin ¿ha pasado algo nuevo en tu vida?**-Dijo Ichigo intentando aparentar tranquilidad. Rukia empezó a reírse. Ese Ichigo no era bueno intentando sacar información a las personas. Yuzu tan solo sonrió divertida e Isshin intentaba aguantar las lágrimas por si la respuesta era que salía con Kyo.

Karin casi se atraganta con el vaso de zumo al escucharle. ¿Acaso él sabía algo? No era posible. Su hermano no la espiaría ¿o sí? En todo caso no podía responderle la verdad

_**-Pues veras hermano estoy saliendo con Toshiro, ya sabes, el capitán del décimo Escuadrón y bueno, ya que estoy pues te digo que yo soy esa chica que estáis buscando, la del reiatsu de un capitán.-**_Esa no era una opción.

**-Nada importante.-**Algún día les contaría a todos la verdad. Pero no ahora.

**-¿Segura?-**Preguntó Ichigo muy serio.

**-Segura.-**Tras decir esto Karin se levantó de la mesa.

**-¿Ya te vas? Pero si no has acabado de desayunar.-**Dijo Yuzu preocupada.

**-Es que no tengo mucha hambre. ¡Ah! y a lo mejor traigo a alguien a cenar esta noche. **

Mientras Karin salía de su casa una brisa de aire frío congeló los pensamientos de todos. Hasta que Isshin salió corriendo hacia el póster de Masaki al escuchar cerarse la puerta principal.

**-Masaki, Kyo viene a pedirnos la mano de nuestra hija. Se la quiere llevar.-** Isshin lloraba desconsoladamente mientras los otros tres volvían a especular.

**-Me ha mentido. Dice que no pasa nada y después dice que va a traer a alguien a cenar.**

**-Ichigo no seas así, puede ser una amiga.**-Decía Rukia intentando tranquilizarle.

**-Su única amiga chica es Ururu, y si se estuviera refiriendo a ella habría dicho su nombre.-**Dijo Yuzu.

**-Así que es un chico.-**Dijo Rukia pensativa.

-**Pues más le vale que no haya hecho nada con ella porque si no yo…yo…**Dijo Ichigo mientras apretaba los puños y por su mente pasaban imágenes de Karin cojida de la mano con Kyo.

Siguieron así un rato más y Karin ya había entrado en su clase. Había ido caminando con ganas. Al entrar saludó a Hiro como siempre. Él se acercó hasta ella con su cara de niño pequeño que espera un caramelo y la saludó con su típica sonrisa.

**-¿Qué pasó al final? ¿Le encontraste?-**Karin se sonrojó un poco y cambió la mirada de dirección.

**-Pues…le encontré.**

Hiro sonrió de oreja a oreja.

**-Dices que al final le encontraste y llegas de buen humor. ¿Ha pasado algo verdad?**

Karin le miró enfadada todavía con sonrojo. Entonces comenzó a caminar hasta su sitio y se sentó. Hiro cojió una silla y la puso delante de su mesa.

**-No-no pasó nada. Absolutamente nada.-**

**-¿Pero por qué me mientes? Se buena y cuéntaselo todo a tu futuro cuñado Hiro.**- Dijo él con su tono de niño bueno acercándose hacia ella más. Aunque la mesa que había en medio se lo impedía un poco.

**-Pues ya sabes, hablamos y lo aclaramos todo.-**Hiro se echó hacia atrás en la silla poco convencido. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Karin era así. Suspiró resignado y se cruzó de brazos.

**-Está bien, está bien. Me conformo con saber que acabó bien. Y bueno, ahora has acabado con tus problemas así que puedes empezar con los mios.-**

Karin suspiró. Esperaba que se le hubiera olvidado todo eso. Pero en fin, Hiro no olvidaba fácilmente las cosas. Y menos si era para algo que le beneficiaba a él.

-**Ya lo tengo arreglado. Esta noche vienes a cenar. Y te aviso que estará mi hermano. Así que no me hago responsable de que salgas con vida de allí.**

**-Ya sabes que me gustan los retos. Voy a ganarme a tu hermana y también a toda su familia.-**Dijo Hiro lleno de seguridad.

Karin solo suspiró resignada. Ese Hiro era como un niño pequeño.

La mañana pasó normal para ella. En los descansos se iba con sus amigos y hacían bromas, como siempre. Ese día estaba pasando bastante rápido.

Mientras, Toshiro se dedicaba a buscar a la chica sin ponerle mucha atención. Quería que llegara la hora de ver a Karin. Ya la echaba de menos.

Lo extraño de esa mañana había sido el no ver a Matsumoto dándole los buenos días. Cuando bajó a buscarla a casa de Inoue, ella le dijo que ya se había ido hace rato. Quizá esa mujer había decidido ponerse a trabajar en serio. O simplemente se había ido de compras, lo cual, era la opción más probable. Tampoco le dio mucha importancia, estaba más preocupado de que pasara el tiempo en el reloj. La mañana se le hizo eterna. Solo quería verla.

Cuando Karin escuchó como sonaba el timbre que señalaba el final de las clases se echó hacia atrás en la silla. Era lo que llevaba queriendo oír toda la mañana. Ese día descansaría de entrenar con los vizards. Quería verle en seguida. Dijo que él la buscaría y esperaba que fuera pronto.

Hiro se acercó a ella.

**-¿Nos vamos?**-Dijo como siempre ya con sus cosas en la mano.

**-Sí-**Karin también se levantó con su cartera y se dirigieron a la salida hablando sobre lo aburrida que había sido la clase.

Ella no sabía, que fuera del Instituto se encontraba Hitsugaya. Con su mirada seria de siempre pero muy nervioso porque veía que no salía.

Las personas que iban saliendo lo veían allí y las chicas volvían a cuchichear. Toshiro escuchaba casi todo, pero no le daba importancia. Él estaba preocupado de verla salir.

**-Mira, ha venido otra vez.-**Decía una chica de pelo largo castaño claro y ojos azules oscuros.

**-Esperara a su novia.-**Dijo una chica de rizos negros que estaba a su lado.**  
-Pues yo quiero acercarme a él. A lo mejor solo espera a un amigo o a otra persona.-**Decía la chica de pelo castaño.

**-¿Y si aparece la novia qué?-**Decía ya un poco alterada la chica de rizos.

Pero la otra chica no la escuchó porque ya se estaba acercando a Toshiro. Cuando llegó a su lado él la miró con un poco de indiferencia, como si no se estuviera acercando a él.

La chica se puso en frente de él quitándole la visión de la puerta por donde iban saliendo los demás estudiantes. Hitsugaya se molestó un poco pero no quería ser un maleducado.

**-Soy Meiko Matsura. Te he visto al salir y me preguntaba a quién estabas esperando. Quizá te pueda ayudar a encontrarla.**

Él la miró con un poco de desconfianza. Pero la chica no parecía mala persona. Era mona y tenía una sonrisa de niña buena.

**-Soy Toshiro Hitsugaya. Estoy esperando a Karin Kurosaki ¿la conoces?**

La chica se quedó callada un momento. Pues claro que la conocía. Era la capitana del equipo femenino de fútbol. Famosa entre los chicos por su belleza y la mayoría de las chicas la odiaban.

**-Pues no somos amigas ni nada pero todo el mundo la conoce. Es la capitana del equipo femenino de fútbol. Probablemente hoy también tendrá entrenamiento.**

Hitsugaya no estaba muy convencido de lo que había respondido la chica.

**-Me dijo que hoy no tenía.**

**-Bueno es que a veces salen entrenamientos sorpresa. Tardará mucho en salir.-**Respondió la chica un tanto nerviosa por inventarse la mentira. Tenía que darse prisa en convencer al chico de lo que decía para poder conseguir planes para la tarde.

**-Así que…¿por qué no nos vamos a dar una vuelta tu y yo? Podemos volver cuando acaben los entrenamientos.**

**-No gracias. Esperaré aquí.-**La chica no era mala persona, pero a Toshiro le estaba aburriendo. No entendía por qué se le había acercado.

**-Pero…-**La chica no quería dejar escapar a ese chico. Si se tardaba un poco más, Karin acabaría saliendo en cualquier momento.

Y su temor se cumplió.

**-Toshiro. ¿Qué haces aquí?-**Dijo Karin detrás de la espalda de Meiko. Lo que hizo que a ella la diera un escalofrío. Había oído todo tipo de rumores sobre ella. Como que ella solo había dado palizas a un montón de palizas a tipos que se la cruzaban por su camino y como que a cualquier chica que la mirara mal la pegaba hasta cansarse. Y el mejor de todos, que pertenecía a una banda callejera que se encarga de acabar con las personas que les molestan.

**-Te dije que nos veríamos hoy ¿no**?-Dijo Hitsugaya como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Hiro estaba al lado de Karin y miraba a la chica con desconfianza.

Hitsugaya se dio cuenta de que no había presentado a la chica.

**-Esta es Meiko Matsura, me estaba ayudando a localizarte.-**

**-Si, eso mismo, pero como ya no hace falta me voy. Lo siento mucho Kurosaki**.-La chica hizo una reverencia y se alejó corriendo de allí. Lo que hizo que a los tres que quedaban les salieran unas gotas en la cabeza.

**-Que chica más rara**.- Dijo Hiro. Entonces Karin reaccionó y se acordó de que tenía que presentarlos.

**-Esto Toshiro, él es Hiro Soma y Hiro, él es el chico del que te había hablado Toshiro Hitsugaya.**

Ambos se saludaron.

-**Con que Shiro-chan es tu novio. Nunca pensé que te vería con pareja. Quizá podamos excavar nuestras tumbas juntos ¿no?**

A Toshiro le salió una venita en la cabeza. Una de las cosas que más le molestaban en el mundo era que le llamaran así y además un completo desconocido

**-Es Hitsugaya ¿Y a qué viene lo de las tumbas?**

**-Ya sabes Shiro-chan. Su hermano nos querrá matar a ambos. Aunque a mi todavía no tiene por qué.**

A Toshiro se le acentuó la venita de la cabeza. Karin empezaba a temblar por dentro. Eran dos personas de personalidades totalmente opuestas. Uno no quitaba su sonrisa de la cara y el otro parecía que estaba en un funeral constante.

**-Ne Karin, invítale a cenar a él también esta noche y así Ichigo no se preocupará solo de mi.**

**-No creo que sea una buena idea. Será mejor que vayas solo para que Yuzu te conozca bien y eso.-**Respondió Karin un poco nerviosa.

**-Bueno como queráis. Esta noche iré a tu casa a la hora que hemos quedado. Nos vemos Karin-chan, Shiro-chan.-**Tras decir esto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Ambos se despidieron de él. Hitsugaya con una mueca.

Se quedaron solos. Todavía había gente allí y todavía algunas chicas cuchicheaban. Así que ambos empezaron a caminar.

-**Con que esta noche irá a tu casa.-**Dijo sin cambiar su expresión.

**-No estés celoso. Él está enamorado de Yuzu y me lo ha pedido como su amiga. Además, morirá pronto.**

Ambos caminaban con calma. Hitsugaya con las manos en los bolsillos y Karin con ambas manos agarrando la cartera. No sabían a donde iban, solo caminaban.

**-¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque?-**Dijo Karin intentando saber hacia donde ir. Hitsugaya solo asintió. Al llegar vieron el puesto de helados. Karin sonrió. Hitsugaya la miró. Entendió que quería uno.

**-¿Quieres uno?-**Karin le miró sorprendida, pensaba que tendría que ser ella la que lo diría.

**-Sí quiero.-**Se acercaron hasta el puesto yToshiro compró dos de chocolate. Entonces por inercia se fueron a sentar al mismo banco con vistas al lago donde se sentaron tiempo atrás.

**-Hacía mucho que no venía por aquí. -**Dijo Karin con nostalgia mirando al lago.

Hitsugaya no dijo nada, pero Karin sabía que la escuchaba y que sentía lo mismo que ella. Se quedaron callados un rato sin saber, que eran observados.

En un árbol con buenísimas vistas de aquel banco se encontraban dos individuos observando con unos grandes prismáticos cada uno. Y aunque estaban espiando, hacían bastante ruido.

**-Estúpido peluche. Quítate de en medio, me quitas visión.**

**-Soy yo el que no puede ver nada. ¿No podías pasar por tu casa para dejar todas estas bolsas?**

_**FlashBack**_

Unas horas atrás una mujer de pelo largo anaranjado y grandes pechos caminaba por la calle llena de bolsas de compras. Ese día tampoco tenía pensado realizar su misión. En eso ve a un peluche naranja caminando hacia ella agitadamente.

**-Matsumoto. Al fin te encuentro.**

**-Cuanto tiempo Kon. ¿Qué tal está Karin? Mi taicho no ha levantado cabeza todavía, aunque ayer estaba contento.**

**-De eso mismo venía a hablar.**-Kon tomó aire y Ranqiku esperó tranquila a que el peluche hablara.

**-Ayer Karin llegó acompañada de Hitsugaya a casa y…¡se besaron!-**Kon gritó eso haciendo que la gente que pasaba cerca de allí se asombrara al ver un peluche parlante. Matsumoto no reaccionaba hasta que por fin entendió lo que el peluche había dicho.

**-¿Queee? Ahora lo entiendo todo. Date prisa Kon, todavía tengo que hacer algunas compras.**-Tras decir esto cogió al peluche sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y lo arrastró hasta una tienda de electrodomésticos donde compró ambos prismáticos y una cámara de fotos.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Y así llegaron hasta ese árbol.

La mujer se quitó los prismáticos y le dio una gran mirada asesina al peluche que se encontraba a su lado. Haciéndole temblar de miedo. Pero Kon por una vez en su vida tenía razón, con tantas bolsas era realmente increíble que no se les viera. Ese árbol era bastante frondoso.

**-De haber sabido que no me dejarías en paz, no te hubiera avisado nada sobre estos dos.**

**-Pues ya es tarde para lamentarte. Mira esto.**

Matsumoto comienza a buscar entre las bolsas y saca la cámara. Kon la miró.

**-¿Acaso sabes cómo funciona?**

**-¿Es que me tomas por idiota? Nunca he tocado una…pero no debe ser muy complicada.**

Matsumoto sacó las instrucciones y se puso a leerlas mientras Kon vigilaba. Observaba como Karin y Toshiro seguían hablando sentados en el banco.

-**Oye Rangiku, como no te des prisa estos dos se van a ir. **

**No encuentro donde está el zoom en esta maldita cámara.-**Decía la mujer mientras miraba la cámara por todos lados.

En eso Kon vuelve a vigilar y ve como Karin y Toshiro comienzan a acercarse más de lo normal.

**-¡Matsumoto! ¡Matsumoto! Se están acercando, creo que se van a besar.**

**-¡Ya está! Pero la queda poca batería. **

**-Date prisa.**

Mientras Matsumoto se ponía en posición para sacar la foto del siglo Karin y Tosiro seguían hablando.

**-¿Cuándo se lo diremos a todos?- Preguntó Hitsugaya. Karin le miró y se puso nerviosa.**

**-Es que antes debería contarte yo otra cosa.-**Ella sabía que debía decírselo. Pero la daba miedo saber como reaccionaría. Hitsugaya se percató de ese miedo y la miró preocupado acercándose a ella.

**-¿Ocurre algo malo Karin?- **Ella se dio cuenta de que lo estaba preocupando.

**-Será mejor que te lo diga en otro sitio.-**Respondió ella sonriendo.

Hitsugaya no quedó muy convencido de su respuesta.

**-Todavía habrá tiempo de decirle a todos. Ahora…solo preocupémonos de nosotros.-**Dijo Karin intentando dejar más convencido a Toshiro.

En un segundo Hitsugaya sintió muchas ganas de besarla. "Solo preocuparnos de nosotros". Karin tenía razón. Habían sido dos años separados sufriendo. Se empezó a acercar a la cara de Karin. Ella no hizo nada por impedírselo. También quería volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Simplemente cerró los ojos. Toshiro, antes de besarla sonrió. La había echado mucho de menos.

La beso con mucha delicadeza, como si fuera de cristal y tuviera miedo de romperse.

Karin lo notó. Así que cuando sintió que comenzaba a separarse de ella rápidamente lo detuvo rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos. Él se sorprendió un poco pero no tuvo tiempo para seguir así ya que Karin volvió a besarle. Ella profundizó un poco más el beso. Simplemente le había extrañado demasiado.

**-Rangiku, ¿has conseguido la foto? **

La mujer se la enseñó al peluche y este se rió.

**-Esta noche se la enseñaré a todos. Aunque no se nota muy bien que es Karin.**

**-Lo que importa es que se nota que ese es mi taicho. **

Después de mirar bien la foto ambos decidieron dejarles un poco de intimidad así que se fueron corriendo a revelar las fotos que habían tomado.

Mientras, Karin y Toshiro se separaron por falta de aire, pero Karin no quitó sus brazos del cuello de él.. Ella se quedó atontada mirando a sus ojos verdes y él la sonrió. Karin se rio un poco al ver como Toshiro había sonreído sin ella pedírselo.

-**Definitivamente estás muy guapo sonriendo.**

**-Qué va.-**Dijo él sonrojado y volviendo a ser serio. Karin quitó sus brazos del cuello de Toshiro.

**-¿Pasa algo?**

**-Tengo que ir a casa para recibir a Hiro-** Toshiro puso una mirada de desaprobación.

**-Pasas mucho tiempo con él.-**Dijo mirando para otro lado.

-**Está en mi clase, somos amigos, vamos juntos a los entrenamientos y está enamorado de Yuzu. Hay motivos para que esté cerca de él.**

Él se quedó callado sin mirarla. Ella realmente estaba divirtiéndose viendo como Toshiro era tan celoso.

-**No sabía que eras tan celoso Shiro-chan.**

**-No lo soy.**

**-Ya claro, y esta escenita de ahora no ha sido nada.**

Después se levantó del banco y le tendió la mano a Karin.

**-Pues vamonos o llegarás tarde**.- Dijo él mirando para otro lado con un leve sonrojo. Karin sonrió. Estiró la mano y cojió la suya para levantarse. Él no soltó su mano, así que comenzaron a caminar así.

Ella odiaba ver a parejitas felices por la calle cojiditas de la mano. Pero en ese momento dejó su orgullo a un lado. Lo mismo hizo Toshiro.

Karin sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad sobre ella. Pero esos momentos eran tan especiales que no quería mancharlos en su memoria. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, pero en ese momento prefería tarde.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Como siempre, por favor dejad reviews. Y decir que voy a tardar más en actualizar porque por desgracia he empezado las clases. Y no voy a tener todo el tiempo que degustaría para escribir.

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reviews, vosotros animáis a seguir.

Mata nee.


	7. La cena

¿He taradado mucho? Sí, verdad. Lo siento. Es que ya sabéis. Los típicos problemas. Un examen de matemáticas que probablemente haya suspendido…los debres…la academia de inglés…teatro…dedicarle tiempo al novio que no tengo. Las cosas típicas. En fin que lo siento. Aquí os dejo el capítulo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Siguieron caminando así. Ya empezaba a atardecer. Habían pasado toda la tarde juntos y les había parecido poco tiempo. Ambos llegaron hasta la esquina de la calle de los Kurosaki. No querían arriesgarse a que Ichigo los viera y que por consiguiente les matara.

**-Pues ya me voy. Hiro debe estar por llegar.**

**-Está bien. Yo también tengo que irme a revisar lo que han hecho esos vagos en todo el día.**

**-Es verdad, ahora que lo pienso…tu también deberías estar realizando tu misión.**

**-Ya…pero hay cosas más importantes.**

Karin juró haber visto una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, pero se acercó a ella tan rápido que no pudo guardarla muy bien en su memoria. La besó de forma apasionada. Karin se sorprendió un poco al principio por la actitud de su actual novio. Él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura. Ella cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y colaboró en el beso. Se besaron durante unos pocos minutos hasta que Karin decidió separarse y apoyo sus manos en su fuerte pecho para evitar que él la volviera a besar.

**-Si seguimos así hoy no vuelvo a casa.**

Toshiro puso una mirada de desaprobación. Quería seguir besándola hasta hartarse, es decir, por siempre.

Karin sonrió al verle así.

**-Está bien. Tienes razón. ¿Te importa si voy a buscarte mañana también?**

**-No, está bien. Espero verte allí.**

Él finalmente quitó sus brazos de su cintura y puso sus manos en los bolsillos.

Karin se acercó a su boca para darle un último beso. Después se dio la vuelta rápidamente y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

Hitsugaya maldecía haberse metido las manos a los bolsillos en aquel momento. De no haberlo hecho, quizá habría podido estar con ella un poco más. La vio alejarse hasta la puerta de su casa y espero a que entrara. Ella le hizo adiós con la mano y entró. Después él se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en la cara. Aún no había oscurecido del todo. Ese día no se habían pasado por su sitio especial. Pero no importaba. Habían estado juntos así que era lo mismo.

Mientras, Karin entró a su casa con tranquilidad diciendo el típico "ya estoy aquí" y todos salieron a recibirla haciéndola echarse para atrás.

**-¿Y Kyo?-**Dijo Yuzu con mirada entusiasta por conocer a su futuro cuñado.

**-¿Acaso ha decidido no venir?-**Decía Rukia preocupada por si acaso había pasado algo.

**-Hija mía, yo creo que todavía eres muy joven para ese tipo de cosas. No pienso entregarte tan fácilmente.-**Lloraba Isshin con un pañuelo secándose las lágrimas.

**-Eso no importa ahora viejo. ¿Dónde está ese cabrón de Kyo?- **Decía Ichigo alterado.

Karin se quedó impresionada. Su familia era más patética de lo que pensaba.

**-Llegara ahora mismo y no es mi novio y…¿Quién es Kyo?**

**-Pues tu novio.-Dijo **Yuzu como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

**-Yo no conozco ningún Kyo.**

**-Es que como no sabíamos su nombre tuvimos que inventar uno para referirinos a él.-**Explicó Rukia dejando a Karin con una impresión aún peor de la que tenía sobre su familia. La cayó una gota por la cabeza y entonces escuchó el timbre. Sin duda era Hiro.

-**Aquí está Kyo-**Dijo Yuzu ilusionada.

Ichigo apretó los puños y Karin se dirigió a abrir. Hiro la estaba dando pena. El pobre no sabía lo que le esperaba. Abrió la puerta y pudo ver a su amigo con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Tenía que admitirlo, era muy guapo. Tenía su pelo castaño un poco alborotado pero de manera elegante. Sus ojos verdes, no tan bonitos como los de su Toshiro parecían tener un brillo especial. Seguramente por poder estar con Yuzu en una cena. Y su vestimenta no era elegante pero daba buena impresión.

La familia tuvo que admitir que Karin tenía buen ojo para elegir novio. Pero Yuzu se empezó a sentir mal. Conocía a Hiro de vista y sabía que era amigo de su hermana.

**-Bueno este es Hiro Soma y vamos a la misma clase**.-Dijo Karin con pesadez.

**-Buenas noches. **Dijo Hiro con una sonrisa seductora que hizo que Rukia y Yuzu cayeran rendidas a sus pies.

**-Bu****-buenas noches-** Dijeron Yuzu y Rukia al unísono dejando notar su admiración por él.

Ichigo tuvo que admitir que el chico no parecía mala persona y que además no estaba mal. Pero el ver a su Rukia babeando por un chaval de 15 años le estaba irritando de sobremanera.

Después estaba Isshin, que salió corriendo hacia el póster de Masaki del salón llorando.

**-Masaki, es más guapo que yo, no podré competir contra él. Aunque al menos los niños nos saldrán muy guapos.**

Todos escucharon sus gritos desde el recibidor y a todos les cayeron unas gotas por las cabeza, excepto a Hiro que empezó a reírse tímidamente,

**-Valla Karin, tienes un padre muy simpático.**

En ese momento se dio cuenta del parecido de ambos y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

**-Bueno dejadlo, Id yendo al salón mientras yo voy a cambiarme. **

**-Vaya Karin-chan, con que has estado toda la tarde con Shi…**-Karin le tapó la boca rápidamente y sonrió nerviosa.

**-Si Hiro, he estado toda la tarde contigo. Fuimos a tu casa, esperé a que te cambiaras y vinimos para acá. Así que voy a cambiarme.- **Después de eso dejó que Hiro volviera a respirar y subió las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto. No la recibió ningún peluche, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para pensarlo. Se puso algo normal unos vaqueros y una camiseta manga corta color roja.

Al bajar vio a todos sentados en la mesa. Yuzu y Rukia se sentaron en la parte larga de la mesa y en frente de ellas estaba Hiro y su sitio esperándola. Ichigo se encontraba en frente de Isshin, teniendo al lado a Rukia y a Karin. Y Hiro tenía en frente a Yuzu y a su lado Isshin

Hiro seguía sonriendo. Karin se sentó a la mesa con bastante nerviosismo. Ichigo tenía su cara de pocos amigos. A Rukia se la caía la baba con Hiro. Yuzu tenía una mirada de decepción que camuflaba con una sonrisa. Y finalmente, Isshin todavía soltaba una lagrimilla al verse derrotado por un chico de 15 años.

-**Bueno, voy a servir la cena.-**Decía Yuzu levantándose de la mesa.

**-¿Te ayudo?-** preguntó Hiro intentando levantarse. Pero Ichigo se apresuró a pararle.

**-Tu te quedas aquí.-**Dijo con mirada asesina. Hiro tembló un poco, pero en seguida volvió a sonreír.

**-Claro.**

**-Ya ayudo yo a Yuzu.- **Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa nerviosa viendo como su novio empezaba a enfadarse.

Ambas salieron y Karin estaba por seguirlas. Pero dejar a Hiro solo con esos dos la dio mucha pena. Se sirvió un vaso de agua mientras que Ichigo comenzaba a hablar y se lo acercó a los labios.

-**Bueno Kyo…digo Hiro, ¿vas en serio con mi hermana?- **Tras escuchar esto Karin se atragantó con el agua y empezó a toser. Lo que hizo que Hiro, que estaba a su lado, la diera unos golpecitos en la espalda, todavía pensando en la respuesta para Ichigo.

**-¿Cómo que en serio? ¿Pero qué pensáis que somos nosotros dos?-** Dijo Karin enfadada.

**-Pues hija mía, acaso él no ha venido a pedirme tu mano para casaros?-** Dijo Isshin que rápidamente acabó en el suelo por una patada de su hija.

Rukia y Yuzu alcanzaron a ver el golpe que se dio el pobre hombre con el suelo porque justo estaban entrando con la cena

-**No, no, creo que os habéis equivocado. Karin y yo solo somos buenos amigos. Y yo quería conoceros porque me ha hablado mucho de vosotros y me parecíais muy interesantes. **

Karin le miró y vio como seguía siendo un auténtico galán. ¿Pero qué mentiras andaba diciendo ese tipo? Pero si él solo quería conocer a Yuzu. Definitivamente su amigo no dejaba de sorprenderla. Ahora se le daba bien mentir. Pero bueno, no la dejaba en mal posición aquella pequeña mentira así que decidió aceptarla.

-**Así es. Me pidió venir a veros y yo acepté.**

Rukia y Yuzu se sentaron y Karin pudo notar como su hermana sonreía con más alegría. Podría ser que ahora Yuzu estuviera enamorada de Hiro. Pero bueno, que más daba. Comenzaron a cenar con calma con algunas palabras de por medio.

Por otro lado Hitsugaya estaba entrando en la tienda de Urahara. Al entrar vio a todos en un corro hablando en alto sobre unas fotos. Se extrañó al escuchar la voz de Kon ahí metida también. Por lo visto nadie había notado su presencia así que se acercó con calma hasta donde estaban.

**-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?-**Su voz seria y profunda hizo que las cuatro personas y el peluche que se encontraban allí dieran un salto y se giraran rápidamente hacia él.

**-Etto…Taicho, pensé que llegarías más tarde.-**Dijo Matsumoto nerviosa mientras intentaba ocultar las fotos. Toshiro se dio cuenta y levantó una ceja.

**-¿Por qué estáis todos tan nerviosos? ¿Y qué escondes Matsumoto?**

**-Na-nada taicho. Unas fotos sin importancia.**

**-Enséñamelas.**-Dijo con voz autoritaria haciendo que Rangiku entendiera que tenía que obedecerle sí o sí. Kon vio que era su momento para escapar de allí, así que rápidamente salió de la habitación corriendo chocándose con Rin-Rin.

**-Estúpido peluche. ¿Qué haces?**

**-Ocúltame por favor. Hitsugaya nos ha descubierto con las fotos que le hemos tomado besándose con Karin.**

**-¿Quéee?- **Gritó Rin-Rin totalmente sorprendida.-**Karin-san con Toshiro. Nunca me lo imaginé. Debo contárselo a los demás-**Dijo caminando hacia una habitación.

**-Espera, espera Rin.-**Gritaba Kon mientras la perseguía por el pasillo.

Mientras, Matsumoto y los otros tres observaban como Hitsugaya miraba la foto que ella acababa de darle. La foto tapaba su cara así que no podían ver su reacción. Esperaron unos segundos y él seguía callado, así que Renji decidió hacer algo.

**-O-Omedeto, Hitsugaya-taicho**.- Estaba sudando nervioso e Ikkaku y Yumichika decidieron seguirle la corriente.

**-Eso, nos alegramos mucho de que esté con la hermana de Kurosaki.-**Agregó Ikkaku con una sonrisa costosa

**-Hacen una pareja hermosa.-**DijoYumichika también sudando.

Hitsugaya apartó la foto de su cara y todos pudieron ver su mirada asesina, lo que les hizo echarse hacia atrás.

-**Como alguien más se entere de esto, os juro que os mato a los cuatro.-**Dijo Toshiro con la mirada oscura y fuego a su alrededor para mostrar su rabia.

**-¿Entonces…el idiota de Ichigo no lo sabe?-**Preguntó Renji.

**-Así es, Karin quiere decírselo ella misma cuando llegue el momento.**

**-Está bien taicho, será nuestro secreto.-**Dijo Matsumoto sonriéndole. Aunque todavía Toshiro no quitaba su cara de enfado.

**-Por lo que veo hoy tampoco hemos encontrado nada, así que ya podemos retirarnos. Y…perdonadme por haber descuidado un poco la misión. Espero…espero que lo comprendáis-**Dijo esta vez mucho más calmado e intentando evitar que un sonrojo apareciera en su cara. Al fin y al cabo no podía enfadarse demasiado porque él mismo había dejado la misión de lado.

A Matsumoto la empezaron a brillar los ojos como si fuera a llorar. Entonces se abalanzó a sus brazos llorando.

**-Taichoo. Te prometo que mañana trabajaré por ti para que puedas estar con ella. Además, seguro que ninguno de estos tampoco a dado un palo al agua, así que no te sientas mal**

Los tres hombres asintieron intentando quitarle importancia a que su capitán no hubiera hecho casi nada en todo el día.

**-Gracias Matsumoto ahora vámonos. **–Dijo apartando a la mujer para evitar morir por asfixia.

Tras decir esto apareció Kon corriendo en dirección a la salida. Pero no se dio cuenta de que todavía estaban allí todos. Ellos se quedaron mirándole. Él simplemente se paralizó.

**-Valla, con que todavía estáis aquí.**-Entonces rió nervioso y pudo observar como se formaba una venita en Toshiro.

Dejando a parte el regaño que estaba recibiendo el peluche por parte del capitán. La cena en la casa de los Kurosaki estaba llegando a su fin dado que ya estaban acabando el postre.

**-Espero que la cena haya sido de tu agrado.-**

**-Muchas gracias señor Kurosaki. Tengo entendido que la que se encarga de la comida es Yuzu dado que a Karin no la da demasiado bien.**

**-¿Qué quieres qué haga si lo mío no es la cocina?**

**-Así que felicidades a la cocinera.-**Dijo Hiro con una mirada profunda hacia Yuzu, pasando totalmente del comentario de Karin y haciendo que Yuzu se sonrojara.

Karin vio como su comentario había sido totalmente ignorado. Ese Hiro era todo un seductor. Veía como a Rukia y a Yuzu se las caía la baba.

**-Yo- yo también he ayudado.-**Dijo Rukia esperando que a ella también la dedicara una de esas miradas.

**-Oh, que descortés de mi parte. ****Perdoname. ****Felicidades a ti también.- **A ella también la regaló una sonrisa seductora que la hizo sonrojarse igual que a Yuzu. Ichigo observó todo eso totalmente irritado. Ahora el niño quería quitarle a su novia y a sus hermanas.

**-Bueno voy a ir recogiendo.-**Dijo Yuzu levantándose con sus platos en la mano.

**-Permíteme ayudarte.- **Dijo Hiro levantándose con sus platos y los de Karin rápidamente para que Ichigo no le pudiera parar. Yuzu solo sonrió. Karin quería matar a su amigo. Todavía no había acabado con el postre y ya la quitaba los platos. Vio como su hermano estaba que echaba fuego y como RUkia le miraba con admiración. Su padre parecía aceptarle bastante bien. Suspiró con cansancio. Tenía ganas de que se acabara esa cena cuanto antes.

Al final consiguió que Hiro se fuera, dejando a su hermana y a Rukia locas por él. Y sorprendentemente salió vivo de allí. Ya que cuando Ichigo quiso empezar una pelea Rukia le dio un gran golpe que lo dejó callado y tirado en el suelo.

Karin subió a ducharse. La cena había sido muy cansada. Observar como Hiro comenzaba con su súper plan de conquista la era un poco aburrido. Pero que iba a hacer, era su amigo.

Mientras ella se duchaba, en la habitación de Ichigo, él y Rukia discutían.

**-No me puedo creer que estés celoso de ese chico. Tan solo era…amable.**

**-Ya claro, solo era amable. Y le mirabas todo el rato con una cara de estúpida.**

**-No me llames estúpida, idiota. Cuando te pones celoso eres insoportable.**

**-Pues sí, estoy celoso. Estoy celoso de que ese chico te guste más que yo.**

Se dio la vuelta y se tumbó en la cama mirando a la pared. Rukia simplemente sonrió. Era como un niño pequeño. Se acercó hasta él y se sentó en la cama a su lado.

**-Tu eres el único que me gusta.**

Ichigo se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos de Rukia que le miraban. Se acercó hasta él y le besó. Ichigo se incorporó un poco y la cogió por la cintura. Después la hizo caer encima suya sin romper el beso.

**-¿Ya se te ha pasado el estar celoso?**

**-Algo así.-**Dijo con una sonrisa para volverla a besar.

Karin salió de la ducha y se dirigió a su cuarto con su pijama puesto. Esperaba a que el gato de peluche saliera a su encuentro pero no lo vió.

Últimamente llevaba mucho tiempo sin estudiar ni hacer deberes casi. Se dedicaba a hacerlos en los descansos y a veces por las mañanas, pero esos últimos días no había dado un palo al agua. Era inteligente pero nunca estudiaba mucho para los exámenes. Tenía cosas más importantes y que la gustaban más. Así que se dedicaba a aprobar con unas notas medias y ya está. Para no tener quejas de su padre ni de su hermano y estar en el equipo de fútbol sin problemas.

Cuando iba a meterse a la cama decidió que sería buena idea hacer al menos los deberes de ese día y estudiar un poco para el examen que se avecinaba de matemáticas. Menos mal que no necesitaba estudiar mucho para eso.

Se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a ello.

Mientras, Hitsugaya iba hacia allí con un peluche en la mano.

**-No hacía falta que me acompañaras Toshiro.**

**-Para ti es Hitsugaya y te llevo para que no le ocultes a Karin lo que andas haciendo. Ella se encargará de castigarte.**

**-No por favor. Ten piedad de este peluche y su relleno. Karin me va a matar.**

**-Cállate que ya llegamos.- **Él iba vestido de shinigami haciendo shumpo. Quería alcanzar a ver a Karin antes de que se acostara. Llegó hasta la ventana y tocó.

Karin del otro lado se sorprendió bastante. No se asustó. Probablemente sería el gato de peluche. Se subió a la cama para abrir la ventana y corrió las cortinas con rapidez para ver al estúpido peluche. Pero al mirar al frente vio algo que no se esperaba para nada.

**-¿Toshiro?**

Abrió la ventana y se bajó de la cama para quedarse de pie. Él entró de un salto y se puso delante de ella.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

En ese momento Hitsugaya apreció el pijama que llevaba puesto Karin. Que, para quien no lo recuerde, era una camiseta de tirantes con bastante escote y unos pantalones muy cortos color lila.

Se sonrojó y miró para otro lado. Karin lo notó y se avergonzó un poco.

Hitsugaya estiró el brazo sujetando a Kon con una mano por la cabeza.

**-Yo…te he traído esto. Al parecer él y Matsumoto nos espiaron y nos sacaron unas fotos…juntos.**

**-Karin, por favor no te enfades. Nosotros solo queríamos asegurarnos de que ya se había arreglado todo. Pensábamos enmarcar la foto y regalárosla.**-Dijo Kon intentando persuadirla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**-Estúpido gato de peluche. Te voy a matar.**

Karin agarró a Kon y lo tiró adentro del armario. El golpe que se dio fue uno de los peores de toda su vida. Después cerró la puerta impidiéndole salir.

**-Karin, Karin por favor. No lo hice con mala intención. Estoy muy contento por ti y por Toshiro.**

**-Para ti es Hitsugaya.**

Kon siguió gritando pero Karin no lo hizo caso y volvió a hablar con Toshiro.

**-¿Y solo han sacado fotos?**

**-Eso es lo que te iba a decir. Se las han enseñado a Ikkaku, Renji y Yumichika, además se encontró a Rin-Rin y la contó lo nuestro, así que ya lo debe saber todo el almacén.**

Y no se equivocaba, ya que en la tienda de Urahara se econtraban todos hablando de ello.

**-Ururu, tu eras su amiga**. **Debías saberlo**.- Decía Jinta pegando a la pobre chica.

**-Yo solo lo sospechaba, y ella no quería hablar de ello.-**Dijo Ururu mientras se quejaba por el golpe.

**-La verdad es que yo no me lo esperaba para nada-**Dijo el hombre del sombrero con alegría.

-**Ya claro, tu siempre sabes todo Kisuke**. **No mientas.-**Dijo Yoruichi de brazos cruzados entrando en la conversación.

**-El capitán Hitsugaya…todavía no me lo creo.-**Decía Cloud mirando una de las fotos que habían quedado.

**-…-**Fue la única aportación de Nova en el asunto.

**-Es increíble que el estúpido de Kon haya conseguido hacer esto. Nosotros también deberíamos ser espías.-**Dijo el pájaro de peluche mirando a las otras dos almas modificadas.

**-No creo que fuera buena idea, Hitsugaya-taicho te mataría**.-Dijo Renji para quitarle esa idea estúpida a Rin-Rin.

Y mientras toda la tienda de Urahara seguía en la conversación Karin seguía hablando con Hitsugaya.

**-Y de ahí a que lo sepa Ichigo hay solo un paso.**-suspiró**-Se lo tendremos que decir ya. ¿No te importa verdad?**

**-Ya sabes que se lo diremos cuando tu decidas. Pero tu familia no es el único problema. Aún no sé como haré para que la Sociedad de Almas vea lo nuestro con buenos ojos. Al fin y al cabo tu sigues siendo una humana y yo un shinigami.**

Karin apretó los dientes. Se la había olvidado por completo decirle su pequeño secreto.

**-¿Cómo? ¿Todavía no se lo has contado? ¡Pero si dijiste que se lo dirías hoy!**- Gritó Kon desde el armario. La morena, al escuchar al estúpido intento de peluche en el armario la dio un respingo y se acercó al armario.

**-Siéntate Tsohiro, voy a matar a Kon y ahora vuelvo.**

Él no entendió nada y se sentó en la cama esperando a ver que iba a hacer Karin y pensando en lo que había dicho Kon.

La morena se estaba acercando al armario, lo abrió y le pegó un puñetazo a Kon haciendo que callera de rodillas en el armario.

**-Si no te callas con esto, te juro que te sacaré el relleno y tiraré tu alma a la basura.**

**-Ha-hai.-**Respondió Kon retorciéndose de dolor.

Después de escuchar eso Karin volvió a cerrar el armario y se dio la vuelta. Al hacerlo vio a Toshiro con una mirada seria y con sus brazos cruzados. Estaba claramente mosqueado.

**-¿Qué se supone que debes contarme?**

Karin vio como la miraba Hitsugaya. Tenía que darle una explicación. Dio un largo suspiro y se sentó al lado de él en la cama con una mirada de inseguridad que Toshiro nunca había visto en ella.

**-Verás…no sé cómo vas a reaccionar. Yo creo que te pondrás contento porque resuelve muchos problemas. Pero han pasado dos años y…**

**-Karin, me estás preocupando, dime qué pasa.**

Karin miró al suelo una última vez para después mirar a los ojos verdes de Hitsugaya con toda la seguridad que pudo. Era el momento. Tenía que decírselo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Os ha gustado? Pues espero que sí. Como siempre xD. Bueno ya sabéis que para criticas felicitaciones alabanzas etc estan los reviews. Así que ahí los espero.

Mata nee


	8. Mi poder

Aquí estoy. LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO. Pero dicen que más vale tarde que nunca no¿?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-**Soy una shinigami**.- Tras decir esto, Karin dejó que apenas pasaran unos instantes para seguir hablando.

**-Verás pasó al poco tiempo de que te fueras yo me encontré con un hollow y simplemente pasó estaba en un desierto bueno en fin no importa como es mi mente el caso es que mate al hollow y después me encontré con bueno más bien Urahara me encontró y empecé a entrenar con él y luego **(no he puesto puntos ni comas ni acentos porque Karin hablo excesivamente rápido de lo nerviosa que estaba xD, así que si queréis saber como dijo esto exactamente Karin leedlo así, sin respirar xD)

Karin no pudo seguir hablando porque Hitsugaya la abrazó. Ella simplemente abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

**-¿Se-se puede saber a qué viene esto?-**Karin no entendía nada. Se sentía bien estar siendo abrazada por él, pero quería usar el poco orgullo que la quedaba. Toshiro no respondió. Puso su mano en su cabeza atrayéndola hacia él de manera muy protectora. Ella finalmente dejó caer su orgullo y le correspondió el abrazo.

**-Joder Karin, no sabes lo que me he comido la cabeza por esto. Ahora todo, puede ser más fácil.**

**-Lo siento, quizá te molestaba que no te lo hubiera dicho antes, o que en estos dos años no dijera nada a Ichigo ni a nadie.**

Hitsugaya se separó un poco para mirarla y seguir al conversación.

**-¿Quieres decir que él no lo sabe?**

**-Así es, y todavía no estoy preparada para decírselo. Solo lo saben Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tesshai, Ururu y Jinta. **

**-Debes hacerlo. **–Dije él con tono autoritario.

**-Ya toda la familia sabe que Ichigo es shinigami y también que ha aceptado el puesto de capitán. Y yo no he dicho nada sobre lo mio durante dos años. No sé cómo pueden reaccionar.**

Karin bajó la mirada. Se había quitado un peso de encima, pero todavía la quedaba su familia.

**-Todo estará bien.**

**-Que fácil lo dices. Pero es que además estoy segura de que yo soy la persona que estáis buscando.**-Dijo todavía con más pesar. A lo que Tohiro respondió de una manera que la molestó demasiado a Karin.

**-Pero si no pareces muy fuerte. Tranquila, no creo que seas tu**.-Dijo Toshiro como si pensase que estaba haciéndole un gran favor a Karin. Pasó un momento hasta que Karin comprendió lo que había dicho y entonces fue cuando se empezó a sentir muy enfadada-

**-Me están dando ganas de liberar mi reiatsu y darte una buena paliza con Kin, seguro que ella estaría encantada.-** Entonces se alejó de él en la cama.

**-Pero vamos no te enfades. Si eres shinigami, podrás quedarte aquí o venir a la Sociedad de Almas con total tranquilidad, como tu hermano.**

**-¿Todavía no crees que yo sea la persona con el reiatsu tan poderoso?**

**-Karin, en dos años es imposible que hayas alcanzado ese nivel.**

**-¿Y mi hermano?**

Él se quedó callado. Tenía razón. Ella era la chica que había visto aquella noche sin duda alguna. Pero tampoco sintió mucho su reiatsu. Htsugaya no quería admitir que lo que más quería en el mundo se viera envuelta en todos los líos de la Sociedad de Almas. Era verdad que ahora se encontraban en momentos de paz, pero sabía que eso no duraría mucho. Y no quería ver a Karin enfrentándose a la muerte.

**-Mira niño de primaria, mañana liberaré mi reiatsu y te enseñaré todo mi poder.**

**-Como quieras pero... espera ¿niño de primaria? ¿a qué viene eso ahora?**

**-A que tú me has llamado débil y ese es un insulto de los que más te molestan. He decidido recuperar algo de mi orgullo.**

Karin miró para otro lado. Estaba realmente mosqueada por su actitud. La había subestimado. Está bien, era verdad que a lo mejor ella no era tan fuerte como él, pero ya tenía el bankai. Lo controlaba bastante bien y luego estaba la máscara de hollow, eso no lo controlaba tan bien pero sí podría enseñárselo.

**-Venga, ahora vete. Tengo sueño y mañana madrugo. **

**-Venga Karin, no te enfades. No quería molestarte.**

Ella se levntó de la cama con los brazos cruzados y le dio la espalda. No pensaba darle ningún tipo de despedida. Pero esa idea no la compartía él. En un segundo usando shumpo posó sus labios sobre los de ella en un instante. Karin consiguió reaccionar cuando él ya e encontraba en la ventana.

**-¿Cómo te atreves a…-**Toshiro la cortó para despedirse con una media sonrisa

**-Hasta mañana.-** Después de ello saltó por la ventana y se fue. Karin estaba indignada. Había usado shumpo para besarla y lo peor de todo es que ella no había podido reaccionar. ¿De qué había valido todo su entrenamiento si no pudo reaccionar ante un shumpo tan lento. Pero claro, ella ya esperaba que se fuera, y siempre, estando en casa y más estando él cerca se daba el lujo de relajarse.

Dio un suspiro. Él quería quitarla todo su orgullo definitivamente. Aunque…pensándolo bien, él había tirado el suyo por la borda al besarla así. Sonrió un poco y corrió las cortinas. Después se metió en la cama. Escuchó que Kon se quejaba un poco, pero qué importaba. Ya le sacaría mañana.

Por otro lado Hitsugaya ya se encontraba en el tejado de Inoue. Mirando al cielo. Por lo visto nunca podría dejar de preocuparse. Esperaba que Karin no fuera la persona que andaban buscando, porque si lo era tendría que llevarla ante Yamamoto, y probablemente la metería a algún escuadrón. Eso significaría que Karin se enfrentaría a peligros y podría perderla. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que su hermano y él eran los capitanes de dos divisiones podrían hacer que Karin sufriera los menores riesgos posibles. Y también existía la cuarta división que era, sin duda alguna la más segura.

Tras ese último pensamiento calló en la cuenta de que si Karin era la de aquella noche. Eso quería decir que estaba llorando. Karin llorando. Nunca la había visto hacerlo. Tampoco se lo imaginaba. Sin duda alguna, sus diferentes preocupaciones acababan de empezar. Esperaría al día siguiente. Seguramente Karin le mostraría el Shikai normalito y ya está. Menuda desilusión se llevaría al ver que no era ella la persona que buscaban. Pero él se quitaría una preocupación.

Mientras él lograba conciliar el sueño entre preocupaciones, Karin tampoco estaba en la mejor situación para dormir. Estaba decidida, le contaría a su familia su secreto. Y callaría la boca de Hitsugaya. Quizá le retaría a luchar un rato contra ella. Pero era probable que perdiera, ya que a penas llevaba un par de años siendo shinigami y él llevaba muchos más.

La mañana llegó rápida para Hitsugaya, quién se despertó lo más temprano que pudo para cumplir con la misión. Todavía no quería admitir que era posible que Karin fuera la persona que buscaban. Además quería dejar de dar mala impresión al resto, ya que por la tarde tampoco trabajaría en la misión. Aunque… en cierto modo sí. De todas formas, seguramente nadie le sacaría en cara sus "días sin dar un palo al agua". Cuando pensaba que se podría ir sin desayunar si es que a los desayunos de Orihime se les podía llamar desayuno, sintió como una mano le cogió el brazo y le arrastró hasta el interior de la casa de Inoue. Era Matsumoto. Ese día tendría que desayunar, no quería ser descortés con la persona que le daba un tejado para dormir. Durante el desayuno, Matsumoto "sin querer" la había contado su relación con Karin a Orihime. Pero ella, prometió no contárselo a nadie hasta que ellos lo decidieran. Esa Inoue le caía bastante bien.

Tras comer un montón de cosas raras, que le pasarían factura a lo largo del día, se fue junto con Rangiku. Ese día no conseguiría librarse de ella fácilmente.

El sonido incesante del despertador empezó a sonar en la habitación de cierta morena. Estaba de espaldas al aparato así que con pesadez se giró revolviendo todavía más las sábanas que la cubrían. Estiró su brazo con los ojos entrecerrados y apagó el sonido que estaba empezando a desesperarla. Miró un momento al techo. Escuchaba unos pájaros. Ese momento la estaba relajando bastante hasta que…

**-¡Karin! Por favor sácame de aquí. Llevo toda la noche encerrado.**

Se incorporó en la cama. Vale, era verdad que se la había olvidado dejarle salir, pero ese estúpido de Kon siempre fastidiaba los momentos tranquilos.

Se levató dejando caer las sábanas revueltas y cuando quiso dar un paso se encontró con el suelo en su cara. Sí, ella, Karin Kurosaki, había cometido la estupidez de caerse al enredársele un pie en las sábanas que había dejado caer al suelo.

**-Karin ¿Pasa algo? He escuchado un ruido.**

**-¡Cállate, estúpido peluche! Mierda.**- Se levantó y miró a la cama desafiante. Ese mueble la había puesto en ridículo. Menos mal que Kon no había visto nada, sino, se habría pasado el día riéndose de ella. Se vistió con rapidez. No la dolía nada. Se había dado golpes peores. Antes de salir del cuarto abrió el armario a Kon dejándole salir.

**-Buenos días Karin. ¿No vas a hacer la cama?**

**-Hoy paso.-** Después de esa respuesta salió del cuarto y Kon escuchó como cerraba la puerta. Sorprendentemente no le había pegado ni nada por lo del día anterior.

Karin bajó las escaleras con calma y llegó a desayunar. Ese día Ichigo y Rukia se estaban tardando. Pero a ella no la importó mucho. Desayunó como cualquier día. Su padre guardaba energías para pegar a Ichigo así que a ella no la molestó mucho.  
Las amigas de Yuzu habían llegado a buscarla. Esperó a que se fueran para luego irse ella sola. A pesar de que Yuzu siempre la pedía que la acompañara, ella siempre se negaba y se iba o antes o después. No era que las amigas de Yuzu la cayeran mal, eran bastante amables por lo poco que las conocía. El caso era que ellas la tenían…algo así como miedo. Su hermano Ichigo nunca se había quitado la fama de matón y ella era su hermana. Y como más de una vez tenía que darle alguna paliza a tios que se la acercaban con malas intenciones, pues todo el mundo sabía de ella. Era algo así como Ichigo en chica.

Yuzu era considerada como la flor en medio de un montón de zarzas. Ella sacaba buenas notas, y su pelo castaño claro y sus ojos marrones la hacían realmente adorable. Además era simpática y muy femenina. Karin estaba orgullosa de tener una hermana tan mona. A veces sentía ganas de parecerse un poco a ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que era bastante tarde. Cogió sus cosas y miró el reloj. Maldijo el ser tan despistada para dejar pasar el tiempo. Salió corriendo literalmente. Se la pasó por la cabeza el tomarse una píldora gikongan y usar shumpo para llegar hasta allí. Pero que mas daba ya. Llegaría a clase a la hora si iba corriendo a ese ritmo. Claro que al final si que tuvo que tomarse una píldora gikongan. Los hollows no eran conocidos precisamente por ser oportunos en la vida de los humanos. Le dijo a su cuerpo que se fuera al Instituto. Acabó con él rápidamente. No hizo falta ni que utilizara el shikai. Sabían que estaban por allí el equipo de Toshiro, pero cuando un hollow se te cruza en el camino y ves que puedes acabar con él en un segundo no te niegas. Y menos si eres Karin Kurosaki. Y realmente nadie notó que ese mini-hollow se había aparecido.

Después se fue hasta el instituto dando un paseo en su forma de shinigami. Daba lo mismo ya que el alma sustituta estaría en clase. Pero cuando llegó a la puerta del centro se la calló el alma al suelo. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía su cuerpo en la puerta del Instituto sin entrar y con una mueca de aburrimiento en su cara?

Se acercó rápidamente hasta ella realmente cabreada. Las clases habían empezado hace más de 10 minutos.

**-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí fuera? Te dije que entrarás.**

**  
-¡Ah no! Tu me dijiste que viniera hasta aquí, no que entrara.-**Karin habría podido pasarse un buen rato regañándola. Pero todavía había una posibilidad de que su profesora la perdonara. Así que entró en su cuerpo rápidamente y se dispuso a subir las escaleras para llegar a su clase. Al llegar ante la puerta se olvidó completamente de tocar y la abrió mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Hiro la vio y soltó una risilla. Sabía que iba a ser castigada, pero Karin llevaba bien los castigos por llegar tarde así que no pasaba nada. Karin le vio y le dieron ganas de matar a su mejor amigo. Después estaban las chicas de la clase, que la mayoría la miraba con una sonrisa y se alegraban de que fuera a ser castigada.

**-Kurosaki, llega tarde. Es la tercera vez en el mes.**

**  
-Lo siento sensei, pero tuve unos problemas mientras venía hacia aquí.-** Respondió ella mientras hacía una reverencia. Odiaba tener que dar explicaciones que se fundamentaban en que se había dedicado a matar una amenaza para el mundo. Dado que nunca podría echarlo en cara.

-**Castigada a estar en el pasillo.-**Su sensei era una persona muy amable y encantadora, pero cuando se trataba de puntualidad había que temerla. Karin tan solo suspiró y salió al pasillo como se la había ordenado. Malditos hollow y maldita alma sustituta. Ese día realmente había empezado mal.

En el descanso Hiro se puso a reírse de ella. Ese día había llegado más tarde que nunca. Ella le dejó reírse. Su risa la hacía sonreír un poco en ese patético día que estaba llevando.  
**-Bueno, pero seguro que a la salida te está esperando tu amorcito y te quita esa cara de mala leche.**-Karin se sonrojó al oír la palabra amorcito.

**-¿Pero qué dices idiota? No es mi amorcito. Esa forma de llamarlo es…**

**  
-¿Y cómo quieres que lo llame?**

**  
**Pasaron unos segundos para que Karin encontrara la palabra adecuada, pero todas la parecían demasiado…cursis.  
**-Mejor di su nombre y ya está. **–Hiro se pasó otro rato riéndose de su gran búsqueda de un nombre para llamar a Toshiro. Ella simplemente suspiró resignada. Lo que la extrañó fue que al siguiente descanso Hiro no pudiera estar con ella porque tenía otras cosas que hacer. Ella le dijo que vale. Pero quería saber que era lo que pasaba con él. Quizá tenía novia. ¿Acaso ya se había olvidado de Yuzu?

Ella no era de las que se ponía a espiar a la gente. Pero por un día…Le siguió hasta el patio, vio que se daba la vuelta a la esquina y allí estaba Yuzu sentada con un obento y una sonrisa de las que enamorarían a cualquier chico.

Se quedó con la boca abierta. Al parecer después de la cena había conseguido una cita con ella. ¿Pero por qué no se lo había contado? En fin, no se iba a quedar espiando a su mejor amigo y a su hermana así que se dio la vuelta en dirección a la clase. Luego le pediría explicaciones a Hiro.

Ella llegó a clase y se puso a comer con calma y algo enfadada.

Cuando quedaba poco para que el descanso se acabara vio entrar a Hiro sonriente. Ella se acercó para comenzar el interrogatorio

**-¿Qué hacías con mi hermana en el descanso?**

**  
**Hiro empezó a sudar frío.

**-Valla me has pillado. Pensaba contártelo cuando ya estuviéramos saliendo.  
-Pues a este paso que vas no me extrañaría que comenzarais pronto.  
-Ya ves, esta mañana me invitó a comer. Está siendo el mejor día de mi vida. Y al salir la voy a acompañar a casa. Tu has quedado con tu novio así que no te importa ¿verdad?  
**Karin se quedó mirándole con un poco de desaprobación. Pero al fin y al cabo ella era la culpable de que ahora su hermana tuviera a alguien especial. Y no era cualquier tio. Es más se sentía feliz de que fuera Hiro, al menos le conocía y sabía que era buen chico.  
**-Está bien. Y llámale por el nombre a Toshiro**

**  
-Pues cuando salga con Yuzu haremos citas dobles. ¿Qué te parece?**

**-Ni loca haría esa cursilada.**- Respondió mirando para otro lado avergonzándose de su amigo.

**-¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Y yo que lo decía por tu amorcito…-**La dijo el chico con alguna lagrimilla y cara de niño pequeño.

**  
-Tampoco es para tanto y…¡no le llames así!-**Hiro había conseguido sonrojarla otra vez  
Tras eso entró el profesor en la clase y ambos fueron a sus sitios rápidamente.

Mientras ellos tenían que prestar atención a las aburridas clases Hitsugaya y Matsumoto seguían "trabajando" ya que Matsumoto cada dos por tres entraba a tiendas y le hacía ir con ella. Mientras caminaban por un parque de repente vieron una imagen que les dejó quietos y mudos.

El mismísimo Madarame Ikkaku iba caminando por la calle con una chica de pelo castaño agarrada a su brazo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
**-¿I-Ikkaku?-**Dijo Matsumoto a penas. Hitsugaya tragó saliva. Les vieron como se iban alejando ninguno tenía intención de pararle y hacerle alguna broma. Realmente no se imaginaban que verían a Madarame en una situación como esa. Cuando ya les perdieron de vista Rangiku rió nerviosa.

**-Valla, no eres el único que le gusta infringir las normas.**

**  
-Sigamos Matsumoto. Todavía no creo que Madarame tenga ese tipo de relación.  
-Sí, sigamos.**

**  
**Ambos decidieron no nombrar lo que habían visto mientras siguieran realizando la misión. Ya se encargarían de eso al final del día.

El sonido del timbre que daba por finalizadas las clases hizo que Karin sonriera. Al menos se había acabado una parte del día que tan mal la estaba llendo.

Dijo adiós a Hiro y se fue sola. Al salir vio a Toshiro. Estaba apoyado en la pared mirando al móvil. Al sentir que había salido Karin giró la cabeza y la vio. Al momento guardó el móvil. Se pudo volver a escuchar el cuchicheo de algunas chicas, pero ya un poco menos.

Karin se acercó hasta él con paso normal y una cara relajada. Ahora tenía que demostrarle todo o fuerte que había llegado a ser en esos dos años.

**-¿Nos vamos Karin?**

**-Está bien. Vamos a la tienda de Urahara.-**Karin estaba muy seria y comenzó a caminar delante de él. Le dijo a Hiro que avisara a Yuzu que no llegaría hasta tarde a casa, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Caminaron a paso tranquilo. Hitsugaya podía notar que Karin estaba algo enfadada. Realmente era posible que ella fuera poderosa. Y con lo decidida que la veía ya casi no tenía dudas. Al llegar a la tienda vieron a Jinta y a Ururu barriendo. Aunque Jinta paró en seco y salio corriendo hasta Karin para saltar e intentar darla una patada. Hitsugaya se sorprendió al ver al chico en el aire. Iba a poner su mano en medio cuando vio como Karin le paró la pierna con su brazo.

**-Jinta, sabes que no podrás darme así.**

Karin siguió avanzando hasta Ururu para saludarla con una sonrisa y dejó atrás a Toshiro con una cara de pocker y a Jinta apretando los puños.

**-Hola Ururu. ¿Qué tal estás?**

**-Bien. Pero pensaba que hoy irías con Hiyori-san.**

**-Es que voy a mostrarle mi poder a Toshiro.**

**-Ya veo.**

Mientras ellas hablaban un poco, Jinta volvió a acercarse para pegarla un puñetazo a Karin pero ella lo esquivó con facilidad y siguió la conversación con Ururu.

Cuando Hitsugaya vio que Karin iba a entrar ya en la tienda se acercó hasta ella y decidió no decir nada sobre la escenita de afuera.

Y mientras ellos iban a hablar con Kisuke, Jinta se acercó hasta Ururu todavía con los puños y los dientes apretados.

**-Parece que es verdad que están juntos.**

**-Eso parece, además Karin dice que va a liberar su reiatsu.**

**Pues adiós a mi tarde de entrenamiento. No quiero sentir ese riatsu para nada.**-Dijo Jinta ya un poco más relajado llevándose ambas manos a la nuca. Ururu le sonrió y siguió barriendo.

Al entrar les recibió Urahara, que estaba sentado en la entrada abanicándose.

**-Hitsugaya-taicho, Karin. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?**

**-Hola Kisuke, me he decidido y necesito el sótano para**…-Karin se quedó callada al ver colgada en la pared una foto de ella y Hitsugaya besándose en el banco del parque.

**-¿Se puede saber qué es eso viejo?-Decidí quedarmecon una, en la Sociedad de Almas pagarán bien por una foto así. No te molestará, ne Karin?-**Ella empezó a apretar los puños y Urahara empezó a sentir algo de miedo por su aprendiz. En un momento estaba recibiendo la paliza del siglo, cortesía de Karin Kurosaki. Y mientras ella se encargaba de él Hitsugaya fue hasta la foto con un aura negra y tiró el marco al suelo guardándose la foto en el bolsillo.

Tras ese pequeño incidente Karin salió de su cuerpo dejándolo en manos de Rin-Rin y los demás. Toshiro también dejó su gigai con un alma sustituta.

Tras eso ambos bajaron al sótano y Hitsugaya pudo apreciar como Karin estaba vestida de shinigami. La noche e la que la vió no se había dado cuenta pero karin había cortado las mangas de su uniforme de shinigami.

**-¿Por qué has cortado las mangas al traje de shinigami?- **Ella se miró os brazos.

**-Porque es más cómodo así. Al entrenar shunpo con Yoruichi lo decidí.-**Hitsugaya siguió con su mirada seria y tranquila. Karin se echó unos pasos hacia atrás.

**-Antes que nada tengo que decirte que los hados y los bakudos no son lo mío. **

Hitsugaya no dijo nada y esperó a que Karin siguiera hablando. Ella puso una mirada serena y desenvainó su zampakutou con mucha elegancia y la puso delante de ella con calma a modo de presentación.

**-Ilumina, Kin'iro Megumi.**-En ese momento Hitsugaya pudo ver como la zampakutou de Karin cambiaba a una negra completamente con adornos dorados. Era una de las espadas más bonitas que había visto. Aunque la de Rukia seguía siendo la más hermosa por su blanco puro.

Karin no cambió la expresión en ningún momento dado que a penas había enseñado algo de su poder.

**-¿Tengo que enseñarte las técnicas de mi shikai o continúo?-**Hitsugaya entrecerró los ojos. Sabía más o menos como era su shikai, aunque le gustaría ver como eran sus técnicas, quería ver a qué se refería con continuar.

**-Continúa.-**Karin sonrió un poco y sujeto su zampakutou con las dos manos delante de ella con decisión. En ese momeno liberó su reiatsu de golpe haciendo que Hitsugaya se sorprendiera totalmente y abriera los ojos más de lo normal. Un viento comenzó a rodear a Karin y ella dejó caer su mano izquiera para sujetar su zampakutou solo con su derecha señalando hacia el suelo.

**-Ilumina, Kin'iro Kurae Megumi, Bankai.-**Tras oír la palabra bankai Toshiro se puso en alerta. Vio como la zampakutou de Karin comenzaba a transformarse en pequeños granos de arena de desierto que la envolvían. Tras una pestañeada miró a su alrededor y todo estaba en absoluta oscuridad. Al parecer Karin quería mostrarle el bankai desde dentro. No podía ver absolutamente nada hasta que por fin vio una pequeña luz delante de él. Desenvainó su zampakutou y corrió hasta ella. No entendía cual era el poder de esa zampakutou. A llegar a la luz se adentró y sin querer tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos por el deslumbre, al volver a abrirlos se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía su zampakutou. Miró alrededor y vio a Hyorinamru a su lado mirándole. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ahora se encontraba en su subconsciente, o al menos en una muy buena recreación de él. Todavía no entendía nada de aquel bankai. Giró un poco su vista y entonces vio como unos granos de arena se juntaban para dar forma a Karin. Ella sonrió satisfecha.

**-¿te gusta mi bankai?**

**-Todavía no lo entiendo muy bien del todo. ¿Qué clase de poder es este y dónde estoy?**

**-Yo realmnte no estoy aquí. Estoy sentada controlando esta ilusión y tu estás delante mía con esa misma cara de niño de primaria.**

A Hitsugaya le salió una venita en la frente. Karin rio un poco.

**-Todo esto es una ilusión. Comenzó desde el mismo momento en el que acabé de decir bankai. Por lo que mi zampakutou nunca se convirtió en arena. Realmente tu todavía tienes tu zampakutou en la mano y Hyorinmaru es una bonita réplica, al igual que este espacio, que es igual a tu subconsciente.**

**-Con que técnicas ilusorias. Además parece ser que tu zampakutou puede recrear mi mente.-**Dijo él con calma.

**-Así es, puedo entrar en tu mente y buscar tu debilidad para luego atacarte con ella. Atacó a tu mente, no a tu cuerpo.**

Toshiro se quedó callado un momento. Estaba realmente impresionado. No eran muy comunes las zampakutous de este tipo.

**-Aunque no me gusta mucho este bankai. Es un poco aburrido. Mejor salgamos y te enseño la última parte.**

Tras decir eso todo se desvaneció todo y como había dicho Karin él se encontraba con su zampakutou en la mano y ella sentada delante. En ese momento se levantó. Su zampakutou seguía siendo igual que en el shikai.

**-Aún tengo el bankai activo. Mi zampakutou ahora es mucho más resistente que el shikai. Lo de las ilusiones es solo una parte. Ahora deberías estar totalmente muerto mentalmente, y yo acabaría contigo con facilidad.**

**-Entonces esta es la última parte.**

**-Ie, queda lo mejor.**

Karin colocó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de su cara y una mascara de hollow comenzó a formarse. Sabía que Ichigo había tenido un entrenamiento intensivo con los vizards por su hollow interior, pero no pensó nunca que eso podría afectarla a Karin. Ahora sí que estaba asombrado.

**-Todavía no aguanto con la máscara mucho tiempo, hace poco que conseguí someter a mi hollow interno. Ahora mismo Hiyori se hace cargo de mi entrenamiento.**

Tras decir eso vovió a colocar su mano sobre la máscara y la hizo desvanecer. No quería hacer ninguna demostración de ese poder dado que todavía no lo controlaba del todo, y no quería quedar como idiota ante Toshiro. Deshizo su shikai y envainó su espada. Miró al frente y esperó a que Hitsugaya dijera algo.

**-Creo…que ahora tendremos que ir a la Sociedad de Almas.**

Karin sonrió. Le había demostrado lo poderosa que era. Aunque todavía tenía que hablar con su familia sobre todo es. Ichigo seguramente se opondría totalmente. Al momento bajó la vista una pequeña parte de ella habría querido no haber sido tan poderosa y seguir como hasta ahora, matando hollows en Karakura y entrenando en secreto con Urahara y los vizards. Hitsugaya se acercó hasta ella y la miró con algo de tristeza. No quería llevarla a la Sociedad de Almas, Aizen había jurado volver algún día con Gin y Tousen tras su derrota parcial en la guerra de invierno. No quería llevarla a un destino lleno de luchas.

**-Tengo que informar de esto a todos. **–Karin bajó más todavía la mirada.

Toshiro simplemente se calló y así, en silencio, caminaron hasta las escaleras para salir del sótano.

Mientras, Kisuke y Yoruichi se encontraban hablando en la sala donde estaban los cuerpos tirados en el suelo.

**-Así que Karin está enseñando su poder a Hitsugaya.-**Dijo la mujer, que se encontraba apoyada en la pared sentada.

**-Y después de él viene su familia y después la Sociedad de Almas.-**La respondió Kisuke, que también estaba sentado abanicándose.

**-Con su nivel podrá entrar en cualquier escuadrón. Incluso podría ser capitana.**

**-Ahora que lo dices, la novena división sigue sin capitán ¿verdad?**

Yoruichi sonrió para que Kisuke entendiera que eso era un sí.

**-No me extrañaría nada que la ofrecieran ser capitana del noveno escuadrón, y más sabiendo que Aizen puede regresar en cualquier momento. Necesitan a alguien lo antes posible y Renji e Ikkaku se niegan totalmente.**- Sentenció finalmente Kisuke

Urahara también sonrió satisfecho.

Entonces entraron Karin y Toshiro en la habitación para entrar en sus cuerpos.

**-Karin ¿Qué tal tu demostración? ¿Te ha gustado Hitsugaya-taicho?-**Dijo el hombre sonriendo y con muchos ánimos.

**-Cállate anda, que ahora me queda la peor parte que es Ichigo.-**Respondió la morena de mal humor.

**-Además tendré que llevarmela a la Sociedad de Almas.**-Dijo Hitsugaya ya dentro de su cuerpo con pesadez.

En ese momento Yoruichi decidió entrar a la conversación con calma.

**-Hitsugaya, deberías ir con Karin a decirle la noticia a Ichigo.**

Karin miró a Toshiro pidiéndole con la mirada que la ayudara a decir eso a todos.

**-Tienes razón, intentaré suavizar el tema de la Sociedad de Almas.**

**-Yo no me refería solo a eso.-**Dijo la mujer entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a Toshiro con ojos gatunos.-**hay otro tema, que puede que ponga más furioso a Ichigo.-**Ambos entendieron a la perfección lo que la mujer quería decir. Y lo peor es que tenía razón.

Karin usó el teléfono para avisar de que llevaría a alguien a cenar y después de despedirse de todos salieron en dirección a la casa de los Kurosaki.

Karin estaba realmente nerviosa, al igual que Hitsugaya. No habían abierto la boca en todo el rato aunque Toshiro quería relajar un poco a Karin, por lo que quiso empezar una conversación.

**-¿Qué te han dicho sobre lo de que llevas a alguien a cenar?-**

**-Pues…-**Karin recordó mentalmente como Yuzu había cogido el teléfono al llamarla desde la tienda de Urahara.

_**Flash Back**_

-Yuzu, voy a llevar a cenar a alguien importante, por favor encárgate de la cena.

De fondo Karin escuchaba como su padre preguntaba quién era.

**-Es Karin, dice que va a venir a cenar alguien.**

**-¿Cómo? ¿Kyo ha decidido resucitar?-**A Karin la calló una gota por la cabeza al escuchar a su padre decir otra vez Kyo. También pudo escuchar como lloraba diciendo el nombre de su madre. Probablemente estaría frente al poster de Masaka diciendo una tanda de chorradas sin sentido. Después de despedirse de Yuzu oyendo los lamentos de su padre colgó rápidamente.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**-Dijeron que no importaba.**-Respondió intentando sonar convincente con una gota en la cabeza.

Hitsugaya no dijo nada y volvió a poner la mirada al frente con los ojos entrecerrados. Karin le siguió mirando unos segundos. Iba con las manos en los bolsillos con toda tranquilidad y los rayos de sol del atardecer le golpeaban la cara, haciéndole brillar.

Ella iba con ambas manos sujetando la cartera. Quería llegar a casa cuanto antes para quitarse ese uniforme que tanto odiaba.

Se había resignado a no tener más conversación durante el camino a casa hasta que Hitsugaya habló.

**-No tienes de qué preocuparte. Seguro que todos lo comprenden.-**Karin lo miró. Él no había hecho ningún cambio en su expresión. Seguía con su mirada despreocupada, lo que la hacía sentirse segura y tranquila. Doblaron la esquina y llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa.

Mientras ellos se iban acercando a la puerta un muñeco de peluche bajó las escaleras hasta estar en frente del recibidor. Rukia le escuchó y caminó hasta la puerta para ver qué hacía.

**-¿Qué haces aquí Kon?**

**-Acabo de ver a Karin por la ventana y ha llegado con él.**

**-Pues a qué esperas para irte a esconder al cuarto.**

**-¿Y perderme esta escena? Ni loco, quiero ver la cara de todos vosotros al verlos entrar.**

En eso se acercó Ichigo hasta la puerta con su ceño fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos. Había escuchado los gritos desde el salón.

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Parece que Karin y el verdadero Kyo ya han a llegar y Kon no se quiere ir.**

Ichigo empezó a irritarse, había olvidado que ahora sí que conocería a Kyo y tenía más que claro que le iba a dar la paliza de su vida por estar con su hermana antes de hablar con él.

**-Estúpido peluche, vete ya.**

**-No, no y no, idiota. Pienso ver toda la escena.**-Dijo Kon mientras le sacaba la lengua a Ichigo, lo que hizo que a éste le saliera un tic en la ceja. En eso se asomaron Isshin y Yuzu desde el fondo del pasillo.

**-¿Cómo? ¿Ya viene el verdadero Kyo? ¡Masaki!**-Isshin volvió a meterse en la sala y se puso a llorar al lado del póster como siempre. Yuzu se quedó con la mirada pegada a la puerta. El verdadero Kyo estaba cerca.

Mientras Ichigo intentaba pegar al escurridizo peluche sintió como la puerta se iba abriendo. Las imágenes sucedieron a cámara lenta. Isshin y Yuzu se acercaron a la puerta y se quedaron callados, al igual que Rukia e Ichigo, que en ese momento tenía al peluche en una de sus manos a punto de pegarle un puñetazo.

Al abrirse la puerta del todo, se pudo ver a Karin al lado de Toshiro. Esta imagen sin duda alguna, quedaría grabada para todos los presentes que estaban ahí. Todos se quedaron callados durante unos minutos con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando asimilar lo que estaban viendo.

Pasó un viento helado y Karin, al no soportar el silencio, tuvo que romperlo.

**-Esto…ya estoy aquí.**-Dijo ella no muy convencida y con un intento de sonrisa. El muñeco de peluche aprovechó el momento de paralización de Ichigo para zafarse y sonreír de manera muy divertida. La noche parecía prometer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Os ha gustado? Me ha costado un montón acabar este capítulo. Pero ya tengo un poco decidido como seguirá la historia. Siento mucho mucho lo que he tardado, así que sé que no tengo derecho a pediros nada..pero aún así…REVIEWS ONEGAI-SIMASU xDD

Bueno espero que haya sido divertido y creo que se admiten propuestas para ponerle título a este FF, que si no luego me va a dar penita quitar "Aún no tiene" xDD.

Matta nee :D


	9. El verdadero Kyo

Hola, ¿no he tardado mucho verdad? Era broma xD. La verdad es que cuesta mucho actualizar así que siempre tardaré unas dos semanas.

Espero que el capítulo os compense.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La primera que pudo salir de su fase de paralización fue Rukia.

**-¿Hi-Hitsugaya-taicho?-** Tras decir eso volvió a quedarse quieta. Toshiro estaba a punto de sonrojarse pero tenía que mantener una imagen. Ichigo finalmente pudo reaccionar y se acercó hasta Toshiro con su cabreo bien marcado en su cara.

**-Toshiro ¿se puede saber qué haces con mi hermana?**

**-Es Hitsu…-**Toshiro iba a decirle la forma en que debía llamarlo, pero entonces recapacitó. Ahora ambos eran algo así como ¿familia? Una gran discusión se hizo presente en su mente sobre el tema. No le gustaba nada que le llamaran por el nombre. Pero muy a disgusto suyo, decidió que lo mejor en ese momento era dejarlo pasar.

**-Gracias por dejarme cenar en su casa.-**Tras decir eso hizo una reverencia ante Ichigo, lo que hizo que éste se echara hacia atrás asustado. Definitivamente este sí era el verdadero "Kyo".

-**Esto…mejor id a sentaros, la cena está casi lista ¿ne?-**Dijo Yuzu intentando calmar los aires. Isshin no había abierto la boca en todo el rato. Su hija con un capitán de la Sociedad de Almas, no se lo esperaba para nada.

Karin estaba nerviosa. Sabía que el encuentro sería difícil y algo raro pero no era para tanto.

**-Yo voy a cambiarme, ahora bajo.-**Dijo Karin, que todavía estaba con el uniforme del Insituto. Se fue escaleras arriba dejando a Hitsugaya a su suerte.

Él no había hecho ningún cambio en su cara, aunque poco le faltó. Fueron todos hasta la mesa y nadie decía nada. Ichigo seguía mirando al capitán con odio en sus ojos, cosa que Hitsugaya pudo notar. Rukia nunca pudo imaginar que Hitsugaya-taicho estuviera saliendo con Karin. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, podrían ser solo amigos como pasó con Hiro.

Isshin se hacía la misma pregunta y no tardó en intentar saciar su curiosidad.

**-Hitsugaya… ¿estás saliendo con mi hija?**

**-Así es.-**Dijo él sin tapujos. Aunque por fuera pareciera que estaba totalmente tranquilo con sus ojos entrecerrados y su semblante tranquilo estaba totalmente nervioso por dentro. Nunca pensó en tener una cena así en su visa.

Isshin se quedó helado, literalmente, e Ichigo y Rukia también se quedaron paralizados. Ichigo sin creerse todavía el estar en la misma mesa que Toshiro para cenar y que además tuviera novia y que añadido a eso fuera su hermana. Isshin en un segundo salió corriendo a lloriquear al poster de Masaki.

-**Masaki, nuestra hija ha encontrado un buen hombre.-**Dijo él sabiendo totalmente que Hitsugaya era una persona seria y responsable.

Entonces Kon decidió alegrar el ambiente. Así que se puso encima de la mesa con decisión. Entocnes todos pusieron su atención en el peluche.

**-Yo sé toda la historia. Se conocieron hace cuatro años, en una tarde tranquila en la que a Karin se la calló el balón por accidente y ahí estaba él, con su mirada tranquila. Recogió el balón y se acercó hasta ella para ponérselo gentilmente entre las manos y después darla una sonrisa dulce que hizo que Karin se sonrojara y le dijera "arigatou" devolviéndole la sonrisa y después…**- Todo esto lo dijo actuando y con una cara de enamorada aunque en ese momento llegó Karin y le dio un golpe al peluche que hizo que se quedara en el suelo tirado, mientras que Isshin, Rukia e Ichigo les caían muchas gotas de sudor por la cabeza. Definitivamente eso no podía ser la verdadera historia.

**-¡Cállate estúpido peluche!-**Después de gritar eso se sentó a la mesa intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

**-En realidad, a Karin se la calló el balón y yo se lo lancé desde lejos. Eso fue todo.-**Dijo Hitsugaya tranquilo. Tenía que intentar mantener un aire tranquilo en la situación sin que se pusiera tenso. En eso llegó Yuzu con los platos de la cena y con su sonrisa intentando calmar el ambiente. Ella había tenido pocas ocasiones para ver o hablar con Hitsugaya, pero por lo poco que sabía, era una persona seria, responsable y algo fría.

En eso sonó el timbre de la puerta. Yuzu dejó los platos y fue a ver quien era. El ambiente seguía siendo tenso en el comedor. Aunque eso poco duraría.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció una mujer de pelo anaranjado y grandes pechos haciendo escándalo.

**-¡Taicho! ¿Por qué no me has avisado de esto?-**Cuando Hitsugaya vio a Matsumoto supo que definitivamente, esa cena sería la más difícil de su vida. Rápidamente la mujer se cojió una silla y se colocó al lado de Isshin. Este sonrió amablemente

**-¡Matsumoto! ¿Qué haces aquí?-**Dijo ahora Toshiro levantándose de la silla, ahora sí algo escandalizado. Con ella aquí la cena sería aún peor.

**-Fui a la tienda de Urahara y me dijo que ibas a cenar aquí y tu sabes que yo no me puedo perder este acontecimiento. –**Dijo la mujer con los ojos llorosos por recibir un regaño de su taicho, aunque rápidamente cambio la cara. -**Mira ¡he traído la cámara!.**-Dijo ella señalándola con el dedo. Hitsugaya estaba muy enfadado. Karin tan solo intentaba mantener la calma. Yuzu fue a por un plato más de comida para dárselo a Rangiku.

**-Bien pensado Matsumoto.-**Dijo Kon resucitando y poniéndose encima de la mesa delante de la mujer.

**-Soy Matsumoto Rangiku, la teniente de Toshiro.-**Dijo presentándose ante Isshin.

**-Es Hitsugaya-taicho-**Dijo con un tic en la ceja intentando conseguir volver a la calma.

**-Encantado, yo soy Isshin Kurosaki.-**Dijo el hombre con una reverencia.

**-Perdone que mi taicho no se haya presentado antes ante usted como corresponde. Es que no hace mucho que han empezado a ser parea oficialmente. De todas formas, estoy segura de que será una buena relación.**-Dijo ella como si fuera una especie de madre para Toshiro.

**-Me consta que Hitsugaya es una persona muy responsable. –**Dijo él con una sonrisa. Parecía entenderse con Rangiku. Y para asombro del resto de la familia, lo veían en un estado algo extraño en él. Algo como ¿serio?

**-Hai, hai. Además es muy mono si se lo propone.-**Dijo Matsumoto sonriendo.

**-Ne Rangiku, ¿tienes las fotos que sacamos ayer?**-Dijo Kon entrando en la conversación.

**-Pues claro, se las pienso enseñar a mi futura familia.**

En eso sacó un sobre. Hitsugaya y Karin temblaron.

**-Matsumoto, ni se te ocurra.**

**-¿Eeeee? Si me he encargado de hacer estas fotos durante todo este tiempo justo para este momento.-**Dijo la mujer con lloriqueo. En ese momento Isshin, Yuzu, Rukia, Kon y Rangiku hicieron un corro para empezar a verlas.

Karin se estaba empezando a enfadar. Ese Kon era peluche sin relleno. Y mientras ese corro veía fotos de ambos Ichigo seguía con su cara seria sentado mirando a ambos.

**-Hitsugaya…Si se te ocurre hacer algo a mi hermana que la moleste aunque sea en los más mínimo, puedes considerarte hombre muerto.-**Hitsugaya siguió con su mirada tranquila.

**-¡Ichi…-**Karin iba a gritar a su hermano pero Hitsugaya la interrumpió.

**-Está bien.-** Karin le miró asombrada. Entonces se calló. Entocnes el hermanito mayor dio un suspiro y puso una cara más relajada.

-**Nosotros empecemos a cenar.-**Dijo finalmente ya algo más tranquilo.

**-Hai.-**Dijo Karin empezando a comer, al igual que Toshiro.

Mientras ellos cenaban, los demás seguían viendo distintas fotos. Matsumoto incluso tenía algunas del primer partido en el que jugaron juntos. Isshin quería llorar al ver como su hija ya se había hecho mayor. Yuzu también estaba realmente contenta y Rukia a cada foto que pasaba Matsumoto, se sentía más impresionada de ver en esas situaciones al capitán de la décima división.

Finalmente todos se sentaron a cenar. Matsumoto e Isshin congeniaron perfectamente y se pusieron a hablar de los preparativos de la boda. Cosa que Karin y Hitsugaya dejaron pasar por alto. Ambos dejaron que hablaran de lo que quisieran, total, no tenían en su cabeza ningún plan de boda. La cena transcurría con calma, los que más hablaban eran todos menos Karin y Hitsugaya, que tan solo respondían con monosílabos a las distintas preguntas que les hicieron a lo largo de la velada. Cuando llegó el postre a la mesa Toshiro miró a Karin dándola a entender que era el momento de decir lo más importante.

**-Tengo que decir algo.-**Dijo de repente Karin con total seguridad. Todos dejaron de lado su conversación animada y prestaron atención a Karin. Hitsugaya siguió tranquilo tomándose el postre.

**-Una persona de alto reiatsu está en Karakura e Ichi-nii, Rukia, Matsumoto-san, Toshiro y los demás tenían la misión de encontrarla.**-Hizo una pausa y apretó sus labios.

**-Soy yo.-**Matsumoto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, al igual que Ichigo y Rukia. Yuzu puso una mirada triste, así que su hermana también era shinigami. Isshin, que ya lo sabía, simplemente puso una mirada seria.

**-Karin ¿Estás segura de eso?-**Dijo Ichigo algo alterado. Karin bajó la mirada.

**-Yo mismo lo he comprobado Ichigo. Sabes que la misión consiste en llevarla a la Sociedad de Almas y Urahara abrirá la puerta mañana.**-Respondió Toshiro por Karin, quería darla su apoyo.

**-Pero Karin no puede ir allí. Es demasiado joven para eso.**

**-Ichigo, llevo dos años entrenando con Urahara y estas últimas semanas con los vizards.**

**-¿Los vizards ¿Por qué? No me digas que…**-Dijo Ichigo temiéndose lo peor.

**-Así es Ichi-nii.**

**-¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?**-Gritó Ichigo, haciendo que Karin bajara la cabeza. Sabía que debería haberlo dicho antes.

**-Karin sabía que reaccionarías así.-**Dijo el peluche intentando ayudar a Karin.

**-Kon, ¿tú los sabías?-**Preguntó Rukia mirando al peluche. Él asintió.

**-Karin…Si no quieres ir…-**Dijo Ichigo pensando que quizá su hermana no era feliz con esa obligación.

**-Sí quiero ir.-**Dijo decidida. Ichigo se quedó callado.

**-Karin…-**Susurró Yuzu. El pensar que perdería a su hermana la hacía sentirse muy triste.

**-Karin, yo te apoyo, decidas lo que decidas.-** Dijo su padre con calma.

**-Arigatou.-**Le respondió con una sonrisa.

**-Karin-san, no sabía que podías ser tan poderosa. ¿Por qué entrenas con los vizards?**-Preguntó Matsumoto quien todavía no caía.

**-Hace poco que controlé a mi hollow interno y ahora estoy tratando de mantener la máscara el mayor tiempo posible.**

**-¿Tu también tienes de eso?** **Entonces debes ser muy poderosa.**-Dijo la mujer asombrada con admiración.

**-Sí…conseguí el bankai hace algún tiempo.**

**-¡Shugoi Karin-san! Con eso podrías entrar a cualquier división ¿A cuál te gustaría entrar? Debes tener un gran problema de decisión.**-Exclamó Rangiku todavía con más admiración.

**-Es verdad Karin, entre Ichigo y Hitsugaya-taicho debes tenerlo difícil.-**Dijo Rukia dándose cuenta del problema que debía tener su cuñada.

**-La verdad es que antes de conseguir el bankai tenía muy claro la división a la que querría entrar si alguna vez tuviera que hacerlo.**

**-¿En serio? ¿Y cuál era?-**Preguntó Kon, que no tenía ni idea de eso.

**-La undécima división**.-Un balde de agua fría calló sobre todos los presente. Yuzu miró a todos sin entender por qué ponían esas caras de terror. Y con esa frase consiguió quitar toda la tensión de antes.

**-¿Qué pasa con esa división?-** Preguntó la castaña con inocencia.

**-¿Por qué querrías meterte en una división tan problemática?-** Gritó Ichigo olvidándose de la pregunta de su hermana.

**-En eso estoy de acuerdo con Kurosaki.-**Dijo Toshiro mirando a Karin con mucha seriedad, intentando ocultar lo escandalizado que estaba por escuchar eso.

Mientras que Ichigo armaba un poco de escándalo, Rukia se puso a explicarle las características más destacadas de la división por la que Karin sentía un especial interés, haciendo que esta de repente interrumpiera a su hermano.

**-Karin, no entres ahí por favor-** Dijo gritando con una cara de preocupación que hizo que Karin se sintiera un poco mal por ver preocupada a su hermana

**-Tranquila Yuzu, aunque quisiera entrar ahí no estaría bien, mi bankai es más bien del tipo kido y no estaría bien visto en esa división.**

**-¿Kido? ¿Cómo es tu bankai Karin-san?-**Preguntó Matsumoto intrigada.

**-Consiste en técnicas ilusorias mayormente.**

**-Valla, eso no es muy común.-**Dijo Isshin para sí, haciendo que no le pudiera escuchar casi nadie.

**-Así que el undécimo descartado. –**Dijo Rukia rescatando lo más importante de esa parte de la conversación.

**-Pero no solo ese he descartado, también están el primero, el segundo, el cuarto, el quinto, el sexto el décimo y el doceavo.**-Dijo Karin relajada.

**-¡¿Por qué?!-**Dijeron Ichigo y Toshiro al momento levantándose de la mesa y mirando con ojos asesinos a Karin.

**-¿Por qué no te gusta el escuadrón de Ichi-nii?**- Dijo al momento Yuzu

**-¿Y el de mi taicho**?-Dijo en un lloriqueó Matsumoto.

**-Porque conociéndolos, si entrara en sus divisiones me sobreprotegerían demasiado, como ya hacen y no podría hacer ni una sola misión decente.-**Dijo Karin manteniendo la calma.

**-La verdad es que Ichigo es demasiado sobreprotector, en eso tienes razón**.-Dijo Rukia que sabía de lo que hablaba Karin.

**-Así que quedarían, la tercera, la séptima, la octava, la novena y la treceava.-**Dijo Isshin contando con los dedos.

**-Insisto en que entres en mi división**.-Dijo Ichigo volviendo a fruncir el ceño más de lo normal

**-Ni lo intentes Ichigo**.-Respondió Karin ya perdiendo un poco la calma.

**-Si no entras en la de tu hermano entra en la mía, Karin, no seas irresponsable.-**Decía Toshiro que estaba empezando a irritarse un poco por la actitud de la Kurosaki.

**-He dicho que no.-**

Y mientras esos tres seguían discutiendo el mismo asunto Rukia, Matsumoto, Yuzu, Kon, e Isshin buscaban la división más apropiada para Karin.

**-En la tercera está ese nuevo capitán, es joven y bastante agradable, además de que es muy guapo, podría ser una buena opción para Karin.**- Dijo Matsumoto poniéndose seria.

**-En la séptima está el capitán Komimaru, no creo que Karin tenga inconveniente con él**.-Decía Rukia también seria como Matsumoto.

**-La octava no la veo conveniente, con ese capitán pervertido**. -Dijo Matsumoto siguiendo la lista.

**-Mi hija no puede estar en una división así**.-Gritó Isshin

**-¿Y en la novena? ¿Cómo es el nuevo capitán?-** Preguntó Kon uniéndose en la conversación.

**-Todavía no hay capitán, no es fácil encontrar a gente con bankai.**

**-La treceava sería la mejor opción, Ukitake-taicho es muy buena persona.-**Dijo Rukia.

**-Rukia, tú estabas en esa división ¿verdad?-**Dijo Yuzu mirando a Rukia.

**-Así es Yuzu, sin duda guardo muy buenos recuerdos de mis días en esa división.-** Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

En eso Karin dejó a Ichigo y a Hitsugaya hablando solos y entró a la conversación.

**-De todas formas no lo penséis demasiado, no pienso decidirlo hasta que me digan mis opciones. A lo mejor simplemente me dejan como shinigami encargada de Karakura.**

**-No sería probable. Aizen dijo que volvería y ya ha pasado bastante tiempo de eso, así que están esforzándose todas las divisiones por mejorar, vendría bien alguien con bankai en la Sociedad de Almas**-Dijo Rukia.

**-Entrarás a mi división-** Dijo Ichigo haciendo que todos tuvieran que interrumpir su conversación para escuchar su medio grito.

**-He dicho que no**.- Dijo Karin ya harta de tener que repetir lo mismo tantas veces.

La cena poco a poco fue llegando a su fin. Entre las discusiones de Ichigo y Toshiro contra Karin y la búsqueda de la mejor división para ella por parte del resto.

Hitsugaya y Matsumoto decidieron irse dado que ya era bastante tarde. De esa forma todos decidieron dejar el tema para la Sociedad de Almas.

Ichigo se fue a la cama algo enfadado por la decisión de su hermana pequeña. Karin por su parte se fue a su habitación algo triste. Quería ir a la Sociedad de Almas, pero dejar Karakura la ponía triste. Claro que para eso estaba Kon. La hizo reír un rato y descargar tensiones golpeándole antes de dormirse.

Por otro lado Hitsugaya y Matsumoto se fueron a casa de Inoue a dormir. El día siguiente sería el último en la tierra y tendrían que volver a sus obligaciones como shinigamis. Matsumoto tenía más que claro que se pasaría el día comprando y Hitsugaya había quedado con Karin de no ir a buscarla porque tenía entrenamiento de fútbol. Su padre se encargaría de decir al instituto que su hija se iba indefinidamente a estudiar a otro lado y ella tan solo viviría su último día de instituto sin preocupaciones.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Qué tal ha estado? Bien, mal, fatal? Todo eso lo podéis decir por un review xD

Como siempre agradecer a los que dejan reviews porque ellos son los que hacen querer seguir

Bueno nos vemos

Matta nee :D


	10. La despedida

Aquíe está el 10. uQe ilusión me hace empezar ya con números de dos dígtos xDD.

Espero que os guste :D

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La mañana llegó rápida para ella. Kon no se despertó y ella se empezó a poner su uniforme. No la gustaba para nada, siempre había odiado aquella falda, pero en ese momento sintió que lo iba a echar mucho de menos. Se lo puso rápidamente y bajó a desayunar, allí estaban todos, el desayuno fue normal. Y salió de casa antes de lo usual. No se topó con ningún hollow así que llegó con bastante tiempo. Llegó incluso antes que Hiro, lo que hizo que éste armara un escándalo. Las clases fueron normales. En el descanso Karin le pidió pasarlo juntos y él acepto sin entenderlo mucho. Comieron en la azotea como siempre. Hicieron bromas con el resto de sus amigos arriba y se lo pasaron bien. Después llegó el entrenamiento de fútbol, donde Karin se esforzó más de lo normal dejando a todo su equipo agotado. Ahora que lo pensaba, estaban cerca del Campeonato de Karakura, pero probablemente no podría participar. Dio la noticia a todo su equipo e hizo que las chicas se pusieran algo tristes, al fin y al cabo las gustaba su capitán. Después de eso Karin llamó a Hiro y le pidió que fuera con ella hasta clase para hablar con él.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y Karin miró por la ventana. Hiro estaba detrás con su cara de niño esperando a que ella hablara.

**-Hiro, me voy.**

Hiro no dijo nada y simplemente abrió los ojso desmesuradamente. Ese tono no le gustaba para nada. Aunque Karin no pudo verlo porque estaba de espaldas a él.

**-Me voy durante un tiempo, no sé cuanto.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Te mudas o algo así?**

**-No, me voy yo sola. Por eso te quiero pedir un favor.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Cuida de Yuzu, por favor. **

**-Espera Karin, no vallas tan rápido. ¿A dónde te vas y por qué?**

**-Yo…tengo que hacer algo. No te puedo decir más. Te prometo que algún día te lo contaré todo.**

En ese momento se dio la vuelta y miró a los ojos verdes de Hiro con una sonrisa triste. Hiro solo entendió que Karin se iba por mucho tiempo y que tenía que cuidar a Yuzu por ella.

**-Te prometo que cuidaré de ella.**

Karin se acercó hasta él todavía con la sonrisa y le abrazó. Hiro se sorprendió un poco, sabía que Karin no era de las que daba una muestra de cariño así porque sí.

**-Bueno Hiro, tengo que irme. Nos vemos.**

Tras decir eso se separó rápidamente de él y se fue corriendo. Salió del instituto y se giró para mirar el gran edificio por última vez. Una lágrima de las rebeldes calló por su mejilla pero ella se la quitó en seguida. Ya estaba atardeciendo.

Tenía que ir a la tienda de Urahara donde probablemente ya estarían todos. Echaría de menos su ciudad. Caminó despacio y llegó hasta el sótano donde se encontraban todos. En ese momento se tomó una píldora gikongan y dejó su cuerpo allí. Urahara prometió que cuidaría de él hasta que regresara y que además se encargaría de contarles todo a los vizards. Yuzu e Isshin se pusieron a llorar. Hitsugaya la presentó ante Ikkaku, Renji y Yumichika. Los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos y se burlaron un poco del capitán.

El momento del adiós a su ciudad había llegado.

Yuzu se la acercó con una mochila grande, se notaba que estaba a reventar y se la entregó.

**-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó **extrañada cargando la pesada mochila.

**-Te he metido ropa y algunas cosas para que te acuerdes de mi**.- Dijo intentando retener el llanto por ver como se iba su hermana

**-¿Para qué quiero ropa?**

**-Por si te da nostalgia y te apetece verte vestida normal.-**

**Yuzu lloraba, al igual que Isshin, y a Karin la dolía verlos así.**

**-No lloréis, no me voy para siempre, estaré aquí antes de que os deis cuenta.- **Dijo intentando convencerse a ella también de eso.

El resto de personas los observaba llorar. Ichigo tenía una cara de disgusto por tener que ver a su hermanita pequeña ir a la Sociedad de Almas y Rukia lo observaba preocupada. Tras un abrazo de Karin con su hermana, Ichigo cojió la maleta para cargársela y miraron hacia el frente, donde se encontraba la puerta.

Karin se despidió de Jinta y Ururu con un abrazo y después se puso al lado de Hitsugaya. Miró una última vez a su hermana y se giró con tristeza en su rostro. Cosa que Hitsugaya pudo apreciar.

En ese momento la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Karin no sentía miedo de ver lo que había detrás, pero sí tenía mucha tristeza por dejar Karakura, sobre todo a su familia. La luz los cegó un poco y de repente Karin sintió como alguien tomaba su mano. Era Toshiro. Sonrió un poco. Sentir su mano entrelazada con la suya la daba una paz que nadie entendería. Además también estaban Ichigo, Rukia, Matsumoto…no estaría sola.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo con calma. Renji e Ikkaku iban discutiendo por saber cual era el más fuerte de los dos. Hitsugaya y Karin se soltaron la mano al empezar a caminar, no quería que los miraran raro. Ichigo iba a paso tranquilo, decidió no pensar mucho en lo que había pasado.

Como todos iban a su bola ninguno pudo ver o sentir lo que venía detrás. Hasta que Yumichika, por una casualidad de la vida miró hacia atrás para poner una cara de horror. Ikkaku se dio cuenta de que el chico se había parado, así que dejó su discusión con Renji para también mirar hacia atrás. Al instante puso la misma mirada que Yumichika y gritó en alto

**-¡Corred!- **Tras decirlo comenzó a hacer caso de su propio consejo seguido de Yumichika. Renji fue el siguiente en empezar a correr. Entonces Ichigo, RUkia, Hitsugaya y finalmente Karin miraron hacia atrás.

Karin vio como algo se aproximaba a ellos a lo lejos. No sabía lo que era. Así que, ella simplemente frunció un poco su ceño. Aunque rápidamente sintió como Toshiro cojía su mano nuevamente y se ponía a correr. Ella dio un giro realmente rápido y se puso a correr a su lado. Cuando vio que ya había alcanzado su ritmo soltó su mano para correr en condiciones.

**-¿Se puede saber por qué corremos?-Dijo **Karin algo molesta por la situación.

**-¡Matsumoto! Avisaste de que íbamos para que no conectaran el limpiador.- **Dijo Hitsugaya mientras corría. Matsumoto uso una risilla nerviosa.

**-Es que…taicho, era nuestro ultimo día y tenía muchas cosas pendientes.**- Hitsugaya apretó los dientes. Karin parecía entender un poco la situación. Había escuchado alguna vez hablar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

**-Eres un capitán. ¿Por qué no te lo cargas?**

**-Kurtsuchi-taicho se enfadaría, y nos haría trabajar para él.- **Dijo Rukia mientras corría.

**-Y tendría motivos. Al fin y al cabo es culpa nuestra por no avisar.-**Dijo Ichigo visiblemente molesto por tener que correr de esa manera.

Karin se quedó poco convencida. Pero en fin, tendría que seguir corriendo. La extraña cosa que les seguía cada vez estaba más cerca. En ese momento pudo ver una luz al final. Sin duda alguna era la salida.

AL encontrarse fuera todos miraron de un lado a otro algo desorientados. Dado que nadie se había tomado la molestia de avisar que llegaban, nadie había ido a recogerles y la puerta se había abierto en alguna parte del seretei. Karin también miraba hacia todos lados, pero no intentando orientarse, estaba observando todas y cada una de las partes de ese lugar. Definitivamente Toshiro sabía comohacer una buena descripción, era justo como él se lo había dicho. Se sentía bien estando allí, aunque no dejaba de verse como una especie de intrusa. En un momento la voz de Hitsugaya interrumpió sus pensamientos.

**-En este momento deberíamos ir a la primera división y hablar con Yamamoto-fukutaicho.-**Ichigo quería protestarle pero tenía razón. Su obligación como capitán era informar inmediatamente al viejo. Karin simplemente no dijo nada. Lo veía normal, aunque era repentino.

-**Pero Karin, si quieres podemos ir más tarde.-** La voz de Toshiro diciendo esas palabras la hicieron sonreír por dentro, ya que por fuera mantuvo su expresión tranquila. Todos los presentes sabían que si otra persona estuviera en el lugar de Karin, Hitsugaya-taicho no habría dicho una frase así nunca. Ichigo no pudo evitar sentir una paz increíble al ver que Hitsugay estaba dispuesto a sobreponer a su hermana a las órdenes del seretei. Karin sabía que eso no estaría bien y que quizá rompía alguna regla por intentar no presionarla.

-**Estoy bien, prefiero ir ahora mismo a ver a Yamamoto-fukutaicho.-** Hitsugaya entonces dejó pasar unos segundos para dar las órdenes. Al fin y al cabo él era el que estaba al mando de esa misión.

**-Entonces, Kurosaki y yo te llevaremos, los demás podéis volver a vuestros escuadrones.-**Tras decir eso todos asintieron y comenzaron a alejarse. Renji y Rukia se fueron por un lado hablando obviamente de lo raro que se les hacía ver a Hitugaya taicho salir con alguien y más que fuera con la hermana de Ichigo. Y por otro lado se fueron Rangiku, Yumichika e Ikkaku. También hablando de lo mismo. Matsumoto se moría de ganas por contarle a todo el mundo de la Sociedad de Almas la última noticia, y más a la Asociación de mujeres shinigamis, ahora tenía un montón de fotos para poner en la revista que hacían.

Mientras ellos hablaban despreocupadamente, Toshiro, Ichigo y Karin caminaban por las calles del seretei en dirección a la primera división. No habían dicho ni una palabra. A Karin, la estaba sorprendiendo el hecho de no encontrarse un alma. Aunque pronto pudo darse cuenta, de que sí había alguien más caminando por esas calles. Dos mujeres shinigamis, jóvenes acababan de cruzar al esquina y caminaban en dirección opuesta a ellos. Karin pudo notar que las chicas se empezaban a sonrojar al darse cuenta de que no eran las únicas en esa calle. Aunque ella no entendía muy bien le por qué de esa reacción. Hasta que pudo escuchar sus cuchicheos.

**-Mira, son Hitsugaya-taicho y Kurosaki-taicho.**

**-¡Qué suerte! Kurosaki-taicho ha bajado mucho en popularidad desde que está con Kuchiki, pero Hitsugaya-taicho sigue sin novia.**

Al escuchar las palabras de las chicas la cayó una gota por la cabeza. ¿Y esas eran las personas que protegían humanos y luchaban contra hollows? Si eran iguales que las chicas de su clase que babeaban por Hiro. Y además, ¿cómo que Toshiro seguía sin novia? ¡Pero si era ella! Aunque claro…cómo iban a saber esas chicas algo como eso.

Ichigo y Tohiro también las escucharon, pero para ellos eso era algo normal.

Karin pasó casi por desapercibida ante las chicas. Al cruzárselas directamente. Ambas hicieron una reverencia y saludaron cortésmente a los capitanes. Tras dejar a las shinigamis ya bastante atrás, Karin supo que este era un buen tema de conversación.

**-Ichi-nii, ¿Desde cuándo eres tan respetable?.**

**-¿Desde que me convertí en capitán, tal vez? Además, tu también deberías llamarme Kurosaki-taicho.-**Dijo con voz burlona.

**-Sí, ahora mismo empiezo. Pero ¿qué es eso de popularidad? ¿Tu popular entre las chicas?**

**-Mi popularidad se acabó el día en que el mundo se enteró de que tenía una relación con Rukia, pero este siempre está en los primeros puestos con Matsura, Biakuya y Hisagui.-**Dijo señalando a Hitsugaya.

**-¿Matsura?-**Preguntó extrañada al no haber escuchado nunca hablar de él.

**-Es el nuevo de la tercera, apenas lleva unos meses.-**Respondió.

-**¿Y qué es eso de la popularidad?**

**-Una encuesta que se hace cada cierto tiempo a todas las mujeres shinigami sobre quien es el shinigami más atractivo. Yo fui primero alguna vez, pero desde que estoy con Rukiami puesto bajó en picado.-**Tras decir eso dio un suspiro.

**-Eso suena a que te gustaba ser el primero.-**Dijo Karin con una gota en la cabeza. Su hermano parecía un hombre mayor hablando de los tiempos de su juventud.

**-Ahora este tio siempre esta el primero, pero pronto bajará a las profundidades conmigo.-**Dijo algo resentido haciendo que una gotita callera por la cabeza de Karin.

**-Eso suena demasiado melodramático. Y tu que. ¿No tienes nada que decir?**-Dijo Karin mirando a Toshiro esperando que también hablara.

**-Ser el primero o el último realmente no me importa. E Ichigo tiene razón, pronto bajaré de los primeros puestos cuando sepan lo nuestro.**

**-Que poca gracia tienes Toshiro**.-Dijo Ichigo pensando en como su hermana podía sentir algo por ese chico tan serio. Con lo animada que era su hermanita pequeña.

**-Es Hitsugaya**.-Respondió él.

**-Con esa actitud tan poco familiar no dejaré que estés cerca de mi hermana.-** Dijo Ichigo colocándose los brazos detrás de su cabeza y caminando con calma.

Aunque en un momento cambió la expresión ya que recibió un golpe en la cabeza, por parte de su adorada hermanita.

**-¿Se puede saber qué haces?**-Gritó Ichigo alterado.

**-Estabas diciendo muchas tonterías juntas.-**Respondió Karin mientras seguía caminando dejando a Ichigo atrás.

En ese momento Hitsugaya se empezó a cuestionar a sí mismo si debería empezar a llamarle Ichigo y si debería dejarle llamarle a él Toshiro. Pero es que su frase "Es Hitsugaya" ya le salía como un acto reflejo al escuchar su nombre, era algo inevitable.

No hablaron más porque llegaron a la primera división. Karin tragó saliva. Ahí dentro estaban las opciones de su futuro. No sentía miedo, pero sí mucha curiosidad. Los tres se adentraron y pidieron que les permitieran ver a Yamamoto. Al cabo de unos minutos, el hombre salió y se asombró un poco al ver a la persona que los acompañaba. Su cara se le hacía familiar.

**-Yamamoto sou taicho, hemos traído a la persona que nos mandó buscar. He de decir antes que nada, que es la hermana pequeña de Kurosaki-taicho.-**Tras decir eso Hitsugaya con toda la serenidad que pudo, Yamamoto sou taicho no hizo ningún cambio en su expresión.

-**Hajimemaste, Yamamoto sou taicho.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yo sé que suelo tardar mucho, pero esta vez me he pasado ¿verdad? Lo siento mucho. Es que estoy con examenes y este capítulo me ha costado un montón. Además de que esta semana tengo otros tantos exámenes, así que voy a tardar un poquito.

Muchas gracias a los reviews como siempre . Me alegra que os haya gustado el anterior capítulo y espero que este también.

Matta nee


	11. La prueba

Aquí está el 11. Me ha costado bastante hacerlo pero lo he conseguido. Espero que os guste.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yamamoto sou-taicho, aparentaba tranquilidad. Aunque por dentro se sentía algo asombrado. En ese momento pudo ver un nuevo aliado para la inminente guerra contra su antiguo enemigo.

Ichigo estaba claramente nervioso, al igual que Hitsugaya. Sin duda alguna la más tranquila y decidida era Karin. Nada mala podría pasarla estando con Ichigo y Toshiro.

**-Convocaré una reunión urgente de capitanes para dar por zanjado este asunto cuanto antes. Dejad que Karin valla con los shinigami de la entrada.**

Tras decir esto. Yamamoto sou-taicho se dio la vuelta en dirección a la sala de reuniones. Ichigo y Hitsugaya salieron acompañando a Karin.

**-Que pocas ganas de tener una reunión de capitanes.**

**-Que frase más inmadura acabas de decir Kurosaki. Esa reunión decidirá el futuro de tu hermana.**

Ichigo frunció un poco más el ceño y miró a Hitsugaya algo molesto. Tenía razón. En esa reunión estaba el futuro de su hermanita pequeña. Pero si no le gustaba la decisión, simplemente se opondría y quizá rompería alguna regla, o armaría un escándalo por todo el seretei.

Hitsugaya por otro lado se sentía algo más preocupado. Y Karin…simplemente estaba tranquila y no hizo ningún cometario al respecto.

A los pocos minutos empezaron a llegar los capitanes. Karin solo pudo ver a Soi Fong, dado que al momento unos guardias se la llevaron a una habitación. Ichigo y Toshiro entraron a la gran sala donde ya estaba Yamamoto.

En un rato, todos los capitanes estaban ya reunidos, excepto uno. Que en esos momentos se encontraba corriendo en dirección a aquella sala de reunión. Al llegar abrió las puertas de par en par y todos los presentes pudieron ver su respiración agitada y su cara de cansancio.

**-Matsura-taicho, llega tarde.-**La voz acusadora de Yamamoto sou-taicho sonó por toda la estancia. El aludido levantó la cabeza e intentó reunir el aliento suficiente para responderle.

**-Lo siento mucho, Yamamoto sou-taicho.-**Tras responderle, ocupó su lugar como capitán de la 3ª división.

Era un chico aproximadamente de la edad de Toshiro. Así, él ya no era el único capitán tan joven. Su pelo rubio oscuro tapaba en parte su ojo derecho. Era un poco más alto que Hitsugaya, apenas unos centímetros. Y sus ojos color ceniza podían hipnotizar a cualquiera. Por todo esto, él era otro de los capitanes más famosos por algo más que su habilidad como shinigami, y a parte de todo eso, era un playboy.

**-La misión que encomendé a Hitsugaya-taicho hace unos días, ha sido resuelta con éxito. La persona de la que os hablé se encuentra en el seretei.**

Soi Fong, como siempre, al escuchar un silencio por parte del comandante, lo aprovechó para hablar.

**-Puede decirnos quién es e ir al grano.-**El comandante, que ya estaba acostumbrados a ese tipo de comentarios, lo dejó pasar.

**-Su nombre es Karin Kurosaki, hermana de Kurosaki-taicho.-**Nadie pudo retener su asombro y automáticamente cambiaron sus expresiones.

**-Antes de tomar una decisión sobre esto, me gustaría evaluar su nivel. Unohana-taicho y Zaraki-taicho me acompañaran.**

Ambos aludidos asintieron con la cabeza.

**-Dicho esto, todos retírense. Los volveré a llamar.-**Al acabar todos los capitanes volvieron a sus respectivas divisiones, excepto Ichigo y Toshiro que quisieron ir a ver a Karin antes de esa prueba. Pero llegaron tarde, porque que ya se la habían llevado.

Karin caminaba por los pasillos de la primera división acompañada de dos shinigamis que la guiaban, al parecer, hasta el tal Yamamoto. La habían dicho algo de una evaluación. Ahora se estaba poniendo algo más nerviosa. Al llegar a una puerta grande la abrieron y la hicieron pasar. Era bastante grande. En un lado estaba Yamamoto junto a dos personas que no conocía. Pero que por las apariencias y por las descripciones de Hitsugaya se hacía una idea de quiénes eran. Los shinigamis que la acompañaban salieron del lugar y solo quedaron ellos cuatro. Al momento Karin subió su guardia, dado que no sabía que tipo de prueba la harían.

**-Kurosaki Karin, acércate. Ellos son Zaraki-taicho de la 11ª división y Unohana-taicho de la 4ª. Estás aquí para ser evaluada, por lo que solo queremos que nos enseñes lo que sabes hacer.-**

Karin frunció el ceño. No la hacía gracia tener que mostrar sus técnicas. Solo la gente de la tienda de Kisuke y Toshiro las habían visto.

**-Dinos el nombre de tu zampakutou, si es que lo sabes.-**¿Qué si lo sabía? Pues claro que lo sabía. ¿Quién se creía ese viejo con barba hortera para subestimarla así?

**-Kin'iro Megumi. Kin, para los amigos.-**Dijo esto con un deje de molestia en su voz que a Zaraki le encantó.

**-¿Le enseño mi shikai?-**Yamamoto asintió sin tener en cuenta su comentario, al fin y al cabo, era hermana de Ichigo, poco más podía hacer.

**-Ilumina, Kin'iro Megumi.-** Su espada se transformó en un segundo. A Unohana la pareció una espada bastante hermosa y Zaraki tan solo pensaba en como sería luchar contra la hermanita de Ichigo.

**-Tiene tres técnicas. ¿Importa si rompo algo?-**Dijo ella dirigiéndose a Yamamoto.

**-Empieza.-**

**-Brillo suave.-**Tras decir esto en susurro a su espada, se iluminó haciendo que los tres tuvieran que cerrar los ojos por un momento.

**-Brillo cegador.-**Tras este segundo susurro, la espada iluminó toda la gran sala y los tres capitanes se quedaron totalmente cegados sin saber donde se encontraba en ese momento Karin. Todos pudieron sentir la calidez de la luz y una especie de relajación les recorrió el cuerpo. Pero en un momento Karin hizo que dejara de brillar. Solo la quedaba una técina, sin duda alguna la favorita de Kin y la más poderosa.

**-Brillo final.-**Y tras este último susurro para Kin, la espada se iluminó muy levemente y Karin hizo un movimiento rápido contra la pared del fondo. Una media luna dorada salió de su zampakutou y destruyó la pared, dejándolo reducida a escombros. Al otro lado se pudo ver el patio del primer escuadrón.

En ese momento Yamamoto maldijo no haber hecho la prueba al aire libre.

Karin no pudo evitar sonreír al ver destruida aquella pared. Después de mirar su gran obra volvió la vista a los capitanes.

**-Al parecer eres bastante fuerte. ¿Verdad Zaraki-taicho, Yamamoto sou-taicho?**

**-Así parece.**-Respondió Kenpachi con una sonrisa sádica.

**-¿Tienes algo más que enseñar?**-Preguntó Yamamoto esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

**-Verá, tengo el bankai, pero no me gustaría usarlo con ustedes**.- Respondió Karin pensando en cómo se ponía Kin al poder entrar en una mente.

**-Mi bankai es algo rastrero y prefiero evitar utilizarlo.**

**-¿En qué consiste?**-Volvió a preguntar Yamamoto.

**-Meterse en el subcosciente de las personas y atacar con técnicas ilusorias principalmente. Hasta ahora…nunca me he adentrado mucho en la mente de una persona.**

Zaraki sintió la adrenalina correrle por las venas, pidiéndole probar ese nuevo tipo de lucha. La única persona que conocía que tuviera técnicas ilusorias era Aizen y nunca pudo luchar con él.

**-Me ofrezco voluntario a probarlo.-**Unohana y Yamamoto le vieron levantarse y caminar hasta quedar a unos pasos en frente de Karin.

**-Haber de qué sirven esas ilusiones.-**Kenpachi parecía muy confiado, pero Karin no estaba tan segura. Por otro lado Kin, daba saltos de alegría en la mente de la morena. Por fin podría pasearse por una mente a sus anchas y encima la de un capitán.

**-Está bien. Ilumina, Kin'iro Kurae Megumi.-**Karin liberó su reiatsu, cosa que pudieron sentir Unohana y Yamamoto. Pero Zaraki, ya se encontraba dentro de la ilusión. Vio como la espada que tenía Karin se hizo arena y en un segundo estaba en medio de una oscuridad profunda.

Unohana y Yamamoto vieron como Karin se alejaba un poco y se sentaba con su zampakutou en frente. Zaraki no se movía.

En ese momento vio una luz en medio de la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Por inercia comenzó a correr hasta esa luz. Hubo un instante en el que estuvo cegado y al otro, se encontraba en medio de un espacio enorme, por no decir infinito, de un color blanco puro.

Entonces pudo ver en frente como un montón de diminutos granos de arena daban forma a la figura de Karin. En ningún momento cambió su expresión.

**-Bienvenido, Zaraki-taicho. Kin se encuentra buscando a tu zampakutou, al parecer todavía no sabes su nombre.**

Zaraki frunció el ceño sin apartar la vista de Karin y sin bajar su guardia. En ese momento Kenpachi pudo ver más arena dando forma a otra figura, también de mujer. Esta vez apareció un chica de cabellos dorados.

**-Esta es Kin'iro Megumi, pero puedes llamarla Kin. Kin, Zaraki-taicho.-**Tras la breve presentación, Kin sonrió con malicia.

**-He estado con tu zampakutou. Es algo tímida y dado que no la conoces no nos servirá de mucho.**

Tras esas palabras la espada de Kenpachi se evaporó junto con su vaina. Miró al frente, ahí seguía la mujer. Este juego era interesante.

**-También me he dado un paseo por tus miedos. Al parecer eres una persona muy sensible a pesar de tu apariencia.-** Zaraki no entendía muy bien las palabras de la mujer, siempre se le dio mejor el pelear y punto.

**-Ahora…mira detrás.-**Kenpachi se giró y en un segundo sintió como el filo de una espada le atravesaba el estómago. No tardó en ver que quien empuñaba esa espada era Kin. Él tan solo sonrió. Esa sería una pelea interesante.

Kin sacó la espada de su estómago y en un segundo desapareció. Al irse ella y disiparse la arena que había dejado Zaraki pudo ver una imagen que sin duda alguna se le iba a quedar en la cabeza para siempre.

EL cuerpo de Retsu se encontraba tendido en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre que casi llegaba hasta donde él. Al lado de su cuerpo se encontraba Yachiru llorando desconsoladamente, llena de sangre, probablemente de la capitana. Zaraki sintió como el corazón se le encogía. Sabía que eso no podía ser otra cosa más que una ilusión. Pero podía sentir perfectamente el dolor de la herida en su estómago y la escena que tenía delante le parecía terriblemente real.

Se acercó con pases torpes hasta poder tocar la sangre de Unohana. Al sentirla entre sus dedos y al no ver moverse a Retsu calló de rodillas sobre su sangre.

En la sala donde Karin controlaba todo esto, Unohana y Yamamoto también pudieron ver como caía de rodillas el capitán en el suelo. Cosa que a la capitana la asombró mucho y no pudo disimular algo de preocupación en sus ojos.

Mientras, Zaraki observaba como Yachiru seguí llorando al lado de Unohana. De repente se levantó, empapada en sangre y empezó a caminar con prisas hacia él.

-**Ken-chan, está muerta, la han matado. El calvito y Yumi también están muertos. Nos han atacado y…**-La respiración se la cortó al ser atravesada por la misma espada que antes había herido a Zaraki. La niña calló al suelo y detrás se pudo ver a Kin empuñando la espada con su amplia sonrisa. Al sacar la espada volvió a desaparecer envuelta en arena.

**-Ken-chan…-**Zaraki escuchó la última palabra de la niña y acto seguido murió. Su sangre empezaba a mezclarse con la de Unohana, y en ese espacio blanco se notaba todavía más. El capitán que seguía vivo sabía que eso era una ilusión, lo sabía. Pero acababa de ver la muerte de Yachiru, eso era posible. Es decir, en un ataque cualquiera ella, Unohana y mucha gente podría morir de esa forma.

**-Zaraki-taicho. Eres demasiado débil como para proteger nada. Esto podría pasar cualquier día y lo sabes. Eres un perdedor.**

Kin empezó a materializarse delante de él. Zaraki empezó a sentir todo el odio del mundo. Esa imagen…por mucha ilusión que fuera, le dolía.

**-Eres un inútil, incapaz de hablar con tu zampakutou. Y tampoco eres capaz de ser sincero contigo mismo.**

El capitán escupió sangre. La herida de su estómago también le estaba reclamando atención.

**-Maldita…-**Le dijo a la zampakutou con rabia en su voz. Intentó levantarse, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban corrió hasta ella para pegarla con sus manos. Pero Kin era demasiado rápida, y en un momento se apartó del golpe.

**-¿Acaso pegándome conseguirás algo? Puede que esto sea una ilusión, pero no deja de ser verdad lo débil y estúpido que eres. Si muriesen en la realidad, pegándome no conseguirías nada, y si resucitaran no querrían saber nada de ti. Te lo puedo asegurar.-**Cada palabra que salía de la boca de aquella mujer eran patadas para Zaraki que ahora se encontraba de rodillas mirándola con todo el odio del mundo.

Karin, que seguía observando la escena no pudo aguantarlo más.

**-¡Basta!-**Gritó haciendo que Kin se girara rápidamente hacia ella.

**-Dijiste que podía usar todo mi poder, y ni si quiera he empezado de verdad.**

Zaraki miró a Karin quien empezaba a caminar hacia ellos.

**-Odio cuando te pones así Kin. ¡Largo!-**Tras esa orden llena de enfado de Karin, Kin desapareció. Karin se acercó hasta el capitán, quien estaba a punto de sentir como sería su propia muerte. Hizo un movimiento ligero con la mano y la herida desapareció junto con los cuerpos de Yachiru y Unohana.

**-Déjame enseñarte algo para quitarte este mal sabor de boca.**-Dijo Karin intentando disculparse.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**-Preguntó el capitán algo desconfiado.

**-No solo puedo ver tus miedos, veo tus recuerdos, tus sueños…toda tu mente.**-En un segundo Zaraki ya no se encontraba en aquella sala.

**-Ken-chan, Ken-chan. Unohana-san ha preparado té y me ha dicho que te invite.**

La voz de Yachiru le hizo abrir los ojos con pesadez. Lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de la niña. Se incorporó. Estaba en una cama con alguna venda puesta. Miró a los lados. Reconocía el lugar. Era la cuarta división sin duda alguna.

No pudo mirar más porque Yachiru le cogió la mano y empezó a correr fuera de aquella sala, hasta llegar a una puerta grande. La niña la abrió sin problemas y le hizo pasar. Era el despacho de la capitana Unohana sin duda. En frente estaba ella, sirviendo té, como había dicho Yachiru.

**-Hoy has tenido un entrenamiento más duro de lo normal. Siéntate, te serviré una taza de té.-**El capitán se acercó hasta una silla y se sentó mientras Retsu le servía el líquido. Sabía que en ese momento debía estar poniendo la cara más patética de su vida. La sonrisa de Retsu era tan calmada y tierna como siempre. Tras servirle el té se acercó a Yachiru y la dio un caramelo, haciendo que esta diera saltos de alegría.

**-Gracias Unohana-san, voy a ver al calvito y a Yumi, luego vengo.-**Y tras esas palabras se fue corriendo con el caramelo en la mano. Unohana rió un poco al verla salir para después tomar asiento al lado de Zaraki. Él tan solo se limitó a mirarla. El té que ella había preparado sabía deliciosa y esa tarde tranquila junto a ella, sin duda alguna podía ser el mejor momento de su vida.

**-Uno de tus deseos más profundos es tomarte una taza de té con ella. Pero no olvides que esto es solo una ilusión.-**Zaraki se sorprendió y giró la vista. Ahí estaba Karin. Ella observaba la escena. Nunca habría imaginado que algo así haría feliz al prestigioso Zaraki Kenpachi. Pero…de alguna forma…le entendía.

**-Creo que ya es hora de volver a la realidad.**

**-Espera.-**Karin le miró con interrogación.

**-Esto…¿sería posible volverlo realidad?**

**-No lo sé. Tan solo leo tu mente. Lo que tú no sabes yo tampoco lo sé.-**Zaraki bajó la vista. Dio una última mirada a Unohana. No pudo evitar sonreír.

En un segundo volvió a abrir los ojos. Tenía delante a Karin que se estaba levantando del suelo. Miró atrás y estaban Unohana y Yamamoto. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, así que se levantó rápidamente y echó una última mirada a Karin.

**-¿Se encuentra bien Zaraki-taicho?**-Preguntó Retsu con voz preocupada. Él tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

**-Zaraki-taicho, lo veo un poco pálido. Descanse un poco, ya luego nos contará que ha sucedido. Y Kurosaki Karin ¿ha acabado ya?**

**-Queda una última cosa. Mi bankai se basa principalmente en ilusiones, pero ahora mi espada se algo más poderosa. Lo que pasa es, que cuando tengo que pelear, siempre me salto la parte principal y paso a esto.**

Karin levantó su mano izquierda y la puso sobre su cara. Empezó a formarse su máscara de hollow. Yamamoto sou-taicho ya se lo esperaba, pero los otros dos pensaban que eso solo lo podía hacer Ichigo y los vizards.

Cuando terminó de formar su máscara les miró seriamente. No tenía intención de usar sus poderes de hollow en aquella sala. Si con el shikai había destruido esa pared, con su máscara no quería ni pensar lo que podría pasar.

Yamamoto pensó lo mismo, así que vio que era tiempo de finalizar aquella prueba.

**-Kurosaki Karin, doy por finalizado este encuentro. Los dos shinigamis de la entrada te llevarán a tu habitación, y después te llamaremos para decirte nuestra decisión sobre ti.**

Karin tan solo asintió y comenzó a irse. No sin antes echar una leve mirada a Zaraki taicho acompañada de una sonrisa.

Yamamoto se levantó y ordenó a ambos capitanes que le siguieran. Mientras él adelantaba el paso Unohana se acercó a Kenpachi.

**-Zaraki-san, ¿qué sucedió durante la visión de Kurosaki-san?-**Preguntó la mujer llena de intriga y algo de preocupación. Él hizo una leve sonrisa que apenas pudo notar la capitana y la respondió.

**-Te lo contaré un día de estos.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sin querer me ha quedado un ZarakiXUnohana xDD

Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Y muchas gracias a los que me leen. Y más gracias a los que dejan reviews. Que ahora que llegan las Navidades pienso escribir como una loca :D

Mata nee


	12. Mi posible futuro

FELIZ 2010!!!!!!!!!! Bueno he tardado con este cap, pero es que entre fiestas salidas con los amigos, etc no había tiempo casi para nada xD

Mi próposito más importante de año nuevo es acabar este FF, así que espero cumplirlo. Bueno, además de otros tants que no os interesaran xD

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Karin se encontraba sentada sobre la cama que había en aquella minúscula habitación. Miraba por la ventana. El cielo la parecía increíblemente hermoso. Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que había acabado su "examen" y sentía que el tiempo se la hacía eterno. No pudo ver a ni a su hermano ni a Toshiro al salir, dado que ya habían sido llamados a la sala de reuniones. Había pensado en hablar un rato con kin, pero seguramente la entraría dolor de cabeza. Así que simplemente se echó sobre la cama mirando al techo. Ella odiaba esperar, así que ya quería que la llamaran.

Mientras, en la sala de reuniones, se encontraban los capitanes reunidos. Dos de ellos muy nerviosos por las posibles decisiones finales que se podrían dar.

**-Unohana-taicho, Zaraki-taicho y yo, coincidimos en que su poder es tan alto como el de un capitán. Posee shikai, bankai, y máscara de hollow-**Casi todos se asombraron al escuchar eso último.-**Su bankai consiste en ilusiones principalmente, y hemos de admitir que son muy poderosas y peligrosas.-**hizo una pausa para que los capitanes pudieran asimilar bien la información.-** Todos sabemos que un nueva guerra se avecina y que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Mi idea inicial era tenerla como una shinigami a nuestro servicio en una de las divisiones, pero dado que mis expectativas se han visto superadas con creces...Yo , Yamamoto Giureriu, propongo a Karin Kurosaki para que ocupe el puesto de capitana de la 9ª División. Zaraki-taicho y Unohana-taicho también están de acuerdo. Por lo cual ¿Hay alguien que se oponga?-** Hitsugaya e Ichigo no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. Ninguno de los dos quería que Karin se enfrentara a esos peligros. A penas les costaba admitir que era una shinigami como para ahora esto. Pero nadie levantaba la mano. Y no era extraño porque era el mismísimo Yamamoto el que la proponía.

-**Me opongo, Karin es muy pequeña. No pienso permitir que mi hermana se vea obligada a ser capitana.-**Dijo Ichigo intentando mantener la calma. Aunque estaba al borde de gritar.

**-No he dicho que esté obligada a aceptar el puesto de capitana, también está la posibilidad de que sea una shinigami normal, de cualquier escuadrón.- **Le recordó El comandante. Ichigo apretó los dientes. Tenía que decir algo. Entonces Toshiro tomó la palabra.

**-Kurosaki Karin tiene 16 años. No niego que sea capaz de ser capitana. Pero no veo justo quitarla su vida como una humana normal. Propongo que se la de la propuesta de ser la encargada de Karakura.-**Ahora Hitsugaya era el que también se oponía.

En eso entró Soi-Fong.

**-Sería un desperdicio dejar a alguien con ese poder como encargada solo de una simple ciudad.**

**-Soi Fong tiene razón, estamos a dos pasos de una guerra, no podemos ser considerados-**Hablo Mayuri.

Yamamoto sou taicho calló un momento.

**-Hitsugaya-taicho tiene razón. Kurosaki Karin debería ser libre de elegir. Así que, llamad a Kurosaki. La daremos tres opciones y ella elegirá.**

Ichigo no quedó muy convencido pero al fin y al cabo sería la respuesta de su hermana. Otros capitanes lo veían como una insensatez dejar a alguien así irse del seretei.

Pero todas esas opiniones no importaban, la única válida era la de Karin.

Cuando la morena vio que la llamaban por poco dio saltos de alegría. Ese rato se la había hecho eterno. Al llegar allí observó a todos los capitanes. No pudo negarse que la infundían mucho respeto. Vio a su hermano y a Toshiro, con caras de preocupación. Lo que la hizo ponerse algo nerviosa. Aún así mantuvo su semblante serio mirando a Yamamoto-sou-taicho.

**Hemos decidido que seas tu la que elija tu destino. Tienes tres opciones: quedarte aquí como shinigami de un escuadrón, volver a Karakura y seguir con tu trabajo habitual, o convertirte en la Capitana de la 9º División. Y debo decirte que esta última opción es la que casi todos esperamos que elijas. **

La mente de Karin se quedó en blanco. Sentía que tenía que responder al momento. Pero no podía. La pareció que ese viejo había hablado demasiado rápido como para asimilarlo.

**Tienes de tiempo para pensarlo hasta mañana. Hasta entonces deberás permanecer en una de las divisiones. No importa cual elijas.**

De esa forma Yamamoto sou-taicho dio por finalizado aquel día tan importante para la Sociedad de Almas.

Los capitanes se comenzaron a marchar, Ichigo se acercó hasta Karin.

**-¿Estás bien? **

**-Sí, Ichi-nii. **

Toshiro también se acercó.

**-¿Qué hacemos ahora?**

**-Yo tengo que ir a mi división y tu deberías hacer lo mismo Kurosaki.**

**-¿Y Karin?**

**-Iré con Toshiro.**

**-¿Quée? ¿por qué con él? **

**-Porque sí, nos vemos Ichi-nii.**

Karin cojió a Toshiro por un brazo y comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás. Dejando a un Ichigo con la boca abierta. Sintiéndose como un padre al que le quitan la hija.

Karin empezó a usar shumpo yendo sin dirección fija para alejarse de su hermano y Toshiro la seguí como podía- Dado que era demasiado rápida. Cuando por fin decidió detenerse se giró para ver si él seguía detrás. A los segundos apareció.

**-Karin, ¿por qué no has querido estar con tu hermano? Está preocupado por ti y quería saber como estabas.**

Karin bajó un poco la cabeza.

**-Con Ichigo delante no podría decidir bien. Necesito pensar un poco. ¿por dónde está tu división?**

Karin cambió el tema en seguida. Hitsugaya suspiró y se decidió a guiarla hasta el décimo escuadrón, donde seguramente estarían entrenando.

No tardaron mucho. Toshiro la dirigió a su despacho. Ella lo miró por todas partes. Se sentó encima de la mesa y puso una cara seria. Hitsugaya odiaba que se sentaran o simplemente tocaran su mesa, pero al fin y al cabo, era Karin.

Ella soltó un suspiro. Toshiro no podía sacar de su mente la pregunta que más quería hacerla Karin, ¿Qué iba a hacer con su decisión? Pero con tan solo un rato de haberlo pensado, sabía que no era muy posible que tuviera ya una respuesta.

**-¿Quieres que te enseñe mi división o prefieres descansar?**

Karin le miró con acusación. Sabía también que lo que él quería preguntar era otra cosa. Y decir, "la pregunta" que seguro mucha gente se estaría haciendo. La apetecía ver la división pero creía que el otro tema era más importante.

**-¿No me vas a preguntar qué quiero hacer?**

Karin puso una mirada aún más seria. Realmente su futuro estaba por decidirse. Toshiro también puso una mirada seria. La luz que entraba por el pasillo no era capaz de iluminar sus caras.

**-¿Acaso quieres que te lo pregunte?**

Ella le miró y sonrió con ironía. Quería pero no quería a ala vez.

**-SI quieres saberlo, pregúntame y te lo diré. Quiero hablarlo con alguien.-**Él sonrió. Se alegraba al ser la persona con la que Karin quería hablar. Pero no sabía si quería saber la respuesta. Dado que todas las opciones tenían sus dos caras.

**-¿Qué vas a decidir?**

**-La verdad. Si me hubieran obligado a decidir en aquel momento…sin duda habría elegido irme a casa y seguir como hasta ahora. Porque…me gusta mi vida actual, con una vida casi normal, mis amigos, mi familia…**

Tosshiro frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso quería volver a su casa? Sería lo mejor para ella sin duda…pero ¿Tendría que dejarla ir?

**-Pero...ahora lo miro con calma y esa habría sido una respuesta muy cobarde. El Seretei y mi mundo están en peligro por la inminente guerra y yo pensando en volver a casa tranquilamente. Yo no soy una cobarde. Y no voy a dejar que Ichi-nii, Rukia, tu y todos luchéis mientras yo paso mi vida normal en mi mundo tranquilo.**

Tras decir eso dejó de mirar al suelo para ver lo que opinaba él.

**-¿Te quedarás aquí como shinigami?**

**-Algo así. ¿Sabías que nunca me ha gustado recibir órdenes de nadie?**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**-Creo que ya lo has entendido.-**Tras una sonrisa burlona hacia Toshiro dio un pequeño salto y con shumpo llegó hasta la puerta. Detrás de él

**-¿Me vas a enseñar la división o la tengo que ver yo solita?-**Hitsugaya se giró rápidamente y miró la sonrisa que tenía Karin. En momentos como ese no podía evitar sonreír. Entonces la siguió por el pasillo.

Mientras, en la quinta división un alterado Ichigo gritaba cosas a su teniente.

**-Se tiene que ir. Tiene que volver a casa. ¿A que tengo razón Rukia? De ningún modo puede ser la capitana de ningún escuadrón. Pero si solo tiene 16 años. Que va a hacer una niña de 16 años al frente de un escuadrón. ¿Eh? ¿Qué va a hacer?**

Rukia que estaba sentada con una taza de té tranquilamente, escuchaba los berrinches de Ichigo. Dio un suspiro y se decidió a responderle para que se quedara callado.

**-No tienes razón. Karin puede hacer lo que quiera. Además cualquiera la respetaría con solo verla. Sabes que es capaz. Y que yo sepa tu no te convertiste en capitán precisamente siendo un adulto. Es más, todavía eres como un crío. Y para concluir, estoy segura de que si elije ser capitana sería mucho mejor que tu.**

Ichigo bajó la cabeza y se quedó mudo. Realmente tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho. Pero no se iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente.

**-Es mi hermana pequeña y verla que se va a enfrentar a peligros como estos…me da miedo.**

Rukia quitó su expresión tranquila para empezar a empatizar un poco con Ichigo.

**-Ahí me has pillado. Pero supongo que no te queda otra que aceptar la decisión de Karin.**

Ichigo la miró con resignación y finalmente decidió calmarse por completo.

En otra parte del Sereitei, Karin caminaba por los pasillos de la décima división con bastante ánimo, mientras que Hitsugaya caminaba detrás de ella con paso tranquilo y pesado. No había acabado de entender qué había querido decir Karin con que no la gustaba recibir ordenes. Parecía como si fuera a aceptar el cargo de capitana. Lo cual le preocupabademasiado. En un segundo Karin se giró y miró a Toshiro, haciendo que éste saliera de sus pensamientos.

**-Oye, ¿no debería haber shinigamis entrenando o algo así? **

**-Se supone que Matsumoto debería estar llevando el entrenamiento, pero debe estar en cualquier otra parte menos aquí.**-Respondió con resignación.

A Karin la cayó una gota por la cabeza.

**-¿Entonces qué está haciendo el escuadrón?**

**-Debe estar en el patio esperando a que lleguemos alguno de los dos.**

**-Quiero ver un entrenamiento.**

**-Matsumoto no está y a mi no me apetece.-**Dijo con pesadez entrecerrando los ojos. Entonces Karin puso una de sus miradas que dice " O lo haces o lo haces"

Y así se podía ver ahora a Toshiro enfrente del escuadrón completo para dar órdenes. Mientras que Karin miraba desde una esquina. Los shinigamis eran bastante debiluchos por lo que estaba viendo. Estaban practicando con espadas de madera. Eso lo dejó ella hacía mil años.

Por otro lado los shinigamis no pasaron por alto la presencia de Karin. Dado que nadie sabía quien era y simplemente observaba a todos.

Hitsugaya dirigía con pesadez y entonces reaccionó en que debería haber presentado a Karin y ella simplemente bostezaba al ver lo aburrido que era un entrenamiento.

Entonces Hitsugaya ordenó que se buscaran una pareja para pelear ahora. Irían saliendo delante de él y ya está. No tenía ganas de corregir errores ni nada por el estílo.

Karin encontró eso mucho más divertido y decidió ver más de cerca. Aunque empezó a decepcionarse un poco al ver peleas de espaditas de madera. Entonces no pudo callarse al ver como acababa un combate patético para ella.

**-¿Esto es lo que enseñas a tu escuadrón Tosh-Hitsugaya-taicho?-**Dijo con pesadez haciendo que todos los shinigamis la escucharan y la miraran con odio.

-**Hitsugaya-taicho ¿Quién es ella? ¿por qué está observando nuestro entrenamiento? Además, seguro que no tiene más de 130 años-**Dijo un shinigami realmente ofendido por el comentario de Karin.

-**¿130 años? ¡Sólo tengo 16!**-Dijo verdaderamente enfadada. Hitsugaya se llevó una mano a la frente por ver como Karin tenía que armarla, como siempre.

Y a parte de eso, empezaron a surgir cuchicheos en los shinigamis al oir su edad.

**-Os la presentaré. Es Kurosaki Karin, viene del mundo de los humanos.**

El alboroto fue mayor al oír Kurosaki.

**-A pesar de ser su invitada. ¿Cómo puede una niña de 16 años hablar así a un shinigami experto?-**Dijo otro también enfadado. Hitsugaya iba a responder cuando vio que un aura negra empezaba a salir de Karin.

**-¿Una niña? ¿shinigami experto?-**Ya sabe todo el mundo que Karin no es conocida precisamente por su buen carácter y amabilidad. Ella es una dictadora que detesta a la gente que se cree algo que no es. Ese shinigami acabó con su paciencia.

Dio un paso al frente con una mirada sádica.

**-Lucha contra mi si eres capaz.-**Djo desenvainando su zampakutou.

Ahora si que Toshiro se estaba agobiando. Le cayó una gota por la cabeza y el shinigami, aún más enfadado dio otro paso al frente.

**-Karin, antes debes dejar tu espada, no vallas a armarla.**

**-Si la dejo Kin se enfadará.**

**-¿Acaso no confías en tus habilidades sin tu espada, shinigami?-**Dijo el hombre al que acababa de retar.

**-Está bien, , pero tu Toshiro, me debes una pelea para que Kin esté contenta.**

**-Está bien.-**Respondió alargando las palabras.

Todos los shinigamis pudieron oír claramente las palabras "karin" y "Toshiro" haciendo surgir rumores. Aunque el shinigami que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a ella no lo apreció.

Karin miró la espada durante unos segundos. La apetecía pelear realmente.

**-¿Vale usar shumpo?**

**-Está bien, te advierto que soy rápido.**

Sin previo aviso el hombre, con shumpo, se acercó hasta Karin quien ni siquiera estaba en guardia. Ella al verlo enfrente hizo un paso rápido y se colocó detrás, teniendo un segundo para ponerse a la defensiva. El hombre no era tan rápido, esperaba más. No la costaba nada esquivarle. Hasta que su espera se acabó.

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Solo esquivas? Cobarde.-**Pronunció la palabra prohibida. Karin quería luchar haciendo interesante la pelea. Pero ese hombre acababa de cavar su tumba.

Con un solo paso de shumpo consiguió ponerse detrás y darle con la espada. Para luego ponerse delante y empujarle con su espada hasta el suelo, quedando ella encima. Fue tan rápido que pudo cortar su respiración momentáneamente. Esperaba algo más de un shinigami de Toshiro. Ya el hombre en el suelo y ella encima dio por acabado esos segundos perdidos de su vida.

**-No me vuelvas a llamar cobarde.**

Tras esas palabras que infundieron temor al shinigami se levantó con calma y caminó hasta Toshiro. Dejando al hombre en estado de shock y al resto de shinigamis con la boca abierta.

**-To-Hitsugaya-taicho, dime cómo llegar al escuadrón de Ichi-nii, ya he descargado tensiones así que debería darle una alegría al pobre.**

**-Está bien te llevo.**

**-No hace falta, puedo ir sola si me dices cómo. **

**-Te digo que te llevo. Espera dentro que voy a dar por finalizado el entrenamiento de hoy.**

Tras eso Karin se fue, dejando a Toshiro con su escuadrón.

Mientras ellos caminaban, los shinigamis hablaban de de la tal Karin. Casi sin duda era familiar de Kurosaki Ichigo, y parecía fuerte. Y además de eso tenía mucha confianza con su capitán.

Por otro lado Karin y Hitsugaya caminaban a paso tranquilo. Ya había oscurecido en el Seretei y ellos no mencionaban ninguna palabra. El silencio inundaba todo lo que sus ojos podían ver.

Así llegaron hasta la división de Ichigo donde la echó una bronca a Karin por irse así, sin hablar con él.

**-¡Te fuiste sin hablarme. Estaba preocupado así que ¿se puede saber qué has decidido?**-La gritó.

**-No te lo diré hasta que no esté delante del viejo ese.**-Respondió con calma pasando olímpicamente de él

**-¡Soy tu hermano mayor, debo saberlo. Y llama al viejo con un poco mas de respeto.**

**-¡Yo todavía no soy una shinigami a sus órdenes, así que no le debo ningún respeto.**

**-¡Eso da igual! Dime que has elegido.**

**-¡Que no te lo digo!**

**-¡Que me lo digas!**

Así se desarrolló su discusión hasta que la detuvo Rukia. Se despidió de Toshiro y se fueron enseguida a la mansión Kuchiki donde se decidió que pasaría la noche Karin.

Decidió mostrar sus respetos a Biakuya. Así que al tenerle delante le hizo una reverencia.

**-Encantada, soy Kusorosaki Karin, gracias por dejarme estar aquí está noche.**

**-No importa, sé que tu familia ha cuidado bien de Rukia.**

**-También muchas gracias por cuidar del bruto de mi hermano, sé que debe darle muchos problemas.**

**-Los llevo con paciencia.**

A Rukia y a Ichigo les cayeron gotas por la cabeza. Parecían entenderse. Mientras que Ichigo oía lo que pensaba su hermana de él con algo de enfado.

La cena fue tranquila. Karin sabía como comportarse y definitivamente se había ganando el respeto de Biakuya.

Así llegó a meterse en el futon. Vaciló un poco al dormirse pero lo consiguió a pesar de los nervios. Ya que al día siguiente, tendría que tomar la decisión, quizá, más importante de su vida.

oOoOoOoOo

Y ya está. Espero que ps haya gustado. Y también espero reviews xD Así que bienvenidos sean.

Y bueno a divertirse mucho con estas fiestas

Ya nee


	13. Ami y Mika

Aquí el capi mucho antes de lo habitual. Disfrutadlo!

oOoOoOoOoO

La noche pasó más rápida de lo que Karin sintió. Se despertó sin quererlo. No era su costumbre pero estaba lista antes que nadie. Su hermano se encargaría de llevarla hasta Yamamoto sou-taicho. Ichigo se dio por vencido, no se enteraría de su respuesta hasta que no lo supiera todo el mundo. Llegaron hasta el primer escuadrón en poco tiempo y Karin tuvo que pasar sola a notificar su decisión. Ichigo estaba que se subía por las paredes. Totalmente nervioso y algo asustado. Al rato le pidieron entrar. A parecer Yamamoto sou-taicho había convocado una reunión urgente de capitanes y tenientes. Enviaron una mariposa infernal a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Al poco rato allí estaban.

Karin al lado de Yamamoto sou-taicho. Ichigo y Hitsugaya ya se esperaban lo que les iba a decir.

-Os he reunido para comunicaros la decisión Kurosaki Karin. Ha decidido quedarse aquí, en el seretei. Y a partir de este momento se la entrega el cargo de Capitana de la 9º División. –

Se hizo un silencio general en la sala. La mayoría estaba de acuerdo y luego estaban los que sentían miedo al verla expuesta a peligros por ser una capitana.

Karin estaba con la mirada tranquila, se parecía un poco a como cuando decidieron hacerla capitana del equipo de fútbol, auque sabía que no se podía comparar.

Tras unos cuantos segundos de cuchicheos entre todos Yamamoto pidió silencio para seguir hablando.

-Ahora que tenemos los tres capitanes que nos faltaban, Matsura Ren, como capitan de la 3º División, Kurosaki Ichigo de la 5º y Kurosaki Karin de la 9º, debo recordaros que la guerra contra Aizen está cada vez más cerca y no debemos bajar la guardia.

Ahora, pasaremos a la celebración y luego Hisagi-fukutaicho se encargará de presentarla.

Algunos capitanes nada más escuchar las últimas palabras de Yamamoto se fueron con sus fukutaichos a donde se haría "la celebración". Como el caso de Soi-Fong, Kuronuma, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Mayuri y Byakuya.

Mientras que Zaraki y Unohana se acercaron a darla sus más sinceras felicitaciones para luego también irse.

En ese momento se acercó el Capitán de la 9º Devisión. Alguien del que nunca había oído hablar a Toshiro. Era alto, ojos grises como la niebla y el pelo rubio que le caía por la frente tapando medianamente uno de sus ojos. Sin querer, su mirada la recordó a la de Hiro. Una seductora y desafiante. Además de eso, tenía que admitir que era muy guapo.

-Encantado, ya sabrás quién soy pero me presento. Matsura Ren, capitán novato de la 3º División.-La sonrió haciendo que Karin sin querer sonriera. Algo poco usual en ella.

-Encantada, soy Karin Kurosaki.-Dijo ella a pesar de que sonaba un poco absurdo. Él no quitó su sonrisa y empezó una pequeña conversación.

-Me alegro de dejar de ser el "capitán nuevo" te dejo el puesto. Y espero que te alegre el decirte que no te harán novatadas por ser nueva.-Karin rió al darse cuenta de que definitivamente ese chico era muy parecido a Hiro. Lo que la hizo echarle de menos durante un segundo.

-Gracias, espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Eso tenlo por seguro y bueno, cualquier cosa que necesites ya sabes donde estoy.

Tras esas últimas palabras, el capitán la volvió a sonreír y después se fue junto con Kira. Así quedaron Hisagi, Ichigo, Rukia, Matsumoto y Hitsugaya.

-Kurosaki-taicho, soy Shuhei Hisagi, a partir de ahora me pongo a tus órdenes.-Hizo una reverencia que hizo que Karin se sintiera bastante incomoda.

La celebración fue muy aburrida para Karin, ya tenía ganas de irse a su nuevo escuadrón.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se acabó y pudo suspirar agotada.

-Karin, yo tengo que volver a mi división con Rukia, Toshiro irá a tu presentación.-Le dijo Ichigo para despedirse de ella.

-Está bien.-Tras un abrazo de Ichigo y un buena suerte se fue junto con Rukia. Hitsugaya mandó a Matsumoto a su división con algún berrinche y después comenzaron a caminar hacia la 9º División. En el camino se encontraban con algún shinigami que empezaba a hablar. Ya que no era normal ver al Capitán Hitsugaya caminar tranquilamente por el seretei y menos en compañía de una chica que no fuera Matsumoto, y además estaba Hisagi ahí también. Es decir una combinación extraña que sobresaltaba.

Una vez llegaron a su nuevo escuadrón, pudo sentirse un poco intimidada ante las inmensas puertas de entrada con el 9 escrito.

Había visto las puertas de otros escuadrones, pero el mero hecho de pensar que ha partir de ahora tendría que encargarse de ese, la hacía sentir muy pequeña. En ese momento la entraron dudas y podría haber jurado que algo de miedo. Es decir, ¿cómo ella, una chica de 16 años iba a dirigir a un montón de shinigamis de aproximadamente 100 años más mayor que ella?

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y entró en el escuadrón. Era un patio enorme con el edificio a los lados. Los shinigamis estaban peleando o simplemente sentados hablando entre ellos. Al entrar Hitsugaya y Hisagi les mostraron sus respetos y siguieron a lo suyo, pasando olímpicamente de Karin, lo que la hizo sentirse algo fuera de lugar. Hisagi la empezó a mostrar todo el escuadrón. La visita acabo en su despacho. Era muy espacioso. Con un escritorio y numerosas estanterías detrás de él. También había una mesa más pequeña delante y un sofá. A Karin la gustó era luminoso. Y al abrir la puerta al pasillo estaba el patio, donde seguían los shinigamis.

Hitsugaya observaba todo con pasividad. Algo que relajaba a Karin. Así Hisagi la dijo que la iba a presentar ahora si ella quería. Y Ella con tembleque dijo que sí. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en una niña insegura? Por el amor de dios, si ella era Karin Kurosaki. Y además seguro que podía contra todos aquellos shinigamis que no parecían la gran cosa.

Así, un poco más segura de si misma salió al patio con Hisagi al lado. Toshiro se echó un lado y se apartó de toda la conmoción.

-El Noveno Escuadrón ya tiene nuevo capitán.-La voz profunda y seria de Hisagi alteró todos los oídos de los shingamis que allí se encontraban. Haciendo que se formara un cuchicheo general.

-Ha sido elegida hoy así que espero que recordéis como hay que comportarse frente a nuestro capitán.- Karin dio un paso al frente poniéndose al lado de Hisagi. Emanaba seguridad, cosa que todos los que estaban presentes pudieron sentir. Tenía la mirada llena de determinación e incluso alguno sintió algo de miedo.

-Es Karin Kurosaki y a partir de ahora Kurosaki-taicho.

Al escuchar eso todos los shinigamis se quedaron boquiabiertos, algunos alegres y otros no tanto. Karin sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y buscó a Hitsugaya entre los shinigamis. Cuado pudo encontrarse con sus ojos turquesa llenos de tranquilidad volvió a su postura seria.

Karin sabía que ahora la tocaba hablar.

-Encantada, Soy Kurosaki Karin y sí, soy la hermana de Ichigo Kurosaki. Espero no defraudaros como capitana del 9º Escuadrón.

No tardó nada en salir un shinigami a hacer la pregunta estrella.

-Si eres la hermana pequeña de Kurosaki-taicho…¿Cuántos años tienes?-Karin fulminó con la mirada a ese shinigami engreído. Esas preguntas no se hacen a las señoritas.

-Deberías saber que preguntar la edad a una mujer es de mala educación.- EL shinigami arqueó una ceja- Pero en fin, tengo 16 años.

Hubo otro cuchicheo múltiple, pero Karin ya no tenía ni una milésima de inseguridad. A Toshiro le calló una gota por la cabeza al escuchar la respuesta que le dio al shinigami.

Así habló otro.

-Te llevo más de 170 años, ¿crees que podrás llevar un escuadrón en el que todos como mínimo somos 100 años mayores que tu?

Ahora Karin si que estaba enfadada. Seguro que de Ichigo no se quejaban tanto porque era un chico alto y "cachas"

-Eso es una falta de respeto para nuestra cap…-Hisagi intentó defenderla pero no sabía que Karin se defendía sola. Y que si se enfadaba era mejor no estar cerca. Así que Karin le paró.

Hitsugaya sabía todo esto así dio un paso atrás teniendo pena por el shinigami preguntón.

Miró al shinigami con la cabeza bien alta y con una de esas miradas con las que nadie quiere encontrarse.

-¿Me estás desafiando?- Dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. El shinigami dio un paso atrás sin querer.

-No es eso Kurosaki-taicho, solo era una pregunta.- Karin sonrió y quitó su mirada asesina. Ya pensaba que tendría que hacer otra demostración, cosa que ya la estaba cansando.

Al ver que nadie más tenía ninguna pregunta. Hisagi la dijo a Karin que se podía ir a su despacho a ver su haori de capitana. Hitsaugaya entró disimuladamente con ella y Hisagi se quedó con unos shinigamis que estaban entre asustados, molestos y contentos.

Ya dentro Karin cogió la gran tela blanca con un nueve a la espalda. Pero puso cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Toshiro mirándola.

-Es que, si ya me molesta un poco el traje de shinigami para hacer shumpo…ahora esto…-Ambos callaron un momento. Karin buscaba una solución en su mente.

-Supongo que ya lo arreglaré.- Hitsugaya soltó una pequeña sonrisa que Karin a penas pudo apreciar.

-¿Te acabas de reir?-Dijo emocionada.

-No.

-Si lo has hecho.

-Te he dicho que no.-Respondió algo serio. Todavía no se acostumbraba a tenerla tan cerca y se sonrojó un poco.

Karin se rió de él. Todo había sido tensión desde el momento en que se encontraron ahora podían sentirse mejor.

-Ahora…podremos vernos más a menudo.- Dijo Karin bajando la mirada y sonriendo. Toda la seguridad y determinación que había tenido momentos antes se esfumó al verse contra Toshiro. La molestaba mucho que tuviera ese efecto sobre ella, eso que la hace sentir pequeña e indefensa, cosa que sabe que no es. Pero se consolaba pensando que ella era una de las pocas personas que podía verle sonreír. Ella se apoyó en ese gran escritorio y él se acercó a ella.

No se dio cuenta cuando fue que se había acercado tanto. Pero le miró a sus ojos, nunca se cansaría de mirarlos. Toshiro pensaba lo mismo de los suyos. Entonces la abrazó y hundió su cabeza en su hombro Ella se sentía muy tonta pero se dejó abrazar y le correspondió.

-¿A qué viene esto ahora?-Preguntó la morena para molestarle un rato.

-No me hagas sentir idiota y déjame.- Respondió como un niño.

Karin se rió de él y se separó un poco para besarle levemente. Adoraba ver como la coraza de Hitsugaya se rompía rápidamente al estar ella cerca.

Hitsugaya volvió a besarla pero está vez más apasionadamente.

No supo como, pero en un segundo vio su cara darse con el escritorio de enfrente. Los labios de Karin ya no estaban en su boca y a cambio estaba teniendo un bonito beso con el borde de la mesa.

No tardó en llegar al suelo y llevarse la mano al labio partido. Entonces escuchó la voz de Hisagi detrás.

-Hitsugaya-taicho, ¿se encuentra bien?- Tras eso se acercó hasta él que estaba en el suelo. Karin no podía evitar la risa y tuvo que salirse fuera de la sala para reírse con calma.

(Explicación rápida: Karin había sentido a Hisagi entrar y la dio vergüenza que la encontraran en esa situación. No pensó que Hitsugaya estaría tan metido en el beso que no se daría cuenta de que ella había hecho shumpo y se había puesto detrás de él para que Hisagi no notara nada. Después de eso se rió al ver como Hitsugaya se daba de bocas con su escritorio.)

Al momento salió Hitsugaya de la habitación con el labio sangrando.

-¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?- Dijo algo enfadado. Lo gritó tan alto que todo el Escuadrón que es encontraba allí lo escuchó.

-Hitsugaya-taicho, por favor, no arme este escándalo-suelta una risa que disimula con tos- en mi escuadrón, por favor.

Toshiro se empezó a poner rojo y se fue rápidamente de allí. Karin quería reírse pero sabía que se había pasado un poco. Así que le dijo a Hisagi que por hoy se iba a casa y le siguió corriendo.

Mientras que dentro del Escuadrón los shinigamis decidieron no hacer ningún comentario al respecto y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Digamos que, empezaron a sentir mucho respeto ahcia su capitana como para intentar hacerla enfadar.

Karin dio la vuelta a una esquina y le perdió. Siguió caminando hacia delante pero todas la calles la parecían iguales. Pasó 20 minutos caminando sin sentido. La acaba de suceder algo que no admitiría nunca delante de nadie, se había perdido.

Dio la vuelta a una esquina y se chocó con alguien, por poco y no cayó al suelo.

-Lo siento.- Se apresuró a decir.

-¡Podrías mirar por dónde vas!- Gritó la chica con la que acababa de darse.

-Vamos Ami, no te pongas así no ha sido para tanto. Además tiene pinta de ser una shinigami nueva. -Dijo la chica de al lado. A karin la salió un tic en la ceja. ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de que ella era la capitana de un escuadrón y que si quería podía dejarlas en el hospital durante un año?. Aunque claro, como iban a saberlo si se había dejado el mantel blanco ese que la hacía ver como capitana.

-Está bien, te perdono pero camina con cuidado. ¿Contenta Mika?-Ahora la salieron unas venitas. Pero decidió que ya estaba bien por hoy de peleas. Así que en vez de pegarla hizo lo siguiente.

-Si, si, lo siento mucho. Perdonad, no habréis visto por casualidad a Hitsugaya taicho por aquí ¿verdad?

Las dos chicas estallaron a carcajadas.

-Realmente debes ser nueva. A los capitanes no se les ve por las calles del seretei así porque sí.-

A Karin la volvió el tic y las venas. Ella era una capitana y bien que iba por esa calle.

-Vale gracias, pues entonces decidme cómo puedo llegar al 10º Escuadrón, kudasai.

-Nosotros íbamos hacia allí, te acompañaremos.- Karin finalmente pensó que quizá esas chicas no eran tan tontas como daban la impresión. La rubia de pelo largo y ondulado con la que se había dado, era bastante mona y la otra castaña clara con gafas parecía amable y se daba aires de intelectual.

Comenzaron a caminar con calma mientras las chicas hablaban. Entonces Karin vio una revista que llevaba la chica de las gafas.

-Disulpa me dejas ver esa revista.

-Claro toma. Salió ayer y todavía no he tenido tiempo de leerla bien.

Karin la cogió y las otras dos empezaron a hablar.

-Yo ya me la he leído, esta vez hay salido primero HItsugaya-taicho. Y KUrosaki-taicho está en el puesto 7.-Dijo la rubia.

-Pues muy arriba que está para salir con Kuchiki.-Respondió la morena iniciando la conversación.

-Además, el segundo esta vez ha sido Matsura-taicho y tercero kuchiki-taicho.

-Valla, realmente entre Matsura y Hitsugaya no sabría elegir.

-Yo lo siento, pero es que los ojos de hitsugaya me pueden. Además, ponía que había un posible capitán y que era una chica.. Supongo que saldrá en la próxima revista

-¿En serio? Increíble. Me pregunto si sacarán un especial si resulta ser capitana

-Dependerá de si trae chismes para contar. Ya sabes que esta revista es más que nada para las chicas shinigamis.

-Pues yo quiero ver como es esa chica. Debe ser muy fuerte.

-Pues parece que ayer visitó nuestro escuadrón, justo cuando estábamos de misión.

-¿Qué? ¡Qué mala suerte!

Mientras esta gran conversación se desarrollaba, a Karin se la iban sumando gotas de sudor en la cabeza. Al parecer nadie sabia que de su relación con Toshiro. Y tampoco había ninguna foto de ella en esa revista, pero la conversación de esas dos la hacía pensar en toda la gente que se había enterado de eso. Esperaba que por lo menos no sacaran ningún "especial"

Así llegaron al 10º Escuadrón donde los shinigamis estaban haciendo el vago como el día anterior. Y Karin notó como alguno la miraba reconociéndola, así que decidió darse prisa.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por traerme hasta aquí.

-No hay de qué.-Respondió la castaña con una reverencia.

-Y por favor, ten cuidado cuando camines por la calle.- Dijo finalmente la rubia antes de que Karin se fuera corriendo al despacho de Hitsugaya.

No vio a Matsumoto por ningún lado y abrió la puerta de corredera directamente. Entocnes vió a HItsugaya sentado al fondo con papeles sobre su escritorio, trabajando. Tenía la respiración algo agitada y se llevó un gran alivio al verle por fin. Entocnes dejó caer sus rodillas sbre el suelo algo cansada.

Hitsugaya se preocupó un poco y se levantó rápidamente mientras iba a paso apresurado hacia ella.

-Karin ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?- ¿Qué cómo había llegado? Pues con dos locas había llegado.

-No me vuelvas a dejar sola por el seretei.

-Yo no te he dejado sola.

-No valla, fui detrás de ti y me…me desorienté momentáneamente.-

Hitsugaya sonrió. Entonces Karin levantó la vista y vio su labio partido.

-Solo lo diré una vez así que esucha…Lo siento.-A Hitsugaya se le había pasado el enfado hace rato, pero aceptó sus disculpas. Karin se levantó del suelo.

-Esta bien…pero no te volveré a besar cuando estemos en un escuadrón.-Karin no estaba muy convencida. Pero en fin…ya arreglaría eso. Entonces llevó su mano hacia el labio inferior de Toshiro. Rozó la herida levemente y Hitsugaya apretó los dientes.

-Me duele.

-Ya te he pedido disculpas.

-Eso no quita que me duela.

Karin frunció el ceño.

-Bueno. Supongo que me voy.

-¿A dónde?

-Pues…no sé. Supongo que a la Mansión kuchiki, aunque estoy pensando en irme a vivir a otro sitio ya que voy a estar aquí durante un tiempo indefinido.

-¿Dónde piensas irte a vivir tu sola?

-Pues un piso o algo así, ¿Aquí hay pisos y casas no?

-Algo así…

-Pues eso, pero ahora me voy.

-Pero espera. SI no sabes llegar. ¿Y si te pierdes otra vez?

-Ya te dije que no me perdí. Me desorienté momentáneamente.

-Como lo quieras llamar, pero será mejor que te lleve.

-Soy mayorcita y puedo cuidarme sola.

-No sabes hacia donde está la Mansión Kuchiki, y además te llevo 100 años.

Kairn volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Ya que me llevas tantos años…me preguntó si está bien que salga con un viejo como tu…

-¿Siempre me fastidiabas con niño de primaria y ahora soy un viejo? En fin…Deja ese tema ahora y espérame fuera que acabe una cosa. Espero que Matsumoto se pase por aquí y acabe esto.

-Está bien, está bien…

Karin odiaba que la dieran órdenes. Pero Toshiro tenía razón. No sabía volver sola. Y después de lo que le había echo hace un rato no tenía nada que hacer.

Así que salió y empezó a caminar a la puerta cuando de repente dos chicas la pararon. Y no eran otras que las de antes.

-Espera. ¿Al final lograste hablar con Hitsugaya-taicho?-Preguntó la de gafitas.

-Más o menos.

-Ya sabía yo que no te recibiría, pero no importa, podrás volver a intentarlo otro día.- Dijo la rubia.

-¿Ahora a dónde vas?- Preguntó la otra.

-Pues tengo que esperar aquí fuera un momento.

-Entonces te acompañamos ¿Vale? Nos has caído bien.

-Claro…-Respondió con un tic en la ceja.

Una vez fuera se sentaron en el suelo apoyando sus espaldas en la pared del escuadrón.

-Y dinos, ¿A qué escuadrón perteneces?

-Al 9º Escuadrón.

-Valla, podrás ver a Hisagi a menudo. ÉL esta vez ha estado 4º el el Ranking. ¿Y que tal la nueva capitana?

-Pues muy bien…-Dijo con una gotita. No sabía si sería bueno decirlas quién era realmente.

-Ah valla, no te hemos dicho nuestros nombres. Soy Ami Haninozuka, encantada. Pero creo que ya puedes llamarme Ami. -Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Mika Komatsu, encantada, también puedes llamarme por mi nombre.- Dijo la castaña de pelo más corto con una sonrisa.

Ahora a Karin la tocaba decir su nombre, en fin, "que sea lo que Kami-sama quiera" pensó a falta de una frase mejor.

-Yo soy Karin Kurosaki, también llamadame Karin, encantada.-Pasaron unos segundos.

-¿Valla pero si te apellidas igual que el Capitán.- Dijo Ami riéndose

-Qué coincidencia, me gustaría tener un apellido así.- Dijo MIka también con una sonrisa

A Karin la calló una gota por la cabeza "Definitivamente estas chicas son tontas". Pensó. Pero en fin, mejor así. Ahora tenía que desviar la conversación.

-¿Y bueno vosotras dos de qué os conocéis?

-Nos hicimos amigas el 2º año en la Academia de Shinigamis, yo venía del Rukongai y no se me acercaba mucha gente, pero Mika era distinta, nos hicimos amigas y aquí estamos.

Karin había oído hablar del Rukongai por parte de Toshiro. En eso momento Ami dejó de parecerla tan tonta

-Yo vengo de una familia más bien adinerada, pero Ami era tan divertida que me olvidé de los problemas clasistas.-

Vale, ahora Karin tenía que retirar sus palabras, no eran tontas, es más…creía que las podía poner en la columna de personas respetables.

-Ahora vivimos juntas en una casa normal las dos. Es propiedad de la familia de Mika, al principio no me aceptaban mucho como amiga suya, pero luego me cojieron cariño. Que le voy a hacer si soy una monada.

-Además con todo el poder que tenemos nadie se volverá a meter con Ami nunca más.

Vale, ahora estaban empezando a descender de categoría. Ahora eran personas difíciles de colocar en una columna. ¿En las personas raras quizás?

-¿Y tú Karin? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Dónde vives?

Y ahora Karin tenía que hacer una bonita historia que no fuera mentira porque no la gusta mentir pero que tampoco fuera demasiado real.

-Pues yo soy de aquí del Seretei. Vivo con mi hermano mayor, su novia, que es como mi hermana, y el hermano mayor de ella. Tienen una gran mansión. Pero estoy pensando en mudarme a otro sitio. No me gusta esa casa tan grande.

-¿Te quieres mudar? Pues vente con nosotras. Nos sobra una habitación. ¿Verdad que puede venir Mika?

-Claro, ahora eres nuestra amiga, será divertido.

¿Acaso toda la gente del Seretei es así? Ahora habían subido varias categorías. Estaban en la columna de "amigas".

-Pues no sé…es algo precipitado…

-Vamos, no digas que no. Está cerca de ambos escuadrones y si eres una shinigami novata no conocerás a mucha gente con la que mudarte…¿o es que ya tenías otros amigos?- Dijo Ami con su nuevo conocido don de persuasión.

Tenía razón. Era algo así como nueva en el seretei no era fácil encontrar alguien con quién vivir. Y tampoco la hacía ilusión viviir sola precisamente. Así que después de un silencio dijo las palabritas que quizá algún día se arrepentiría de haberlas dicho.

-Lo pensaré…

-¡Bien!- Dijeron ambas a la vez y comenzaron a dar botes de alegría.

Y ahora también estaban en una nueva categoría, bautizada como "compañeras de piso".

-Bueno, pero no está seguro…

-No me puedo creer que vayamos a tener una nueva hermana Ami-chan.

-Si, será como nuestra hermana, Mika-chan.

¿Acaso no escuchaban cuando las hablaban? Y parece que Yuzu ahora tiene que compartir sitio en el espacio de "hermanas"

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si te vamos a ver mañana al 9º Escuadrón cuando caiga la tarde.

-Está bien, os estaré esperando en el patio del Escuadrón.

-Bueno ahora nos vamos. Nos vemos mañana y nos vamos juntas a la casa. La miras sin compromiso y ya está.

-Adiós Karin-chan.

Después del último adós de Ami-chan Karin se quedó como tonta. Demasiadas cosas raras habían pasado ese día. Se convertía en capitana del 9º Escuadrón, conocía dos locas que serían sus compañeras de piso, salía en revistas…

En eso llegó Hitsugaya.

-Perdón, te he hecho esperar mucho.

-No pasa nada.- Dijo todavía algo rara.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Bueno, es que he conocido dos chicas de tu escuadrón que son muy…en fin nos hemos hecho amigas.

-…-

-Y resulta que puede que me vaya a vivir con ellas.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que oyes.

-¿Así? ¿De repente?

-Pues sí…ha sido una oportunidad que se me ha puesto por delante y no la podía dejar pasar. Bueno, Mika dijo que su familia era mas bien adinerada, así que la casa no estará mal. Ya te diré mi dirección

-En fin…tu verás qué haces con Ichigo.

-No me lo recuerdes.

Después de eso caminaron en silencio. El atardecer había llegado y estaba a punto de dar paso a la noche, Karin estaba contenta de estar así con él. No eran las calles de Karakura y el atardecer no era el mismo, pero estaba a su lado, eso era lo importante.

Le miró de reojo y vio su mirada tranquila. Realmente había pegado el estirón en dos años. Estaba por sacarla una cabeza.

-¿Qué miras?-Preguntó con pasividad sin dejar de caminar.

Karin dio un respingo y se apresuró a responder.

-Que has crecido demasiado.

-¿Demasiado?

-Sï, que ya no podré llamarte nunca más niño de primaria.

Toshiro hizo una sonrisa burlesca para sí mismo que Karin no dejó pasar.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De nada.

Karin no se lo creyó pero lo dejó ir. Volvió a mirarle, pero esta vez al labio partido. Así no podría besarle sin hacerle daño.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Volvió a preguntar de la misma manera de antes.

-¿Te duele?

-Ya te dije que sí.

Entonces Karin se detuvo haciendo que Hitsugaya también y se girara a ver qué la pasaba. Ella se acercó hasta él y volvió a llevar su mano hasta su labio.

Aunque rápidamente la quitó para robarle un beso. Dejó un momento en shock a Toshiro, pero en seguida comenzó a responder. Karin se despegó rápidamente y se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿No te dolía? –

Hitsugaya apartó la mirada con un muy leve sonrojo mientras Karin se reía en su subconsciente con Kin.

-Solo un poco…

-Vámonos ya. –Entonces Karin comenzó a caminar delante de él con una sonrisa.

-Oye no vayas tan deprisa que todavía no sabes por dónde es.- Dijo intentando recuperar su orgullo el capitán.

oOoOoOoOoOo

¿Puse algo más de romance no? Es que estoy intentando colocar a Karin dentro del Seretei y me olvidé un poquito de mi Shiro-chan.

He subido antes el cap, porque he visto muchos reviews, así que decidí hacer este capi súper rápido y entregarlo como regalo de Reyes.

Aquí, en España, la noche del 5 de Diciembre llegan los Reyes Magos que traen regalos a los niños. (En realidad son los padres Inner: ¿Es obvio no?) Y los niños por la mañana abren los regalos. Se vive con mucha ilusión. Yo todavía soy como una niña pequeña para eso xD

Es que como no sé si esto se celebra en otros países pues bueno lo explico xD

Así que este es mi regalo. Espero que hayáis pasado unas buenas navidades que ya se acaban.

Qué penita

Nos vemos y como siempre muchas gracias por los reviews :D

Ya nee


	14. Las calles del Seretei

Aquí está el capi. Siento haber tardado tanto, lo siento lo siento xD

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegó a la Gran Mansión Kuchiki y fue directa al comedor. Al parecer ya estaban allí todos.

Se sentó mientras saludaba y Bakuya ordenó servir la cena.

Ahora Karin tenía que decirles que dentro de poco tenía la intención de irse de allí. No es que no la gustara esa gran Mansión, pero la agobiaba un poco, y eso que era gigantesca. Pero eso mismo era lo que no la gustaba. Además el pobre Biakuya tenía que estar al cargo ya de su hermano como para hora tener que estar ella también.

Así que cuando la cena ya se iba a acabar vio el momento.

-Kuchiki-san quería decirle una cosa.- Dijo con total respeto a lo que Ichigo y Rukia esperaron expectantes para saber qué era.

-Dime.

-Primero, muchas gracias por haberme recibido, pero tengo en mente irme a vivir a otro sitio lo antes posible, dado que no veo justo estar aprovechándome de su hospitalidad.

Ichigo ahora sí que se iba a subir por las paredes y Rukia podía sentirlo.

-¿Cómo que hospitalidad? ¿De qué demonios hablas? Tú te quedas aquí y punto, donde pueda verte.

-Ichigo no grites.-Intentaba calmarle Rukia.

-Está bien, es tu decisión. Pero recuerda que las puertas de la Mansión Kuchiki están abiertas para ti siempre.- Respondió Byakuya con su típico tono de voz.

-De abiertas nada, ahora mismo las cierro yo para que no te vallas de aquí. Como que me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki y soy tu hermano mayor. Soy el responsable de ti. Debe haber alguna ley que obligue a los menores de edad a obedecer a un mayor en este sitio.- Gritó Ichigo viéndose totalmente ignorado.

-Gracias Kuchiki san.- Respondió Karin pasando olímpicamente de los berrinches de su hermano.

-Ichigo no hay ninguna norma como esa. Karin puede hacer lo que quiera, además tiene tu rango ni si quiera puedes darla órdenes.- Le explicaba Rukia.

-Ich-nii, te agradecería que dejaras de hacer escándalo, además, esta no es tu casa.- Dijo Karin empezando a enfadarse.

Ichigo apretó los dientes y se largó de la mesa rápidamente siendo seguido por una Rukia muy enfadada. Así quedaron solos Biakuya y Karin tomando un té.

-Discúlpale Kuchiki-san, es demasiado sobre protector.

-Lo sé.

Pasó un largo silencio que, raramente, no incomodó a ninguno de los dos. A Karin la daba mucha paz ese hombre de semblante serio. Mientras que él estaba igual, la presencia de Karin no le importaba para nada. Incluso pensó que cada vez tenía una familia más grande.

Después de esto Karin se fue a dormir. Algo preocupada por Ichigo, pero nada grave. Al fin y al cabo ya se le pasaría. Como todas las decisiones que había estado tomando últimamente.

Unos ojos negros como la noche se empezaron a abrir cuando escucharon pronunciar su nombre. Se incorporó con pesadez y miró al frente. Allí estaba Rukia. Diciéndola que debería ir despertándose. Así lo hizo. Se puso su uniforme de shinigami normal, dado que todavía no tenía la capita esa de superman. Decidió cogerse el pelo en una coleta más bien alta con una goma roja. Se sonrió a si misma al darse cuenta que solo la faltaba coger su balón y su bolsa de deporte para que fuera una mañana normal en la que iba a entrenar.

En el desayuno, arregló un poco las cosas con Ichigo y después tuvo que elegir entre que alguien la llevara a su escuadrón o irse ella sola.

Y como todos sabemos que es demasiado orgullosa, eligió la segunda opción.

Salió decidida pero a los 10 minutos de estar caminando sola volvió a "desorientarse momentáneamente".

-¿Pero se puede saber que pasa con estas malditas calles que son todas iguales?-Gritó a la nada, dado que nadie estaba allí. Tenía ganas de desplegar su reiatsu para hacer que alguien fuera y la ayudara. Pero ella nunca haría algo como eso.

Así que siguió caminando sin rumbo, por esas calles.

Así al cabo de 15 minutos se cruzó con un escuadrón, el 3º. Se la vino a la mente el momento en que conoció al capitán de esa división.

Flash Back

-Gracias, espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Eso tenlo por seguro y, bueno cualquier cosa que necesites ya sabes donde estoy.- Respondió Matsura.

Fin del Flashback

En cualquier cosa también entraba eso ¿no? Ahora tenía dos opciones.

1- Comerse un poquito de su orgullo y pedirle al capitán de esa división que la ayudara.

2- Seguir con todo su orgullo perdida por el seretei.

Finalmente decidió rodear con boli rojo la primera opción en su mente y entró al escuadrón. Era prácticamente igual que el de Ichigo el de Hitsugaya y el suyo. Habían shinigamis tranquilamente sentados otros peleando…

Buscó al teniente de esa división mientras que los shinigamis la miraban raro. Y es que sin el uniforme de Capitana era una shinigami normal y corriente que aparentaba ser novata además.

En eso Kira que estaba allí vigilando un poco el panorama la vio y la reconoció al instante de haberla visto en la reunión. Desconocía por qué estaba allí pero decidió acercarse hasta ella.

-Kurosaki-taicho ¿Qué la trae por aquí?- Hizo una reverencia algo exagerada lo que hizo que las miradas de todos se centraran en ellos.

-Verás, quería hablar un momento con Matsura-san, si se puede…si no, no pasa nada…- En un momento se abrió una puerta que daba al patio y apareció el capitán con una gran sonrisa corriendo hasta donde ella estaba.

-Karin-chan, Sentí tu reiatsu. ¡Qué visita más agradable! Dime qué te trae por aquí.- Karin intentó dejar a un lado la parte de "Karin-chan" y decidió ir al grano.

-Verá es que como sabrás, llevo apenas un par de días en el seretei y todas las calles me parecen iguales y…

-Te has perdido ¿verdad? No pasa nada. Yo mismo, a pesar de estar tremendamente ocupado, te llevaré a tu Escuadrón.

A Karin la cayó una gota por la cabeza.

-Yo no diría perderme exactamente…-

-Kira, ahora tengo una misión muy importante, ya lo has oído, así que te dejó al cargo de todo.-

Tras esta última orden puso una mano en el hombro de Karin rodeándola con el brazo, algo que no la gustó nada. Salieron del Escuadrón y al momento Karin quitó ese brazo.

-Con que no sabes llegar a tu propio escuadrón.- Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-No es eso…bueno, sí.- Ya estaba bien de tanto orgullo. Necesitaba ayuda y punto.

-Tranquila hime-sama, yo me encargaré de llevarte hasta tu Escuadrón.

¿Hime-sama? ¿Había dicho hime-sama?

-Gra-gracias…-Mejor dejarlo pasar.

El carácter principesco de Matsura realmente la recordaba a Hiro. Quizá por eso no le había dicho nada. Y quizá por eso se harían amigos en el futuro, quizás…

El resto del camino se la pasó hablando solo sobre, y así llegaron al Escuadrón.

-Muchas gracias, por traerme hasta aquí. Te debo una.

-Ya me lo pagarás de alguna forma. Nos vemos, hime-sama.

Y la lanzó un beso que soplo para que la llegara. A Karin la recorrió un escalofrío desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

Para olvidar todo eso, se metió rápidamente en el Escuadrón y saludó a Hisagi. Él la explicó lo que tenía que hacer con todos esos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. El famoso papeleo. Se puso a ello. No la costaba nada. El instituto de su mundo era mucho más complicado.

En un par de horas tenía todo eso acabado.

-Kurosaki-taicho.

-¿Qué pasa Hisagi-san?

-Ha llegado un shinigami del 11º Escuadrón, parece que Zaraki-taicho quiere verla.

-¿Zaraki-taicho?

Hisagi asintió.

-Pues voy para aya.

Karin salió decidida del Escuadrón mientras los shinigamis la miraban. Se fue sin su haori. El cual abandonó tirado en su despacho. Hisagi siguió llevando el entrenamiento. Entonces Karin volvió a entrar dentro y caminó hasta Hisagi

-Esto…Hisagi-san, ¿me podrías indicar cómo llego hasta el 11º Escuadrón?- Hisagi se aguantó una risa y la dio unas indicaciones con seriedad.

Ahora Karin se encontraba con un trozo de papel en la mano, escrito por Hisagi. Era un plano con indicaciones. Estaba siguiéndolo al pie de la letra, así que no había tenido ningún problema hasta el momento. Consiguió llegar y entró con calma. Otro Escuadrón igual al de los demás. Con un patio enorme y luego las habitaciones y de mases alrededor. Salvo que en este Escuadrón todos estaban peleando y de una manera que a Karin la pareció muy interesante y divertida.

Tenía que buscar a alguien a quien preguntarle donde estaba Zaraki. Pero todos estaban tan metidos en sus peleas que ni caso la hicieron. Entonces se acercó a uno y le dio un golpecito en la espalda para que la prestara atención. El hombre, muy musculoso, estaba peleando así que la dio sin querer en el hombro.

-¡Ey tu! Las niñas no deberían venir aquí. Ten cuidado.

¿Por qué tenía que soportar que la trataran así? La balanza que soportaba el cabreo de Karin se rompió en un segundo. Nadie la daba, la gritaba y llamaba niña. Y mucho menos la subestimaba.

-¡Imbécil!, tan solo te iba a hacer una pregunta. ¡Haber si tratamos con más respeto a las personas!

El hombre se quedó callado y el grito de Karin fue escuchado por la mayoría de los shinigamis que estaban allí.

-Niña, deberías medir tus palabras, no sé a qué Escuadrón pertenecerás pero deberías saber que nosotros somos más fuertes.

La salieron venas en la cabeza y un tic en la ceja. La había vuelto a llamar niña. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que si no llevas el haori de capitán te pueden tratar como a una mosca insignificante?

-Haber shinigami del tres al cuarto, ya puedes ir pidiéndome disculpas.- Dijo intentando dejar ahí la discusión. Pero el hombre tenía un ego tan grande como el suyo.

-¿Por qué debería pedir perdón por ser más fuerte que tu?

Ahora sí que no había vuelta atrás. Sería la capitana de un escuadrón y tendría que mantener la compostura, pero antes que todo, era Karin. Y nadie podía hablarla así a no ser que realmente fuera más fuerte o deseara una cara nueva, cortesía de Kurosaki Karin.

-¿Acaso crees eso? Shinigami.- Dijo con voz amenazante.

Todos los que estaban alrededor escuchando exclamaron un ooohh, al oírla.

-Está bien niña, te reto.

-Encantada, shinigami. Si te gano no podrás volver a llamarme niña.

-Esta bien, pero si gano yo tendrás que arrodillarte ante mi y pedir clemencia.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Karin con una sonrisa de superioridad.

El círculo se formó mejor a su alrededor, dejando espacio para una pelea.

-¿No pelearemos con espaditas de madera ¿verdad?

-Como guste la niñita. Tampoco usaremos shumpo.

-Como quieras.- Dijo ya enfadada. Karin tenía unas ganas horribles de darle con Kin con toda su fuerza, pero sería mejor que no usara ninguna técnica.

-Las damas primero.

-Ilumina, Kin'iro Megumi.- Tras un destello que cegó a todos los shinigamis de allí su espada se transformó.

-Muy bonita, haber qué técnicas tiene una espada de tipo kidoh.- Ella simplemente frunció el ceño.

-Destruye, (inventaos un nombre xD)

La zampakutou del shinigami se hizo enorme y de color rojo sangre, parecía estar caliente. Pero el hombre no dijo nada al respecto y comenzó a correr empuñando la espada, directo a ella.

Karin vio la estúpida forma bruta de luchar del hombre, iba de frente gritando, y seguro que sin ninguna estrategia. Así que simplemente se agachó y se quitó del camino de esa espada que parecía tan pesada. Y mientras el hombre y ella iban a empezar una pelea, un calvito junto a un tipo con cejas raras llegaban al escuadrón con una niña de pelo rosa a la espalda.

-¿Qué estará pasando ahí en medio?- Preguntó Yumichika al ver a todo el escuadrón en círculo.

-Seguro que están peleando, y yo me lo estoy perdiendo por llevar a comprar caramelos a esta niña. – Respondió Ikkaku mientras miraba a Yachiru comerse una piruleta y después sonreírle.

-Bueno, calvito, vayamos a ver.

Entonces empezaron a abrirse paso entre los shinigamis y vieron quienes eran los protagonistas. A Ikkaku y a Yumichika les calló un balde de agua fría y pusieron una cara de asombro mezclada con miedo.

-Pero si se Kurosaki-taicho – Dijo en bajito Yumichika

-Ara, esa no es La nueva capitana del 9º Escuadrón…Karin-chan.- Dijo Yachiru con tono inocentón con su piruleta en la boca.

-¿Qué hacemos Ikkaku?- Volvió a hablar Yumichika, ya que Madarame estaba en shock.

-Pues ahora mismo ver la pelea. De que acaben ya veremos.

Y volviendo a la pelea. El shinigami ya estaba algo cansado y Karin seguía tranquila.

-¿Qué pasa niña solo esquivas?

-Estaba esperando que hicieras algo más interesante. Pero veo que no pasas de venir hacia mi gritando y empuñando tu espada.

El shinigami se enfado y volvió a hacer lo mismo. Pero esta vez Karin puso su espada. Podía jurar que Kin estaba dando saltos de alegría.

El sonido de las espadas chocando recorrió todo el patio. Tras unos pequeños cruces, Karin decidió que era momento de acabar con esa pelea absurda. Hizo un movimiento rápido y le dañó el hombro con el que empuñaba su zampakutou del hombre. Salió sangre y el shinigami se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Ella se sintió un poco mal al ver lo que había echo. Pero como en todos sus combates, Kin y su hollow interno la gritaban para que le matara sin compasión. Cosa que Karin tenía que controlar.

Todos los shinigamis la miraron incrédulos. Así que el hombre volvió hacia ella y esta vez, Karin le hizo un corte superficial en la pierna derecha, haciéndole cojear un poco.

-Creo que ya está bien shinigami, tu no has conseguido ni rozarme, será mejor que lo dejemos aquí.

Entonces envainó su espada. Pero el shinigami no estaba contento así que corrió e intentó alcanzarla con su espada. Karin había decidido bajar la guardia así que lo esquivó de mala manera produciéndose un corte en la mejilla. Muy superficial, pero fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y notó un poco de sangre.

-¡Ahora sí que estás muerto!- Gritó. Entonces desplegó una pequeña parte de su reiatsu sin querer. Así empezó a salir un aura negra de ella con tonos dorados. Todos los que estaban allí pudieron notar esa gran fuerza. El shinigami contra el que estaba luchando, al estar herido y sentir toda esa presión calló de rodillas. Entonces Ikkaku y Yumichika vieron el momento de intervenir.

Se pusieron delante del shinigami encarando a Karin quien iba a por él.

-Kurosaki-taicho, qué alegría verla por aquí.- Dijo Yumichika con una gota en la cabeza, intentando respirar dado que el reiatsu le estaba agobiando.

-Ahora no, tengo que matar a una persona.

Ambos pudieron temblar y sentir algo de miedo por la mirada oscura de esa chica, de la que por cierto, no conocían esa faceta.

-Pero Kurosaki-taicho, ¿Qué-qué te trae por aquí?- Intentó esta vez Madarame también con pesadez.

-Apartaos antes de que me acerque más o estaréis en medio.

Entonces los chicos se echaron a un lado dejando a Karin hacer lo que quisiera. No eran capaces de enfrentarse más a ese reiatsu. Asombrosamente no desenvainó su zampakutou, si no que se acercó hasta él y le metió un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo a la otra punta del gran patio.

Hizo que sus huesos de la mano sonaran un poco y entonces guardó su reiatsu haciendo un gran favor a todo el escuadrón que apenas podía respirar.

En ese momento salió la última persona que faltaba ahí. Zaraki.

-¿De quién es ese reiatsu? Tiene que pelear contra mi. –Apareció gritando el Gran Zaraki Kenpachi.

Karin se dio cuenta entonces de lo que había hecho. Odiaba cuando la sacaban de sus casillas porque Kin se desmadraba dentro de ella y la hacía ser más sádica de lo normal.

Se apresuró a disculparse.

-Disculpe, Zaraki-san, me ha descontrolado un poco y bueno…

-Oh, valla así que eras tu, entiendo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

En eso apareció la niña de pelo rosa corriendo.

-Ken-chan, Ken-chan, esa chica ha pegado a ese shinigami.- Respondió Yachiru.

-Sí lo siento, es que me ha retado y bueno acepté y entonces…

-Con que le has pateado el culo a uno de mis shinigamis. Era de esperarse de la hermanita de Ichigo.

A Karin la calló una gota por la cabeza. Qué tipo más raro.

-Bueno bien hecho, así te tendrán respeto.

-Claro…

Todos los shinigamis se quedaron callados y Yumichika e Ikkaku explicaron todo. Entonces los shinigamis tuvieron que mostrarla sus respetos. Y el herido tuvo que llamarla Kurosaki-taicho también. Nunca había pensado que esas dos palabritas "kurosaki-taicho" sonarían tan bien después de haber ganado una mini-pelea.

-Bueno Kurosaki quiero hablar contigo en privado, pasa.

Después de dejar a Yachiru con Ikkaku y Yumichika la hizo pasar a su despacho y sentarse en frente suya, con el escritorio en medio.

-Y bien…¿de qué quería hablar Zaraki-san?

1…2…3…4…5…Un sonrojo apareció en la cara del capitán del undécimo escuadrón. Karin no sabía donde meterse. ¿Acaso eso era normal?

-Necesito pedirte un favor.- Dijo volviendo a la compostura.

-¿El qué?

1…2…3…4…5…Volvió a sonrojarse. Ahora a Karin la daban ganas de reírse en su cara. Cosa que sabía que no podía hacer. Así que se quedó callada esperando la respuesta.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó mientras estabas en mi mente?

Ahora Karin si que quería morirse. ¿Qué clase de favor querría?

-Verás, absolutamente nadie sabe lo que yo siento por (sonrojo) quien tu y yo sabes. Así que te agradecería que no lo comentaras con nadie.

A Karin la dio un shock.

Haber, recapitulemos, el Gran Zaraki Kenpachi, capitán del 11º Escuadrón, sádico, masoquista y sin sentimientos, estaba pidiendo por favor, que no dijera nada acerca de su amor secreto por Unohana-taicho a una chica a la que conoció…¿ayer?

-Tranquilo Kenpachi, nadie se enterará de esto, estate tranquilo. ¿Eso era todo?

-Sí…y bueno…si en algún momento te enteras de algo POR CASUALIDAD acerca de esto…quiero decir…en fin que si Unohana-san…me lo podrías decir…SI QUIERES…¿me entiendes?

-Claro, Kenpachi-san. –No, realmente no entendió nada.-Bueno y si no quiere nada más yo ya me voy.

Tras eso se despidió fuera de los shinigamis que presenciaron la pelea y salió del Escuadrón rápidamente.

Ese capitán no era como se lo había imaginado. Decidió no dar más vueltas al asunto y empezó a caminar como recordaba el plano. Al llegar a una calle se olvidó completamente del camino. Así que decidió sacar el mapa que la había hecho Hisagi. Metió la mano a su bolsillo y sintió morirse. El mapa no estaba. Vale, calma, calma, puede estar en el otro bolsillo. Metió su mano en el otro bolsillo…tampoco.

Debió perderlo mientras peleó con el estúpido shinigami.

-Estúpido shinigami y estúpido serestei con todas sus calles iguales. Mierda.

Mientras, en el 11º Escuadrón, Yachiru jugaba con un avión de papel.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso Yachiru?- Preguntó Yumichika.

-Estaba tirado en el suelo e hice un avión. ¿Te gusta?

-Parece un mapa de cómo llegar aquí ¿no?- Dijo esta vez Ikkaku.

-Ahora es un avión así que déjalo calvito.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No ha aparecido Toshiro lo sé. Y es que me alargué de más, lo siento. Pero, ya que he tardado tanto, aquí va una buena noticia. El siguiente capi lo subiré en TRES DÍAS.

Y tengo más que seguro que aparecerá Toshiro y que además habrá mucho hitsukarin.

Es que tengo que hacer que Karin se acostumbre al seretei. Además de que se aprenda las calles. Por eso la saco tanto de su escuadrón xD.

Espero que os haya gusta y muchísimas gracias a los reviews que me animan un montón :D

Ya nee


	15. Una revista

He cumplido lo de los tres días xD. A falta de unas pocas horas para que se acabara xDD. Y bueno, sobre lo de Toshiro…en fin, explicaciones abajo.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tras haber estado, asombrosamente, solo media hora perdida consiguió llegar a su Escuadrón.

Dio un soplo de alivio y Hisagi se acercó a verla. ¿Qué te ha pasado Kurosaki-taicho?- Dijo mientras miraba a su herida en la mejilla.

-Nada, me pelee con uno, aunque él quedó mucho peor.- Respondió orgullosa.- Pero eso no importa, ahora necesito descansar un poco, me quedaré a mirar el entrenamiento si no te importa.

Karin se sentó y comenzó a mirarles. Unos debiluchos pero en fin, era su Escuadrón. El tiempo pasó volando y sn darse cuenta ya se iba haciendo tarde.

Al acabar, dos chicas shinigamis jóvenes se la acercaron.

-Taicho, queríamos decirla que realmente la admiramos.

-Así es, estamos muy contentas de que sea una mujer la que lleva este Escuadrón.

-Ya veo. Me alegra oíros decir eso.-Respondió Karin sin importarla mucho relamente…

-Pero, ¿Qué la ha pasado en la mejilla?

-Oh, no es nada. Tuve que pegar a uno del 11º Escuadrón.

-¿Lo mató?

¿Pero quiénes se creían que era? ¿Una asesina en serie?

-Pues no…pero me faltó poco. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y…taicho…¿Es verdad que tiene una máscara de hollow? Es que decían que Ichigo Kurosaki tenía, pero nosotras nunca hemos visto una…-Dijo la chica algo avergonzada.

-Ningún shinigami de aquí debe haber visto una.-Afirmó la otra.

Karin se sintió como un ratón de experimento. Pero en fin…

-¿Queréis verla?

Las chicas se quedaron calladas y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Echaos hacia atrás.

Ambas la obedecieron. Tragaron saliva y sintieron un poco de adrenalina.

Karin puso su mano sobre su cara y el blanco de los ojos comenzó a ser rojo como la sangre y paso a negro, entonces apareció la máscara envuelta en polvo oscuro. Las chicas se quedaron atontadas. Y los shinigamis al sentir, el reiatsu de un hollow se pusieron en guardia.

-Tranquilos, es Kurosaki-taicho.- Respondió Hisagi con calma.

Los shinigamis se quedaron atónitos y giraron la vista. Ninguno pudo evitar dar un paso atrás ante esa visión. Karin, que cada vez se sentía más observada decidió que era hora de dejarlo. Así que volvió a colocar su mano y la quitó.

-Me parece muy mal que mis shinigamis, ante algo así retrocedan.- Dijo algo disgustada. ¿Acaso eso era un patio de colegio?

Todos se callaron, tenía razón su capitana.

Después de eso se metió en su despacho y Hisagi la siguió.

-¿Se ha enfadado?

-No es eso…oye si eres mi teniente…quiere que sepas que a partir de ahora voy a confiar mucho en ti. Que sepas que hay poca gente de mi confianza. Pero si vamos a estar mucho tiempo juntos, a parte de solo ser taicho y fukutaicho…me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

Hisagi solo sonrió un poco. Intentanto desviar el tema.

-No sé que relación tendrías con tu anterior capitán, supongo que acabaría siendo mala después de lo que paso…pero te pido, que creas en mi. Yo no pienso irme con un tio que quiere destruir el Seretei yel mundo humano ni nada por el estilo.

Hisahi se sintió como un libro abierto al que le leen sin pedir permiso. ¿Cómo pudo esa chica saber que no quería mantener más que una relación muy profesional con ella? Y es que, después de que su capitán , al que tanto admiraba se fuera junto a Aizen e Ichimaru… realmente le dejó huella en su memoria.

Karin al ver que su silencio se prolongaba demasiado decidió decir algo

-Pero…si no te caigo bien o no quieres, pues…

-Voy a confiar en ti.

Karin se calló al momento y sonrió.

-No te pienso defraudar, espero que tu tampoco.

Pasó un silencio y entonces Karin ya sintió la confianza.

-Pues bien, para inaugurar nuestra amistad siéntate aquí que necesito hablar contigo.

Karin se sentó en su silla y Hisagi en frente.

-Ichigo iba a venir cuando anocheciera. Pero yo ya no voy a estar aquí. Así que le das esto a Ichigo y le dices que es para Rukia. Y también les dices a ambos que no me busquen y que si lo hacen no les dirigiré la palabra nunca más.- Dijo mientras le entregaba su haori de capitana.

-Cla-claro…- Respondió intentando memorizar todo.

-Y bueno ya va a caer la tarde así que me voy. Y recuerda que para cualquier cosa aquí tienes una amiga. Adiós.

Y tras eso se fue dejándolo la habitación rápidamente. A Hisagi le calló una gota por la cabeza. ¿Acaso era el chico de los recados? En fin…al menos su capitana, como ya había dicho, no tenía pinta de querer dominar el mundo irse con hollows ni nada de eso…

Karin salió rápidamente de la sala y miró en el patio, no quedaban casi shinigamis.

Buscó un poco y ahí estaban Ami y Mika. En el momento exacto en que empezaba a atardecer.

-Karin-chan, ¡hemos venido!- Gritaba Ami mientras levantaba la mano y ponía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mika también la saludo con la mano pero con una sonrisa algo más tímida.

Ella se acercó hasta ambas con una gotita en la cabeza, parecían un dúo cómico.

-Bueno, podemos irnos ya.- Dijo algo apurada por si a Ichigo le daba por llegar antes.

Empezaron a caminar a paso normal por las calles del seretei. Karin iba intentando memorizar el camino. Pero obviamente, las otras dos se pusieron a hablar, distrayéndola.

-Qué te ha pasado en la cara Karin-chan?- Preguntó Mika con cara de preocupación.

-Tuve una pelea con uno y…

-Valla, parece que te dejó cuando vio que te hizo daño, no deberías meterte con gente que no puedes, Karin-chan. –Dijo Ami cortando a Karin y haciendo que a esta la diera un tic en la ceja.

-Parece que mañana van a sacar un especial de la capitana. Dicen que es hermana de uno de los capitanes.- Empezó a hablar Mika. Vale, la habían pillado, su apellido es Kurosaki y dicen que es una capitana y que además tiene un hermano que es capitán. Blanco y en botella.

-¿En serio? Si van a hacer un especial debe tener muchas cosas que contar

-Además parece que viene desde el mismísimo mundo de los vivos.

-¿Qué? Yo nunca he estado allí. Pero entonces…será del Rukongai ¿no?

-Eso es lo que yo no sé. ¿Tú que opinas Karin-chan?

Vale. Definitivamente son tontas. ¿Cómo no han podido darse cuenta de que ELLA es la CAPITANA?

-Pues…¿quién sabe?

¿Y qué si no iba a decir? Las otras dos, que eran personas muy simples, se dieron más que satisfechas.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado.

Era una casa baja. Al parecer solo tenía una planta. No tenía patio pero se veía bien, y como todos los demás edificios del Seretei era blanca.

Entraron y a Karin la encantó. Bueno, si los padres de Mika tenían dinero, tenía que estar bien.

Una sala de estar preciosa, todo al estilo japonés. Con una mesa muy refinada y unos cojines muy cómodos. Una cocina más bien pequeña pero con todo lo necesario.

-Hoy hemos gastado mucha energía seguro, así que voy a preparar algo. Enséñale a Karin-chan su habitación a ver si la gusta. -Dijo Mika con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, vamos.-Respondió Ami.

La habitación que se suponía que sería la suya era preciosa. Tenía un armario de corredera, una mesa baja pequeña con un par de cojines y en frente un ventanal enorme que llegaba hasta el suelo y que iluminaba toda la habitación.

No pudo ocultar su admiración en su cara y Ami sonrió.

-El futón está dentro del armario. Entonces ¿te quedas?- Dijo esperando una respuesta afirmativo.

-Muchas gracias. Creo que está clara mi respuesta. ¿Pero qué debo daros a cambio?

-¿Que te parece que te encargues de la comida dos veces a la semana y que si rompes algo lo pagas? Si te das cuenta nosotros no gastamos dinero en casi nada.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias otra vez.

En eso Mika las llamó a cenar. Era realmente rápida. Se sentaron y se pusieron a hablar. Karin no había tenido muchas amigas chicas así que se sentía un poco rara al principio, pero después la cosa cambió y comenzó a participar en la conversación.

Hasta que llegaron al tema de hablar sobre los capitanes.

-Definitivamente Ichigo es de los más sexys, ¡Qué afortunada es Kuchiki!-Dijo Mika sin tapujos. Dejando su lado tímido a un lado.

-Ya ves, pero ya te dije, que mi favorito es Hitsugaya. Sus ojos definitivamente son lo más bonitos del seretei.

-¿Y el capitán Matsura? Sus ojos también son bonitos, y no es tan serio. A mi me gusta más.- Finalizó Mika.

-No sé…Es que cuando el capitán se quita el haori y la parte de arriba de la hakama para darnos el entrenamiento, y con el sudor recorriéndole ese cuerpo…¡joder! ¡Ya estoy hablando de más! ¿Tú que opinas Karin?

-Yo…pues…- "¿Por qué tu ha podido verle así y yo no?" Era justo lo que pensaba Karin -Supongo que me gusta más Hitsugaya.

-¿Ves? Dos a uno. –Dijo Ami entre risas.

Entonces fue cuando Karin se planteo la remota posibilidad de decir quién era.

-Oye chicas…¿Qué pasaría si por un casual…yo fuera una capitana? ¿Me dejaríais quedarme aquí con vosotras?

1…2…3…4…5…

-Jajajjaja

-Jajajjaaj

Empezaron las dos a reírse de ella a lo que a Karin la cayó una gota por la cabeza.

-Karin, se que todos aspiramos a lo más alto, pero eso está demasiado arriba.- Dijo entre risas Ami.

-Pero si te quedas más tranquila, si fueras capitana te dejaríamos igual.- Añadió Mika también riéndose.

-Gracias…chicas…

Karin todavía no sabía muy bien si podía llamarlas amigas. Pero en fin…no eran mala gente y eran divertidas. Si mañana salía ese especial de ella…ya se enterarían de todo…pero ¿no sería mejor que lo supieran por ella?

-Bueno chicas, creo que debería irme a dormir. Hitsugaya-taicho está muy exigente últimamente con nuestro entrenamiento.- Dijo Ami levantándose con su plato.

-Parece que la nueva capitana se burló de nuestro Escuadrón.

-Normal, si somos una panda de vagos. Valla Karin, menuda capitana tienes…así a lo mejor si que llegas a ser capitana.- La dijo Ami mientras la guiñaba un ojo.

-Pues yo también me iré a dormir. Que descanséis.

Sacó el futón del armario y lo puso en frente de la gran ventana. Era muy cómodo. Ese día también había sido muy largo. Tuvo una pelea, tuvo que escuchar las paranoias de Zaraki, se pierde (para variar), tiene que escuchar como Ami describe a SU novio y ya al final, consigue llegar a ese futon calentito donde podrá descansar.

Solo la había faltado una cosa en ese día, era verle. Pero tenía otros problemas. Como por ejemplo Ichigo, que se pondría como un loco al no haberla visto en su Escuadrón.

Empieza a abrir los ojos. Entra demasiada luz por esa ventana, es lo primero que piensa. Entonces se incorpora y da un gran bostezo mientras se estira como un gato. Escucha que la llaman. Parece que es Mika diciéndola que el desayuno está listo. Intenta desperezarse, pero la encantaría quedarse en esa cama un rato más. Parece que da igual en qué mundo esté, que siempre tendrá que madrugar.

Se pone el traje de shinigami y se deja el pelo suelto. La gustaría cortárselo. Pero…¿Qué le diría a Yuzu cuando la viera?

Salió de la habitación y allí estaba Mika desayunando sola.

-Buenos días Karin-chan, ¿has dormido bien?

-Sí…Buenos días. ¿Dónde está Ami?

-Ella siempre se levanta tarde. No te preocupes.

Así empiezan a desayunar tranquilamente. Y pasa el tiempo.

-Creo que ya es hora de que salga hacia mi Escuadrón.

-Yo también pero…¿y Ami?

-Tranquila, tranquila, ya verás.

Ambas caminan hasta la puerta. Y cuando Mika esta abriéndola se escucha un gran portazo. Es Ami, con su ropa de shinigami mal puesta y con la respiración agitada.

-¿Pero por qué no me habéis despertado ninguna de las dos?

-Lo hice, pero no me hiciste caso- Respondió Mika con pasividad.

Mientras que ella decía esa frase, Ami había desayunado había entrado al baño y se había peinado su larga melena para estar en la puerta.

-Lo he logrado, vámonos que llegamos tarde.

-Sí, vámonos.

Karin se quedó ahí, con la cara de póker.

-Vamos Karin, o llegaremos tarde.- Gritó Ami desde lejos.

"Pero estas tías son normales?" Se preguntó mentalmente antes de cerrar la puerta y caminar con ellas. Llegaron a un cruce donde se separaron. La dejaron una llave con la que podía llevar las cosas de su mudanza cuando quisiera. Realmente parecían emocionadas con la llegada de Karin.

Cuando se separó de ambas miró a las calles completamente iguales del seretei.

-Hoy si que no me pienso desorientar.- Dijo Karin decidida mirando al frente.

Estaba decidida. Aunque la decisión no la sirvió para llegar a su escuadrón. Llevaba media hora intentando llegar, cuando debería haber tardado solo cuarto de hora como mucho.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y no tenía ningún shinigami con el que descargar tensiones. Estaba a punto de soltar su reiatsu para gritarle al mundo entero lo iguales que eran esas malditas calles.

Y estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo a la pared que tenía al lado.

Pero en vez de hacer todas esas cosas, respiró profundamente y siguió caminando, intentando encontrar el camino.

Y así pidiendo por favor a Kami-sama que la ayudara, después de estar otra media hora más perdida, logró llegar a la gran puerta donde ponía 9.

Casi llora de alegría al ver ese número. Desde ahora sería su favorito. Entró todavía algo enfadada y no vio a Hisagi por ninguna parte. Así que pasó a su despacho para intentar llevar un día normal.

Hitsugaya ya se encontraba con el famoso papeleo. Estaba en su despacho, cuando sintió como entraba alguien. Allí estaba Matsura con una sonrisa que hizo que Hitsugaya frunciera el ceño. Esa sonrisa no podía ser nada bueno viniendo de ese capitán, y menos a esas horas de la mañana.

-Ohayo Hitsugaya-kun.

-Matsura, ¿Qué quieres?

-Ara, que maleducado, ni buenos días dices. Y eso que cuando uno está enamorado suele ser más amable ¿no?

Toshiro frunció más el ceño. Ese capitán nuevo era un pesado. Sí, así de claro, un pesado.

-Ahora creo que no volverás a ser primero nunca más. Me quedaré con tu sitio como predije. Muajajaja (risa malvada)

Ahora caía una gota por la cabeza del capitán de la 10ª División. Se le había olvidado pensar que a parte de pesado era idiota.

-Al grano Matsura.

El capitán cogió una revista que traía entre su haori y la puso encima de su mesa. Hitsugaya abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y cogió la revista entre sus manos.

-Me da pena…Karin-chan es muy mona…además de amable y con sentido del humor. Te me has adelantado.

-No hagas como si la conocieras.- Dijo notablemente enfadado.

-La conozco, Ayer vino a pedirme ayuda, se había perdido, realmente es una monada. –Le respondió Ren con una sonrisa y un sonrojo que acabó con la paciencia de Hitsugaya.

-Si no tienes nada más que decir, vete, estoy ocupado.

-Está bien…Realmente no sé que vio Karin-chan en alguien tan borde y serio como tu. Seguro que ni la cuidas…-Hizo una pausa y se dio la vuelta para irse-Bueno, te regalo la revista, ya nos veremos.

Cuando salió por la puerta soltó un suspiro y cogió nuevamente la revista. Aparecía Karin en la portada vestida de shinigami normal. Y en la esquina ponía "Todos sobre la shinigami que ha conquistado a un capitán." Y en la otra esquina "Desvelamos los mayores secretos de la nueva capitana de la 9ª División".

Así abrió la revista viendo lo que menos se esperaba en ese momento.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sí, lo sé, soy mala. Pero es que me ha salido sin querer esto. Me he enrollado a lo tonto y ya había escrito mucho. Y además se me ha ocurrido una súper mega idea que no sé como no se me había ocurrido antes. Si era súper obvia ¬¬. En fin, es un secreto que se desvelará pronto.

Pero es que, para hacer eso, tenía que hacer que tuviera más confianza con Ami y Mika y eso… y luego…una pregunta así tonta… ¿Queréis un **LEMON?** Nunca he hecho uno pero no me importaría hacerlo…así que decidme. Y bueno también si queréis algo explicito o algo en plan "y fueron a la cama… y al día siguiente…etc.

En fin lo que queráis. Se me han ocurrido un montón de situaciones divertidas con esto del lemon xDD. Soy un poco pervertida, ¿Algún problema?xDD Lo que pasa es que lo había tenido ocultado porque quería algo más romántico para esta pareja xD Si os dáis cuenta…Ami está siendo mi voz, ya me gustaría a mi ver así a Toshiro xDD

Bueno como siempre, muchas muchas muchas gracias a los reviews. Que cada vez me animan más. Me hace tanta ilusión ver que estoy cerca de llegar a los 100 :D

Ya nee

PD: ¿Cómo sois capaces de aguantarme? xD

PD2: Me hacía ilusión poner una PD xDD


	16. Sorpresas

Aquí está el capi. He tardado mucho lo sé y lo siento, pero bueno espero que os guste :d

Abrió la revista y allí lo vio. Lo más increíble, lo que menos se esperaba. Algo obra de una única persona.

Era una foto de ellos en su lugar especial, atardeciendo, cuando eran pequeños…eso no podía ser de nadie más que de Matsumoto.

"Aquí los tenemos cuando eran pequeños. Hitsugaya Toshiro, el capitán de la 10ª División y Karin Kurosaki, capitana de la 9ª División. ¿Quién se lo habría imaginado?

Se conocen desde hace 6 años aproximadamente y ya desde entonces parecían tener sentimientos. Según cierta persona que conoce muy bien a ambos…mantienen una relación desde entonces…"

"Eso es mentira. Si apenas y llevamos 1 semana saliendo. Aunque…claro…yo siempre…¡Cómo sea! Es mentira."

En la página de al lado otra foto, esta vez de ellos jugando al fútbol. Ese partido…A pesar de que no la gustaba que airearan su vida no pudo evitar sonreír en cuanto vio esa foto.

"Aquí los tenemos jugando al fútbol. Parece ser que Kurosaki se hizo daño en la pierna y Hitsugaya salió a ayudarla para ganar ese partido. Aquí se dice que fue el momento justo en que surgió el amor"

"Otra mentira. No me enamoré en ese momento…quiero decir…¡Eso también es mentira!"

Se sonrojó y giró la página dejando de leer una parte de esa historia.

Ahora era una página sin foto en la que tan solo había palabras.

"Pero esos años no duraron tanto y Karin Kurosaki todavía era una simple humana, así que tuvieron que separarse. Hitsugaya volvió a la Sociedad de Almas sin salir de ella durante más de dos años mientras que Karin seguía con su vida en el Mundo de los Vivos. Y en los cuales se convirtió en shinigami.

Siendo enseñada por los mismísimos Urahara Kisuke y Yoruichi Shuhei. Además de llegar a tener un entrenamiento especial con los llamados Vizards. Quienes…"

Hitsugaya dejó de leer esa parte, y miró al lado. Allí estaba otra foto de ellos. Una de hace poco. Sentados en el banco del parque tomándose un helado. Habría jurado que había conseguido todas las fotos…pero Matsumoto era muy inteligente cuando se lo proponía.

De todos formas no se enfadó tanto. Tan solo estaban sentados en el banco hablando, menos mal que no había dado la otra foto de ellos besándose.

"Aquí los tenemos hace a penas unos días. Justo en el reencuentro. Ya que a pesar de haber estado separados tanto tiempo ambos seguían manteniendo sus sentimientos. Esto es después de que Hitsugaya se enterara de que era una shinigami y de que supiera también que ella era la persona que buscaban. El momento en el que vio que ya no estaba incumpliendo ninguna norma de la Sociedad de Almas…"

"Vale, esto si que es mentira, Yo ya tenía decidido que estaría con ella aunque infringiera las normas de la Sociedad de Almas. Me enteré de todo después. Aunque…claro…Matsumoto debe haber omitido esto…si no estaría en un lío."

Giró la página sintiendo que ya había pasado lo peor y justo se pudo oír un golpe por todo su Escuadrón. Se había ido hacia atrás con la silla incluida al ver al foto que estaba ahí puesta. Ahora Matsumoto iba a morir.

Era de exactamente antes de ayer. Él acompañándola a la Mansión kuchiki en plena reconciliación por haberle partido el labio. Besándose.

A pesar de que sus siluetas eran casi completamente oscuras se podía notar perfectamente que eran ellos dos. Con un precioso atardecer por detrás pero…besándose.

Hitsugaya empezó a dar gritos por todo el Escuadrón y los shinigamis que iban llegando comentaban la revista que habían comprado algunos.

Salió de su despacho y miró a todos los shinigamis que le miraban con caras raras.

Hasta que uno se acercó al verle claramente enfadado y le dijo tímidamente

Entre ellos Mika y Ami quienes miraban a su capitán con la boca abierta.

-Hitsugaya-taicho y Karin-chan…no…Kurosaki-taicho…- Decía Ami con cara de trance.

-U-una capitana viviendo en esa pequeña casa...- dijo Mika con la misma cara de Ami.

-Encima la insulté cuando me choqué con ella, podría haberme matado.- Decía ami ya un poco más agitada.

En eso, un shinigami decidió decir algo para relajar el ambiente

-O-Omedeto…taicho…-Le salió un leve sonrojo que no pudo notar nadie y se fue corriendo de allí con la excusa de que tenía que "salir un momento".

Usó shumpo y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Mientras que esto era lo que sucedía en otros escuadrones.

1º Escuadrón

Yamamoto leyendo la revista con su teniente al lado.

-¿Qué opina taicho?

-Ahora entiendo por qué estaba tan preocupado por ella…de todas formas no puedo leer bien…tráeme mis gafas de cerca por favor.

2º Escuadrón

Ahora es Soi Fong leyendo la revista que acaba de traerle su teniente, quien se encuentra comiendo ¿Cómo no?

-Yo-Yoruichi-sama sale aquí.- Dice señalando a una esquina en la que aparece una foto suya para la parte de quién entrenó a Karin.

-Kurosaki-san ha estado con Yoruichi-sama…me la quiere quitar.-Dijo quitando la revista de enfrente suya con una cara de enfado y miedo que asustó a su teniente.

3º Escuadrón.

-¿Por qué alguien como Karin? Una chica con ese cuerpo y esa cara bonita tiene que estar con ese borde? ¿Por qué Kira?- Gritaba Matsura cogiendo la revista que tenía Kira entre sus manos. Haciéndole que a él le cayera una gota por la cabeza.

4º Escuadrón.

Llega Isane con la revista en la mano para su capitana. Ella la mira con una sonrisa.

-Así que estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Qué quiere decir capitana?

-Nada…-Respondió con su sonrisa.

5º Escuadrón

-Este cabrón se ha atrevido a hacerle esto a mi hermana. ¿Has leído esto Rukia? "tras una dolorosa separación" Y aparecen besándose Rukia, besándose.

-Qué esperabas…son novios harán eso y más.

-¿Qué-qué quieres decir con más?

6º Escuadrón.

-Taicho. Mira lo que me ha dado Matsumoto. Yo ya lo sabía pero ¿es increíble verdad?

Biakuya cogió la revista y la empezó a ojear sin cambios en su rostro.

-¿no dices nada taicho?- Y le cayó una gota a Renji por la cabeza.

7º Escuadrón

-Taicho. Mira lo que hemos comprado Ikkaku y yo. La nueva capitana está con el Capitán Hitsugaya.-Llegaba Iba con una sonrisa.

-No quiero ni verlo. Total, creo que esta será nuestra única aparición en este FF.

8º Escuadrón

Aquí también se encuentra Ukitake. Ambos charlan con calma del tema mientras hojean la revista.

-¿Con que el capitán Hitsugaya? Quién lo iba a imaginar…

-¿Hacen buena pareja verdad? Cuando tengan niños yo jugaré con ellos.- Típico de Ukitake.

9º Escuadrón.

Hisagi está fuera con la revista en la puerta de su capitana. Pensando en si entrar o no.

-Conociendo el carácter de la capitana…solo espero que reaccione con buen humor…

10º Escuadrón

-Buenos días a todos. Seguro que ya habéis leído la revista, pero yo tengo algo interesante.

-¿El qué Matsumoto-san?

-Como sabréis alguien ha tenido que contar esto. Y obviamente esa persona tendrá aún más fotos. ¿Queréis verlas?- Entonces sacó un sobre aireando las fotos y formando una gran conmoción para verlas.

11º Escuadrón.

-Increíble. Así que la amiga de Ken-chan está con el niño.

-Nosotros ya lo sabíamos, pero se lo queríamos enseñar al capitán.-Le respondió Yumichika.

-Por cierto…¿dónde se ha metido?…lleva un par de días muy raro, casi no quiere ni pelear.

12º Escuadrón.

-Mayuri-sama, le he traído algo que creo que puede interesarle.

-Valla valla, con que la hermanita de Kurosaki tiene novio. Aunque tampoco me importa mucho…yo creo que tampoco vamos a volver a salir por aquí.

Y volviendo con karin…escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Era Hisagi, quien entró con la revista en la mano. Justo cuando quería llamarlo.

-Hisagi, me has leído la mente. Oye sabes de algún lugar tranquilo donde pueda hablar con mi zampakutou?

-Pues…hay una colina cerca de aquí…ahí es donde voy yo pero quería enseñarla esto…

-Ya me lo enseñarás luego…ahora estoy un poco de mal humor…de solo pensar que tengo que lidiar con los berrinches de Kin ya me pongo mal.

-Pues sí, será mejor que se lo enseñe luego.

Ahora se encontraba caminando con el plano. Consiguió ver la colina. Guardó el plano en su bolsillo y empezó a usar shumpo. Después de a penas unos instantes llegó a una explana con colores verdes. Sopló el viento que removió los árboles y sintió que ese sería un sitio tranquilo.

Así que se sentó e intentó llenarse de un montón de energía positiva para poder encarar a una pesada Kin. Dejó su zampakutou en frente y cerró los ojos.

Al abrirlos ya se encontraba en medio de esas arenas blancas con ese cielo oscuro. Realmente era un lugar tranquilo, no pudo evitar sentir esa paz que la envolvía. Pero todo ello se vio roto por Kin.

-Por fin te dignas a aparecer. Te hacen capitana y me tengo que enterar yo solita. Además no me has contado nada sobre el capitán ese con el que te besas de vez en cuando.

Realmente no existía nadie más irritante que Kin.

-Kin, por favor, hablemos tranquilamente.

-Ya claro…hablemos tranquilamente. A buenas horas bonita. Y todavía no has hablado con Ichigo de nuestro duelo.

-Maldito el día en que hice esa promesa…

-Pero en fin…eso no es lo que me preocupa ahora mismo. Esa hollow que tienes aquí metida está más pesada que nunca. Deberías hablar con Ichigo sobre eso…

-Te dije que no quiero preocupar a Ichi-nii con tonterías y bueno ya veo que estás bien así que me voy.

-¿Cómo que te vas? Tienes que contarme todo sobre el tío ese que te quita tiempo de entrenar.

-Deja a Toshiro en paz y me voy porque me estás poniendo nerviosa.

Entonces Karin la dio la espalda dispuesta a dejar ese sitio que tanto y tan poco a la vez, la gustaba.

-Nooo, Karin, quédate.- Kin se acercó hasta ella y la cogió del brazo echándola hacia atrás.

Y mientras ella intentaba salir de su propia mente, Toshiro se encontraba en el 9º Escuadrón, buscándola.

Entró y todos los shinigamis se giraron a mirarlo. Él odiaba ser el centro de atención y más si era por "esos" motivos. No tardó en localizar a Hisagi y éste entendió que debía acercarse al capitán.

-¿Qué sucede? Hitsugaya-taicho.

-Busco a Karin. ¿Está dentro?

-Acaba de irse a hablar con su zampakutou.

Hisagi le explicó dónde estaba y Hitsugaya se fue usando shumpo bajo las miradas curiosas de todos los shinigamis que allí se encontraban.

Usando shumpo llegó hasta donde se encontraba Karin quién tenía el ceño fruncido y un tic en la ceja. Le calló una gota al verla así. ¿Acaso Kin era tan pesada?

Cuando Karin sintió que Toshiro estaba a su lado no hubo katana que la detuviera y salió de su mente dejando a una muy enfadada Kin.

Antes de abrir sus ojos soltó un suspiro y entonces vio como estaban los pies de Toshiro en frente suya. Levanto la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Bueno días.

-Buenos días, mira.- Dijo mientras le entregaba la revista, algo que molestó un poco a Karin.

-Ni besito de buenos días ni un ¿qué tal? – Dijo mientras cogía la revista para mirar la portada.

-Aquí no es seguro, pueden estar observando. – Dijo en plan paranoico. A Karin la calló una gota por al cabeza y finalmente pudo ver la portada donde ella estaba.

-Desvelamos los secretos de la nueva capitana…Valla, me preguntó si debería hacerme ilusión esto o no…- Dijo con calma.

-Mira el resto. – Le dijo Hitsugaya quien estaba mirando para todos lados por si veía a cierta teniente…

Karin empezó a girar las páginas observando solo las fotos hasta llegar a la última. Quitó un poco su expresión tranquila y puso una mueca.

-Matsumoto no rompió todas las fotos por lo visto…bueno qué se le va a hacer, ella es así. Toma.- Y le entrego la revista.- ¿Por cierto desde cuando compras este tipo de cosas?

-¿Cómo que Matsumoto es así? Podrías enfadarte o algo. Y además la revista…me la dio Matsura.

-¿Ren? –rió un poco – Sí, definitivamente él debe ser del tipo que lee eso.

La ceja se le levantó a Toshiro. ¿Cómo que Ren? ¿Desde cuándo tenía esa confianza con el inepto del capitán de la tercera división? Además ¿por qué le conocía? ¿En qué momento hablaron tanto?

Todas esas preguntas y sus visibles celos los mostró así.

-¿Por qué conoces tu a Matsura-taicho?

Karin se inclinó un poco y cogió nuevamente la revista para hojearla de nuevo, con un poco más de detenimiento.

-Pues me perdí y llegué a su escuadrón así que entré a pedirle que me dijera el camino y se empeñó en acompañarme. Es un tipo majo… pero me molesta un poco que me llame Karin-chan o hime-sama…- Dijo con calma mientras empezaba a leer la parte de su entrenamiento con Yoruichi.

Ahora Toshiro sí se estaba enfadando más…¿Y qué le iba a hacer si uno de sus defectos era ser celoso? Pero es que ese Matsura se lo había dejado muy claro que le interesaba Karin…además él era su novio sí, su novio, no tenía por qué permitir que la llamara con esas confianzas…

- No me gusta que te llame así…- Dijo ya visiblemente molesto, algo que Karin no pasó por desapercibido.

-Tampoco es para tanto…intentaba ser amable. A veces eres muy borde Toshiro. Además deberías dejar de preocuparte por eso y mírame a la cara. – Entonces giró su cabeza y Hitsugaya pudo ver la herida que tenía en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos de sobremanera y preocupó.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Ves? Es que no estás a lo que estás. En el 11º Escuadrón uno me desafió, no podía negarme, le he dado de ostias con mis manos por darme con su zampakutou cuando ya habíamos acabado.- Dijo enfadada recordando al shinigami en cuestión.-Si es que no me cuidas Shiro-chan.- Dijo fingiendo estar enfadada.

Él se quedó callado recordando ciertas palabras de Matsura. "Está bien…Realmente no sé que vio Karin-chan en alguien tan borde y serio como tu. Seguro que ni la cuidas…" Sí, eso fue exactamente lo que le dijo.

Karin tan solo siguió leyendo la revista hasta leer una parte divertida

-Mira Toshiro, dice que teníamos una relación desde hace mucho tiempo, si a penas llevamos una semana. –Dijo riéndose hasta que vio la cara distante de Toshiro. Estaba sentado a su lado…pero sus ojos y su mente los sentía demasiado lejos.

-Ne Toshiro… ¿te pasa algo?

-¿Por qué estás saliendo conmigo?

Ella se echó un poco hacia atrás.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora? Vamos, sabes que me da corte decir esas cosas. Se va mi orgullo con ellas.- Dijo empezando a ponerse roja. Aunque a pesar de que ella intentaba suavizar el ambiente tan tenso que había dejado el capitán él seguía desprendiendo el mismo aura.

-No entiendo por qué una chica como tu está a mi lado ahora mismo…- Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Acaso quieres decir que soy muy poca cosa para el gran Hitsugaya Toshiro?

-Sabes que no es eso…Matsura dijo unas palabras muy parecidas a las tuyas. Que soy un borde serio que no te cuida. Y siento que tiene razón…

-Joder Toshiro, está bien te respondo. Pero no te rías. Haber ¿cómo lo digo? Él día que te conocí, cuando me diste el balón…me miraste directamente a los ojos. Y me infundiste respeto. Luego me pasaste el balón y ví que eras bueno. Y…¿yo que sé cómo fue?…Al final sin darme cuenta esperaba cada día verte aparecer por mi mundo para que me dijeras hola. Además cuando estás conmigo no eres un borde ni un soso...

Él la miró sin acabar de convencerse. Y es que Karin no era de las que se la daban bien las palabras. Y si lo leemos bien, realmente no había dicho nada coherente en su frase.

-No te entiendo.

Entonces le besó sin previo aviso. Haciendo que él abriera mucho los ojos. ¿Y qué iba a hacerle si a Karin se la daban mejor los actos que las palabras?

-Además besas muy bien. –Dijo mientras cortaba el beso. Él giró la cabeza y puso cara de niño pequeño convencido a fuerzas de algo.

-Te lo digo en serio, de todos los que me han besado tu eres el que mejor lo hace.- Dijo mientras se levantaba. Encendiendo el interruptor de "ponerse celoso" dentro de Toshiro.

-¿Cómo que de todos? ¿Acaso te has besado con otros?

-Oye que tengo 16 años, tuve un par de novios el primer año que te fuiste para ver si dejada de pensar en ti. La culpa fue tuya por irte.-Dijo totalmente calmada.

Y es que en ese momento, de solo imaginar a Karin con otro chico que no fuera él le hacía enfadarse de sobremanera.

-¿Otros novios? ¿Qu-qué hiciste con esos otros novios?- Dijo enfadado, olvidando el tema original de la conversación.

-No llegamos tan lejos, no te preocupes, que mi primera vez será contigo.- Dijo mirando a un punto fijo como si esperara algo. Mientras que Toshiro se ponía rojo de pies a cabeza al escuchar esa última frase.

-¿Qu-qué acabas de de- Fue cortado por Matsumoto. Quién con shumpo ahora estaba justo en el punto al que estaba mirando Karin. Y es que ella ya sabía que alguien venía.

-Ara ara, Karin-chan, o bueno…ya Kurosaki-taicho. Te estaba buscando.- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras que Toshiro era sacado a un segundo plano.

-Así que estás con mi taicho, gomen taicho, pero me tengo que llevar a Karin. Ya nee.- Entonces cogió a Karin por un brazo y empezaron a correr en otra dirección dando solo unos segundos a que Karin le dijera chao a Toshiro.

Él no respondió. Se quedó allí estático. Mirando a la nada. Con la última frase que le había dejado Karin, se había olvidado de la revista, de sus celos, de regañar a Matsumoto y dejaba que un sinfín de pensamientos pervertidos pasearan libremente por su mente.

Y mientras, Karin iba caminando con Matsumoto por las calles del Seretei hasta que empezó a hacérsela conocido el camino. Llegando a los muros que rodeaban la Mansión Kuchiki.

-¿Qué hacemos en casa de Kuchiki?-Dijo Karin mientras Matsumoto caminaba al lado de ese muro.

-Es que es aquí donde tenemos las instalaciones de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis.

-¿Asociación de mujeres shinigamis?

-Aquí es.- Dijo mientras se paraba frente a una parte del muro. Empujó y entonces subió esa parte dejando una pequeña puerta.

-Es la 16ª puerta que hacemos, Kuchiki-taicho todavía no ha sido capaz de encontrarla.- Dijo sonriendo mientras a Karin la caía una gota por la cabeza. Así llegaron al patio, donde había otro pasadizo y así llegaron hasta una sala donde se encontraban todas las mujeres shinigamis sentadas en una gran mesa.

-Bienvenida, Karin-san. –Dijo Retsu con su mirada pacífica.

-Bien, chicas. La he traído. Y como es una mujer la nueva capitana ya sabéis lo que nos toca.

-Siii- Gritó Yachiru corriendo a abrazar a Karin, a quien la calló una gota por la cabeza.

-Podremos celebrarlo.- Dijo Nemu sin ninguna expresión.

-Exacto, esta era la excusa que estábamos buscando todas para hacer un buen viaje.- Gritó Matsumoto.

-¿Un viaje?- Preguntó Karin todavía con la niña pelirrosa abrazada a su cuerpo.

-Haber, anuncio ya oficialmente, organizaremos un viaje a nuestra recién construida casa en la playa humana durante tres días. Por motivo de la celebración de la entrada de Kurosaki-san a nuestra Asociación de mujeres shinigamis.Y será dentro de dos días- Dijo Nanao como vicepresidenta de la asociación

-¿Có-cómo? –Preguntó Karin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Ahora se pondrá interesante no? xD

Bueno muchísimas gracias a los reviews, he pasado los 100, qué ilusión xDD Ya me habéis animado la vida. Bueno pues creo que por votación **habrá lemon** xD, pero todavía no sé muy bien donde meterlo…espero no tardarme mucho. Y con lo del lemon se me ha saltado una pregunta ¿venderán condones en la SS? Jajajaj Le he dado muchas vueltas así que no tiene tanta gracia xDD Aunque he estado pensando y creo que haré alguna escenita divertida con ese tema…en fin. Ya no sigo, que al final me pongo a decir tonterías y os acabaré contando mis problemas.

Y una vez más mil gracias a los reviews, de verdad os lo agradezco mucho. Si no fuera por ellos creo que habría dejado esta historia hace tiempo. (Eso ha sido una amenaza) xDD

Ya nee!!

PD: es mi correo electrónico. Ahí podéis enviarme lo que queráis


	17. ¿Fiesta?

¿Quién se viene conmigo a pegarme por tardona? xDD No sé cómo tengo la cara de aparecerme por aquí después de tanto tiempo. Y lo único que puedo decir es que lo siento.

Es que he tenido problemillas personales. Después del terremoto en Chile donde está toda mi familia por parte de madre estuve un poco cabizbaja. Hubieron problemillas con eso. Pero dejemos el tema :D

Además de eso he tenido exámenes y problemas con mi queridísimo novio imaginario. En fin…paranoias mías. Así que LO SIENTO y espero que os guste el cap.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Tras la reunión de capitanes se mandó un mensaje urgente a todos ellos. Una reunión a la playa por motivo de la unión de Karin a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis. O también una excursión que las dio la gana de hacer a las mujeres shinigamis para estrenar la casa nueva. Como lo queráis llamar. El viaje estaba programado para dentro de dos días.

Así que Karin volvió a su Escuadrón para acabar con sus tareas. Mientras que nuestro otro protagonista, el capitán del 10º Escuadrón, se encontraba llevando un muy agotador entrenamiento en frente de su escuadrón. Incluso se había quitado el haori de capitán y la parte de arriba de su uniforme de shinigami. El sudor le recorría todo el cuerpo y parecía que su energía no se agotaba.

Ahora tenían que salir uno por uno a luchar contra él. Todos se encontraban agotados. Pero es que su capitán intentaba alejar ciertos pensamientos "impuros" de su mente.

Cuando parecía que los shinigamis iban a morir de agotamiento, apareció una mariposa infernal. El capitán gritó que daba un descanso y se metió en su despacho dando una alegría a los exhaustos shinigamis.

-Por motivo de la celebración de una nueva miembro de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis, se ha organizado una salida de dos días a la casa recién construida de la playa. Dicha excursión será en tres días y durará tres. Todos los que deseen ir deberán estar en frente del primer escuadrón con el equipaje. Esperamos su asistencia.

El mensaje acabó y a Toshiro le cayó una gota por la cabeza Ahora entendía por qué Matsumoto no había aparecido por el escuadrón en tanto tiempo. Estaba preparando esa salida a la playa con el resto de las mujeres shinigamis.

Tras el duro día de trabajo Ami y Mika fueron a buscarla a su Escuadrón y esta vez pudieron verla con el haori de capitana.

-Ku-Kurosaki-taicho…esto…- Decía Ami algo nerviosa mientras que Mika estaba callada.

-karin está bien. ¿Qué os parece si hablamos de camino a casa? Si no os importa…- A Karin no se la daban bien las palabras pero asombrosamente dijo algo coherente.

Ya en la casa cenando y algo más animadas.

-Oh, Karin, nunca pensé que realmente fueras una capitana, pero si parecías una debilucha.- Un tic en la ceja de Karin. – Además estás saliendo con mi taicho, que por cierto no veas lo bien que llevó el entrenamiento hoy jajaj.- Ahora unas venas en su sien.

Y es que Ami se volvía tan sincera como un niño cuando tenía un par de copillas encima.

-Esto…Ami-chan, deberías parar un poco.- Intentaba calmarla Mika mientras la veía servirse otra copita de sake.

-Venga Mika no seas así.- Dijo mientras se lo tomaba de un trago.- Dime una cosa que siempre he querido saber Karin.- Dijo poniendo cara seria.

La morena la miró esperando ya cualquier cosa.

-¿Cómo es en la cama?-

Caída tipo anime por parte de Mika y Karin.

-¡Ami-chan! Eso es privado.

-Pero si tu también debes morirte por saberlo. Aunque bueno…a ti te gusta más Kurosaki-taicho…ahora la pediré una foto. Pero lo fundamental es lo fundamental.

Volvió a mirar a Karin.

-Nosotros…todavía no…

-¿Quéee?- Ahora se unió Mika al grito de Ami.

-Es que no hace mucho que nos vimos después de dos años y bueno…pues que no ha habido momento.

A ambas se las veía decepcionadas.

-Ahora tenéis un viaje ¿no?- Dijo Ami poniendo voz interesante. Karin se preguntó en su mente si debería responder a eso.

-Sí.

-Pues ahí está el momento. Con el sonido de las olas del mar y una bonita puesta de sol, o por la noche quizá…

-Ami…creo que te estás pasando.- Intentaba callarla Mika.

-Estará también mi hermano, mi cuñada, el hermano de mi cuñada, Matsumoto…es imposible.- ¡Cómo si Karin no lo hubiera pensado ya!

-Te lo digo yo Karin, tengo una buenísima intuición femenina, este es el momento.- Dijo mientras la apoyaba una mano en el hombro

¿Intuición femenina? En fin…Aunque ahora era el momento de preguntar algo que la estaba rondando la cabeza hacía un par de días.

-Oye chicas…¿Aquí existen los condones o la píldora?- Ami y Mika se callaron y la miraron interrogantes.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijeron al unísono.

-Pues ya sabes, para no quedarte embarazada y eso…- Respondió ella sin creerse que algo así no existiera.

-Ahhh!- Mika se levantó hacia un cajón y sacó un bote de caramelos prácticamente igual al de las píldoras gikongan. Karin lo miró interrogante. En el envase ponía LESS SOUL (menos alma)

¿Menos alma?

-Son píldoras para las mujeres shinigamis. Así no nos quedamos embarazadas. Las venden en muchos sitios. Como siempre Chappy es el más popular por lo que es difícil de encontrar.

-¿Less Soul?- Dijo esta vez en alto.

-Es que hace un montón de tiempo una mujer shinigami tenía que ir a una misión importantísima pero resulta que se quedó embarazada y murieron bastantes shinigamis. Entonces se empezó a investigar y hicieron esto. Además están buenísimas.

¿Less soul? Karin seguía viendo lo cutre que era el nombre, peor que Soul Candy.

-¿Y cómo se toma?

-Te tragas uno antes de hacerlo y ya está.

-Bueno…yo realmente me los tomo como caramelos normales, es que están buenísimos. – Dijo Ami tranquila mientras justo en ese momento se comía uno.

Parece que los sinigamis se quedaron atrás en la ropa pero no en estas cosas…

Tras un poco más de conversación animada y risas varias logró llegar a su futon. Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde estaba Ichigo? No había hablado con él. En fin, se preocuparía por eso más tarde.

La noche la pasó más rápido de lo normal. Se supone que dentro de poco se iría a ese viaje que ni la importaba ni la dejaba de importar. La costó un poco levantarse pero consiguió vestirse. Entonces pensó ¿tengo un bikini para el viaje? Eso tendría que estar en esa gran maleta que la hizo Yuzu. Si es que a su hermana se la había ocurrido algo así…claro…

Dejó ese tema al lado y salió a desayunar. Allí estaba Ami acabando de poner los platos. Se sentó y empezaron la típica charla matutina en plan ¿has dormido bien? Hoy tengo más sueño de lo normal…etc. Cuando ambas estaban listas para irse y ya empezaba a hacerse tarde, salió Ami corriendo.

-¿Por qué no me habéis despertado? – Esto empezaba a hacérsela normal a Karin. Ami corriendo de un lado para otro y hoy como extra una resaca de caballos.

-Joder…¡me duele la cabeza!-Te dejé una aspirina con el vaso de agua en la mesa. Dijo Mika ya abriendo la puerta.

-¡Es verdad!- Gritó Ami desde el interior de la casa mientras Karin iba saliendo detrás de Mika. Y en un segundo Ami estaba a su lado.

-Uff, hoy casi no lo logro ¿verdad?- Y empezó a caminar delante de ella con paso tranquilo.

Al separarse de ambas vio la calle que seguía y pensó algo así "Calles entrecruzadas yo no os gusto y a mi no me gustáis, pero hoy no pienso perderme por nada del mundo."

Y empezó a caminar.

Llegó a su Escuadrón sin perderse. Sí, como lo leéis, sin perderse. No pudo expresar esa sensación de alegría en su cara mejor que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aunque poco duró, porque al entrar en su despacho se encontró con lo que menos se esperaba.

Su queridísimo hermano sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados y el ceño más fruncido de lo normal. Giró la vista y puso una de esas miradas que te dicen "estoy tremendamente enfadado". Karin entró y puso la mejor de sus sonrisas con una gota en su cabeza.

-Ichi-ni, qué alegría verte. Pensaba pasarme por tu Escuadrón esta tarde.- Mentira.

-¿Se puede saber dónde has dormido durante estas dos noches?-

-Pues como te dije me he mudado a casa de unas amigas.

-¿amigas? ¿Qué amigas? Además esa gran maleta que te hizo Yuzu sigue en la Mansión Kuchiki. Y otra cosa…

Entonces saca de entre sus ropas una revista y se la tira a Karin. Una reviste que ella ya conoce bastante bien.

-Ya la había visto. Salgo bien en las fotos…¿verdad?- Dice intentando tranquilizar los aires.

-Estoy enfadado, así que esta tarde voy a ir a tu nueva casa con la maleta y me quedaré a cenar ¿vale? Así que avisa a tus queridas amigas que me han remplazado.

Y salió de su despacho cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Karin se quedó mirando a la puerta por la que se había ido su hermano. Y le asaltó una pregunta ¿acaso Ichigo sabe su dirección?

Entonces esa puerta a la que todavía está mirándose abre y aparece su hermano.

-Dime como llegar a esa casa.- Karin simplemente evitó partirse de risa y se lo escribió en un papel lo más rápido que pudo.

Así llegó una cena. Una cena en la casa de Mika y Ami. Sentados a la mesa vemos a Ichigo, Rukia, Ami, Mika, Toshiro, Matsumoto, y Karin con una gota en la cabeza.

¿Qué cómo han llegado Matsumoto, Rukia, y Toshiro?

Pues ha sido algo así. Karin avisa a Mika y Ami para que lleguen antes a casa. Ellas tienen que pedir permiso para salir antes del Escuadrón. Ahí entra Matsumoto. Ella se encarga de llevar de los pelos a Hitsugaya. Y Hitsugaya habla con Ichigo antes de salir. Entonces Ichigo se lo cuenta a Rukia, quien se apunta en seguida. Os hago un croquis.

Karin } Mika y Ami } Matsumoto } Hitsugaya } Ichigo } Rukia }

Y así están.

-Voy a servir la cena.- Empieza Mika totalmente avergonzada. Ichigo y Toshiro con sus caras de pocos amigos. Y Matsumoto intentando hacer que Rukia se eche unas copitas con ella.

-Bueno yo empiezo a servir sake.- Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya empieza a llenar las copas de todos. Con la cena ya servida.

-Matsumoto yo…todavía soy menor de edad.- Dice Karin mirando a la copa. No es como si no se hubeira emborrachado nunca pero estando su hermano delante…

-Claro, menor de edad para lo que te conviene.- Salta Ichigo mientras le da un trago al sake.

-No empecemos Ichi-nii, querías venir a cenar no a discutir.-

-No estoy discutiendo, estoy comentando.-

-¡Vamos, vamos! Dejad esos problemas y bebamos sake. - Salta Matsumoto mientras levanta bien alto su vaso y comienza a beber.

-Es verdad Ichigo, deja a Karin en paz.- Dice Rukia mientras también sin querer empieza a beber sake.

Y Toshiro decide mantenerse alejado de esa conversación, y sobre todo muy alejado del sake que Matsumoto está dando a probar a Ami.

No saben la que se va a liar con esas dos borrachas.

Justo Mika se levanta para ir a por los postres. Él ve la oportunidad perfecta para pasar del sake de Matsumoto. Abre la puerta corredera y pasa.

-Con permiso.- Dice. Y con esas dos palabras hace que Mika de un salto, grite y se asuste de sobre manera.

-Lo, lo siento no quería asustarte.- Intenta decir rápidamente mientras se acerca a ella.

-No, no es eso. Es que, tener al capitán…en mi casa…- Entonces se sonroja y aparta la vista.

En eso entra Karin corriendo.

-¡He oído un grito!- Cierra la puerta tras de sí y se acerca a ver a Mika. - ¿Qué la has hecho?- Dice con una voz que da miedo mirando a Toshiro con odio.

-Nada, te juro que nada solo he entrado y ya.- A Hitsugaya le cae una gota por la cabeza y Karin le aparta de un empujón para ver a Mika.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es solo que me he asustado al verle entrar.- Dice totalmente roja de la vergüenza.

Ahora Karin se pone seria.

-Solo quedamos nosotros tres.-

-¿Qué quieres decir Karin-chan?-Pregunta Mika.

-Todos los demás ya están borrachos.

-¿Qué?- Dice Toshiro – Esa Matsumoto…

-No es solo Matusmoto, Ami también tenía lo suyo en su habitación.

-Así que esta es nuestra misión, no emborracharnos.- Dice Toshiro con decisión.

Las dos dicen decididamente "hai" y entonces Mika sale con los postres con cara de lucha y decisión.

Y antes de que Karin y Hitsugaya puedan tener un momento para hablar, entra Mika con una botella de sake en la mano.

-A-ami-chan es muy persuasiva. ¿Quieres Karin-chan?- Y levanta la botella para ofrecérsela.

Karin se lleva una mano a la cabeza y a Toshiro le cae una gota por la sien.

-Debí haber sabido que si Ami bebe, Mika bebe.

-Salgamos a ver como está el panorama.- Dice Toshiro mientras abre la puerta.

Y la escena es para pintarla en un cuadro.

Ami y Matsumoto bailando encima de la mesa con una botella de sake cada una. Ichigo llorando junto a Rukia.

-Ahora entiendo a Byakuya. Ahora entiendo por qué quería que no me acercara a ti Rukia. Ese Toshiro me la ha quitado totalmente. Mi hermana pequeña de 10 años. – Se le escucha decir a Ichigo.

Y en eso se acercan Matsumoto y Ami con dos botellas que dan a Karin y a Hitsugaya.

-¡Chicos os toca animaros!- Grita Matsumoto mientras le entrega la botella a Toshiro.

-¡Venga parejita!- Salta Ami mientras le pone la botella a Karin casi en los labios.

A Karin ya le están apareciendo demasiadas venas en la cabeza y estalla.

-¿Quréis que beba? Pues bebo.- Y coge la botella y empieza a beber rápidamente. Realmente hacía tiempo que no pegaba un buen trago.

-Oye Karin, Karin para.- Intenta decir Toshiro, pero ya es tarde. Karin ya se ha unido al grupo de borrachos.

Y entonces Matsumoto y Ami vuelven a bailar dejando a Karin con Toshiro bebiendo.

En eso Karin se sienta en el suelo y Toshiro preocupado la quita la botella rápidamente.

-Trae aquí Shiro-chan, busca tu propia botella.- Dice enfadada intentado quitarle la botella a Toshiro.

-Karin, déjalo.

-Vamos , te daré un besito luego si me dejas.-

Ahora tenemos a un tomate en vez de a Toshiro. Y aparece Ichigo en acción.

-¿Qué le haces a mi hermana? Que sepas que no te la pienso entregar tan fácilmente. Ven aquí. Que te reto.- Y cae al suelo dormido. Y es que Ichigo no está muy acostumbrado a esas borracheras.

Y entonces Toshiro lo decide. "Un día es un día". Y comienza a beber con ellos.

Así que ya no queda nadie consciente. Lo que pasó después de que Toshiro se entregara al sake, nadie lo sabe. Probablemente bailaron, se divirtieron, hicieron de todo. Pero como muchas cosas en la vida, es mejor no saberlo.

Así llegó la mañana. Todos dormían despatarrados en medio de la sala. Rukia estaba apoyada en una pared. Mika y Ami también dormían tiradas en el suelo. Matsumoto apoyada en una pared con la botella de sake en la mano (no la suelta ni para ir al baño) y Toshiro apoyado en la misma pared con Karin al lado.

Entonces despierta Toshiro. Abre los ojos con pesadez y se lleva una mano a la cabeza. Empieza a recordar algo. "Haninozuka-san y Matsumoto trajeron sake…y entonces bebí…y luego…¿bailamos? Sí… bailé con Haninozuka-san…y Karin cayó redonda como Ichigo…

En fin, pensamientos típicos después de una buena juerga. Entonces se da cuenta de una cosa. Karin está a su lado. La mira sin ninguna expresión primero y después empieza a sonrojarse. ¿Alguna vez ha podido tener a Karin tan cerca? Además…nunca la ha visto dormir.. no puede evitar pensar que se ve…muy mona.

Ella tiene su mano apoyada en su pecho y está bastante torcida para poder apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

Él la sigue mirando. Y ahora que lo piensa…¿Qué hora puede ser? Vah, no le importa. Tiene sueño, mucho sueño. Así que…mejor dormir otro rato.

Así apoya su cabeza en la de Karin y sigue durmiendo plácidamente.

Ahora despierta Rukia. Ve a Ichigo cerca de ella. Ahora tiene dos opciones. Despertar a todos que ya debe ser hora o acercarse hasta Ichigo y dormirse junto a él. Opta por la segunda. Gatea con un poco de tambaleo y se recuesta sobre su pecho acercándose a él. Y así decide seguir con su sueño.

Ichigo nota como algo se recuesta a su lado. Abre vagamente los ojos y nota quién es. Sonríe. Y tiene tanto sueño que ni se acuerda de mirar para el otro lado. Donde está su hermanita con el tipo que se la ha robado. Así que también sigue durmiendo.

Matsumoto ni si quiera despierta. Con eso se dice todo.

Ahora despierta Ami. Ve el panorama. No falta nadie según ella y sigue durmiendo.

Y ahora por fin, la responsable. Mika abre los ojos. Es hora de levantarse y preparar el desayuno. Se levanta del suelo y camina como puede hasta la cocina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí para no hacer ruido.

Y ya por último, Karin. Empieza a mover sus párpados. Abre los ojos. Busca con la mirada al resto. Todos duermen… Pero…¿Dónde está Toshiro? Y ahora que lo piensa…¿Qué es esta cosa sobre la que está durmiendo? Gira la cabeza hacia arriba y lo ve.

Es la primera vez que lo ve dormir. No puede apartar su vista de él. Se ve tan tranquilo…y además no tiene su ceño fruncido... Sonríe. Y le da un pequeño abrazo intentando volver a quedarse dormida, pero él despierta y ella lo nota.

Piensa en hacerse la dormida e intentar seguir durmiendo a su lado. Pero sabe que eso no está bien. Mika debe de estar haciendo el desayuno y ella sigue durmiendo como si nada. Así que decide despertar y mirar hacia arriba donde está Toshiro.

Él abre los ojos y consigue encontrarse con su mirada. Tiene que decir algo.

-O-ohayo.- Dice con aparente calma.

-Ohayo.- Repite ella pero con una sonrisa, la cual oculta sus nervios.

Pasan unos segundos eternos y Karin se da cuenta de que es hora de empezar a apartarse. Así que apoya bien su mano en su pecho y empieza a alejarse de él.

Pero Toshiro no está de acuerdo, la sujeta la mano y hace que ella vuelva a acercarse y que esta vez sí consiga sonrojarla. Le mira con una interrogación en la cara y él abre la boca para intentar decir algo a su favor.

-No…no te alejes.- Dice totalmente serio apartando la mirada de los ojos negros de ella. Karin sonríe mientras baja la mirada hacia su mano la cual se mueve con el pecho de Toshiro. Levanta la vista, y ahora decide darse un capricho. Se apoya con más firmeza en él y se empieza a acercar a su rostro, él lo nota y se gira al momento. Si ella quiere, él no piensa decirle que no. Están a solo unos instantes de conseguir darse ese primer beso de buenos días.

Entonces consiguen llegar a su destino, se dan un suave y cálido beso, el cual a ambos les parece muy poco. Ambos tienen ganas de un poco más pero…no han tenido en cuenta el que están en una habitación llena de gente en la cual Mika les mira intentando no interrumpir. Eso sí, sin conseguirlo.

-Esto…Kurosaki-san se está despertando y bueno…además…el desayuno está listo.

Entre todo el titubeo de Mika, Karin y Toshiro ya están lo bastante lejos el uno del otro. Y los bellos durmientes se empiezan a despertar.

Empiezan un desayuno en el cual, sin saber por qué, Karin y Toshiro han acabado sentados en los extremos opuestos de la mesa y ni siquiera han podido volver a hablar desde eso.

Tras repartir unas aspirinas, es el momento de empezar a irse. Y Toshiro se va diciendo a penas un "nos vemos" a Karin. Algo que ambos ven como lo mejor, teniendo en cuenta que Ichigo está al acecho.

Y así quedan solo las tres chicas que empiezan a recoger con desgano. Karin sobre todo, pues hacía mucho que no pegaba una borrachera así.

Toshiro llega a su Escuadrón para poner al día las cosas, aunque obviamente sigue algo descentrado. No ha sido capaz de tener una conversación completa con Karin desde hace algún tiempo, y la última…mejor no recordarla…y esta mañana solo han podido decirse "buenos días" y darse un besito de nada.

Mientras, Karin también decide darse una última pasada por el Escuadrón, entra por la puerta principal como siempre haciendo que todos sus shinigamis la presenten sus respetos. En eso ve a Hisagi y le dice que el viaje es al día siguiente y que espera que ya tenga las maletas hechas.

Va a su despacho y ahí se deja caer sobre la silla. Tiene que acabar unas cosas del famosísimo papeleo.

El día pasa para todos como un día corriente, solo que con un poquillo de dolor de cabeza para algunos.

Así Karin llega a la cena con las chicas en la cual Ami la sigue dando consejos para acabar en la cama con Toshiro, mientras que Mika intenta calmarla.

Así llega a su cuarto y entonces se acuerda de mirar la maleta. Ni si quera sabe si tiene un bañador dentro. Se sienta al lado del bulto y abre la cremallera. En ese momento, cosas que estaban metidas a presión no pueden evitar salir con algo de impulso y desperdigarse por el cuarto.

Hay un montón de cosas. Desde abrigos de invierno hasta pantalones cortos, los cuales la vendrán bien. Decide empezar a sacar las cosas que ve no necesarias para el viaje. Como los abrigos, los jerséis, la bufanda, los guantes…

Entonces empieza a ver la ropa de verano. Hay un par de shorts, unos vaqueros y otros negros. También hay dos camisetas de tirantes, una roja y otra negra con algo de escote. Unas camisetas de manga corta con dibujos divertidos en el pecho y unas chanclas de playa. ¿Acaso Yuzu es adivina? No, también había metido botas de nieve.

Consigue localizar su bikini, rojo oscuro con alguna flor en granate. Normal. Pero también ve otro bañador, el de la secundaria. ¿Para qué va a querer eso? De todas formas lo mete. Entonces se da cuenta de que hay algo más aparte de ropa. Hay maquillaje un montón de horquillas y gomitas para el pelo e incluso un marco con una foto y un álbum. ¿En qué piensa Yuzu?

Al girar el marco ve una foto la cual la hace poner una sonrisa triste.

Es una foto en la cual su madre todavía estaba viva. Aparece ella, con Karin y Yuzu a sus lado e Ichigo con cara de niño enfadado al lado de Isshin. Definitivamente su hermanita piensa en todo. Coge el álbum y cae una nota.

"Esto es por si de repente…me hechas de menos a mí, a papá, o a mamá. Te quiere, Yuzu"

Si no fuera porque es Karin habría dejado caer alguna lágrima. Pero no es así. Así que empieza a hojear el álbum, viendo fotos de todo tipo y entonces, ve unas fotos raras. Son copias de las que Matsumoto hizo durante su espionaje. Suelta un suspiro y sonríe sin proponérselo.

Tras dejar hecha su maleta se mete al futon y se duerme. Mañana será un día muy largo.

oOoOoOoO

Sé que ha estado un poco flojete, pero prometo hacer un viaje muy duvertido. Tengo casi todo pensado y quiero adelantar, que en este viaje aparecerá una tercera persona aun más problemática que Matsura. A ver si con eso me perdonáis antes xD

Y bueno muchas pero que muchas pero que muy muchas gracias a los reviews. He estado recibiendo algunos incluso hace unos pocos días. De verdad, ellos han sido los que me han hecho hacer este capítulo después de tanto tiempo. Muchas gracias de verdad!


	18. La mañana

Y como el ave fénix resurjo de mis cenizas jajaja. Bueno…realmente el capítulo estaba hecho desde hace mucho, pero el problema es que no sabía que vendría después de este exactamente. Así que al final esto ha acabado así. Y sobre todo PERDÓN. Sé lo mucho que fastidia el no ver que actualizan un fic que estás leyendoy que te interesa. Aún así espero que me perdonéis. (carita de niña buena arrpentida).

Y ahora espero que os guste el capi!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

El sonido de las olas. Un mar tranquilo junto a un sol radiante que calienta toda la playa y su arena. Detrás de la gran playa se puede ver una especie de bosque en forma de colina. También hay un acantilado bastante alto y otro un poco más bajo, en el cual las olas rompen con fuerza dejando un sonido relajante. Más bien, debería ser relajante, pero alguien la da con una pelota. Se gira algo enfadada y ve a Matsumoto.

-Gomen Karin-chan, se nos ha ido la pelota, ¿juegas?- Karin la mira con una gotita en la cabeza. Le ha dolido el golpe, no es una pelota de playa llena de aire, es una de voleibol y encima está dura.

Lleva una chaquetilla sin mangas de color negra y su bikini es de color rojo con alguna flor en color granate. Bastante sencillo.

Pero… ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí tan rápido?

Flash Back

Se despierta antes de lo que debería. Va hacia la ducha mientras da un gran bostezo. Apenas deja que el agua recorra su cuerpo unos 5 minutos y sale con el pelo mojado y una toalla puesta. Da gracias a que se le ocurrió hacer la maleta el día anterior. Decide no desayunar para llegar antes y se viste rápidamente. Con unos pantalones piratas marrones, unas deportivas y una camiseta de tirantes blanca que deja a la vista sus perfectos brazos.

Coge la maleta y se la cuelga de un hombro, decide no desayunar y se va con prisas.

Camina apresurado y en el camino consigue cruzarse únicamente con dos mujeres shinigamis las cuales solo hacen un pequeño comentario que él intenta pasar por desapercibido.

Llega a la puerta y llama al timbre. En ese momento en la casa solo está en pie Mika. Se acerca a la puerta y pega un pequeño grito al ver a Toshiro en frente de ella.

-Hi-hitsugaya-taicho! ¿Qué le trae por quí?

- Komatsu-san, perdón por asustarte pero…he llamado a la puerta y…- ¿Cómo es que esa chica gritaba cada vez que lo veía?

-Sí, sí, lo siento mucho, es culpa mía solo que…todavía no me acostumbro a verlo de cerca.

Gota cayendo por la sien de Toshiro.

-Sí…bueno, ¿está Karin?

-Todavía está durmiendo, pero pasa dentro a esperarla, no creo que tarde mucho en levantarse.- Respondió ella con una sonrisa haciéndose a un lado para que pasara.

-Gracias.- respondió él dejando su equipaje en la entrada. Pasó al salón y se sentó.

-Estoy preparando el desayuno, ¿Quieres que te sirva algo o ya has desayunado?

-Pues…-tiene hambre- si me sirves algo te lo agradecería, es que he salido con prisa.

-Entiendo.

Mika pasó a la cocina y en un segundo le sirvió un desayuno digno de un rey. Él traga saliva al verlo y tras decir "itekimasu" empezó a comer. Siempre había vivido solo y siempre había tenido que cocinarse él. Así que, que alguien le hiciera la comida y que estuviera tan buena le hizo sentirse algo feliz de buena mañana. Tras las felicitaciones al cocinero, Mika empezó una conversación.

-Así que hoy os vais de viaje…

-Así es, antes de que se acerquen los problemas queremos desconectar un poco.

-Ya veo. Creo que Karin está bastante contenta.

-¿Tu crees?

-Así es, y además Ami tiene grandes expectativas en cuanto a vuestro viaje.- Dijo con nerviosismo recordando las conversaciones que la ha obligado a tener Ami a Karin con ella.

Él no entendió muy bien esa frase pero simplemente la dejó ir. Toshiro no tardó mucho en acabar de comer y se levantó para llevar sus platos a la cocina.

-No, no por favor, yo los llevaré. MIka quiso levantarse pero resbaló. Toshiro automáticamente soltó los platos para intentar cogerla. Pero claro, él ha dejado caer las cosas así que pisa un poco del líquido que quedaba en su vaso de zumo. Y en vez de cogerla y levantarla como el gran capitán que es. Cae junto con ella. Y obviamente, entre los platos rotos y el ruido de la caída se despertaría cualquiera. Bueno, cualquiera excepto Ami.

Así que en esta cómica escena solo faltaba la fresa de la tarta. Al otro lado de la puerta del comedor se oye la voz de Karin que empieza a caminar desde su cuarto hasta la sala.

-Oye Mika, por qué haces tanto ruido, además escucho la voz de otra persona, ¿acaso estás con al-

Abre la puerta con pesadez. Va vestida con una camiseta manga corta que la queda grande, la cual está usando como pijama últimamente. Y allí los ve. Mika en el suelo boca arriba sonrojada y a punto de llorar, no se sabe por qué. Y el chico encima de ella sujetando su peso con ambos brazos a los lados de la cara de Mika.

Karin vuelve a cerrar la puerta. "joder, pero si está con un chico y yo interrumpiendo…1-2-3-espera…ese chico no era…"

¿Qué esperabais de una persona que acaba de despertar y todavía no es persona? Pues la pobre tardó en reaccionar.

Abre rápidamente otra vez la puerta y ambos no han tenido momento para intentar quitarse de esa posición.

-Te-te lo puedo explicar.- Suelta Toshiro. ¿Acaso él no sabe que esa es la frase más inexplicable del mundo?

-Karin-chan!- Grita Mika.

Ahora la morena está por dos opciones. Empezar a reírse ahí mismo o…empezar a reírse ahí mismo. Así que no tarda en soltar la primera carcajada para que la siga una segunda. Entonces Toshiro se levanta rápidamente.

-Karin-te lo juro yo, ella resbaló y luego yo, porque…-

-Vale, vale ahora me lo cuentas. – Karin sigue con una sonrisa en la cara mientras se acerca hasta Mika para ayudarla a levantarse.

Cuando Karin consigue dejar a Mika un poco más tranquila sentada. Se acerca hasta los platos rotos. Y empieza a recoger todavía riéndose un poco.

-¿Se puede saber cómo lo habéis hecho para acabar así?- Dice mientras sigue recogiendo.

-Es que…Me resbalé y Hitsugaya-san intentó ayudarme pero se resbaló con el zumo, entonces caímos.- Dijo Mika con un gran bochorno encima.

-Eso sólo os podía pasar a vosotros dos. – Se levanta mientras coge todas las cosas y se dirige a la cocina. Tira las cosas inservibles y se empieza a servir el desayuno. En un momento está de vuelta.

-Karin-chan, podría habértelo servido yo.

-Tranquila, no he tardado nada y tú…- Dijo mientras miraba a Toshiro- Si vas a venir aquí -risita- haz el favor de comportarte(otra risita).

-Sí, lo, lo siento.- Dice mientras se siente como un niño pequeño regañado.

- Oye ¿qué hora es? Siento que con esto se nos va a hacer tarde.- Dice Karin mientras empieza a comer apresuradamente.

-Os queda poco tiempo.- Dice Mika calculando la hora mentalmente.

-Pues voy a vestirme, estaba todo muy rico.- Dice terminando de comer rápidamente.

-Me visto y nos vamos.- Dijo mirando a Toshiro.

Así quedaron nuevamente ambos solos. Los dos decidieron no decir ninguna palabra mientras estaban solos y Karin no quiso tardar mucho en vestirse. Se puso los shorts vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes negra ajustada. Después se puso unas deportivas y se cepilló un poco el pelo. Podría decirse que estaba lista. Volvió a la sala y abrió la puerta rápidamente, haciendo que ambos dieran un respingo.

-Buen, como veo que no estáis haciendo nada raro esta vez, podemos irnos. – Dijo con una risilla mirando al peliblanco. Este se levantó y le hizo una reverencia a la dueña de la casa.

-Gracias por todo.- después salió de la casa y por fin sintió que pudo respirar.

Karin se despidió de Mika y dejó saludos para Ami para después coger su bolso de viaje y colgárselo al hombro.

Cerró la puerta y miró a Toshiro un momento.

-Gracias por venir a buscarme pero…la próxima vez no la hagas pasar ese mal rato a la pobre Mika.

Él se enfadó un poco y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para empezar a caminar.

-Está bien.- Dijo a regañadientes.

Caminaban a paso tranquilo. Pues iban bien de tiempo. Pero Hitsugaya todavía tenía alguna inquietud en su mente.

-¿Por qué te empezaste a reír cuando nos viste en vez de…enfadarte o algo así?- No tenía un máster en cuanto a reacciones de mujeres, pero no había que ser un hacha para saber lo que podría molestar a alguien, porque a él le habría molestado verla en esa situación. Sí, realmente se habría enfadado y podría haberse cargado alguna pared y seguro que cogía al tío en cuestión y...y cuando vio que sus pensamientos eran demasiado violentos…decidió dejar esas cosas…

-¿Enfadarme? Oye, ¿acaso no sabes que con la gente que me importa yo no me enfado? Solo me decepciono.- Respondió sin pensárselo mucho.

Toshiro no entendió muy bien su respuesta pero decidió dejarla correr y volvió a formular la pregunta.

-¿Quiero decir que por qué reaccionaste así?

-Pues…haber…si te refieres a por qué no lo malinterpreté, es porque confío mucho en ti y no te creo capaz de hacer algo como eso. Además, Mika tampoco tiene pinta de esas. Y también, pues que no te creo tan idiota como para intentar ponerme los cuernos en mi propia casa en el momento en que sabes que yo estoy dentro y que os puedo pillar fácilmente. Aunque si os hubiera pillado desnudos metidos en la cama o algo por el estilo puede que ya hubiera reaccionado de otra manera.- Dijo sin titubear y sin apartar su mirada del frente.

Hitsugaya no sabía si tomarse eso como un halago o como a saber qué. Había descubierto con el tiempo que a Karin se la daban mal las palabras y que cuando hablaba todo de corrido nunca era capaz de entenderla completamente. Pero el caso es que no estaba enfadada ni nada raro. Así que con eso se dio por satisfecho.

- Aunque sí me ha molestado una cosa…- Dijo con el ceño un poco fruncido sin apartar su mirada del frente. Toshiro se sorprendió y la miró interrogante esperando que acabara la frase. Ella le miró a los ojos con falso enfado sin dejar de caminar.

-No me has dado un beso de buenos días.

Vale, acababan de gritarle en la cara al peliblanco que quería que la besara. No podía quedarse pasmado tenía que actuar. Pero Karin no ayudaba, había seguido caminando mientras le dejaba atrás. Pero no era el momento. Tenía que controlar la situación. Aunque fuera por una sola vez en su relación tenía que hacerlo. Adelantó un poco el paso la cogió del brazo y la giró rápidamente para besarla antes de que dijera nada.

Karin no pudo ocultar su asombro, pues esperaba que Toshiro se quedara quieto como siempre o que reaccionara más tarde. Pero no, la estaba besando ahora. Dejó caer su gran bolso de su hombro y rodeó el cuello de Toshiro para poder hacer un beso mucho más profundo y divertido. Él tampoco tardó en dejar caer su maleta para pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Mientras sus lenguas jugaban como nunca en ese momento improvisado, ambos daban gracias a Kami-sama por que en las calles del seretei nunca hubiera ni un alma, literalmente.

Tras unos minutos en los que apenas se separaron durante segundos para respirar Karin tuvo que tomar la iniciativa para dejarlo ahí.

- Llegamos tarde.- Dijo mientras quitaba sus manos de su cuello y las ponía en su pecho para alejarse un poco.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo él intentando serenarse. Mientras sus manos dejaban su cintura con lentitud. Sí, Karin sabe que tiene razón, pero no puede evitar volver a besarle. Él se asombra pero no dice nada, simplemente vuelve a colocar sus manos donde estaban. Ahora, para él.

-¿No se suponía que llegábamos tarde?- Dice con una sonrisa burlona. Karin también sonríe divertida. Le vuelve a besar mientras vuelve a colocar sus brazos donde deberían estar. Pasan unos instantes, y como siempre, todo lo bueno se acaba.

Karin corta el beso bruscamente y se aleja de él a una distancia prudente para no volver a caer en la tentación. Toshiro se molesta un poco, y las manos que hace un segundo estaban en su cintura se las lleva a los bolsillos, un sitio mucho menos interesante sin duda alguna.

-Legamos tarde.- Dice Karin intentando convencer a ambos de lo que dice.

-Es verdad.- Suelta un suspiro y vuelve a colocarse su bolso de viaje en el hombro.

Karin también coge el suyo y empieza a caminar al lado de él.

-Solo espero, que este viaje no sea tan problemático como me lo estoy imaginando.

-Vamos Shiro-chan, será divertido.- Le responde Karin con una sonrisa burlona. Él solo la mira de reojo y sonríe durante apenas unos segundos.

Así, apresurando un poco el paso llegaron a la primera División. Tenían que dirigirse al patio. Donde abrirían la puerta Senkai. Ambos sabían que llegaban tarde, así que echaron una pequeña carrera hasta donde se encontraban todos. Tras unos cortos saludos y las miradas amenazantes de Ichigo al verlos llegar tarde y solos, se empezó a abrir la puerta. Al parecer eran los últimos y los estaban esperando.

Para dejarlo más claro, las personas que asistían a ese viaje eran Soi Fong, Matsura, Kira, Unohana, Isane, Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, Renji, Kyoraku, Nanao, Karin, Hisagi, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Zaraki (sombrosamente) Yachiru, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Nemu (también inesperadamente), Ukitake y Kiyone.

En unos pocos minutos ya estaban atravesando la puerta Senkai para llegar a una playa con un sol radiante. Karin se sintió bastante impresionada. Era más bonito de lo que se imaginaba.

Al girar la vista vio la famosa casa recién construida. Era enorme. Con tres plantas seguramente y quizá con un ático y un sótano. Y detrás de la casa se veía algo así como un monte. Con un gran bosque. Algo raro, teniendo a la playa tan cerca. Y mientras ella observaba el paisaje Matsumoto empezó a hablar.

-¿Qué os parece si nos damos un baíto de buena mañana para empezar bien el día?

La mayoría dijeron sí, sin pensárselo dos veces. Como Matsura, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Yachiru…

-¡Entonces decidido!- Gritó esta vez Kyoraku. Karin simplemente empezó a seguir a la gente hacia la casa. Matsumoto abrió la puerta y entonces Karin pudo ver lo que menos se esperaba. Yoruichi estaba con su bikini y un pareo a punto de salir.

-Vaya, por fin llegáis. Iba a bañarme yo sola.

Del pasillo de repente apareció Urahara.

-Bienvenidos. Como prometimos nos hemos encargado de dejar la casa lista.

-Así se hace Urahara.- Dijo Matsumoto. Karin no entendía nada. ¿Por qué habían preparado todo eso? Pero en fin, mejor dejarlo estar.

- Bueno, hemos colgado un papel en la puerta de la cocina con la repartición de los cuartos. Hicimos un sorteo, así que si hay quejas os aguantáis. No me apetece que se haga un lío con esto. ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Yoruichi con autoridad. A Karin la parecía muy raro eso de un sorteo, pero también simplemente lo dejó pasar.

Tras escuchar eso asombrosamente, la mayoría de las chicas dejó sus maletas y se fueron directas a la paya diciendo algo así como "ya lo veremos luego." Yoruichi se acercó hasta Karin y la sonrió.

-¿Qué tal te va Karin? Me he enterado de que eres la capitana de la 9ª División- Karin también la sonrió.

-Muy bien. Aunque creo que antes de que fuera a la Sociedad de Almas tu ya sabías cómo me iba a ir.- Yoruichi hizo una sonrisa gatuna y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para irse con el resto de mujeres. Allí la esperaba Soi Fong, la cual miraba un poco raro a Karin, algo así como con ¿celos?

Karin entró a la casa. Ichigo estaba detrás suya.

-¿Tú no te vas con ellas?- Preguntó poniéndola una mano en su hombro.

- Todavía no me he puesto el bikini. Yo no lo traía debajo de la ropa como ellas.

Respondió con calma.

-¿Bi-bikini? No preferirías usar un bañador…- Dijjo él en plan abuelochapado muy muy a la antigua. Karin simplemente le miró raro y se alejó para acercarsea a la puerta de la cocina. Dejando a un Ichigo sintiéndose exageradamente como ya una persona adulta y vieja al darse cuenta de que su hermanita pequeña, había crecido… En eso llegó Rukia para llevárselo a la playa con ella para animarlo, pues había oído la conversación.

Karin seguía caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina para ver la famosa repartición de cuartos. Mientras que las chicas dejaban las maletas en la entrada y se iban a la playa. Y el resto simplemente dejó también sus cosas en medio y pasaron a la sala de estar donde se sentaron en el sofá. Como si hubieran tenido un duro viaje. Aunque Matsura en cambio, siguió a Karin hasta la cocina.

-¿Oye Karin a dónde vas?

-A ver los cuartos obviamente. Quiero dejar mis cosas y cambiarme.

-Yo también voy.

Dijo mientras la seguía por el pasillo. Y al final, la última puerta de todas, era la cocina. Miró el papel con Matsura al lado.

Chicas

Habitación A - Unohana Retsu, Isane, Nanao, Kiyone.

Habitación B -Soi Fong, Yoruichi, Kuchiki Rukia,

Habitación C - Kurosaki Karin, Nemu, Yachiru y Matusmoto.

Chicos

Habitación 1 - Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji, Madarame Ikaku, Yumichika, Asawa Kira.

Habitación 2 - Ukitake, Urakara Kisuke , Hisagi, Kuchiki Byakuya

Habitación 3 - Matsura Ren, Zaraki Kenpachi, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Kyoraku Shunsui

A Karin la calló una gota por la cabeza al ver aquello. Nemu, la tía rara hija del otro raro. Yachiru una niña de 10 años hiperactiva y Matsumoto una mujer adicta al sake. ¿Acaso podría haberla tocado algo mejor?

Mientras Que Matsura a su lado apretaba los dientes enfadado. No le hacía gracia haber quedado con Toshiro.

Karin volvió a coger sus cosas y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Mientras Matsura la seguía.

-¿Vas a dejar ya las cosas?

-Así es, los cuartos estarán en la última planta no?

-Supongo.

Así llegaron a la segunda planta. Había tres puertas a cada lado del pasillo y eso era todo. Con una gran ventana al fondo.

Su puerta era la última en la cual había una C. Matsura la siguió y entonces se dio cuenta de que la suya estaba en frente de la de Karin, con un tres.

-Karin, ¿Qué te parece si bajamos juntos a la playa?

Mientras ponía su mano en el pomo se giró para responderle.

-Está bien. Me cambio y nos vamos.- Le dijo con una sonrisa. Realmente no la importaba bajar con él. Pues no sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que a Toshiro no le haría mucha ilusión eso de la playa.

Al entrar vio dos literas. Pero decidió no coger ninguna cama y simplemente dejar sus cosas en un rincón. Se cambió intentando darse prisa. La casa estaba al estilo occidental así que se puso las chanclas y cogió una chaquetilla ligera de chándal sin mangas de color negra. Se la puso y subió la cremallera solo un poco.

Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta. No vio a Matsura por ningún lado. Así que tocó la puerta. Una vez, dos veces y entonces ya gritó.

-Oye Ren, si no sales me voy sin ti.

Entonces se abrió. Pero no era Ren. Ahí estaba Hitsugaya con el bañador puesto y sin camiseta. Karin se quedó callada durante unos segundos y entonces reaccionó.

-Esto…vas…¿vas a la playa?

Y bueno, Karin iba en bikini prácticamente así que Toshiro tampoco estaba muy lúcido. Pero aparentó una tranquilidad muy creíble.

-Así es. Iré solo, dado que cierta persona se va con Matsura.- Respondió mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Oye no empieces, que tampoco es para tanto. Podemos ir los tres.

-No era eso lo que quería decir. – Dijo girándose mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Pues entonces…- Algo la cortó. Todos los demás estaban subiendo por las escaleras y se acercaban a ellos.

-Esta es mi habitación dijo Kyoraku mientras volvía a abrir la puerta.

-Vaya Kurosaki, estamos cerca- Dijo mientras la sonreía. Ella simplemente le devolvió el gesto. En eso le siguió Zaraki.

-Luego tenemos que hablar. – Le dijo a Karin intentando pasar por desapercibido, mientras seguía a Kyoraku para dejar sus cosas.

Esas palabras hicieron que Toshiro la mirara raro pero ella simplemente puso cara de no entender nada.

Y mientras ella veía a Matsura corriendo hacia ella. En otras habitaciones había problemas.

Habitación 1

- Te he dicho que esa es mi cama y es que esa es mi cama.- Decía Ichigo enfadado.

-Pues yo te digo que la he visto primero. – empezaba ya a gritar Renji.

- Chicos, hay otra cama arriba, podéis quedárosla.- Decía Kira intentando que lo dejaran.

-He dicho que no. Mis cosas estaban ahí antes que las tuyas.- Gritó ahora Ichigo.

-Bueno mientras vosotros os peleáis yo me cojo esta cama tranquila.- Dijo Yumichika dejando sus cosas encima. Pues en esa habitación habían dos literas y una cama.

-Pues si tanto os peleáis por la maldita cama, me la quedo yo y punto.- Dijo Madarame ya con un puño en alto para empezar una pelea.

Habitación 2

-Parece que Urahara ya se ha cogido esta cama.- Dijo Hisagi mirando a unos bultos en la litera baja.

- Me cojeré la de arriba. ¿O alguno de ustedes la quiere?

-…- Aportación de Byakuya.

-Yo, lo siento chicos pero necesito la cama de abajo, cuando me pongo enfermo me muevo mucho en la cama y puede que tenga algún problemilla.

A Hisagi le calló una gota por la cabeza.

Y ahora sí, volvemos con Karin, la cual veía a Matsura caminar hacia ella.

-Karin-chan, tardas mucho.

-Tardo lo normal. Dijo ella sin pensárselo mucho.

Fin del Flasback

Y así llegamos a este momento, en el cual están en la playa. Karin ve a las chicas jugar con la pelota tras haber recibido el pelotazo y rechazar la oferta de Matsumoto.

Mientras, los chicos intentan poner unas sombrillas que están quedando un poco torcidas. Y a lo lejos se ve llegar a Ichigo, Ikkaku, Renji discutiendo, mientras Kira y Yumichika intentan pasar de ellos.

Definitivamente ese va a ser un viaje muy interesante.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Espero no haberos defraudado y os prometo que voy a seguir el Fic. Además ya tengo cosas muy interesantes que pasaran en este viaje y el lemon sigue en marcha. Ya tengo la idea y ya solo es escribirlo…Pero por favor, tampoco esperéis mucho de mi lemon, nunca he escrito uno, así que no sé cómo quedará. Aún así prometo esforzare al máximo!

Nos vemos pronto! O eso espero…xDD


	19. La jinkana

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vine por aquí. Sé que merecería una buena paliza por dejar tanto tiempo parado un fic. Reamente no tenía pensado acabarlo, pues me he emocionado con otro proyecto.

Las razones que me han llevado a acabar este capítulo (tenía medio hecho) ha sido una tarde de mucho calor, aburrida, sin tener nada que hacer, escuchando algunos openings de Bleach tirada en la cama con el ventilador puesto. Entonces me entró un deja vu. Recordé esa tarde de verano de hace dos años en la que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo y ahí fue cuando me decidí a escribir este fanfic. Entonces me dio por ver mi historia. Y pude ver como hasta este abril había recibido un reviw. Me leí las 12 páginas de comentarios y me dieron ganas de golpearme a mí misma. ¿Cómo narices puedo ser tan *****?

En seguida me puse a leérmelo entero y recordé qué era lo que tenía planeado para después. Entonces cogí el capítulo a medias y me puse a continuarlo. Me costó mucho, pues retomar una historia después de tanto es algo difícil. Estoy segura de que este capítulo no ha sido una maravilla pero… realmente espero rectificar mi error. Y es más, pienso acabarlo aunque me tome otro año xD (realmente espero que no sea tanto). Sé que algunos lectores no querréis saber nada de mí y que quizá m odiéis por volver, (yo de hecho me odiaría) pero supongo que voy a apelar a cierto dicho que dice "más vale tarde que nunca" xD

Espero no defraudaros mucho. Y que os sirva de algo. Tengo pensado que el fic acabe pronto. Y realmente no tengo claro para nada del final, son simples ideas que circulan por mi mente sin llegar a conectarse, pero lo que está seguro es que tendrá un final. Antes o después. Yo creo que todos esperamos cuanto antes… xD

Ya sabéis, cualquier cosa que queráis decirme, por reviews o por correo. Prometo responderme y ser una persona más responsable en cuanto a esta cuenta de FF se refiere.

Hikari236(arroba)

Ahora sí os dejo con este capítulo.

-.-

Después de una tarde llena de juegos en la playa a Matsumoto se la había ocurrido una gran idea. La cual soltó en medio del camino a casa. Con el primer atardecer que veían en esa playa.

-¿Una jinkana?- Preguntó Ichigo con su típico ceño fruncido al oír la propuesta de la mujer.

-Así es. Una jinkana.- Le dijo Matsumoto con una gran sonrisa.

-No sé…las jinkanas son aburridas…solo se camina.- Dijo Madarame, quien estaba cerca de ambos.

-Además estamos cansados de todo el día en la playa…-Dijo esta vez Renji.

Matsumoto puso cara de enfado al ver que su propuesta no estaba siendo muy bien aceptada.

-Entonces… ¿Qué tal si mejoramos el juego?- Dijo Kyouraku con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?- Preguntó algo preocupada Nanao, por saber el tipo de métodos que suele usar su capitán.

Ahora todos estaban un poco más interesados en el asunto.

-Lo haremos por parejas. La primera pareja que llegue obtendrá un premio y la última un castigo.

-¿Qué tipo de premio?- preguntó esta vez Rukia algo más emocionada, pensando en que quizá el premio podría ser un Chappy gigante…pobre ilusa…

-Librarse de las tareas del escuadrón al que pertenece durante una semana.- Respondió el capitán como si lo hubiera pensado mucho antes.

-Eso parece divertido.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa Zaraki, quien odiaba tener que encargarse de las cosas del Escuadrón.

-¿Y quién se supone que hará ese trabajo?- Preguntó Hitsugaya.

-Ahí entra el castigo de la pareja perdedora ¿Verdad Kyoraku?- Dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa hacia su inesperado compañero de ideas raras.

-Muy inteligente Matsumoto-san. La pareja perdedora tendrá que hacerle el trabajo a la pareja ganadora.

Todos empezaron a murmurar pensando en lo divertido que sería librarse del trabajo durante toda una semana y obviamente, ignorando la parte de que si perdían tendrían trabajo doble.

-¿Qué os parece si hacemos además un segundo y tercer premio? – Dijo esta vez Unohana.

-Esa es una buena idea. La segunda pareja se librará del trabajo 3 días y la tercera de uno. Y los que cumplirán esas tareas serán la penúltima y la antepenúltima pareja.- Dijo ukitake entendiendo enseguida la propuesta de la mujer.

-¿Pero qué pasa con Urahara y conmigo? ¿No tendríamos premio o qué?- Dijo de repente Youichi, quién veía difícil acceder al premio.

-Pues los que pierdan tendrán que irse al mundo de los vivos a trabajar en vuestro almacén y arreglado.- Dijo Kyoraku poniendo una rápida solución a ese problema inesperado.

-Pero sería muy irresponsable dejar que hasta dos capitanes dejaran el Seretei.- habló esta vez Ukitake.

-El caso es que una semana tampoco es tanto. Además que somos capitanes, podemos abusar un poco de nuestro poder.- Dijo La capitana Unohana, a quién parecía que la había gustado la idea.

-Taicho, ¿Cómo puede decir esas cosas?- Dijo Isane al ver como su capitana no era tan responsable como todo el mundo la veía.

-Entonces arreglado. ¿Hay alguien que no quiera participar?- Preguntó Nanao.

-Yo casi que paso…no me apetece caminar…-Dijo Ichigo con desgano.

-La verdad es que a mí tampoco me apetece.- Dijo con Renj con pesadez.

-Lo que pasa es que sabéis que vais a perder.- Dijo Ikkaku con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Qué has dicho calvo?-Gritó Ichigo.

Y así empezaron una pelea llegando a apostarse cosas entre ellos aparte de lo que ya tenían.

-Entonces haré las parejas a suertes. Voy a por las cartas.- Dijo Kyoraku.

Y haciendo las cosas "a suertes" esto quedó así.

Renji-Kiyone

Matsumoto-Kira

Soi Fong- Madarame

Yachiru-Byakuya

Rukia-Ichigo

Hisagi-Yumichika

Nanao-Kyoraku

Hitsugaya-Karin

Unohana-Zaraki

Isane-Ukitake

Urahara-Yoruichi

Nemu-Matsura

-¡Con Bya-kun! -Gritaba la niña de pelo rosado mientras corría de un lado a otro al ver que sus cartas tenían el mismo número.

"…"- Pensamientos de Byakuya al respecto.

"Este idiota ha hecho lo que ha querido". -Se quejaba mentalmente Nanao al ver la carta con cara de pocos amigos, mientras con el rabillo del ojo observaba al susodicho capitán.

"¡Qué bien se me da trucar las cartas!"- No hace falta ni decir quien pensó esto con cara de pervertido.

"Obviamente se nota que Kyoraku ha hecho las parejas a su gusto…"Pensó Karin mirando como su As de corazones se correspondía al As de tréboles que sostenía Hitsugaya.

"Kami-sama me estaba mirando."-Pensó Hitsugaya. Más bien le había mirado Kyoraku pero bueno…

"¿Por qué me ha tenido que tocar con esta chica tan rara? Además… ¡Karin-chan está con el imbécil!"- Pobre Matsura…

"Yoruichi-sama… ¿Por qué le ha tenido que tocar con el loco ese?" Pensaba cierta morena con un sonrojo en la cara mientras observaba a su Yoruichi-sama.

"Lo que me faltaba…la mini-taicho…así no podré ganar ese plato de ramen que he apostado con Ichigo y Renji…"- Por Ikkaku.

-tuntum-tuntum-tuntum- Latido del corazón de Zaraki al observar el tres de tréboles con el tres de corazones de Unohana.

-Y como no vale quejarse por las parejas, nos veremos aquí a las 22:00 de la noche. Dijo por último el anfitrión del juego antes de irse con Matsumoto hacia la casa más rápido que nadie para buscar lo necesario.

Mientras los demás con calma y algo de entusiasmo por el juego improvisado caminaban hacia el mismo lugar.

La cena estuvo tranquila en esa gran mesa en la que, asombrosamente, entraban todos.

Después de charlar un rato animadamente llegó la hora del gran juego. Todos se encaminaron hacia la playa con ropa cómoda para no ser los últimos y quizá conseguir ganar el premio.

Karin observaba mientras caminaba en la arena como Matsumoto y Kira hablaban. La mujer hablaba sin parar mientras que el rubio cada vez ponía caras más raras. A Karin la pareció algo gracioso. En ese momento alguien la pone las manos en los ojos, tapándola la vista y dice la patética frase de "¿Quién soy?" y como no…

-¿Qué quieres Ren?

-¿No estás emocionada por la jinkana hime-sama? Te veo algo apagada.- Dijo con ánimos mientras se ponía a su lado para seguir caminando.

-Tampoco es para tanto aunque…ahora que lo dices veo que algunos se lo están tomando en serio. Y no me llames Hime-sama.

-Eso es porque hay apuestas internas.

-¿Apuestas internas?

-Así es, por ejemplo…tu hermano, Abarai y Madarame, han decidido que pagar un plato de ramen. Yachiru le ha hecho prometer a Yumichika que si ella llega antes le comprará dulces y si él llega antes no le tratará como un juguete. Unohana-taicho ha apostado con Isane-san …

-Vale, vale, lo he pillado. Para ya.- Ahora Karin entendía por qué todos iban con esa cara de estar divirtiéndose.

-¿Y si nosotros nos apostamos algo?-Dijo Matsura en plan improvisado, cuando a la legua se notaba que lo había pensado minuciosamente.

-Paso.- Dijo ella sin pararse dejando a un Matsura petrificado detrás suya. Aunque rápidamente se recupera y sale corriendo hacia ella.

-Eso ha sido muy precipitado. Venga Hime-sama. Será más interesante.

-No creo que haya nada que me pueda interesar de ti. Y deja de llamarme Hime-sama.- Dijo sin el más mínimo sentimiento.

-Que te parece si yo gano tenemos una cena y si pierdo te dejaré de llamar hime-sama.

Entonces Karin se interesó un poco…Hacer que Matsura la dejara tranquila sería un buen negocio. Además…le había tocado con Toshiro de pareja, confiaba en llegar antes que él…

-Está bien, si yo llego antes que tú dejarás de llamarme así y además intentarás llevarte bien con Toshiro.

Matsura escuchó esa nueva parte del plan pero…quien no arriesga no gana. Entonces estrechó su mano con la de Karin.

En un segundo llegaron a un claro del monte donde iban a empezar la jinkana.

-Desde aquí se empezará el recorrido. Se tarda más o menos 2 horas y media en llegar a la meta a paso rápido. Os daré un mapa en el cual están los sitios por los que tenéis que pasar. En estas zonas habrá cada vez un sello distinto con el cual tenéis que pintar el mapa. Si llegáis a la meta sin todos los sellos tendréis que volver a por el que os falte. La cima es el acantilado más alto donde habrá un último sello.- Explicó Kyoraku.

"¿Cuándo narices habían preparado todo eso?"- Fue lo que se preguntó Karin mentalmente.

-Ahora elegiremos el orden de salida a suertes y obviamente no vale hacer trampas como coger el sello y llevárselo o cosas así. –Dijo Matsumoto.

Tras el orden de salida echado "a suertes" también, la cosa quedó así.

1º Nanao-Kyoraku

2º Yachiru-Byakuya

3º Urahara-Yoruichi

4º Isane-Ukitake

5º Unohana-Zaraki

6º Rukia-Ichigo

7º Renji-Kiyone

8º Nemu-Matsura

9º Matsumoto-Kira

10º Hisagi-Yumichika

11º Soi Fong- Madarame

12º Hitsugaya- Karin

Karin observó como Matsumoto miraba de manera muy fea a Kyoraku, había sido traicionada en el momento de elegir la salida. Se decidió que se dejaría un tiempo de 7 minutos para la salida entre cada pareja. No tardó en salir la primera y así empezó a quedar menos gente. Hasta que Karin pudo ver a Soi Fong y Madarame alejarse del punto de salida. Ahora tocaba esperar.

-¿Y si salimos ya?- Dijo Karin con una sonrisa divertida a Toshiro, nada más dejar de ver a los penúltimos en salir.  
-Debemos esperar el tiempo.- Dijo él mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en un árbol.  
-Pero si nadie nos ve y además, estará bien conseguir el premio.- Dijo ella haciendo de diablillo en la mente de Toshiro.  
-El premio es una estupidez- Respondió sin más.  
-No es una estupidez, tendríamos una semana para hacer lo que quisiéramos, pero si llegamos los últimos nos tocará cumplir todos los mandatos de la pareja ganadora y no tendremos tiempo para nada.- Dijo Karin un poco más cabreada.

Decidió no volver a abrir la boca, realmente Toshiro era un cabezota. Así que se sentó en el suelo y puso cara de aburrida esperando a que él se compadeciera de ella. Pero entonces a Toshiro se le encendió la bombillita. En estos momentos se veían poco debido a su trabajo, si tuvieran más… ¡no se verían! Miró a Karin, y tras ver su cara de cordero degollado soltó un suspiro y se acercó a ella.  
-Venga, tú ganas, como siempre.- Dijo con pesadez mientras estiraba un brazo para ayudarla a levantarse. De esa manera parecía que le había vencido por cansancio y que lo hacía por ella cuando en realidad, solo quería no tener que dejar de verla y si ganaban…quizá podrían hacer de todo, como ella misma había dicho.  
Karin sonrió y se agarró a su mano rápidamente, para salir corriendo en dirección a la salida. Aunque no lo hubiera dicho abiertamente, a ella realmente la hacía ilusión esa jinkana.  
Y él la empezó a seguir a paso tranquilo. Solo les dio tiempo a caminar unos 10 minutos hasta que Karin, de repente desapareció. Así, tal cual. Toshiro corrió hasta un gran agujero en el cual, dentro estaba ella, con una mirada furiosa tirada en el suelo.  
-Me cago en los imbéciles que hayan hecho este maldito agujero, dijimos que no valía hacer trampas en el camino para el resto de compañeros... ¡Me alegro de haber salido antes de tiempo! ¡Mierda!

Toshiro no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse de ella carcajadas, algo que no hizo mucha gracia a la morena.  
-¿Cómo ha podido caer una capitana en una trampa tan vieja?- Dijo mientras seguía riéndose.  
-Tú cállate y ayúdame a salir de aquí.  
Hisugaya intentó parar de reírse y empezó a ponerse algo serio.  
-No te habrás hecho daño ¿no? Al menos habrás sabido caer bien. -Dijo mientras se ponía en cuclillas mirando hacia abajo.  
Karin empezó a ponerse roja. La verdad es que iba tan ilusionada por comenzar la jinkana que simplemente no se esperaba algo así y tenía que admitir que había caído mal y que encima se había torcido un tobillo. A parte de haberse raspado las rodillas.  
-¡Tu ayúdame a salir y ya está!- Gritó. Él se echó en el suelo y estiró una mano. Se notaba que ese agujero había sido echo a prisas, porque no era nada profundo y además había varios huecos en los que Karin podía meter los pies e impulsarse.  
Karin cogió su mano y apoyó el pie sano en la pared para darse un impulso y salir del agujero, eso sí, apoyando el pie en el que se había torcido el tobillo, produciéndole un gran dolor.

Toshiro no se dio cuenta y simplemente se puso en pie y esperó a que se levantara.  
-¿Te pasa algo?- Dijo volviendo a ser Hitsugaya.  
-No- Dijo ella tajante, levantándose y apoyando su peso en el pie bueno.  
-Estás cojeando.- Dijo ya totalmente serio  
-Quita esa cara de perros muertos y sigamos.- Dijo intentado dar un paso pero fallando en el intento.  
-Karin, son más de dos horas de caminata para realizar la jinkana. Si te has hecho daño nos volvemos a la casa.- Dijo dando media vuelta y arrodillándose de espaldas a ella para que se subiera a su espalda. Algo que realmente fastidió a Karin. Se negaba a ser llevada por Toshiro por haber sido tan tonta como para haberse torcido un tobillo. Ella, una capitana del Seretei no podía rebajarse a algo como eso.  
-Sube.- Esa frase la rompió su orgullo. Así que le dio un manotazo haciendo que casi se callera de bocas y empezó a caminar a la pata coja.  
-No pienso hacer que me cargues.- Dijo molesta y siguió "caminando". El simplemente se levantó y la miró con preocupación cómo iba a la pata coja. Pero no pudo evitar sentir que la situación era algo divertida.  
Aceleró un poco el paso y se puso a su lado, ahora, con la luz de la luna pudo ver los raspones que se había hecho en las rodillas. Entonces comprendió que Karin realmente había tenido una mala caída.

Había llegado a la playa cuando Toshiro simplemente no resistió más y la cogió en brazos como a una niña pequeña mientras ella empezaba a patalear diciendo que la bajara. Y es que, ir a la pata coja por la arena de la playa se veía un tanto patético.  
-¿Pero qué haces? ¡Bájame! ¿Qué pasa si alguien nos ve? Quedaré como la capitana estúpida que se ha torcido un tobillo.  
-Tú misma dijiste que no hay nadie aquí. Todos están en la jinkana. Además, sería peor si te vieran cojeando de esa forma tan patética.- Dijo haciendo caso omiso a sus argumentos.  
-Joder, vale, pero bájame un momento para que me lleves como a una persona normal. - Él accedió a su petición y la puso en el suelo. Con cuidado para que no apoyara mal el pie. Entonces volvió a ofrecerla su espalda para que se subiera. Así que esta vez no pudo negarse. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se agarró con fuerza mientras él la levantaba.

Decidieron no decir nada más. Y es que, realmente era una bonita escena como para fastidiarla. La luna alumbrado el mar tranquilo. Las olas se mecían suavemente haciendo un hermoso sonido. Y ellos caminando por la playa. Sí, realmente era demasiado bonito como para estropearlo.

Mientras, en otras parejas, la situación no era tan… bonita…

-Bya-kun ¡por aquí! Mira, ha salido corriendo un conejito, sigámoslo.- Grita Yachiru mientras se adelantaba y se desviaba totalmente del camino a seguir.

Byakuya simplemente la siguió con el mapa en la mano pasando olímpicamente de lo que sería la competición.

-.-

-Nanao-chan! ¡He escuchado algo extraño! ¡Tengo miedo!- Decía un capitán con ojos llorosos mientras se colgaba del cuello de su teniente.

Aunque, al momento la mujer le dio un golpe que lo llevó al suelo.

-.-

-Ukitake-taicho ¿Se encuentra mejor?- Preguntaba Isane a un capitán que se encontraba tirado en el suelo intentado sonreír para no preocuparla.

-Sí, sí… tan solo ha sido un mareo, ahora se me pasa.

Isane se esmeraba en echarle aire con la mano, pues no tenía nada mejor. Habían pasado menos de 10 minutos de la salida cuando el capitán simplemente se desplomó.

-.-

Zaraki y Unohana no habían cruzado ni una sola palabra desde que había salido. El corazón de Zaraki luchaba por salírsele del pecho mientras que Unohana caminaba con paso tranquilo ajena a los sentimientos del capitán.

-Hace una noche agradable ¿verdad Zaraki-taicho?

Pasaron los segundos, que se convirtieron en un minuto y entonces Retsu le miró preocupada.

-¿Zaraki-taicho?

Él por su parte, sentía que si hablaba solo diría balbuceos. Abrió la boca lentamente para responder bajo la atenta mirada de la capitana.

-Me gusta el té que preparas.

¿Por qué narices había dicho eso en ese momento? ¿En qué narices estaba pensando?

-Oh. Muchas gracias Zaraki-san…- Eso no era lo que había preguntado pero bueno… Mejor dejar las cosas pasar.

-.-

-¿Por qué no me quieres dar la mano? – decía Ichigo, por lo visto llevaban una discusión desde hacía algún rato

-Porque hace calor y a ti te sudan las manos rápidamente. Además nos retrasaría.

-Joder Rukia, se supone que somos una pareja y tú estropeas cada momento bonito.

-¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿Qué momento bonito ni que estupidez? Tenemos que darnos prisa.

-¿Es que no podemos tener ni un solo momento romántico? Todo porque Kiyone prometió comprarte un Chappy gigante si la ganabas. ¿Acaso él es más importante que yo?

Rukia se paró precipitadamente y le miró con decisión.

-Nunca podrás compararte con Chappy. – Ichigo hizo una casi sonrisa al pensar que con esa frase ella quería decir que él era más importante que ese conejo pero… – Él es mil veces mejor que tú.- Ese pensamiento fue truncado por esa afirmación que le hizo quedarse parado en el sitio mientras ella seguía avanzando.

-.-

-Un chappy gigante… ¿Y qué te dará ella a ti si pierde? – Preguntó Renji.

-Dijo que me invitaría a cenar durante un mes entero. – Le respondió Kiyone.

-¿Acaso no sería mejor que ella empleara el dinero de esas cenas para comprarse el Chappy?

-Ya sabes que Rukia no piensa claramente cuando alguien nombra la palabra CHappy.

-Ya veo…

-.-

-Esto… ¿no estás cansado?

-No.

Otros cinco minutos.

-A pesar de que sea de noche todavía hace mucho calor ¿verdad?

-Yo estoy bien.

Otros cinco minutos de silencio.

-Mira, uno de los sellos, ¿quieres estamparlo tú?

-No.

Nuevamente cinco minutos de silencio y tensión.

-Qué de grillos hay… hacen un sonido precioso ¿no crees?

-No me gustan los grillos.

"Dios mío que este juego acabe pronto..."- Pobre Matsura, aún le quedaba dos horas de caminata con aquella extraña chica con la cual era imposible entablar una conversación.

-.-

-Te he dicho que bebas Kira. Hay que vivir la vida.- Decía una ya muy ebria Matsumoto junto a un Kira también algo "contento".

-Matsumoto-san… tenemos que llegar a la meta. ¿De dónde has sacado el sake?

-Las guardé en una agujero que… bueno, ¡Qué más da! Tú bebe. Bebe y sé feliz Kira-kun.

Y es que Matsumoto llevaba consigo exactamente 15 botellas de sake de las cuales solo quedaba media.

-.-

Silencio… acompañado de Hisagi y Yumichika.

-.-

-Idiota te he dicho que es por allí.

-¡Que hemos pasado por este árbol tres veces! Y las tres hemos tirado por donde tú has dicho acabando en el mismo maldito árbol.

-Soy una capitana así que tienes que hacerme caso y punto.

-Ahora mismo eso es lo de menos. ¿Qué no comprendes que estamos completamente perdidos y no llevamos ni un solo sello?

-Estúpido Madarame. ¡Me obedeces y punto! – Le dio un golpe horrible y acabaron tirando por el mismo camino una cuarta vez gracias a la tozudez de la capitana. Lo que no sabían ambos en ese momento era que dentro de unos 5 minutos más, volvería a acabar en el mismo árbol. Pobres…

Y finalmente Hitsugaya y Karin.

Tardaron apena unos 10 minutos en atravesar la playa hasta la casa.

-No hemos traído la llave.

Karin simplemente apoyó la mano en el pomo de la puerta a través de él y tras girarlo dio un ligero empujón. Haciendo que la puerta se abriera sin problemas.

-¿Acaso crees que esa panda cierra una puerta con llave?

Hitsugaya se sonrojó un poco al no haberlo pensado él solo. Entró con cuidado de no darla con ninguna pared y finalmente la sentó en el sofá para después ir a encender la luz.

-Menudos raspones tienes en las rodillas y además tu pie está hinchadísimo, realmente caíste mal.  
-Déjame. Es que no esperaba que hubiera algo así en el camino.- Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Deberíamos curarte eso. O al menos ponerte hielo.

-Oh vamos, no es necesario. - Dijo ella mientras encendía la tele.

Él sin embargo fue a la cocina a buscar algún hielo para ponerla en el pie. Pero no había ni una sola cubitera en la cocina.

-Voy a subir al desván un momento.

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó Karin desde el sofá con la sin mirarle centrada en la televisión.

-Para ver si ha alguna cubitera para hacer hielo. Deberías ponerte algo en ese pie y lo sabes. Espérame aquí.

- Te acompaño. – Entonces fue cuando se giró y se levantó del sofá.

-Creo que Urahara dijo que en el desván tenía de todo.

-¿Hay desván en esta casa?- Dijo extrañada mientras empezaba a subiera escaleras. En el tercer piso, donde solo había algunas habitaciones. Karin caminó hasta el fondo del pasillo y señaló el techo. Había encontrado una trampilla.  
Toshiro lo vio y pegó un salto para alcanzar la cadeneta de la que al tirar, salieron las escaleras. Las cuales, estaban llenas de polvo.  
Entonces Karin comenzó a subir seguida de Toshiro.

Ninguno de los dos podía imaginarse en ese momento los acontecimientos que tendrían lugar en ese desván ni por asomo. Y tampoco que pasarían en apenas unos minutos. Realmente, ese viaje sin duda alguna sería… divertido.

-.-

Una vez más pediros perdón, y para aquellos que me perdonen, decirles que volveré a escribir como siempre este FF y espero no defraudaros. Realmente pienso esforzarme.  
Un saludo y esta vez sí que sí

Mata ne? :D

(nos vemos)


	20. La cubitera de hielo

Mis disculpas más abajo. Ahora

-.-

Y cuando llegaron arriba lo primero que hicieron fue toser. El polvo se acumulaba en el montón de trastos que había en esa estancia. Además de que el suelo y las paredes parecían de otro color al original.

-¿Tú crees que aquí habrá algo con lo que curarte esas heridas?- Dijo él mirando el panorama Que era básicamente un montón de muebles antiguos, junto a mesas con experimentos y polvo mucho polvo. Hitsugaya intentó encender una luz que obviamente no funcionaba.

-No lo sé pero voy a abrir la ventana, aquí no se puede respirar.- Respondió ella acercándose a una y abriéndola de par en par para poder iluminar la sala con la luz de la luna. Corría una pequeña brisa por el mar pero el calor seguía imparable. Era definitivamente, una noche muy cálida. Se asomó y pudo contemplar el mar con esa hermosa luna llena que alumbraba la playa. Pero en un segundo sintió un golpe.

Toshiro estaba esparramado en el suelo boca abajo. Karin no tardó en empezar a reírse de la misma manera que él lo hizo con ella anteriormente.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? El mismísimo Hitsugaya Toshiro ha tenido un traspié con...-Estaba diciendo mientras que él se levantaba y cogía el libro con el que había caído y lo tiraba lejos. Dejando así a Karin terminar la frase- un inocente libro.- Finalizó, y empezó a reírse.  
-Este sitio es una porquería, todo está por medio.- Dijo enfadado y empezó a darle patadas a las cosas. Hasta que, por arte de magia, pareció un botiquín.  
-Karin, he encontrado un botiquín.- Ella se acercó hasta él todavía riéndose un poco y se sentó a su lado en el suelo.

-¿No buscábamos una cubitera para hielo?  
-Bueno, esto podría valer para los raspones.- Dijo cogiendo lo necesario. Ella flexionó un poco las rodillas y esperó a que él se las arreglara. Hitsugaya se puso en frente y cogió el alcohol que intentó echar en un algodón. Y digo intentó porque estaba vacío.  
-Maldito Urahara...-Dijo mosqueado mientras apretaba el bote hasta abollarlo. Ella se rió un poco y luego miró el algodón.  
-Además eso está lleno de polvo.- Dijo señalándolo.- Creo que me quedaré mejor así. -Tampoco la parecía tan importante desinfectar la herida.

Él levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos algo decepcionado por no haber sido capaz de encontrar lo que necesitaba.

-Iré entonces a por agua.- Dijo él mientras hacía un ademán por levantarse del suelo. Pero Karin alargó su brazo dejándolo en la misma posición.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó intrigado.

-No, nada…-giró la vista hacia la ventana con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. En el peor momento había recordado sus conversaciones con Ami.

Entonces él se dio cuenta de lo guapa que estaba Karin en la oscuridad con esa luz tenue de la luna iluminándola mínimamente. Ella tampoco pudo dejar pasar esos ojos turquesa llenos de brillo. Tan serios y penetrantes que la hipnotizaban.

Él no tardó en acercarse hasta su boca para depositar un suave beso. Como siempre, esperando a que ella le diera el permiso para seguir. Karin rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él y le atrajo hacia ella uniendo sus labios más profundamente. Introduciendo su lengua en él sin pedirle permiso alguno. Algo que a Toshiro le encantaba.

Acabaron recostándose sobre esa madera que crujía a cada mínimo movimiento que hacían. El beso parecía pedir más y más a cada segundo. Karin no tardó en usar sus manos para explorar el perfecto cuerpo de su novio bajo la camisa que llevaba. Y él, ya sin tapujos empezó a llevar su mano bajo la camiseta de ella lentamente hacia uno de sus pechos. Hasta que por fin Karin pudo sentir como la masajeaba sobre el sujetador. Tras unos segundos así, Karin se inclinó produciendo nuevos ruidos en la madera, mucho más escandalosos para empezar a levantar su camiseta y quitársela. Mientras, Toshiro desabotonaba con torpeza los botones de su propia camisa. El último fue desabrochado por Karin, quien empezaba a perder la paciencia por los torpes movimientos de su chico.

Ahora ya, con menos ropa todo se puso mucho más entretenido. La boca no era suficiente para tantos besos que querían darse y el cuello de Karin le pareció bastante buena opción para ser besado a Toshiro. Ella solo supo dar pequeños gemidos que apenas alcanzaban los oídos de Hitsugaya.

Su boca fue bajando hasta que finalmente Karin le ayudó arqueando la espalda y desabrochando ella misma su sujetador. Pues no veía a Toshiro muy diestro. Él se sonrojó ante el gesto y ni si quiera la poca luz que había fue capaz de ocultarlo a los ojos de Karin. Ella puso una pequeña sonrisa divertida y le dejó que finalmente quitara esa prenda. La cual no tardó en perderse en la desordenada habitación junto a sus camisetas.

La boca de Toshiro no tardó en alcanzar uno de sus pezones para hacer que Karin empezara a gemir con algo más de fuerza. Él parecía estar disfrutando un mismo sueño. Daba pequeños mordisco y succionaba de tal forma que Karin cada vez necesitaba más.

Sin dejar de prestar atención a sus pechos, una de sus manos empezó a bajar por la cadera de Karin. Y ella, consiguió llevar sus manos hasta el cinturón de los pantalones del albino. A diferencia de él, ella consiguió en menos de un segundo desabrocharlo sin problemas y desabotonar y bajar la cremallera de su pantalón.

Durante este proceso Karin había dejado los pechos de Karin y se había concentrado en desabrochar sus shorts. Durante ese proceso ambos se dedicaron miradas de diversión y complicidad, las cuales hicieron bajar algo el nerviosismo en ambos. Una vez que los pantalones de ambos estorbaban. Karin se encargó de bajar los de su novio mientras él los acababa quitando por completo y después él mismo se encargó de quitarle los pantalones a su novia.

Y volvieron una vez más a los besos. Demasiado tiempo sin degustar sus bocas. Él iba llevando una mano lentamente hacia la intimidad de Karin cuando pudo sentir con total claridad como ella pasaba olímpicamente de su ropa interior e introducía su mano para coger el ya bastante erecto miembro de él sin ninguna vergüenza. No cortó el beso pero Karin pudo notar como le había sorprendió y él dejó escapar finalmente un gemido al notar como Karin deslizaba su mano de arriba abajo con cierta parsimonia. Cuando pudo recuperar algo la compostura él también se atrevió a introducir la mano bajo la última prenda que la quedaba a Karin sobre el cuerpo. Con sus dedos, empezó a masajear su entrepierna, haciendo que fuera ella quien ahora empezaba a gemir ya sin intentar ocultarlo. Volvió a bajar sus besos hasta su cuello una vez más y entonces la miró con algo de inquietud e inseguridad. Mientras Karin le devolvía la mirada con sus ojos negros llenos de tranquilidad.

-¿Lo-lo hacemos? –

Pero que… ¿acaso es idiota? ¿Cómo narices podía preguntarla algo así en ese momento? Pues claro que iban a hacerlo. O si no ¿Para qué narices habían llegado hasta allí? ¿Para vestirse nuevamente y bajar a ver una peli tranquilitos?

Eso era todo lo que Karin quería soltarle en ese momento. Pero apretó los dientes e intento no romper el ambiente.

-Pues no sé…- Pues claro que lo sabía pero joder, no era plan decirle "¡Métela ya!- ¡No me dejes una decisión a mí así! – Dijo mientras apartaba la mirada algo más avergonzada. ¿Por qué narices le hacía decir esas cosas.

-No es que…si no quieres o…- ¿O qué? ¿Por qué narices había preguntado eso? La tenía ahí, prácticamente desnuda y no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que preguntar "¿lo hacemos?"

-Tú solo… hazlo, ¿vale?- Y es que Karin veía que a ese paso realmente acababan vistiéndose y bajando a ver una peli.

Él decidió no abrir más la boca para no cagarla más y se redujo a hacer lo que Karin había pedido y lo que él tanto ansiaba.

Coloco su miembro sobre la ya bastante húmeda entrada de Karin y empezó a introducirse en ella lentamente. Karin tan solo chasqueó los dientes y se sujetó con fuerza a la espalda de Toshiro. Pues no tenía nada más a mano.

Al notar como a Karin le dolía pensó en para, pero pudo notar en su mirada el deseo de que continuara en su labor. Así, una vez dentro comenzó un ritmo lento al cual Karin no tardó nada en acostumbrarse. Y él, al escuchar la palabra "más" de los labios de su novia no se contuvo más y comenzó a dar unas embestidas mucho más rápidas y profundas, Haciendo que Karin se estremeciera con el cúmulo de sensaciones que atravesaban su cuerpo.

Esa sin duda alguna, estaba siendo no solo una gran noche, sino la mejor de toda sus vidas.

Mientras que para otros… la noche tampoco había acabado tan mal.

-.-

1º

-No puede ser…- Decía Matsura con lágrimas en los ojos. – Realmente… realmente hemos llegado. – Decía ya llorando del todo mientras Nemu se acercaba al palito en el cual había una banderita que ponía meta. Cogió el último sello y los estampó en su mapa. Los contó y dio el número exacto de sellos que se necesitaban.

Ella miró a ambos lados y finalmente se giró para ver como su compañero lloraba de la alegría en el suelo tirado.

-Han sido las tres horas más largas de mi vida pero al fin… ¡al fin llegamos!

-Somos los primeros.

Entonces él dejó de revolcarse en el suelo y se levantó corriedo para ir a ver el libro en el cuál tenían que apuntarse. No había un solo nombre en todo el cuaderno. Y entonces sí que empezó a llorar de la alegría. Cogió el bolígrafo con algo de tembleque y se apresuró a escribir ambos nombres al lado del número 1. Realmente no había sido tan feliz en su vida.

-¡Lo logramos Nemu-san!

-Eso parece…- Decía ella con su tono monótono de siempre.

2º

Había pasado media hora en la meta cuando por fin llegó la segunda pareja.

Apareció un muy golpeado Kyoraku detrás de una Nanao con cara de estar realmente cansada.

-Nanao-chan…me duele la cara…- Y es que realmente la traía hinchada y con partes sangrando.

-Eso te pasa por tocar donde no debes y ser tan pesado… Si no hubieras estado perdiendo el tiempo podríamos haber llegado primeros.- Dijo mientras se decepcionaba al ver como Nemu y Ren estaban sentados sobre la hierba esperando a los demás.

-Sois los segundos, así que a pesar de todo obtendréis un premio- Dijo Matsura intentando suavizar el ambiente.

-¿Ves Nanao-chan? No es para tanto.- Y un nuevo golpe aterrizó en su cabeza antes de que su teniente cogiera el sello y lo estampara en su mapa.

3º

Ente silencio habían salido y en silencio llegaban. Sin haber cruzado más de dos palabras contadas y a pesar de haber salido antepenúltimos. La tercera pareja en llegar y la cual obtendría el último premio sería la formada por Yumichika y Hisagi.

El teniente del 9º Escuadrón se apresuró a coger el sello y estamparlo en el mapa.

Pues detrás empezaban a escuchar como alguien corría hacia la meta haciendo escándalo.

4º y 5º

Ichigo y Renji se habían encontrado en un cruce de caminos. Y cuando ambos se habían dado cuenta de que solo les faltaba el último el sello se habían echado una mirada matadora y habían salido disparados como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la meta. Llevaban exactamente 18 minutos corriendo sin descanso y sin bajar el ritmo ni un minuto cuando vieron a lo lejos el grupo de personas que había llegado y fue entonces cuando hicieron el spring final. Ambos localizaron el sello y solo uno de ellos fue capaz de cogerlo.

Tras una estrepitosa caída al suelo de ambos, Renji se levantó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia con el sello en la mano. Y entocnes fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

-El mapa…lo tiene Kiyone.

Ichigo desde el suelo comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia. Mientras que el resto de participantes también soltaba alguna risilla.

-Valla Renji, vas a tener que darme ese sello, ya que yo sí que...- Se metió la mano al bolsillo y la sacó vacía. Probó con el otro, vacío.

Ahora Renji también empezó a reír estrepitosamente.

Todo estaba en manos de las chicas. Las cuales volvían hablando alegremente para cuando Renji e Ichigo se echaron encima a buscar los mapas. Y finalmente Renji pudo ganar la 5º posición. Mientras Ichigo entraba en un estado de depresión por haber perdido.

-Alguien me debe un plato de ramen.

E Ichigo no era el único llorando Rukia entonces había caído en su Chappy gigante y no tardó en marginarse también. Aunque al final Kiyone la dijo que la regalaría un Chappy gigante si ella la invitaba a cenar todo el mes. A lo que la chica aceptó sin dudarlo.

6º

Esta posición fue ocupada por, paradójicamente, la diosa del shumpo y su compañero. Se decepcionaron un poco al ver el resultado. Pero claro, ellos eran los culpables por haber estado perdiendo el tiempo en otras cosas…

7º

Una Matsumoto muy bebida y contenta llegaba bailando y cantando acompañada de un Kira con una mirada cansada.

Tuvieron problemas para atinar con el sello y mucho más para escribir sus nombres en el cuaderno. Pero por lo menos se habían librado del castigo. Lo que todos se preguntaban allí era… ¿Cómo narices habían conseguido llegar a la meta estando borrachos? Y ¿Dónde había guardado el alcohol Matsumoto?

8º

Ukitake llegaba apoyado en Isane. Pues había llevado toda la jinkana con continuos mareos y desvanecimientos. Realmente no podían creer que habían conseguido librarse del castigo por los pelos. Pues solo quedaba una pareja que se libraría del castigo. Y las otras tres tendrían que acatarlo.

9º

-¡Una mariposa!- Y ahí llegaba una niña de pelo rosado persiguiendo una mariposa con una gran sonrisa mientras corría.

-¡Anda! Pero si hemos llegado a la meta. ¡Mira Bya-kun! ¡Es la meta! – Y salió corriendo y riendo hacia el sello.

Realmente nadie supo como narices habían logrado llegar a la meta con todos los sellos si iban siguiendo una mariposa. Y eso que no sabían que antes habían sido un conejo, una lagartija, un pájaro, una serpiente, un mapache y una rata.

Byakuya vio como se habían librado del castigo por los pelos y después dejó que la niña estampara el sello en el mapa.

10º

-¡Eres un maldito inútil Madarame!

-¡Tú fuiste la que decidió pasar por el mismo árbol cuatro veces, por la misma roca otras 6 y rodear el lago otras 10!

-¡Háblame con respeto cabeza de billar! La culpa de que hayamos perdido es tuya. Que no eres capaz de entender un simple mapa.

-¡Pero si ni si quiera me has dejado mirarlo un momento!

-¡No intentes poner escusas baratas ahora! Acepta tu inutilidad y pídeme disculpas.

-¿Por qué debería pedirte disculpas?

Y la discusión daba para más. Eso era lo que habían empezado a gritarse Ikaku y Soi Fong al ver que tendrían que cargar con el trabajo de la tercera pareja durante cinco días enteros. Mientras que el resto de compañeros solo observaba divertidos la escenita.

11º

-Valla, parece que somos los penúltimo Zaraki-san…- Decía Unohana con cierto tono de decepción.

-Ya-ya veo…- Decía con cierta tartamudez.

Nadie se explicaba cómo ambos habían podido llegar tan tarde. Lo que no sabían era que tanto Zaraki como Unohana tenían sentido de la orientación 0. Y que habían empezado a dar vueltas sin sentido casi desde el principio de la carrera. Realmente había sido un milagro que llegaran tan pronto.

Y la última posición estaba tardando en ser ocupada.

Ya había pasado más de media hora desde que la última pareja había llegado y empezaban a preocuparse por donde podrían estar los capitanes de la 9º y la 10º División.

-Deberíamos regresar a la casa, quizá tuvieron que volver por algo.- Dijo Kyoraku intentando dar una solución.

-Realmente es posible….- Le secundó Unohana.

-Vale, yo me quedaré aquí por si llegan y vosotros volved a la casa. SI están allí mandad a alguien para que venga a buscarnos.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Kyoraku.

-Yo también me quedaré entonces.- Dijo Renji. No iba a dejar a su compañero solo esperando.

-Pues yo también.- Dijo ahora Madarame. Al fin y al cabo, no había nada divertido en la casa.

-Yo también esperaré.- Y con Yumichika acabó de formarse el grupo de espera.

Ambos grupos se despidieron.

-.-

Karin se encontraba sentada en el sofá con su pie puesto en alto con unos hielos encima. Había pasado tres horas y media desde que habían vuelto de la jinkana y realmente se preguntaba como de largo había sido el recorrido. Pues ya eran casi las 2 de la madrugada.

En la televisión ya no daban nada interesante a esas horas así que hacía rato que había puesto una película que encontró por ahí.

Aunque sus ojos miraban la tele, su mente estaba ocupada por pensamientos pervertidos que se encargaban de recordarla a cada segundo lo que había pasado tiempo atrás unos pisos más arriba.

Entonces apareció él.

-Toma, tu refresco.- Entonces la ofreció un vaso de coca-cola y se sentó a su lado para mirar a la tele con cara de engaño.

-Gracias Shiro-chan.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Dijiste que pararías la peli. – La dijo enfadado

-Venga no te quejes y cállate que no me entero.

Y él simplemente se calló y se sentó. Nunca sería capaz de negarla nada.

Flash Back

-Voy a ducharme.- Dijo mientras se levantaba de ese suelo completamente desnuda y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

-Está bien pero… ¿y tu pie? –Dijo él mientras se incorporaba en el suelo.

-Lo puedo apoyar un poco así que está bien. – Dijo mientras se giraba un poco para darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Era increíble como habían podido alcanzar tal grado de confianza tras haberlo hecho por primera vez. No es como si antes no tuvieran confianza pero ahora, simplemente sentían que todo era natural y algo más sencillo .Cualquier mínima duda que pudieran tener acerca de sus sentimientos se había despejado sin problemas en ese momento.

-Vale, te veo abajo.

Entonces Karin empezó a desaparecer mientras descendía por esas escaleras. Toshiro nunca se quitaría la imagen de Karin de espaldas desnuda con esa tenue luz alumbrándola. Realmente había sacado una foto mental de ella.

Se echó hacia atrás con una amplia sonrisa y entonces pudo ver como en la estantería que estaba detrás de su cabeza, en la última balda, casi tocando con el techo había una cubitera llena de polvo.

Se levantó de un salto y la cogió sin problemas. Sopló un poco para quitar el polvo y pudo confirmar lo que era.

Mentalmente se alegró de haber tardado tanto en encontrarla, sino quizá la noche no habría acabado tan bien. Sonrió interiormente y después se apresuró a ponerse los bóxers mientras recogía su ropa y la de Karin. Le dio algo de corte volver a observar ese sexy sujetador de encaje negro y esas bragas a conjunto. Pero decidió no mirarlas mucho y las revolvió con el resto de la ropa.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras y tras un último vistazo a ese sucio desván bajó para después guardar la escalerilla. Lo primero sería echar agua en la cubitera para hacer hielo.

Fin del flashback.

Y ahí estaban ahora, viendo una peli muy cerca el uno del otro. Y no estaban más cerca por el calor que hacía.

Al rato llegaron todos los demás y tras preguntarles todo lo que había pasado mandaron a buscar a los demás.

Y a pesar de todas las explicaciones que dieron y las pruebas del pie todavía algo hinchado de Karin, todos decidieron que habían quedado últimos y que por tanto tenían que cumplir el castigo de pasar cinco días encargándose de las tareas de nada más y nada menos que Nemu y Matsura. El cuál estaba que saltaba de alegría por la casa. Él sí que había acabado bien la noche.

Toshiro se iba a enfadar por ello, pero estaban tan contento por lo pasado hacía alguna hora atrás que realmente casi ni le importó. Fue Karin quien montó un numerito pidiendo explicaciones sobre ese agujero en medio del camino. Y por lo visto nadie tenía ni idea de quien había sido.

Todos se fueron directamente a sus camas y antes de que Karin entrara a su cuarto para dormir, Toshiro la tomó del brazo para darla un beso rápido en la frente que ni pudo ver. Ella se sonrojó como una idiota y después pegó un gran portazo tras entrar a su habitación.

Él sin embargo, se quedó mirando esa puerta durante unos instantes con una sonrisa antes de entrar a su propio cuarto.

Realmente había sido un buen día.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sí, lo sé. Merezco una muerte lenta dolorosa por hacer esperar tanto tiempo por un capítulo que realmente no ha merecido tanto la espera.

Primero que nada, disculparme de rodillas e imploraros perdón. Sé lo que jode que un escritor deje su historia en hiatus cada dos por tres y por eso mismo de vez en cuando me regaño mentalmente al acordarme de este FF que tengo tan olvidado.

Realmente este capítulo lo tengo escrito desde hace bastante tiempo, pero siempre que lo leía para corregirlo sentía que no estaba lo suficientemente bien, he llegado a borrarlo entero para volver a empezarlo y ni aún así he acabado convencida. Creo que lo que acabáis de leer es una mínima parte de lo que tenía planeado en mi cabeza. Con ello hago referencia al desastroso intento de lemon que está un poco más arriba. Pero bueno, solo puedo pediros comprensión, ya que esta es la primera vez que escribo algo así realmente…

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos los reviews que obviamente, son los que me han animado a subir este capítulo que sé que deja mucho que desear.

Un fuerte abrazo y besos, espero que nos leamos pronto y que mi vagueza no pueda contra las ganas que tengo de finalizar esta historia.


End file.
